Corazones Salvajes
by denisse.28
Summary: -No sabía que estuvieras a punto de casarte.-Dijo Edward Cullen a Bella Swan. Bella descartó el comentario. -No. No exactamente. Quiero decir, señor Cullen, o sea... Edward... ¿Ha... has oído hablar alguna vez de un matrimonio por conveniencia?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

-No creo que el elefante vaya a quedar bien -dijo Edward Cullen finalmente. Su voz suave y sombría sonó con gentil pesar.

-Temí que no le agradarla. –Bella Swan observó con desgano a la bestia mientras se preguntaba cómo sacaría el tema que ella realmente quería discutir con el inescrutable Edward Cullen.

-Admitiré que es original -concedió Cullen.

-Probablemente, en este momento esté haciéndose la misma pregunta que muchos de mis clientes me formulan: "¿Será arte o una mera cursilería?"

-Pregunta interesante -coincidió Cullen.

-No olvide que el animal es tan ornamental como funcional –dijo Bella, en un último e instintivo intento por salvar su venta-. Hay una pequeña gaveta oculta en su base. Muy útil para objetos pequeños.

-No creo que quede bien en este ambiente -dijo Cullen diplomáticamente.

Para sí, Bella pensó que nada, excepto el mismo Edward Cullen, quedaría bien en aquel estudio decorado en gris, negro y dorado. Casi había tenido la plena certeza de que a Cullen no le gustaría el elefante. La figura esmaltado, de unos sesenta centímetros de alto, con sus uñas escarlata y el cuerpo violeta, quedaba gracioso, ridículo, junto al jardín de roca Zen de Cullen.

El jardín, que ocupaba un gran rincón del estudio, no era un verdadero jardín. Al menos, no según el concepto que Bella tenia de un jardín. No había nada de verde. Ni una miserable hoja, y mucho menos una colorida flor, interrumpía la prístina perfección de la arena gris perla.

La arena estaba dentro de un marco bajo de madera negra. Se había colocado meticulosamente en diseños abstractos alrededor de cinco piedras. Bella tenía la sospecha de que Cullen se habría pasado horas contemplando dónde ubicar exactamente las rocas sobre la arena. Indudablemente, se trataba exactamente de la clase de problema superficial, meramente estético, que atraía la atención de ese hombre.

La diseñadora a quien Cullen había contratado para decorar los interiores de la flamante y espaciosa suite del piso veintitrés había atrapado a su cliente con inequívoca propiedad. Cada ambiente ofrecía distintas vistas de Seattle, la bahía Elliott y el Olympics. Todos tenían un distintivo detalle en común: el color, siempre negro, gris y dorado.

El resultado final fue una elegante y austera madriguera, ideal para un hombre a quien muchos consideraban un peligroso depredador.

No, decidió Bella, el elefante era una criatura bonita, pero, sin duda, no quedaba bien en aquella disciplinada y estricta decoración que Cullen había escogido para su suite. Más aun, creía que ningún artículo de su boutique exclusiva, casi caprichosa; podría combinar en ese ambiente.

Evidentemente, Edward Cullen no tenía inclinaciones caprichosas de ese tipo.

-Lamento que el elefante no quede bien -murmuró Cullen.

-No se preocupe. Ya me lo temía. A decir verdad, no he logrado que ninguno de mis clientes se interesen por él. -Bella frunció el entrecejo.- Hay algo en él que parece espantar a la gente. ¿Será por las uñas de las patas?

-Es muy factible.

-Bueno, no es para tanto. -Ya se había cansado de tratar de endosar el elefante a Edward Cullen.- Usted insistió en que le trajera algo más y, bueno, decidí probar con el elefante.

-Muy amable de su parte. Aprecio su perseverancia. Déjeme servirle otra taza de té. -Cullen tomó la tetera esmaltada en negro y dorado que estaba sobre una bandeja negra laqueada.

Bella contempló, fascinada, mientras él llenaba la taza de té. El cono blanco y brillante que provenía de la lámpara halógena del escritorio revelaba la fortaleza de sus manos. Las manos de Cullen no eran las de un ejecutivo común y corriente. Eran ásperas, hasta callosas, en algunas partes, como si hubiera amasado su fortuna labrando tierras fértiles, en lugar de hacerla gracias a brillantes inversiones. Logró impregnar el delicado acto de servir una taza de té con gran masculinidad. Cada movimiento tenía fuerza y gracia.

Y Bella descubrió que cada uno de esos movimientos, por insignificante que fuera, atrapaba toda su atención. Tal vez, porque cada expresión de poder contenido en él contrastaba notablemente con la profunda serenidad que emanaba de él cuando estaba quieto. Bella nunca había conocido a un hombre que pudiera auto controlarse tan absolutamente.

Bella lo miró con suspicacia mientras aceptaba la taza de té. -Para serle completamente franca, no creo tener nada de Extravagancias que vaya bien en este lugar.

Cullen la miró como si ella estuviera presentándole un dilema curioso, aunque no irremediable. -Sólo porque el elefante no sea la pieza apropiada para este recinto, no debemos concluir en que ningún otro artículo de su tienda quedará bien aquí.

-No le gustó el carrusel que le traje el lunes -le recordó ella.

-Ah, sí, el carrusel. Admito que tenia cierto encanto, pero, de alguna manera, esas figuras tan extrañas que estaban en él, no encajaban en este lugar.

-Supongo que depende de su punto de vista -barbulló Bella. En lo personal, Bella había considerado que el bello carrusel con ornamentos dorados y su exótica colección de animales mitológicos, habría sido un toque distinguido en un recinto que ya contenía al eminentemente extravagante y casi milico Edward Cullen.

Nadie sabía mucho de Cullen. Pero Bella reflexionó que eso era lo que sucedía con la mayoría de las leyendas. Cuantos menos fueran los hechos a la vista, más legendario sería el hombre ante los ojos del mundo.

Bella lo había conocido hacia seis semanas, en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano Emmett. Por supuesto que ya había oído hablar de él, porque Emmett había trabajado una vez con Cullen. Sin embargo, nunca habían sido presentados.

Emmett Swan era un genio reconocido en el campo de la electrónica. Cullen lo había contratado, cinco años atrás, para que le instalara sistemas de seguridad de alta tecnología en su vasto imperio comercial.

Después, cuando Emmett se retiró para iniciar su propia empresa de electrónica, Cullen invirtió mucho dinero para comenzar con las operaciones, convirtiéndose en el único e importantísimo respaldo financiero de Emmett.

Emmett había advertido a Bella que aunque Cullen estaba invitado a la fiesta, lo más probable era que no apareciera. Casi nunca se mostraba en público y, mucho menos, en acontecimientos sociales. Por otra parte, si alguna vez decidía incursionar en la sociedad, seguramente lo haría en un nivel muy superior al que ocupaban los Swan. La fortuna Cullen que Edward había reconstruido de la nada, después de la misteriosa desaparición de su padre, era tan legendaria como el hombre mismo.

Pero, para la evidente sorpresa y alegría de Emmett, Edward Cullen se presentó en la fiesta de compromiso, en su limusina negra. Su vestimenta, de gala, impecable, en blanco y negro. Esa formalidad enfatizó la feroz serenidad característica en él.

Bella se sintió cautivada por él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Cullen era distinto de todos los hombres que ella había conocido. Le rodeaba una especie de halo de poder, pasión y orgullo, pero, por encima de esto, se destacaba su autocontrol de hierro.

Era llamativo ver cómo la gente se hacía a un lado cuando Edward entró en el restaurante tan de moda que Emmett había escogido para la ocasión. Y Bella comprendió el impulso, pues ese hombre irradiaba un peligro potencial. Dispersó a todos los que se habían reunido para desear sus buenos augurios como si hubiera sido un leopardo amenazando a un rebaño.

Sólo una parte muy insignificante de Bella quiso huir también. La otra parte, mucho mayor en magnitud, deseaba desesperadamente acercarse a Cullen, independientemente de los riesgos que aquello podría implicar.

Bella llegó a la conclusión de que Cullen la había atraído del mismo modo que los objetos que ella vendía en su boutique, Extravagancias. Edward no era atractivo como los hombres convencionales, sino que había algo en él que era abiertamente dominante. Algo muy oculto en el interior de Bella reaccionó ante tan imponente presencia. Y cuando Edward la miró, se le erizó la piel de la nuca.

La noche de la fiesta de Emmett, Bella memorizó en secreto cada detalle de Edward Cullen, desde el color de sus ojos, en una ilusoria e indescriptible tonalidad del verde, hasta la controlada impasibilidad de sus rasgos.

Para ser un ejecutivo, llevaba sus cabellos negros demasiado largos. Casi le habrían tocado los hombros si no se los hubiera recogido hacia atrás, en una pequeña cola de caballo. Su rostro tosco y sombrío traicionaba una voluntad implacable e inflexible. Los fríos rastros plateados del cabello y la calculadora inteligencia de su mirada hicieron que Bella concluyera que Edward Cullen rondaba los cuarenta.

Bella decidió que no se trataba de un hombre proclive a confiar en su apariencia o en sus encantos para obtener lo que quisiera. Simplemente, lo tomaría.

Se había quedado en la fiesta menos de media hora. A excepción de los breves momentos que pasó con Emmet y de los que le tomó a éste presentarle a su prometida, Rosalie y a Bella, Edward se mantuvo siempre retirado de los demás invitados. Se había quedado de pie, solo, ocupando un espacio que nadie más se habría atrevido a violar, bebiendo champaña mientras los demás lo esquivaban.

Bella se había dado perfecta cuenta de que Cullen no dejó de mirarla mientras ella bailaba con amigos de su hermano. Sin embargo, en ningún momento la invitó a bailar. Pero tampoco bailó con ninguna otra.

Finalmente, cuando Edward se fue de la fiesta, en silencio, Bella experimentó una rara desazón. Esa peculiar chispa de excitación, tan poco familiar en ella, que se había encendido cuando lo vio, se apagó de inmediato cuando él partió.

Casi a hurtadillas, Bella se acercó a la ventana para verlo mientras Emmett lo acompañaba hasta la limusina que lo estaba esperando, Ambos se quedaron hablando unos minutos, en la salida del restaurante y cuando la conversación terminó, Edward se volvió hacia la ventana, como si hubiera sabido que Bella había estado contemplándolo todo el tiempo. La saludó desde abajo con una inclinación de cabeza formal casi imperceptible. Luego subió a la limusina y desapareció en la noche lluviosa.

-Es un hombre interesante pero bastante peligroso -dijo Emmett a su hermana más tarde-. Nunca puedes tener la certeza de qué es: lo que está pensando. No creo que confíe en nadie. Cuando yo trabajaba para él insistía puntualmente en mantener archivos de cada empleado clave y de todos los que hacían negocios con él.

-¿Legajos?

-Una especie de historial de seguridad. -Hizo una sonrisa socarrona- El siempre decía que una información personal de la gente era lo único confiable para tener el control.

Me imagino que tener el control sobre todas las situaciones debe de ser algo muy importante para alguien como él -dijo Bella pensativa-. Siempre querrá dominar todo.

Lo que hay que tener en cuenta respecto de Edward Cullen es que él siempre tiene su propia agenda y nadie sabe qué hay en ella hasta que él está listo. Es un lobo solitario. No le gusta actuar en equipo.

-¿Es un gángster? -preguntó Bella, horrorizada con sólo pensar que su hermano podría estar en deuda con un delincuente. ¿Un asesino?

Emmett sonrió. -Bueno, si lo es, tiene la astucia suficiente como para enterrar los cuerpos a una profundidad tal que nadie los encuentre jamás.

-¿Y tú por qué aceptaste que te respaldara si no confías en él?

Emmett la miró sorprendido. Nunca dije que no le tuviera confianza, sino, simplemente, que se trata de un hombre peligroso.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?

-Una gran diferencia.

Bella trató de sobrellevar el escalofrío que corrió por su espina dorsal. -¿Qué más sabes de él?

-No mucho, a pesar de que he trabajado para él. Ese hombre es una leyenda.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó Bella.

-Su padre abandonó a la familia hace quince años. Desapareció, así de simple. No conozco toda la historia, pero lo que sí sé es que pocos meses antes de desaparecer, Edward Cullen Sr. convenció a algunos de sus amigos para que invirtieran en uno de sus proyectos de planificación y desarrollo.

-Déjame adivinar -dijo Bella-. ¿Y el dinero de los inversores desapareció junto con Cullen?

-Correcto. Y no sólo eso. Edward Cullen Sr. había liquidado la mayor parte de su patrimonio personal. También se llevó ese dinero en efectivo. Virtualmente, la familia se quedó sin nada, mejor dicho, con una pila de deudas.

-Ya he escuchado historias como ésa. El otro día leí en un periódico que un prominente banquero, simplemente tomó un avión con varios millones de dólares con rumbo desconocido. Nunca se supo más de él. Abandonó a su familia y todo lo demás.

Eso exactamente fue lo que hizo Edward Cullen Sr.-dijo Emmett.

Bella miró a su hermano. -¿Qué pasó?

-En dos años, Edward pagó todas las deudas de su padre -dijo Emmett con una fría admiración en su voz-. Reconstruyó la fortuna de su padre de la nada. Ahora es mucho más grande de lo que era cuando Edward Cullen Sr. desapareció. Con eso te enteras de algo muy importante acerca de Edward Cullen.

Pobre Edward -murmuró Bella-. Debió de quedar emocionalmente destruido cuando su padre se esfumó.

Emmett frunció el entrecejo, alarmado. -Bien, Bella...

-La vergüenza y la humillación debieron de haber sido terrible para un hombre como él -continuó Bella pensativa-. Obviamente le han quedado cicatrices de por vida. Con razón no es muy extravertido.

-Bueno, basta -ordenó Emmett-. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Pensar qué? -preguntó Bella con inocencia.

-Pensar en tratar de rescatar a Edward Cullen. Definitivamente no estamos frente a otra de esas ovejas perdidas y heridas que han formado parte de tu colección de hombres. Créeme que Cullen no necesita que lo rescaten.

-Emmett, todos necesitamos que nos rescaten en un momento u otro.

-Cullen, no -dijo Emmett categóricamente-. Ese hombre puede cuidarse solo. Créeme.

Bella no volvió a ver ni a escuchar nada de Cullen hasta tres semanas después. Llamó al día siguiente que el avión particular de Emmett se precipitase al vacío en un vuelo a Alaska. Eso había sido hacia un mes, en octubre. Edward Cullen la había llamado para preguntarle, muy gentilmente, si necesitaba alguna ayuda.

En medio del caos de aquella situación y luchando por manejar la prensa y a las autoridades, que estaban llevando a cabo las operaciones de investigación y rescate, mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de consolar a Rosalie, Bella estaba tensa y distraída. Bruscamente, le había dicho a Edward Cullen que no necesitaba ayuda de ninguna clase.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, cayó en la cuenta, atónita, que Cullen era el principal acreedor de su hermano. Ahora que Emmett había de aparecido, Cullen se convertía en una potencial amenaza. Si él reclama su dinero, alegando que la empresa se había quedado sin dirección Swan Unlimited iba a la quiebra. En ese momento, no había manera de devolver todo el dinero que se le debía a Edward Cullen.

Pero no fue Edward Cullen quien resultó ser la amenaza más inmediata. Fue una alianza de abastecedores y otros inversores que sintieron pánico cuando descubrieron que Emmett ya no estaba a la cabeza de la empresa. Mike Newton, asistente y hombre de confianza de Emmett, hizo lo imposible por tranquilizar a todos, asegurándoles que los negocios seguirían normalmente. Pero nadie le creyó.

Pocos días después, Cullen volvió a llamar.

-Tal vez será mejor que conversemos -le dijo.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Bella, aunque sabía perfectamente bien qué era lo que quería discutir con ella.

-Del futuro de Swan's.

-Swan's está muy bien, gracias. Mike Newton tiene todo bajo control. Rescatarán a mi hermano cualquier día de éstos y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Lo lamento, señorita Swan, pero me temo que tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que Emmett tal vez esté muerto.

-Yo no lo creo y su novia tampoco. Juntas apuntalaremos Swan's hasta que Emmett vuelva. -Bella se aferró al cable del teléfono, luchando por mantener la voz serena.- Aprecio su preocupación, pero nada ha cambiado en la empresa. Todo está bajo control

-Entiendo. -Se produjo un largo silencio en la línea.- Tengo entendido que algunos acreedores de su hermano ya están presionando para que se venda o se fusione.

-Tonterías. Rumores, simplemente. Ya les he explicado a todos que las cosas están bien y que esperamos el regreso de Emmett en cualquier momento.

Se produjo otro silencio. -Como prefiera. Pero por favor, no dude en llamarme si los demás inversores se ponen difíciles. Tal vez yo podría ayudarla.

Entonces Bella colgó el teléfono sintiéndose más incómoda que nunca. Swan Unlimited había sido siempre una empresa familiar. Ninguna otra persona que no perteneciera a la familia pudo tener acciones en ella, pues la intención de Emmett había sido la de mantener la mayor parte y control de la firma.

En ese momento, sólo había dos miembros de la familia propietarios de acciones: Emmett y Bella. En consecuencia, Bella quedaba como única heredera de su hermano.

Dos semanas atrás, Cullen contactó con ella nuevamente. Pero en lugar de hablarle del destino de Swan Unlimited, le pidió sus servicios profesionales. Quería que Bella diera los toques finales en la decoración de su apartamento.

Bella aún no sabía exactamente por qué había aceptado el trabajo. Sin duda, estaba agobiada de trabajo en esos días como para agregar el de asesorar personalmente a un cliente.

Sin embargo, hoy era la cuarta visita que hacia al apartamento vigésimo sexto piso del Seattle, un alto edificio céntrico. Hasta el momento, todo se desenvolvía rutinariamente, como en las visitas previas.

No era fácil llegar hasta Edward Cullen. Primero tenía que identificarse ante el portero que estaba en la recepción del edificio. Después, tenía que marcar un código especial en el panel electrónico que estaba instalado en el ascensor para poder ascender al piso veintiséis. Una vez que llegaba allí, la recibía un hombre que parecía un robot, llamado Carlisle. Se trataba una especie de combinación de mayordomo y chofer. -Bella sospechaba que, además, podría ser guardaespaldas.

A su manera, Carlisle era tan interesante como su jefe. Aparentemente tenía poco más de cincuenta años. En todas las oportunidades que Bella lo vio, el hombre llevaba un traje oscuro formal y sus ojos cafés jamás habían denotado ni el más mínimo vestigio de emociones. Su finísima cabellera estaba cortada a un escaso centímetro del cuero cabelludo.

Sus movimientos estaban tan mecanizados que Bella creía posiblemente que algunas de sus partes serían de robot. Se lo imaginaba enchufándose por las noches a algún artefacto especial para recargar las baterías. Por otra parte, sospechaba que al tal Carlisle no le caía del todo bien.

En aquella primera visita, Carlisle la había conducido hasta el estudio esgrimiendo la menor cantidad posible de palabras. Luego apareció el té en una bandeja.

Bella, muy nerviosa, había estado expectante a que Cullen sacara el tema de su hermano desaparecido. Sin embargo, el hombre no se dedicó a otra cosa más que a las piezas que faltaban para terminar la decoración del apartamento.

Luego de aquella primera vez, Bella empezó a esperar con ansiedad aquellas citas serenas y apacibles. Durante ese lapso que transcurría en el recluido estudio de Cullen, bebiendo su exótico té aromático y hablando de banalidades, como por ejemplo, de elefantes esmaltados y de carruseles dorados, Bella olvidaba todos los temores y los problemas la preocupaban. Y eso era un verdadero alivio porque últimamente esos temores y problemas estaban convirtiéndose en pesadillas.

No había olvidado la advertencia de Emmett respecto de la peligrosidad de Cullen. Pero a medida que iba tratándolo, le resultaba casi imposible ya temerle. Su poder encerraba una extraña invitación a confiar en él. Y durante esas sesiones vespertinas en el estudio, Bella, conscientemente, parecía querer absorber parte de esa confianza.

-Obviamente, nos llevará un tiempo hallar la pieza exacta que necesito en este ambiente -dijo Cullen mientras echaba un último vistazo al elefante-. Pero soy un hombre paciente. Tarde o temprano, encontraremos algo.

-Lo dudo -dijo Bella. Recorrió con la mirada la austera y elegante habitación-. Es evidente que su gusto no coincide con las cosas que yo vendo en mi tienda. Mi filosofía se basa en que cada ambiente necesita un elemento impactante. Un interior hermoso necesita un pintoresco toque de fealdad. Un interior sereno debe tener un objeto que rompa la monotonía. Un interior muy recargado, necesita imperiosamente un elemento de orden.

Cullen no sonrió, cosa que fue muy llamativa, pero sus ojos brumosos delataron una expresión divertida. Si bien Bella había pasado muy pocas tardes con él, ya había aprendido a leer las señales que transmitía con la mirada. Se daba cuenta de que no era un hombre frío, pero, por alguna causa, había aprendido a disimular muy bien sus emociones y a demostrar un poderoso control sobre ellas.

-No me preocupa que tengamos gustos diferentes con respecto a los elefantes y carruseles dijo Cullen suavemente. Guardó silencio mientras bebía su té con aire pensativo.

Los silencios eran comunes en Edward Cullen. Aparentemente, no le molestaban, pero a Bella la ponían histérica. Muy rara vez ella hacía pausas en medio de una conversación.

Bebía su té mientras dudaba respecto de si sería o no el momento apropiado para sacar el tema que queda discutir. Tal vez podría esperar una o dos semanas más, pero no podría posponerlo mucho más que eso. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Si no lograba que Cullen la respaldara en su loca idea de salvar a Swan Unlimited, tendría que reagruparse y delinear otro plan.

Desgraciadamente, Bella no veía otras posibilidades. Ya estaba al final del camino.

Sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo y se puso tensa. Apoyó la taza en el platillo negro y dorado. -Señor Cullen...

-Edward, por favor. Quiero que pienses en mí como un amigo de la familia.

- Edward. –Bella inspiró profundamente.- Hace un mes, justo cuando mi hermano desapareció, dijo algo sobre... echarnos, a Rosalie y a mí, una mano.

-¿Debo entender que todavía no hay noticias de tu hermano'

-No -admitió Bella. El grupo de búsqueda y rescate ha dejado de trabajar tras tres días de intenso rastreo, posteriores a la desaparición del avión de Emmett. No habían podido hallar indicios ni avión ni del cuerpo hasta ese momento. El veredicto oficial fue que Emmett se había perdido en el mar.

-Y ahora, por fin, te das cuenta de todas las dificultades deberá enfrentar si continúas con esta política de querer manejar Swan Unlimited -dijo Edward con toda serenidad.

Bella miró sus gélidos ojos. -Será imposible, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Usted lo supo desde un principio, no?

Edward se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente. -Era inevitable que se suscitaran problemas serios. Tu hermano era la mano fuerte de Swan Unlimited. Todos lo saben. Sin él, los inversores se inquietan.

Bella apretó el apoyabrazos de la silla laqueada negra. -Hace dos días, los otros inversores y acreedores me invitaron a una reunión. Me dieron un ultimátum: si no presto mi consentimiento para una venta o fusión inmediata, reclamarán el pago de lo que se les adeuda hasta la fecha.

-Ya sabía lo de la reunión.

Bella arrugó la nariz. -No me sorprende. -Hizo una pausa -Pero igual, no fue.

-No.

-¿Debo tomarlo como que usted sabía que yo no daría mi consentimiento? -Bella contuvo la respiración mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-No dije eso. Para mí, comprar la parte es lo mejor. Así, la empresa seguiría en vigencia para lanzar al mercado la tecnología inalámbrica de tu hermano. Una vez que eso suceda, todos los socios recuperarán el dinero invertido más una cuantiosa ganancia.

Las nuevas invenciones de Emmett se relacionaban con el área la electrónica que estaba revolucionando todo, desde los sistemas control computarizados de inventarios, hasta los procedimientos médicos. Emmett solía decir a Bella que la oficina del futuro seria "inalámbrica". Todos los cables eléctricos que en la actualidad encadenaban los artefactos con las tomas de las paredes o con una fuente energética, desaparecerían.

-No puedo vender la firma de Emmett. –Bella cerró fuertemente los puños.- Trabajó arduamente para ponerla en marcha. Invirtió en ella todo lo que tiene, no sólo su dinero sino su sudor y su genio. El futuro de la electrónica está en este asunto de lo inalámbrico y él será un pionero en este campo. ¿No lo entiende? Yo no puedo deshacerme de la empresa.

Las negras pestañas de Edward velaron su mirada. -No te desharás de ella. Obtendrás muy buen precio por esa firma. Hay muchos interesados que están dispuestos a echar mano en la nueva tecnología que tu hermano estaba desarrollando.

-No venderé la empresa de mi hermano -repitió Bella-. No mientras Rosalie y yo creamos en la posibilidad de que aún esté con vida.

-Uno de estos días tendrás que ver la situación con más realismo -dijo Edward -. Sabes que todo indica que lo más factible es que Emmett haya muerto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Bella levantó el mentón. -Yo sabría si mi hermano está muerto.

-Claro que sí, maldita sea. Emmett es la única familia que tengo. Mi única familia desde la muerte de mi tía Sue. Yo lo sabría si realmente él se hubiera ido para siempre de este mundo. -Enterró sus dedos en el caprichoso manojo de rizos colorados.- Lo sentirla muy dentro de mí. Seguramente lo sabría. ¿No? Bella sabía que estaba aproximándose al final del camino. Desde que Emmett había desaparecido, no había podido descansar una sola noche como Dios manda. El shock inicial había desaparecido de alguna manera, pero esos temores secretos, que Bella había confinado en lo más profundo de su alma, a veces se escapaban de allí para abrumarla. Y en esos momentos, ella se deprimía terriblemente. Tal vez, su amado hermano estada realmente muerto.

Estaba exhausta. En las últimas semanas, había tenido que tomar demasiadas decisiones, responder demasiadas preguntas y soportar demasiada presión por parte de la gente que había invertido en la empresa. Y ahora que Rosalie le había confesado lo del bebé, le quedaban aún muchos más problemas que enfrentar en el futuro.

-No soy la única que sabría si Emmett estuviera muerto -continuó Bella-. Rosalie tiene la misma firme convicción que yo. Las dos estamos seguras de que Emmett aún está vivo.

-Nadie puede sobrevivir en las aguas de Alaska durante más de treinta o cuarenta minutos le recordó Edward con toda suavidad-. Tú lo sabes.

-El detalle que todos parecen olvidar es que mi hermano era un genio certificado. Además, cada vez que volaba, tomaba precauciones que ningún otro en su lugar habla tomado. Por ejemplo, llevaba un traje de supervivencia. Y un bote. Y toda clase de complementos que pueda imaginar.

-Ningún traje de supervivencia puede impedir que un hombre se congele indefinidamente.

-Hay docenas de islas esparcidas entre ese lugar y Alaska. Cientos. La mayoría parecen apenas puntitos de tierra. Emmett podría haber sobrevivido en alguna de ellas hasta que llegara ayuda para él.

La operación de búsqueda y rescate ha sido realmente intensa -dijo Edward -. Yo mismo me aseguré de ello.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto. Ya te lo he dicho. Emmett fue más que un empleado de confianza mientras trabajó para mí. Fue un amigo.

-Me alegro -dijo Bella apesadumbrada-. Porque he venido a pedirle ayuda. Tengo la esperanza de que esa amistad que lo unía a mi hermano sirva para que me brinde su apoyo en este plan que he trazado.

Edward la miró con una expresión de sumisa satisfacción. Era evidente que había estado esperando algo así. -Quieres que yo te haga una oferta de compra.

-No. -Bella se puso de pie abruptamente y caminó hacia las ventanas que iban del piso al techo. Miró el apizarrado cielo y las grisáceas aguas de la bahía Eliott.- No. Es lo último que le pedida. Ya le dije que no quiero vender Swan Unlimited. No mientras pueda evitarlo.

-Yo estaría dispuesto a volver a vendérsela a Emmett en caso de que reapareciera.

Bella lo miró por encima del hombro. -Es muy generoso de su parte, pero no creo que sea tan buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

Bella apretó los dientes. -Porque sé, de muy buena fuente, que usted es un hombre peligroso, Edward Cullen.

El no pareció desconcertado por la noticia. -¿Es cierto? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Emmett

-Tu hermano siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

-Cierto. Un genio. Mire, ambos sabemos que si yo le vendiera la empresa perderia el control sobre ella. Usted podría hacer lo que se le antojara con la firma. Hasta podría negarse a vendérsela nuevamente a mi hermano. Y si lo hiciera, le pondría un precio tan alto que él no podría comprarla.

-Podríamos arreglar los términos del acuerdo antes que firmes nada.

-Simplemente, no quiero deshacerme de la empresa. Ni siquiera sabiendo que se la queda usted. El riesgo es demasiado grande. No se ofenda, pero francamente, creo que alguien tendría que estar más loco que una cabra para vender los derechos sobre las invenciones del genio de mi hermano.

-Aplaudo tu lealtad y determinación. Pero entre tanto, estás soportando la presión de los acreedores de tu hermano. Pueden obligarte a vender o a fusionarte,

Lo sé. -Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego se volvió para mirarlo.- Ya han empezado a llamarme a diario. Después de esa reunión de hace dos días me he dado cuenta de que estamos en serios problemas.

-Fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Tienen miedo, Bella. Seguramente, entenderás su postura. Swan Unlimited es una empresa unipersonal en todo sentido y ese hombre ha desaparecido.

-Tengo que ganar algo de tiempo. Todo lo que necesito es un poco de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Ese es el punto justamente. No tengo idea cuánto. Unos pocos días o semanas. ¿Quién sabe cuánto se puede tardar en encontrar a Emmett?

Edward bebió un largo sorbo de té y luego apoyó la taza en el platillo. Bella siguió sus movimientos con la mirada. La delicada porcelana parecía muy frágil en esas manos tan fuertes.

-Aunque yo te diera todo ese tiempo que necesitas, no podrías tener calmados a los demás durante todo ese tiempo -dijo Edward.

No por mis propios medios. Pero sí se tranquilizarían si pensaran que la empresa, otra vez, está en buenas manos. Todos saben que no entiendo un rábano de electrónica y que Rosalie está en las mismas condiciones. Y tampoco tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo manejar tamaña empresa.

-No -coincidió Cullen-. Claro que no.

Bella avanzó un paso, ansiosa. -Pero si un ejecutivo caracterizado por su excelente reputación en el campo de los negocios se pusiera a la cabeza de Swan, creo que los inversores se quedarían tranquilos para siempre.

Edward ni se movió, pero se leía cierto aire de frialdad en él e esos momentos. -¿Estás pensando en contratar a alguien para que maneje la empresa por ti?

-Algo por el estilo.

-Supongo que es una posibilidad. ¿Has pensado en alguien ya?

-Hice que Mike Newton investigara discretamente -admití Bella-. El problema es que todos a quienes consultó dijeron que no aceptarían el puesto a menos que se les garantizara una parte sustanciosa y permanente del capital como forma de pago.

-Dada la situación, es una exigencia razonable. Pero tú no quiere deshacerte ni de la más mínima parte de la empresa, ¿verdad?

-No me atrevo. Probablemente, Emmett no estaría en condicione de recuperarla cuando regresara. Dentro de cinco años, Swan Unlimited se convertirá en la empresa líder en electrónica del país Todos los que están relacionados con la industria son conscientes de su potencial.

-Si ahora tú te asocias con alguien, Emmett lo tendría que soporta cuando volviera. ¿A eso le temes?

-Exactamente. Los socios suelen ser un problema grave. Emmett me dijo una vez que él no quería ningún socio.

-Debes entender que, en este momento, sólo tienes dos opciones. Aceptar la venta o fusión de la empresa de Emmett o asociarte con alguien que la administre por ti.

-No puedo arriesgarme -dijo Bella-. Es probable que Emmett jamás vuelva a recuperar el control completo de su empresa.

Edward tomó la tetera. -Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudar en algo, Bella.

Ella se sintió muy aliviada. -Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar.

Edward la miró de reojo especulativamente. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. Tal como yo lo veo, usted también tiene mucho que perder o ganar en eso. Después de todo, le conviene que la empresa de mi hermano sobreviva y lleve sus productos al mercado, ¿no?

Edward la miró por encima del borde de su taza. -Es cierto que mis ganancias serán jugosas una vez que estos productos hagan estragos en el mercado.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido una alternativa que puede ofrecernos lo que ambos queremos.

-¿Sí? -Si bien pareció escéptico, la intriga que lo carcomía era evidente.

-Sí. La empresa de Emmett quedará protegida y también su inversión. -Bella volvió rápidamente a su silla y se sentó. Ahora que por fin había llegado él momento de explicar su proyecto no estaba tan nerviosa. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cruzó ambos brazos sobre la abrillantada superficie del escritorio.

-Soy todo oídos, Bella.

-Es un poquito difícil de explicar -dijo ella-. Pero si usted está dispuesto a escuchar, creo que estará de acuerdo en que puede funcionar. Tenga presente que esto no será para siempre, sino provisional, hasta que vuelva a aparecer mi hermano.

Bella estaba a punto de servirse una taza de té y se detuvo. -Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Escuchemos tu plan.

-Bien, como usted ya sabe, Swan Unlimited es una empresa familiar. Mi hermano y yo controlamos todo el capital. Cuando Rosalie se case con Emmett, también ella recibirá una parte de las acciones, pero no hasta ese momento.

-Entiendo. Pero como ella todavía no se casó con tu hermano y como lo más probable también es que Emmett esté muerto, la que controla todo el capital eres tú. Por el momento, eres el único miembro de la familia que maneja Swan Unlimited.

-Cierto. -Bella reunió todo su coraje para arrojarse de cabeza a la piscina.- Pero si yo me casara, mi esposo también seria miembro de la familia. Yo le conferiría una parte de la empresa.

El té se derramó sobre la negra superficie del escritorio. Abruptamente, Edward apoyó la tetera. Durante un instante se quedó mirando, atónito, el charco de té, como si no hubiera podido creer que sus manos lo hubieran traicionado. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, sus ojos parecieron de hielo. -No sabía que estuvieras a punto de casarte.

Bella descartó el comentario. -No. No exactamente. Quiero decir, señor Cullen, o sea... Edward... ¿Ha... has oído hablar alguna vez de un matrimonio por conveniencia?

* * *

><p>Hola aqui de nuevo esta es otra adaptacion al final les dire quien es la autora!<p>

ojala y les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Se produjo un silencio tajante. Edward entrecerró los ojos, enmascarando efectivamente su reacción. -¿Matrimonio por conveniencia?

Bella se le acercó más todavía con la clara intención de hacerle comprender la brillantez de su plan. -Por definición, se trata de un matrimonio destinado a beneficiar a ambas partes interesadas de un modo u otro, pero que nada tiene que ver con el amor o el afecto. Un matrimonio por conveniencia es, esencialmente, una relación comercial.

-Una relación comercial. - Edward entrelazó sus grandes manos sobre el escritorio y la miró con frialdad.- ¿Estás contemplando un matrimonio así?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres casarte con alguien que sea capaz de manejar Swan Unlimited por ti? ¿Alguien que aplaque a los inversores y tranquilice a los acreedores de tu hermano?

Bella estaba muy complacida porque Edward aparentemente había captado el mensaje con mucha rapidez. –Ya lo tienes. Tal como lo he dicho, sería una relación netamente comercial. Desde el mismo día de la boda, mi esposo se convertiría en el socio mayoritario de la empresa. Se haría cargo de todo de inmediato. El hombre que tengo en mente tiene una excelente reputación en el ámbito de los negocios, de modo que los demás inversores estarían obligados a aceptar sin objeciones. Dejarán de morirse de pánico.

-Entiendo. -Los ojos de Edward permanecieron inmutables.

-¿Entiendes cómo sería el mecanismo? -preguntó ella un tanto ansiosa.

-Entiendo cómo crees tú que funcionará. - Edward se quedó callado unos momentos.- ¿Y qué sucederá si Emmett regresa?

-Simple. -Bella sonrió triunfante.- Pediré el divorcio. Una vez que se dicte la sentencia definitiva, mi ex esposo ya no tendrá derechos sobre Swan Unlimited. Por el modo en el que Emmett fundó esta sociedad, todas las acciones de la misma recaen en la familia nuevamente en caso de divorcio.

-¿Y si tu esposo te lleva a juicio?

-No es factible, pero de todas maneras, me cubriré con un contrato prenupcial.

-Aparentemente, has pensado en esto cuidadosamente.

-Claro que sí y lo he analizado con Rosalie. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que es la solución más segura para tratar de mantener la empresa de Emmett. En realidad, no lo había analizado con Rosalie. Más bien, la había fastidiado tanto, que su futura cuñada no tuvo más remedio que apoyarla en esa idea.

-Te aseguro que es algo bastante original.

Bella se sintió un poco orgullosa. -Gracias. Me pareció una idea bastante buena.

-¿Y qué tajada se lleva de todo esto tu, eh, esposo?

Bella carraspeó. -Bueno, obviamente, la oportunidad de proteger su inversión y sus ganancias futuras en Swan Unlimited.

-¿El hombre que tienes en mente es uno de los acreedores de Emmett?

-Sí. Además dice haber sido amigo de él. Alguien que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Señor Cullen...

- Edward.

- Edward. Esto me está resultando mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé. -Bella entrelazó los dedos con mucho vigor. Se dio cuenta de que las palmas de las manos estaban humedeciéndosele con sudor. Me había parecido una idea tan brillante en un principio.

-Bella, por casualidad, ¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio? -preguntó Edward con suma delicadeza.

Bella se puso colorada. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su mono verde esmeralda. -Sí.

-Ah.

Bella ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para tener que soportar, encima, otra dosis de la notable inescrutabilidad de Edward. -¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que acepto.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. -¿De verdad? ¿Así, porque sí?

La expresión de Edward estaba tan imperturbable como siempre, pero su mirada se caracterizaba por una intensidad que antes no había estado presente. -Aparentemente, es la única manera de proteger mi inversión y mis ganancias futuras, así como la de satisfacer mis obligaciones de amigo para con Emmett.

-¿No necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?

-Ya lo pensé. No es una situación muy difícil. Las opciones son claras como el agua. Tú te aferrarás a esa empresa hasta que vaya a la quiebra si yo no acepto casarme contigo. Si yo permito eso, todos perderemos.

Bella estaba tan aliviada que se relajó completamente. No sé cómo agradecértelo. No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que no tendrás que estar casado conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

-Estás casi segura de que Emmett volverá, ¿no es así?

Bella no dejaba de morderse nerviosamente el labio inferior. -Tengo que creer que volverá. Pero aunque no regrese nunca, debo seguir aferrándome a su empresa.

-¿Por el potencial económico que encierra?

-No, porque Rosalie está embarazada de Emmett.

Edward captó de inmediato lo que el hecho representaba. -En otras palabras, si Emmett no vuelve, quieres conservar la empresa para su hijo.

Bella levantó la mano. -¿Y qué otra cosa me queda por hacer?

-Nada. Te entiendo perfectamente. Una vez me encontré en una situación muy similar. Uno tiene que cumplir con su deber.

-Tenía la sensación de que lo entenderlas. Bella sonrió.- Cualquiera no me habría hecho caso con una idea como ésta. Pero en ti hay algo que es diferente. No eres como los ejecutivos comunes. Y sé que Emmett confiaba en ti. El me lo dijo.

Edward ignoró ese comentario. –Una vez más, tengo que hacerte una pregunta obvia. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro contrato comercial si llega a aparecer tu hermano?

Bella suspiró, pues no quería abordar ese supuesto. -Naturalmente, querrás saber durante cuánto tiempo te verás atado a un matrimonio fraudulento.

-El matrimonio será auténtico, ¿verdad, Bella? Tus planes no darían resultado si la boda no fuera legal.

-Por supuesto que será auténticamente legal. -Vaciló.- Supongo que, si quieres, podríamos poner un plazo limite, pero no creo que surjan problemas al respecto. La cuestión es que estoy segura de que Emmett regresará en cualquier momento.

-¿Y si no vuelve? -insistió Edward.

-Aunque todo el mundo tenga razón y Emmett no reaparezca nunca más, creo que, al final, aprenderé a manejar Swan's. Pero, indudablemente, no estoy capacitada para tomar las riendas justamente ahora. El único negocio que llevé adelante fue Extravagancias y hace sólo un año que la tengo. Necesito tiempo para aprender los tejes y manejes de una empresa de alta tecnología como es Lyncroft. También necesito tiempo para que los inversores aprendan a confiar en mí.

-Claro. Dada tu inexperiencia en este campo de los negocios, es probable que necesites bastante tiempo. Tal vez un par de años, siempre y cuando seas una buena aprendiz.

Bella lo miró especulativamente. -No podría pretender que te quedes atado a un matrimonio fraudulento durante dos años. Por Dios, yo tampoco quisiera caer en semejante trampa.

-No, me imagino que no.

Bella tomó una decisión. -De acuerdo. Establezcamos un plazo. Digamos... seis meses. Vencido el plazo, volveremos a estudiar la situación. Si para entonces, Emmett no ha regresado y tú quieres quedar fuera del compromiso, yo no pondré objeciones.

-Me parece razonable.

-Estoy segura de que no llegaremos a ese punto -dijo Bella más animada-. Encontrarán a Emmett. Ya verás.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Bella sonrió otra vez, en señal de gratitud y alivio. Ya se sentía mejor. Las cosas estaban bajo control. Edward Cullen podría manejar Swan Unlimited.

-Realmente, has actuado con gran dignidad en todo esto. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Entiendo que mi plan pueda parecer un poco desconcertante pero tengo la corazonada de que dará resultado.

-Posiblemente.

-Sólo se me ocurrió una idea. -Annie lo estudió minuciosa mente. -Discúlpame por entrometerme en lo que no me incumbe, pero ¿en este momento estás involucrado emocionalmente con alguien?

-No.

Bella volvió a relajarse. -Bueno, eso facilita mucho las cosas ¿no? Me refiero a que habría sido bastante difícil explicar nuestro acuerdo comercial a una mujer. Claro, que yo no te lo habría pedido de haber sido ese el caso. Después de todo, las demandas en la amistad tienen su límite, al igual que las comerciales.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó Edward. -¿Estás comprometida?

-No. Cuando una inicia una nueva empresa, dedica todo tiempo a ella, ya sabes.

-Lo sé. - Edward la miró.- De modo que no hay nadie más involucrado en esto. Sólo tú y yo.

-Cierto, pero quiero que sepas que si esta situación se prologal por algún motivo, no pretendo que sacrifiques completamente tu vida privada. Debes saber que tienes plena libertad para salir con quien quieras. -Era difícil imaginar a Edward citando a alguna mujer.- Después de todo, éste no será un matrimonio verdadero en el estricto sentido do de la palabra.

-Si se corre la voz que este matrimonio es un fraude, los acreedores de tu hermano caerán presas del pánico. Si no tienen la certeza que estamos enamorados, pueden pensar que nuestra boda no durará suficiente como para que yo salve la empresa.

Bella se lamentó y se desplomó pesadamente sobre la silla. -Supongo que tienes razón. A decir verdad, no había pensado en ese detalle. Supongo que tendremos que aparentar que todo esto es lo más real posible, ¿no?

-Sí, si quieres llegar al objetivo que te has propuesto.

-Me imagino que habrá preguntas. La gente se sorprenderá la rapidez con que hemos decidido casarnos.

Edward pareció cavilante. -Bueno, les diremos que hemos me tenido nuestro noviazgo en secreto hasta que nos pareció prudente anunciar públicamente la relación. Y ahora que Emmett ya no está, hemos decidido que la empresa necesita un líder, por lo cual tuvimos que formalizar la situación sin demoras.

-Mmm. Suena bastante lógico. Total, ya tienes fama de ser bastante misterioso. Pero, seguramente surgirán unos cuantos problemitas más, ¿no? -Bella, bastante incómoda, miró a su alrededor. Se preguntaba si realmente tendría que mudarse al austero apartamento de Edward.

-Sí, tendrás que hacerlo -dijo él gentilmente, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Nadie creerá que estamos realmente casados si no vivimos juntos.

Bella se sintió presa del pánico. -Esto se complicará en gran medida, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, Annie, yo me haré cargo de todo. Por eso te casarás conmigo, ¿recuerdas?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Se requería la paciencia de un santo, o la del mismo diablo para producir helechos de esporas. Tenía esa paciencia. Y todo el procedimiento le brindaba una gran satisfacción, aunque le llevara entre seis meses a dos años ver los resultados de sus esfuerzos.

La lluvia azotaba el enorme techo del invernadero mientras él, cuidadosamente, rociaba una bandeja con diminutos híbridos. A su alrededor, había cascadas de helechos de todo tamaño y forma. Los helechos eran su pasión, de modo que todo el invernadero estaba dedicado a ellos. Allí, en el tejado de su magnífico apartamento, había creado su propio bosque tropical.

Había muchas especies representadas en él, aunque Edward prefería los culantrillos y los cuernos anchos. Lenguas de sierpe, helechos arborescentes, helechos del bosque y helechos machos ocupaban varias hileras de travesaños, armados con alambre tejido. Más plantas colgaban del techo, formando un pabellón verde. Algunas especies acuáticas flotaban en una pequeña piscina, que, situada en el interior de una caverna, se había dispuesto en un extremo de la estructura.

Los pequeños culantrillos que Edward estaba rociando apenas alcanzaban unos tres centímetros de altura, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera creando una nueva variedad con este último intento. Claro que no estaría absolutamente seguro hasta que salieran las ramas adultas, dentro de un año o un año y medio, tal vez. Pero de todas maneras, la espera no le afectaba.

Edward había aprendido que la paciencia era una virtud que a la mayoría le faltaba. Y a él no le importaba que los demás carecieran de ella. Se alegraba de que en él fuera una ventaja.

Pero en lo que Bella Swan concernía, en ningún momento había tenido que recurrir a esa virtud en particular. Dos días antes, la joven le había anunciado que estaba lista para echarse en sus brazos. O al menos, para casarse con él.

Edward esbozó una pálida sonrisa al imaginar a Bella en sus brazos. Aquella primera vez en que la había visto en la fiesta de Emmett, había experimentado la sensación de descubrir una nueva especie de helecho. Era distinta a las demás mujeres que había visto en su vida. Entonces se prometió que encontrada la manera de llegar a ella.

Por otro lado, ya había decidido que era hora de casarse. Y Bella podría ser una buena esposa para él.

Era única y eso no le sorprendía. Bella era hermana de Emmett y Emmett era un hombre muy peculiar. Durante los años que Emmett había trabajado para Edward, se había ganado toda la confianza de su jefe. No había mucha gente en la que Edward depositara su confianza.

Tampoco le sorprendió la firme determinación de Bella respecto de salvar la empresa de su hermano. Evidentemente, esa profunda lealtad era un rasgo de la familia. También era un rasgo que Edward exigía en una esposa.

Por otra parte, habla entre ellos una innegable atracción física, que servía para afianzar lazos.

Edward sentía que había algo, muy dentro de él, que respondía a Bella casi inmediatamente cada vez que la veía. Y no porque fuera espectacularmente hermosa. Más bien lo contrario. Tenía un encanto sutil, casi imperceptible, que le fascinaba mucho más que una belleza evidente. Siempre había preferido los helechos antes que las rosas.

Admitió, para sí, que deseaba a Bella. Rara vez hacia confidencias a los demás, pero se había tomado como norma estricta ser totalmente franco consigo mismo. Reaccionaba a todo lo que se relacionara con ella, desde su cabello de color castaño rojizo que enmarcaban sus inmensos ojos cafés chocolate, hasta la delicada sensualidad de sus senos ligeramente redondeados y sus muslos tersos.

Era una criatura interesante. Por un comentario que Emmett había hecho una vez, Edward sabía que Bella tenia veintinueve años. La inteligencia de su mirada se evidenciaba naturalmente, del mismo modo que su inequívoca honestidad. Edward se sentía extremadamente atraído hacia ese atributo en particular. Tal vez, porque él tenía mucha habilidad para ocultar sus pensamientos y planes a los demás.

Si bien ella no hacía más que hablar de ese matrimonio por conveniencia, Edward tenía la esperanza de hacerla suya en todo el sentido de la palabra con un poquito de paciencia. Después de todo, a Edward no se le había escapado la sensualidad que había aflorado en los ojos de la muchacha aquella noche que lo vio en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett.

Entonces, Edward se dio cuenta de que con un poco de tiempo y una buena estrategia podría conseguirla. Consecuentemente, esa noche, al volver a su casa, se dedicó a trazar un plan de acción para alcanzar su objetivo.

Pero los acontecimientos se habían suscitado antes que Edward iniciara su campaña seductora. Emmett había desaparecido y Bella se vio presionada por los acreedores de su hermano.

Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella había tomado el asunto en sus manos. Y si bien los resultados le parecieron interesantes, también le desconcertaron. Se preguntaba si sería un indicio de lo que vendría en el futuro. De ser así, su vida ordenada y rutinaria corría serios peligros. Pero ya se las ingeniarla, se prometió. Obviamente, Bella era una mujer impulsiva, pero él podría manejarla.

Mientras Edward se abría paso en su jungla de la azotea con el rociador en mano se preguntaba cómo pretendería Bella que funcionara ese matrimonio por conveniencia. Finalmente concluyó en que quizás ella esperada entablar una relación de compañerismo, como de dos amigos que comparten una vivienda.

Edward se detuvo en medio de unos enormes culantrillos. Metió los dedos en la tierra negra para calificar el nivel de humedad. La sintió cálida y bastante mojada, ideal para esos helechos.

La tecnología del invernadero era una verdadera obra de arte. Todo, desde la calefacción hasta el sistema de riego, se supervisaba con los más modernos sistemas electrónicos de control. El tablero de mandos que gobernaba la temperatura, lluvias y humedad de ese mundo en miniatura, estaba situado fuera de la estructura de vidrio. La tecnología tenía una sofisticación tal que permitía a Edward crear microclimas en diferentes sectores de la jungla de cristal.

Se valía de distintos instrumentos para comprobar la acidez del suelo y, además, calibraba cuidadosamente los niveles de humedad. Mezclaba los fertilizantes de acuerdo con fórmulas muy específicas y regulaba la luz según parámetros muy precisos. Pero al fin, siempre recurría a su sentido común y a sus instintos cada vez que debía tomar una determinación.

No tenía ningún sentido obligar a los helechos a adaptarse completamente a la tecnología moderna. Esas primitivas plantas habían pertenecido a otra era y a otro lugar. Eran vestigios de una época que pertenecía al pasado.

Los helechos eran los antiguos supervivientes de un mundo que no había conocido las flores, mucho menos, los primeros dinosaurios y ni qué habla de las molestas criaturas que algún día habrían de evolucionar para -convertirse en seres humanos.

Cada vez que Edward se paseaba por ese túnel del tiempo que para él era su invernadero, se preguntaba cómo habría sido el mundo cientos de millones de años atrás. Ese viaje lo retrotraía a su propio pasado, cuando aún gozaba de plena libertad para escoger otro camino. Un camino fue lo habría llevado a un lugar muy distinto del que hoy se veía obligado a recorrer.

La puerta que quedaba en el otro extremo del invernadero se abrió y Carlisle asomó la cabeza. -La señora Cullen está aquí. ¿Quiere que le diga que ha salido?

-No tendría sentido. Sólo lograríamos que volviera más tarde, una y otra vez. Hágala subir aquí.

-Pero ella detesta el invernadero, señor -le recordó Carlisle sin inflexión alguna.

-Ya lo sé.

-La haré subir. -Carlisle desapareció, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Edward estudió las hojas coloradas y nuevas de un helecho serrucho. Cuando crecieran, se pondrían tan verdes como los demás, pero por el momento, ofrecían una inesperada nota de color a todo el entorno. Entonces se le ocurrió que la presencia de Bella causaría el mismo efecto en su casa.

Pocos minutos después, la puerta del invernadero volvió a abrirse. Esme Cullen entró en el cálido y húmedo recinto, con su característico traje de lana de color crema y su calzado de gamuza a juego de tacón bajo. Tenía una cabellera color caramelo, teñida discretamente, con un corte carré que llegaba apenas debajo del mentón. Esa tonalidad de cabello favorecía enormemente sus ojos castaños y sus rasgos clásicos.

Esme había sido una belleza cuando se casó con el padre Edward, dieciocho años atrás. Ahora tenía cuarenta y nueve años, doce más que Edward, pero se la veía mejor que nunca. Para sorpresa de Edward, su rostro había desarrollado cierta personalidad a través de años. El había creído que sería una mujerzuela decolorada durante toda la vida.

- Edward.

-Esme.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo, disgustada, mientras caminaba entre los travesaños cubiertos de helechos, situados a un lado. A Edward no le preocupó esa expresión, pues a menudo ella se mostraba disgustada cada vez que él estaba cerca. Edward comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos. El experimentaba lo mismo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Esa vieja animosidad entre ambos había existido durante tanto tiempo que se había convertido en una costumbre para los dos. Cada uno era muy capaz de disimularla cada vez que estaban frente a un tercero, pero cuando estaban a solas, ninguno de los dos se molestaba.

-Por Dios. Esto parece un horno. ¿Cómo lo soportas? -Apartó negligentemente una hoja de helecho cordón que le quedaba en el camino. El anillo de bodas de oro y diamantes que el padre de Edward había regalado resplandecía en su mano izquierda.

-Me gusta que sea así. - Edward examinó una hilera de bandejas cubiertas con vidrio, en las que estaba germinando algunas esporas de culantrillos.- Mejor dicho, los helechos prefieren un ambiente así.

-Lo menos que pudiste haber hecho fue bajar unos minutos para que pudiéramos dialogar más cómodos.

-Yo estoy cómodo.

-Y tu comodidad es todo lo que importa, ¿verdad? -Esme dejó de caminar. Sus ojos denotaron una vieja amargura.

-¿Deseabas algo, Esme? Por lo general, siempre deseas algo.

Esme apretó la boca. -Eleazar y Garret me han comentado que te vas a casar.

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Sólo _sí_? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre uno de los travesaño cubiertos con plantas.

-Sí, voy a casarme. Mañana por la tarde. Será una ceremonia civil en la misma sede del tribunal. Si quieres presenciarla, serás bienvenida. Reneesme, Alice y los mellizos irán.

_-_Maldita sea, Edward. ¿Necesitas ser tan arrogante? No puedes arrojar una bomba así en la familia y pretender que nadie te haga preguntas. ¿Con quién te vas a casar?

-Se llama Bella Swan.

Esme frunció el entrecejo con elegancia. -Swan. Jamás lo he escuchado nombrar.

-Claro, supongo que no. Ella no se mueve en tu mundo.

-No trates de convencerme de que se mueve en tu mundo social porque no lo tienes, Edward. Tu concepto de compromiso social es un viaje por el Amazonas. A propósito, ¿dónde la conociste?

-En la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano.

Esme golpeteó contra el piso su pie tan elegantemente calzado. -Tú nunca vas a ninguna fiesta.

-Pero fui a ésa.

-¿Y por qué? Detestas las multitudes. Aguarda un momento. Swan... entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Swan Unlimited, esa empresa de electrónica que tú respaldaste hace un par de años?

-Sí.

-El dueño de esa empresa ha desaparecido, ¿no? En un accidente aéreo. Lo leí en los periódicos.

-Es cierto. Bella es su hermana.

-Y ahora, a un mes del accidente, decides casarte con ella así, repentinamente.. -Esme lo contempló mientras ataba cabos.- Déjame adivinar. Apuesto a que la tal Bella Swan es la única heredera de lo que será la empresa de electrónica de más auge en la Costa Oeste, ¿me equivoco? Una empresa en la que has invertido un capital bastante interesante. .

-Ella es la dueña de la empresa ahora, sí.

- Edward, si lo que quieres es la empresa, ¿por qué no se la compras directamente?

-Tal vez no sea la empresa lo que quiero.

-¿Quieres decir que esto es un ardiente romance? No me vengas con ésas -gruñó Esme-. Ni loca lo creo.

-Aunque quisiera la empresa, Bella jamás la vendería. Ella está convencida de que su hermano todavía vive. Quiere conservar la empresa para él. Verás Bella es el tipo de mujer fiel y resuelta.

-Swan está muerto. Todos los periódicos lo publicaron. -Esme lo estudió minuciosamente.- Una pequeña empresa, en pleno crecimiento, podría tener serios problemas financieros si perdiera a su propietario. Y tú tienes una inversión bastante importante que proteger.

-¿Siempre eres tan aguda en lo que a negocios se refiere?

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, Edward? No me digas que tu casamiento con Bella Swan es la única manera que tienes de apoderare de Swan Unlimited. Es excesivo, incluso para ti.

-¿No te parece factible que por fin haya encontrado a la mujer ideal para convertirla en mi esposa?

-No -le contestó Esme sin rodeos-. Claro que no. No te imagino casado.

-Soy un hombre como cualquier otro.

-A la mierda con esa teoría. -Cuando Esme se encontraba en una situación tensa tendía a emplear el vocabulario de su juventud. Por supuesto que no te pareces ni en el blanco de los ojos a un hombre común y comente. Eres extraño y todos lo saben.

-No soy extraño. No con respecto a ciertas cosas.

-Sí, lo eres. Que yo recuerde, los únicos romances que has tenido en tu vida han sido con alguna profesora ocasional de botánica, o con alguna coleccionista de helechos, durante algún viaje a esos bosques tropicales. Una vez que volvías del famoso viaje, lo único que te quedaba eran los helechos que habías adquirido en él.

-Ya tengo treinta y siete años. Es hora de que forme una familia

-Tonterías. Ya tienes muchos familiares.

No tenía forma de rebatir ese comentario, admitió Edward para sí. Lo único que no le faltaba eran parientes. Había sido responsable de sus dos hermanas, de dos medios hermanos y de Esme durante quince años.

La responsabilidad que le había caído del cielo, más bien, del infierno, fue atroz cuando supo que su padre había tomado un avión en el aeropuerto de Sea Tac y se había esfumado con gran parte de la fortuna de los Cullen y también con bastante dinero ajeno.

En ese momento de vergüenza y angustia, Edward se había dado cuenta de que todo su mundo había cambiado. Con un rápido inventario que llevó a cabo con respecto a los bienes de su padre, advirtió de inmediato que prácticamente no había quedado nada.

Los amigos y colegas de Edward Cullen Sr. fueron los primeros en reclamar la devolución inmediata de los préstamos que le habían otorgado.

Y frente a la perspectiva de mantener a cinco personas que automáticamente empezaron a depender de él, Edward tuvo que hacer lo debido. Dejó de lado su sueño de convertirse en un experto en botánica y asumió la ardua tarea de mantener unida a la familia, a la vez que trataba de reconstruir, de la nada, el imperio de su padre.

Se sentía satisfecho de haber logrado los objetivos propuestos. Había devuelto hasta el último centavo a los inversores de su padre. El imperio que Edward construyó fue más poderoso y estable que el que su padre había heredado y destruido.

Dos años antes, Edward había empezado a liquidar sus bienes. Una a una, vendió cada una de las empresas que había comprado. Con la considerable fortuna que recibió por esas ventas, realizó inversiones en una variedad de lugares seguros. Si bien distraía parte del capital en empresas recién creadas como Swan Unlimited, la mayor parte de su dinero estaba bien asegurado en inversiones que no suponían riesgos.

Aunque sumas de dinero tan astronómicas no podían ignorarse completamente, Edward había logrado liberarse de la supervisión diaria requerida durante los años de reconstrucción del imperio Cullen.

Edward se sentía muy feliz de que todos sus hermanos estuvieran bien encaminados en la vida. Rennesme había completado sus estudios de medicina. Alice se había graduado como conservadora de museos y trabajaba en el prestigioso Museo Eckert, que pertenecía a empresas privadas.

Los mellizos, Eleazar y Garrett, estaban en su primer curso en la Universidad de Washington. Ambos querian graduarse en la carrera de Administración de Empresas. Secretamente, Edward deseaba que cambiaran de parecer cuando llegaran al último año de estudios. En lo personal, odiaba el mundo de los negocios. El hecho de que hubiera tenido éxito en él no había servido para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

En cuanto a Esme, ella estaba ocupadísima con sus interminables obras de caridad y sus compromisos sociales. Gracias a Edward podía darse el lujo de pertenecer al mundo al que siempre había aspirado.

Edward llegó a la conclusión de que habla cumplido con su obligación en relación con su familia. Y seguida haciéndolo. La familia era lo primero. Pero había llegado el momento de fijarse metas propias. Había llegado el momento de casarse.

-Créeme, Esme. Sé perfectamente bien que ya tengo familia -le dijo Edward -. Pero no es lo mismo que tener una esposa e hijos.

-Oh, basta ya con eso. No trates de convencerme que de pronto sentiste un irrefrenable impulso de convertirte en fiel esposo y padre devoto.

-Tranquilízate. - Edward extendió la mano para acariciar 1as largas hojas de un helecho de frondas ensiformes. -Hay mucho dinero para todos. Eleazar y Garrett no se quedarán en la miseria si yo decido tener hijos propios. Sé que siempre me haré cargo de ellos, al igual que de mis hermanas. Y también me haré cargo de ti. Hicimos u trato, tú y yo, ¿lo recuerdas?

La puñalada fue muy profunda. Esme se puso muy colorada. -Maldito seas, Edward Cullen.

Edward la miró a los ojos, satisfecho de que Esme recordara el día en que habían hecho ese pacto tan poco feliz. -Sé perfectamente bien qué es lo que piensas de mí, Esme. No es importante. Pero quiero que te quede bien claro que debes comportarte debidamente frente a Bella. No quiero que ella se sienta molesta.

-¿Molesta? -Esme lo miró sin poder creerlo.- ¿Acaso no sabe que te casas con ella sólo porque quieres echar mano de la empresa de su hermano? De ser así, debe de ser increíblemente inocente.

-No entiendes nada de esta situación. Por lo tanto, guárdate tu opiniones para ti.

Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. -Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Ves que no debes escupir al cielo? Hace dieciséis años me acusaste de casarme con tu padre por su dinero. Y ahora tú te casas con esa mujer para controlar la empresa que va a heredar. ¿No es fascinante ¿Cuánto tardará en enterarse de todo?

-Como es costumbre ya, tu visita ya excede los límites de lo deseable. -Cogió un desplantador y siguió con su tarea.

-No te preocupes. Ya me voy. -Esme se encaminó hacia la puerta del invernadero.- Sólo una cosa más, Edward. ¿Sabías que Alice tiene un nuevo novio?

-No. -No prestó atención al significativo ronroneo de la voz de Esme.

-Creo que esta vez puede ser serio. Tiene todos los síntomas de una mujer enamorada.

-Si es una relación seria, me lo traerá para presentármelo.

Esme tenía una sonrisa felina. -Ni te ilusiones con que ella espere tu aprobación. Ya sabe que no te gustará el muchacho en cuestión.

-¿Otro artista sin trabajo? -preguntó Edward, sin preocuparse demasiado.

-No. Pertenece al mundo académico. Imparte clases de Historia del Arte en la universidad. –Esme aguardó unos instantes para atraer toda su atención.- Se llama Jasper Withlock.

Edward se quedó callado.

-Es cierto, Edward. Tu hermana está saliendo con el hijo de Peter Withlock. Emocionante, ¿no crees? Me recuerda la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Muy romántico. ¿Crees que Alice y Jasper lograrán unir a las familias rivales Cullen-Withlock después de tantos años?

Esme salió del invernadero y cerró la puerta ruidosamente tras de sí.

Edward se quedó en silencio, entre los helechos, recordando el día en que él y Esme habían abierto las hostilidades.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pensó. Dieciséis años. A veces, le parecía una eternidad. Otras, sólo un día.

Por entonces, Edward tenía veintiún años y pertenecía al Departamento de Botánica de la Universidad de Washington. Deseaba graduarse y, tal vez, obtener un doctorado en su tema preferido. Su deseo era el de desentrañar los muchos misterios que encerraba el reino vegetal.

Había soñado con explorar los pocos bosques tropicales exóticos que aún quedan en el planeta. Había planeado pasarse la vida investigando bosques antiguos para descubrir algunos de los millones de secretos que en ellos se ocultaban. Sabía que los secretos estaban allí. Todos los botánicos lo sabían.

En las profundidades de los antiquísimos reinos vegetales, en ese ocaso eterno, se hallaban las curas de las enfermedades más atroces, las claves para alimentar a la creciente población mundial, las respuestas a las preguntas sobre la naturaleza de la vida. Mucho tiempo atrás, Edward se había propuesto ser parte de la aventura que esperaba a los científicos abocados a develar esos secretos.

Edward había vivido en la universidad desde el segundo año de su carrera. Se había marchado de su imponente casa de Mercer Island, no sólo porque deseaba estar cerca de las bibliotecas, laboratorios e invernaderos de la facultad sino porque ése había sido el año en que su padre, Edward Sr, había decidido casarse con una mujer a quien le doblaba la edad.

A Edward le cayó mal en cuanto la conoció. Entonces, Esme tenía veintiocho años y estaba en la plenitud de su belleza. Le bastó verla para darse cuenta de que se casaba con su padre de cincuenta y siete años sólo por la fortuna de la familia Cullen.

Claro que también se dio cuenta al instante, gracias a su intuición que tanto le había servido en el mundo de los negocios, que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de abrir los ojos a su padre diciéndole que se había casado con él sólo por su dinero.

Edward Sr. siempre había sido una persona muy distante. Se había dedicado mucho más a hacer dinero que a su esposa e hijos. Tanto Edward, como sus hermanas, Reneesme y Alice, ambas mucho menores que él, habían aprendido el significado del amor y de la unión familia de su madre. La muerte de Elizabeth Cullen en un accidente automovilístico dos años antes de que Edward hubiera terminado sus estudios secundario había desolado a los tres.

En sus momentos más optimistas, Edward había imaginado que la unión de su padre con Esme podría dar algún resultado positivo. Si Esme hubiera estado dispuesta a interpretar el papel de madre cariñosa con Reneesme y Alice, a cambio de una holgada posición económica social, Edward se habría reservado sus opiniones personales.

Reneesme y Alice, a la tierna edad de diez y doce años sorprendentemente habían aceptado a Esme con gran espontaneidad. Un año después, cuando nacieron los mellizos, Eleazar y Garret, también los aceptaron de muy buen grado. Nadie podía reemplazar a Elizabeth Cullen pero aparentemente la familia funcionaba adecuadamente.

Esa tarde fatal, Edward obedeció el impulso de visitar por sorpresa a sus hermanas y a los bebés, en la casa de Mercer Island. Aparcó su automóvil en la entrada de autos de la casa y entró por la puerta del costado, con su llave.

En cuanto entró a la casa, demasiado silenciosa, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. No había señales del ama de llaves, ni de sus hermanas, ni de los mellizos, pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que la casa no estaba vacía.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que habría irrumpido algún ladrón en la mansión. Subió rápidamente, pero en silencio, para revisar los cuartos. Cuando vio que los bebés dormían tranquilamente en su cuarto, siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Descubrió a Esme en la lujosa habitación principal. Estaba acostada, pero no sola. El hombre desnudo, que yacía junto a ella, con las piernas entrelazadas con las de la mujer, se sorprendió tanto de ver a Edward como Edward de verlo a él.

-Mierda! -vociferó el hombre. Se levantó de inmediato y cogió su ropa-. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Ya me voy. Ella jamás me habló de ti. Me dijo que el anciano era un caso de geriátrico. Te lo juro.

Esme se aferró a las sábanas de satén. -Oh, Dios. Edward.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, Edward se volvió, cerró la puerta y bajó. Fue a la sala de estar y se quedó junto a la ventana. Permaneció un largo rato mirando al lago Washington. Cuando Esme entró cautelosamente al recinto, él ya habla tomado su decisión.

-Mira, Edward -empezó ella, nerviosa-. Tu padre y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

-Vaya acuerdo.

-La relación que existe entre Edward y yo no te compete.

-¿No? -la desafío Edward -. ¿Y qué hay de los niños?

-¿Crees que no me importan? Le he dado dos hijos a Edward, ¿no?

-¿Se los diste?

Esme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Por el amor de Dios. No te atrevas a sugerir que Eleazar y Garret no son hijos de Edward. Juro que lo son.

-Es una suerte para ti que tengan sus ojos y su cabello, pues de lo contrario, ya mismo estaríamos hablando de análisis de sangre.

-Canalla. -Las lágrimas acudieron a sus bellos ojos.- No entiendes. Greg es el hombre a quien amo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, me habría casado con él.

-¿Qué era diferente? -le preguntó Edward con frialdad-. ¿Que no tenía riqueza suficiente como para casarse contigo?

-Está casado, maldita sea. -Avanzó un paso.- Edward, por favor, escúchame. Eres demasiado joven para entender de qué se trata todo esto.

-Estás equivocada. Sé perfectamente bien de qué se trata todo esto. Has engañado a mi padre y a esta familia. Y ahora quiero que entiendas cómo funcionarán las cosas de aquí en adelante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No quiero que Reneesme y Alice tengan que soportar más crisis emocionales de las que ya han conocido. Se han adaptado a ti y no comprenderían la razón por la cual te marcharías. Se sentirían heridas. Las niñas necesitan una madre.

-Yo no me iré -gritó Esme.

-Eleazar y Garrett tienen derecho a conocer a su padre. Dios sabe que él está muy poco tiempo en casa, pero los niños lo verían menos todavía si tú te los llevaras. - Edward apretó los dientes.- Los niños necesitan un padre.

-Maldito seas, Edward. Yo no me los llevaré a ninguna parte.

-Los niños también necesitan creer que sus madres son ángeles - Edward ignoró la desesperada expresión de los ojos de Esme.- Entonces, por el bien de mis hermanas y de mis hermanitos, no diré una sola palabra a mi padre sobre lo que he visto esta tarde, a menos que tú me obligues a hacerlo.

La esperanza y el temor se encendieron en los ojos de Esme. -¿Que quieres de mí?

-Que prestes tu consentimiento en el trato que hacemos. Tú entrega a mi padre lo que ha comprado y pagado: una esposa fiel y una madre para sus hijos y a cambio, obtendrás el dinero y la posición que querías a través de este matrimonio. Complica las cosas una sola vez más de ahora en adelante, y papá sabrá qué clase de puta tiene por esposa.

-¡No soy ninguna puta! -se defendió Esme gritando-. ¡Tú no entiendes cómo son las cosas entre Greg y yo!

-Me importa un carajo lo que pase entre vosotros dos. Todo lo que me importa es esta familia. Los dos sabemos que papá te pondría de patitas en la calle si se enterase de que te andas revolcando en su cama con otros. Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

-Edward jamás te creeria si tú quisieras convencerlo de lo que viste esta tarde -dijo Esme, con una falsa valentía.

-¿Quieres probar? Soy el hijo. Lo conozco mucho mejor de lo que tú lo llegarás a conocer en toda su vida. El me hará caso a mí. - Edward no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero ese mismo día descubrió que tenía un talento inesperado para dramatizar las situaciones.

-Edward confía en mí.

-Bueno, yo no cometeré el mismo error -le dijo Edward -. Te vigilaré constantemente mientras sigas siendo miembro de esta familia Salta por un segundo de la raya y despídete de tu parte de la fortuna de los Cullen.

-Hijo de puta, qué sangre fría tienes.

Esme temblaba como una hoja. Salió corriendo y enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -¿Qué derecho tienes para interferir en mi vida? ¿Quién crees que eres?

-Soy el hombre que tiene todo el poder para destruir este mundo entre algodones que te has fabricado cuando le dé la gana hacerlo. Recuérdalo, Esme, porque si alguna vez me entero de que has violado en lo más mínimo nuestro convenio, te quitaré la alfombra que pisas, con tanta rapidez, que ni tú misma lo notarás.

Y Esme le creyó. Edward lo vio en sus ojos. Satisfecho, salió de la casa, subió a su auto y se fue.

Un año después, Edward se fugó, llevándose la jugosa fortuna de los Cullen y bastante más dinero, que pertenecía a terceros.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta a sus sueños, a sus esperanzas y al futuro que había imaginado para sí, tuvo la esperanza de que Esme fuera en busca de un terreno "más blando".

Pero no lo hizo. A los pocos meses de la desaparición de Edward Sr, cuando todos sus amigos y conocidos empezaron a volverle la espalda, Esme se dio cuenta de que Edward era su mejor inversión.

Esme era una mujer astuta. Necesitaba seguridad, no sólo para ella, sino también para sus dos pequeños hijos. Muy pronto Edward le demostró que era muy capaz de restituirle todo lo que había perdido.

Y por su parte, Edward necesitaba que alguien se hiciera cargo de sus hermanas y de los más pequeños mientras él sudaba sangre día y noche tratando de reconstruir la fortuna de su padre. Entonces hizo otro trato con Esme. Y dio resultado. Esme lo cumplió y fue bien recompensada.

Esme siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Y nunca olvidaba a sus enemigos.

Eso le llevó a recordar al nuevo novio de Alice. Si Esme le había dicho la verdad, y en ese caso, no había motivo para mentir, Edward sabía que había llegado el momento de actuar. No dejaría que su hermana menor se relacionara seriamente con el hijo de Peter Withlock.

Edward anotó mentalmente ponerse en contacto con Alice para hablar con ella. Le dejaría muy claro que Jasper Withlock estaba fuera de toda discusión. A Edward nunca le había gustado la historia de Romeo y Julieta.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

-Bella, tengo que confesarte que esta idea que has tenido no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Para empezar, nunca me entusiasmó mucho esto de tu matrimonio por conveniencia. Pero ahora que sé que te mudarás a la casa de él, estoy aterrada.

-Cálmate, Rosalie. Todo saldrá a la perfección. Ya lo verás. Edward y yo nos entendemos muy bien. Ya hablamos de todos los detalles el lunes. Es muy puntilloso con los detalles. -Bella abrió con un cuchillo un lado de la tapa de una caja de embalaje de cartón. Giró la caja y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el otro lado.

Las mujeres estaban solas en el cuarto trasero de Extravagancias. La ayudante de Bella, Zafrina Shekoni, estaba atendiendo a dos decoradores de interiores que habían entrado a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas para sus clientes.

Faltaba menos de media hora para que Bella tuviera que presentarse en el juzgado, para la boda. Edward había llamado por teléfono esa mañana para informarle que enviaría a buscarla en auto. Cuando ella puso objeciones a la propuesta, diciéndole que podía ir caminando esas pocas manzanas que había desde su _boutique _en Pioneer Square hasta el juzgado, él, gentilmente, ignoró las protestas. Le dijo que el auto estaría allí a las tres. Y en ese momento, Bella estaba demasiado ocupada con un cliente como para ponerse a discutir la cuestión.

-No lo sé. -Rosalie se estrujaba las manos.- No lo sé. Me inquieta el hecho de que tengas que mudarte a la casa de él. Cullen tiene fama de ser peligroso.

-He aprendido a conocerlo muy bien en estas semanas, Rosalie. No es peligroso ni en lo más mínimo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? -Rosalie se quedó mirándola.- Bella, tú no estás acostumbrada a tratar con hombres de su clase. Por el amor de Dios. Edward no es otro Ben Cheney ni un Jacob Black. No es ningún pájaro herido que necesita imperiosamente que lo ayuden.

-Ya lo sé y tampoco estoy tratando de ayudarlo. El me ayudará mí; me rescatará.

-Francamente, dudo que Edward Cullen haya rescatado algo en toda su vida, a excepción de la fortuna Cullen -masculló Rosalie.

Bella abrió otro de los lados de la caja de embalaje de cartón y miró a Rosalie por encima de su hombro. Se la veía tan preocupada como lo denotaba su voz. Su bello rostro estaba tenso y sus ojos fiemos cargados de incertidumbre.

Rosalie era una gerente con éxito de una empresa ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, dedicada a la administración de bienes raíces. A Bella le cayó muy bien desde el primer momento en que su hermano Emmett las presentó. De inmediato presintió que Rosalie era capaz de brindar la clase de amor y devoción que su hermano se merecía. Estaba tan sola en el mundo como Emmett y Bella. Deseaba profundamente formar parte de una familia.

Su cabellera extremadamente rubia y sus clarísimos ojos celestes le conferían una engañosa expresión etérea. Pero Bella sabía que debajo de esa fachada se ocultaba una implacable fortaleza. Y esa fortaleza interna se exteriorizó en los días que siguieron a la desaparición de Emmett. Rosalie estaba tan convencida como Bella de que Emmett estaba vivo.

-Deja de preocuparte -le dijo Bella suavemente-. Tanto Edward como yo entendemos que el matrimonio es una relación estrictamente comercial. No me atacará tratando de reclamar sus derechos conyugales o como quiera que se llamen hoy en día.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Espera a conocerlo. Ya entenderás. -Bella terminó de abrir el último lateral y miró en el interior de la caja. Un objeto grande estaba envuelto allí. Un ojo de esmeralda le hizo un guiño, a través del plástico.- Estupendo. Es un leopardo. No estaba segura de que me lo enviaran cuando lo encargué. El tipo que hace estos animales esmaltados es bastante impredecible. Todavía estoy tratando de mover el elefante.

-Bella, deja de perder, el tiempo con las mercancías -dijo Rosalie, exasperada-. Hoy es el día de tu boda y tengo el presentimiento de que nos espera el desastre total.

-No seas tonta. -Bella metió la mano en la caja y extrajo el leopardo con la cubierta de plástico. Empezó a desenvolverlo.-Te estás dejando llevar por tu imaginación, Rosalie. Es la tensión, supongo.

-No es la tensión -se quejó Rosalie-. Finalmente, mi sentido común está dándome puntapiés. Esta idea del matrimonio por conveniencia es una locura rotunda. Nunca debí permitirte que la llevaras a cabo. No sé qué me pasó. Debí de haber estado loca para dejar que me convencieras.

-Es una brillante idea y dará resultados maravillosos. Es más. Ya los está dando. Esta mañana me han llamado varios inversores de Emmett para preguntarme si era cierto que Edward Cullen será propietario de la mitad de las acciones de Swan Unlimited para mañana a primera hora. Cuando les dije que sí y que él se haría cargo de todas las operaciones, parecieron inmensamente aliviados.

-Es por ti por quien me preocupo, Bella, no por la empresa. No es demasiado tarde para dejar todo esto sin efecto. Llama a Edward y dile que has cambiado de opinión.

-Pero yo no he cambiado de opinión. Ya nos hemos hecho los análisis de sangre y todo eso. Ah, a propósito, espero que te alegres de que ambos estemos completamente sanos.

-No me preocupa tu estado de salud.

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada más de qué preocuparse. -Bella tomó el leopardo con más seguridad y lo extrajo unos centímetros más de la caja.- Edward y yo compartiremos el apartamento como dos amigos por un tiempo. Eso es todo.

-Bella, él es uno de los hombres más poderosos del noroeste nadie sabe mucho sobre él. Podría ser, bueno, ya sabes... raro o algo;

-Lo es.

-¿Raro?

-Ajá.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Pero de una manera muy interesante, para tu información. -Bella ya había extraído casi todo el leopardo de la caja.- ¿Entiendes?

-No, no entiendo -gruñó Rosalie-. Esto empeora por momentos. Tienes que suspender esa boda.

-No la suspenderé. Sabes muy bien que esta boda es la única solución que tenemos para arreglar todo este asunto hasta que Emmett vuelva.

-Al menos espera a que vuelva Mike Newton de su viaje a California.

-Esta no es una decisión que le concierna a Mike Newton. Soy yo quien está a cargo de la empresa y la que debe tomar decisiones respecto de cómo salvarla.

-Por favor -dijo Rosalie, ya desesperada-. Yo sé que, al menos en parte, estás haciendo todo esto por mí y por el bebé. Pero no quiero que corras ese riesgo por nosotros.

-También estoy haciéndolo por Emmett.

-Emmett tampoco querría tomar una medida tan drástica como ésta.

-No es drástica. En absoluto. Se trata de un modo simple y sensato de solucionar esta situación. Por última vez, Rosalie, deja de preocuparte. Edward Cullen no será un problema.

-No haces más que repetir lo mismo. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás a salvo en su apartamento? ¿Y si Edward es un maniático sexual?

-¿Un maniático sexual? ¿Edward Cullen? -Bella empezó a sonreír. No pudo evitarlo. Se quedó allí, sujetando el leopardo mientras dejaba volar su imaginación, pintando mentalmente a Edward como un maniático sexual. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. Era la primera vez que se reía después de la desaparición de su hermano.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? -la desafió Rosalie.

-Simplemente, porque no es esa clase de hombre. -Bella se esforzó por contener las carcajadas.- Edward me recuerda a un monje medieval.

-Un monje.

-Ya sabes, esos tipos muy controlados, muy sobrios, incapaces de soñar siquiera con pasiones tan vulgares como la venganza o la codicia. -Por fin, Bella sacó totalmente el leopardo de la caja. Lo apoyó en el suelo y, cuidadosamente, le quitó, el envoltorio de plástico.

-Por todo lo que he escuchado, Edward Cullen no es ningún santo -le advirtió Rosalie.

-Por última vez, Rosalie, deja de preocuparte. ¡Dios Santo! Míralo, Rosalie. ¿No es hermoso? -Bella examinó maravillada el leopardo esmaltado.

La estatua le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. El exótico e intrincado diseño estaba trabajado en oro, verde y turquesa sobre un fondo negro. La espectacular bestia tenia brillantes ojos verdes y un collar de joyas.

-Bella, por favor, escúchame.

-Es poderoso -declaró Bella-. Ah, estoy ansiosa por verlo en el estudio de Edward. Tal vez se lo dé como regalo de bodas.

-Tal vez lo acepte -dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Rosalie quedó boquiabierta, irritada.

-Edward. Bella levantó la vista de inmediato y vio a su futuro esposo detrás de Rosalie.

Llevaba un traje oscuro y una camisa gris perla con una corbata gris. Su espesa cabellera cobriza estaba recogida hacia atrás con una cinta negra en una pequeña cola de caballo. Había cierta chispa humorística en sus ojos verdes. Bella tenia la incómoda sensación de que Edward había escuchado su comentario anterior respecto de que le recordaba a un monje medieval. Sonrojándose, furiosa, se apresuró a quebrar el silencio que había envuelto la sala.

-No te oí entrar, Edward -erijo rápidamente-. ¿Recuerdas a la novia de mi hermano, no? La conociste en su fiesta de compromiso.

-Por supuesto. - Edward inclinó la cabeza.- Lamento mucho la desaparición de Emmett.

-Volverá -contestó Rosalie, tensa.

-Eso espero, señorita Hale. - Edward la miró analíticamente.- ¿Vendrá con nosotros al juzgado?

-Sólo si puedo convencer a Bella de que no se case.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa y miró a Bella. -Por algún motivo, creo que eso será bastante difícil. Bella ya ha tomado una determinación.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y será mejor que nos marchemos ya o llegaremos tarde. -Bella levantó el leopardo con ambas manos y lo colocó impulsivamente en los brazos de Edward.- Toma. Es tuyo si lo quieres.

-Gracias. – Edward examinó la bestia mientras la tenía en su regazo. –Estoy seguro de que encontraré un lugar para él. –Se puso el leopardo debajo del brazo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que ambas mujeres debían precederlo.

Bella se detuvo un segundo en la boutique para presentar a Edward y a Zafrina, así como a los dos curiosos clientes. Luego se encaminó hacia la puerta, esquivando las numerosas mercancías que se distinguían por lo raro, lo extravagante y lo extraño.

Caminar por el interior de Extravagancias era lo mismo que recorrer el ático de un coleccionista excéntrico.

Bella amaba cada una de las piezas del abigarrado salón. Había elegido o encargado minuciosamente cada una de ellas. Y cada una había sido hecha a mano y escogida por su atractivo propio e indescriptible. En un rincón había una tabla de mesa de vidrio grabado al agua fuerte, suspendida sobre las alas de tres grandes buitres de bronce. En otro rincón se habían dispuesto varias cajas y cofres laqueados con diseños muy complejos.

El carrusel dorado, con su variedad de animales mitológicos, que Bella había tratado de vender a Edward, resplandecía sobre un estante cercano. Junto a él, estaba el elefante esmaltado. Un enorme abanico, decorado con figuras abstractas, colgaba de la pared. No muy lejos, había un biombo que representaba una escena surrealista de una jungla, pintada en sus tres paneles.

Cuando Bella llegó a la puerta de salida, volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Edward Cullen estaba mirando los objetos de Extravagancias con frío interés. Todavía llevaba el leopardo debajo del brazo.

A Bella se le ocurrió que Edward estaba en su hábitat allí, en ese salón colmado de artículos exóticos.

Una vez en la calle, Carlisle, tan inexpresivo como siempre, le abrió la puerta de la limusina negra. Llevaba su traje azul de costumbre, pero se había puesto unas gafas de sol doradas que le daban más aspecto de androide que nunca. Bella le sonrió tímidamente al entrar en la parte posterior del vehículo, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edward entregó el leopardo a Carlisle mientras Rosalie, con reticencia, ocupaba su lugar junto a Bella. -Cuídelo hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-Sí, señor Cullen.

Carlisle colocó el leopardo en el maletero del auto, lo cerró y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera para conducir. Un momento después, la enorme limusina se alejó en silencio.

-Qué bonito -comentó Bella, mientras Carlisle conducía cuidadosamente entre el tránsito urbano-. Muy bonito. Pero sigo insistiendo en que habría sido mucho más fácil llegar a pie. ¿Dónde aparcará Carlisle? No encontrará lugar en la calle a esta hora del día.

-Le pago a Carlisle para que solucione problemas como ése –dijo Edward.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

-De verdad creo que todos tendríamos que hablar seriamente de todo esto antes de seguir adelante con la boda -declaró Rosalie.

-Valoro su preocupación -le contestó Edward -,pero ya no hay tiempo. He estado atendiendo llamadas de los principales abastecedores de Emmett desde que se corrió la noticia de la boda. Todos me aseguraron que seguirían enviando las mercancías con la condición de que fuera yo el que estuviera a cargo de todo.

-Afróntalo -dijo Rosalie a Bella-. Tanto los abastecedores como los inversores de Emmett no son más que una banda de cerdos machistas que creen que una mujer es incapaz de manejar los negocios por su cuenta.

-No es el hecho de que Bella sea mujer lo que les preocupa -dijo Edward -. La cuestión es que ni Bella, ni usted, tienen la experiencia en la industria electrónica ni la habilidad para manejar una empresa de la magnitud de Swan Unlimited.

-De todas maneras -replicó Bella mientras Carlisle se detenía frente al juzgado- creo que habrían reaccionado de un modo totalmente diferente si Rosalie y yo hubiésemos sido hombres. Dios mío, ¿quiénes son todas esas personas que están esperándonos?

Edward miró por la ventanilla de la limusina. -Familiares.

-¿Tuyos? -Bella le dirigió una rápida mirada. A pesar de que una vez Emmett había mencionado la familia de Edward de pasada, Bella jamás imaginó que tuviera tantos parientes.

-Míos. - Edward estudió el pequeño grupo.- Los dos jóvenes de la izquierda son mis hermanastros, Eleazar y Garrett. Las mujeres de la derecha son mis hermanas, Alice y Reneesme. Eleazar y Garrett están en la universidad. Alice es conservadora ayudante en el Museo Eckert y Reneesme es doctora.

Bella notó el toque de orgullo en su voz. -Me impresionan. ¿Y la mujer con el traje color melocotón?

-Es Esme, la segunda esposa de mi padre. La voz de Edward se tornó fría.- Es madre de Eleazar y Garrett.

Bella lo miró, pero no pudo leer nada en sus ojos. Se volvió para estudiar el clan Cullen con mayor detenimiento mientras Carlisle estacionaba la limusina en un sitio donde no estaba permitido.

Los hermanastros de Edward eran mellizos. Ambos eran apuestos, con una estructura física delgada y grácil y la cabellera cobriza, que parecía ser el signo distintivo de los hombres de la familia Cullen. Tanto Reneesme como Alice eran atractivas, pero su cabello era castaño claro y sus rasgos, más suaves, menos ampulosos.

Reneesme tenía el típico aspecto de la mujer profesional: cabello corto y mirada seria. Su refinado traje de mezclilla tenía una falda de tubo que terminaba justo debajo de las rodillas.

Alice se caracterizaba por la misma elegancia y también tenía aspecto de ejecutiva. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta de la limusina, Bella se dio cuenta de que Esme era mucho más joven de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Probablemente, le llevaría unos pocos años a Edward. Además, era notablemente atractiva.

Bella llegó a la conclusión de que ninguno de los miembros del clan Cullen tenía la habilidad de Edward para mantener sus expresiones ilegibles y ocultas. Todos observaron a Bella y a Rosalie con una curiosidad que no trataron de disimular.

Bella observó a sus futuros parientes políticos, aunque sólo lo fueran nominalmente y se sintió

aliviada de haber tenido tiempo de ponerse su vestido verde caqui. Debido a las mangas largas del mismo y a la falda que le llegaba a la pantorrilla, cobraba un aspecto mucho más distinguido del que le habrían conferido sus pantalones ajustados y su jersey que había querido lucir originalmente.

-Supongo que será mejor que haga algunas presentaciones antes de que entremos -erijo Edward. Tomó el brazo de Bella y la condujo hacia donde estaba el clan reunido. Rosalie los siguió, con una permanente expresión de desagrado.

El modo posesivo con que Edward tomaba el brazo de Bella llamó la atención de todos. Como si hubieran pertenecido a la misma persona, los ojos de los parientes abandonaron a Rosalie y se fijaron en Bella. Esme entrecerró sus ojos.

-Típico de Edward sorprendemos con una boda tan repentina como ésta -dijo Reneesme mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella-. Jamás nos da ni una sola pista de lo que hará ni del momento en que lo hará.

-Sorprendernos es la palabra correcta -murmuró Alice. Miró a su hermano especulativamente-. Todos nosotros debemos esperar su aprobación para cualquier candidato. Pero aparentemente, Edward no necesita aprobación alguna para su boda. Muy injusto, hermanito.

-No tendría mucho sentido ser el cabeza de familia si no era capaz de escoger y aprobar a tu propia esposa, ¿no, Edward? -Garrett sonrió a su hermano mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella.

-Sí, Edward se merece algunos privilegios como jefe del clan. le permitiremos que se case con quien quiera sin poner objeciones -agregó Eleazar alegremente-. Y creo que se las ha arreglado bastante bien para elegirla.

Esme le sonrió sin mucha calidez al aproximarse. -Bueno, nos han dado muchas alternativas, ¿no? Bienvenida a la familia, señorita Swan. Ciertamente espero que sepa lo que está haciendo realmente al casarse con Edward.

-Bella sabe perfectamente bien lo que está haciendo -intervino Edward fríamente-. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

-Por supuesto -coincidió Bella. Tenía plena conciencia de posesiva mano que le tomaba el brazo. Edward la estaba aferrando como si sospechara que ella podría tratar de escapar.

Eleazar miró a Edward. -Será mejor que te advierta que no podrás escapar después de la ceremonia, pues te hemos preparado una sorpresa. No eres el único impredecible de la familia.

-Es cierto -dijo Reneesme. Sonrió a Edward -. No te preocupes. Sólo será una pequeña recepción. Sólo la familia. Sabemos que querías mantener todo esto casi en secreto, pero no puedes pretender que ignoremos este casamiento por completo.

-Después de todo -dijo Esme- tu boda es un acontecimiento importante en la familia.

Edward aceptó la noticia con aparente ecuanimidad. -Está bien para mí si Bella está de acuerdo.

-Bueno -dijo Bella con cautela-. En realidad, no había planeado nada de esto. Después de todo, sólo es una pequeña boda.

Todos, incluso Edward, la miraron.

-¿Sólo una pequeña boda? -repitió Esme secamente-. Vamos Bella. Es bastante más que eso, ¿verdad? Estás a punto de casarte uno de los hombres más ricos del Estado. Cualquiera diría que es acción comercial más que una unión romántica.

Bella se ruborizó.

-Creo que ya es hora. - Edward emprendió la marcha, con Bella del brazo.

-Sí, terminemos con esto de una vez -murmuró Bella.

Para Bella, las formalidades se llevaron a cabo como en una nebulosa. Advirtió que Rosalie estaba a su lado, echándole miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando durante la breve ceremonia. También notó que el clan Cullen estaba reunido cerca de ellas murmurando. Pero principalmente, tomó conciencia de la presencia de Edward. Parecía tan gigantesco e imponente a su lado.

Y por fin todo terminó. Bella suspiró aliviada cuando todos volvieron a salir a la calle. Estaba auto convenciéndose de que había hecho lo correcto, de que esa boda era el único medio que tenía para no

desprenderse de la empresa de su hermano cuando le pusieron una cámara en el rostro.

-¿Cómo se siente ahora que es la esposa de Edward Cullen? -preguntó una mujer de mirada dura que sostenía un micrófono en la mano-. ¿Esta boda tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de su hermano?

De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward y ella estaban rodeados por reporteros. Había micrófonos y minicámaras por todas partes.

-Señor Cullen, ¿cuánto hace que se conocen?

-¿Es cierto que se hará cargo inmediatamente de Swan Unlimited, señor Cullen?

-¿Es cierto que usted es propietario del 50% de las acciones de Swan Unlimited, señor Cullen?

Edward miró al hombre que había formulado la última pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces es socio de la empresa?

-¿Socio mayoritario? -agregó otro reportero-. ¿Qué significa esto para la firma?

-Significa -contestó serenamente, mientras él y Carlisle se abrían paso a empellones entre la multitud -que Swan Unlimited está a salvo y estable. Seguiremos estrictamente los planes trazados por Emmett Swan para que la nueva tecnología de la empresa llegue al mercado.

-Esta será una excelente noticia para los inversores de Swan Unlimited -dijo una mujer rápidamente-. ¿Puede decimos si habrá alguna demora debido a la desaparición de Emmett Swan?

-No habrá demoras -respondió Edward -. Y ahora, si nos disculpan... En caso de que necesiten formular más preguntas, por favor, comuníquense con el departamento de relaciones públicas de la empresa mañana.

-Pero, señor Cullen...

-Espere un momento, señor. Esta noticia es muy importante para el mundo financiero. Se corrió el rumor de que Swan's había sido presionada para fusionarse o vender.

-Ya no -dijo Bella de inmediato.

-No- coincidió Edward -. Ya no.

Eleazar miró a Edward. -Id vosotros dos en la limusina. Llevaremos a Rosalie. Nos veremos en el apartamento.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Edward.

Carlisle terminó de empujar a los reporteros para llegar. Cuando estaban a menos de dos metros de la limusina, se escucho un grito que provenía de la esquina.

-¡_Bella_! ¿Bella, qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?

Bella volvió la cabeza al escuchar el tono de voz de Mike Newton se acercaba a toda marcha por la acera. Su corta cabellera rubia estaba toda desgreñada, como si no hubiera dejado de pasar los dedos en ella durante largo tiempo. Su rostro bello denotaba preocupación. Tenía la corbata echada hacia atrás, sobre el hoz maletín no dejaba de golpearle el muslo mientras corría.

-Mike, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Bella le sonrió cuando estuvo cerca.- Pensé que te quedarías en California unos días más ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

Mike se detuvo, respirando agitadamente, justo cuando Bell lograron llegar a la limusina. -No, pero he oído hablar de el, miró un instante y luego volvió a concentrarse en Bella.- ¿Es cierto que te has casado con él?

-Sí y todo saldrá muy bien, Mike. -Mientras tanto, Rosalie y el clan Cullen también se abría paso entre los reporteros para acercarse a ellos. Edward le apretó el brazo con más fuerza

-¿Qué rayos crees estar haciendo? -farfulló Mike ente y en voz baja. Miró otra vez a Edward -. ¿Te has vuelto loca le has dado la mitad de tu empresa, ¿no?

-Mike, escucha, puedo explicarte...

-Por eso se casó contigo. Para echar mano de Swan Unlimited.

-Al revés -dijo Bella-. Te lo explicaré luego.

Carlisle tenía la puerta de la limusina abierta. Edward empezó a jalarla dentro de ella como si Bella fuera un paquete.

Mike tomó el brazo de Bella. Tenía una mirada salvaje. -¿Estás loca? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¿Edward Cullen hacerse cargo de tu empresa?

. -Basta, Mike -dijo Bella, elevando la voz pero no mucho para no atraer la atención de la prensa ni la del resto de los Cullen-. Te estás poniendo histérico, Swan Unlimited está perfectamente a salvo. Por ahora, Edward es mi socio. Eso es todo.

-¿Te parece? -le preguntó MIke ferozmente-. ¿Crees que es tan simple?

Edward extendió la mano y alejó los dedos de Mike del brazo de Bella. -Quita las manos de encima de mi esposa.

MIke echó rápidamente su mano hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Pero sus ojos desesperados no abandonaron el rostro de Bella en ningún momento. -Pregúntale qué pasó con un tipo llamado Aro Vulturi. Anda, Bella. _Pregúntaselo_.

-Vamos, Bella. - Edward la empujó suavemente, pero con firmeza, hacia el interior de la limusina. Carlisle estaba cerca. Sus gafas de sol reflejaban la preocupación de Mike.

-Mike, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto. Todo saldrá bien. -Bella dejó de hablar cuando Edward terminó de meterla en la limusina y se sentó a su lado.

Mike se agachó para seguir mirándola, pues Carlisle ya empezaba a cerrar la puerta. -Bella, por favor, escúchame. Hace cinco años, un tal Aro Vulturi fue socio de Edward Cullen de una empresa que pasó a cargo de "tu esposo". Vulturi murió cinco meses después de que Cullen asumiera la responsabilidad de la firma. Hubo rumores, Bella. ¿Me escuchas? Se tornó la voz de que la muerte de Vulturi no fue accidental...

Carlisle dio un portazo a la limusina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocupó su sitio detrás del volante y en breves segundos emprendieron la marcha.

Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Mike por el cristal trasero. El joven se había quedado de pie en la calle, con la expresión de quien llega tarde a un funeral en lugar de retrasarse para una boda.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capitulo espero y les guste:)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

-Creo que el leopardo queda muy bien aquí. -Edward se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, formó una suerte de capitel con sus manos y observó la preciada pieza con satisfacción.

Y realmente, esa bestia exótica parecía pertenecer a ese hogar. Pero Edward lo hubiera puesto en su estudio aunque hubiera quedado tan ridículo como el carrusel o el elefante. Después de todo, el leopardo esmaltado era un obsequio de su flamante esposa.

Su esposa.

Saboreaba la profunda satisfacción que había sentido desde el mismo momento en que salió del juzgado con Bella a su lado.

-¿Te parece? -Bella estudió el leopardo con expresión dubitativa.

-Si. - Edward sonrió.- Queda perfecto en este ambiente.

Su mirada abandonó al leopardo para posarse en los paneles de las ventanas, veteados por la lluvia. Estaba oscuro. Eran casi las ocho en punto y finalmente, él y Bella se habían quedado a solas. Pensó que había sabido disimular muy bien su impaciencia durante las últimas horas, mientras sus parientes se dedicaban a disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Edward tenía que admitir que le había emocionado un poco ese gesto afectivo, pero francamente, se sintió muy aliviado cuando todos, incluso Carlisle, se marcharon, pocos momentos antes. Después de todo, ésa era su noche de bodas.

-Bueno, se terminaron las formalidades. -Bella suspiró y se hundió en su asiento.- No te ofendas, pero pensé que tus parientes jamás se irían.

-Empezaba a pensar que tendría que pedir a Carlisle que los echara a puntapiés -dijo Edward.

-No se les puede culpar por querer celebrar, supongo. Creen que esta boda es auténtica. A propósito, ¿dónde está Carlisle? ¿Dentro de algún armario, tal vez?

-Carlisle tiene un apartamento propio en este mismo edificio en el sexto piso. - Edward disfrazó la irritación que le había producido el comentario de Bella respecto de la boda. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Bella en darse cuenta de que él tenía intenciones de convertir ese matrimonio en real, muy, pero muy real.

-Oh. -Bella se miró la mano y se sobresaltó.- Por Dios. Casi me olvidaba. Te devuelvo la sortija ya. La ceremonia terminó. -Empezó a quitársela.

-¿No crees que será mejor que te la dejes puesta? Es una tradición, ya sabes. -Y él era tan anticuado y conservador que quería que su esposa exhibiera públicamente el símbolo del compromiso que había hecho con él.

-No había pensado en tener que llevar esta alianza de bodas todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que sea necesario?

-Sí. No querrás que empiecen las especulaciones por este tema. El matrimonio debe parecer sólido y seguro.

Bella miró la sortija especulativamente. -Supongo que no me causará ningún dolor.

-Servirá para consolidar una imagen adecuada. Extendió la mano sobre el escritorio para tomar la de ella. Sus dedos eran delgados, gráciles, decididamente femeninos. Advirtió un ligero temblor cuando ambas manos entraron en contacto. Experimentó un impulso posesivo. De modo que no se había equivocado con ella. Bella lo deseaba.

Le pertenecía, pensó triunfante. Bueno, casi.

Edward deslizó la sortija hacia atrás, colocándola firmemente en su lugar. Cuando estuvo en la posición correcta, Bella trató de retirar la mano de Edward, pero él buscó un pretexto para seguir con el contacto.

-Ven conmigo -le dijo, poniéndose de pie. Mientras rodeaba el escritorio seguía tomándola de la mano.

-¿Dónde vamos? -Lo miró con una mezcla de sensualidad e incertidumbre en sus enormes ojos. Todavía trataba de aparentar que todo eso era un matrimonio falso.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su encantadora impulsividad y sus decididos planes de salvar la empresa de su hermano, Bella no estaba del todo segura de sí misma esa noche. Esa idea le divirtió y le hizo sentir curiosamente indulgente. Pero se prometió que sería paciente con ella.

-Quiero mostrarte algo que tengo en el tejado -le dijo suavemente.

La hizo poner de pie y la condujo hacia la puerta. Edward advirtió que empezaba a excitarse. Estaba teniendo una erección a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarse. Se dijo entonces, que por esa noche, tendría que soportar el suplicio de la insatisfacción. Era demasiado pronto todavía para seducir a Bella.

-¿Iremos a ver las luces de la ciudad? -preguntó Bella mientras él la hacía subir por las escaleras que conducían a la puerta del tejado.

-No.

Edward seguía apretándole la mano en la suya. Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando viera su invernadero. Algo le decía que le gustaría. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de mostrárselo a una persona, pero en ese momento, no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que ver a Bella parada entre sus helechos.

- Edward, no quiero que, por ser una especie de matrimonio, te sientas en la obligación de atenderme -dijo Bella seriamente mientras se apresuraba para seguirle el paso-. De verdad no quiero interferir en tu rutina nocturna.

Edward ignoró el comentario mientras abría la puerta del tejado. El inmenso invernadero estaba en penumbras. Sus paredes de cristal reflejaban las luces de la ciudad, desdibujadas por la lluvia.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Bella. La curiosidad remplazó el nerviosismo previo que había caracterizado su tono de voz.

-Mi mundo privado. - Edward se detuvo frente al tablero de mandos para encender las luces. Luego abrió la puerta del invernadero. Los aromas de tierra húmeda y de plantas en crecimiento los envolvieron de inmediato.

-¡Guau! -Bella inspiró profundamente al entrar en aquella húmeda atmósfera. Estudió el vibrante y verde follaje que la rodeaba. -Esto es fantástico, Edward. Nunca he visto helechos tan espectaculares como éstos. Parece una reproducción de un bosque tropical.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. -Le soltó la mano y se quedó atrás, para mirarla mientras ella seguía avanzando, lentamente, hacia los helechos más cercanos.

Edward había estado en lo cierto. Bella estaba a la perfección en aquel ambiente frondoso, de vegetación primitiva, que conformaba su mundo privado. Bella era tan natural y auténtica como sus helechos.

-Qué hermosura. -Se detuvo para estudiar un magnifico culantrillo.- Una absoluta belleza. -Se encaminó hacia una bandeja de plantitas pequeñas.

-¿Te gustan los helechos?

-Por supuesto -dijo Bella- en su momento, he matado docenas de estas pobres plantas. Me falta lo que se llama mano para esto. Pero no me doy por vencida. ¿Cuánto hace que te dedicas a ellos?

-Desde que estaba en la universidad. -Vaciló, En una época pensaba seguir la carrera de Botánica.

Bella lo miró entre las frondas de un simpático helecho, con agudeza y perspicacia. -¿No la del mundo de los negocios?

-No. Nada que ver con los negocios. Lo último que queda en el mundo era convertirme en un ejecutivo.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión y te dedicaste a ser un hombre de empresa, entonces?

-Seguramente Emmett te habrá comentado lo de mi padre.

-Sé que te abandonó, a ti y a toda la familia.

Edward no estaba seguro de que le gustara ese tono compasivo en su voz. No estaba acostumbrado a la compasión. No sabía cómo manejarla. -Dejó una pila de deudas y yo me quedé con cuatro hermanos a mi cargo.

-¿Sentiste que era tu deber pagar todas las deudas y recuperar la seguridad financiera de tu familia?

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró por uno de los paneles de cristal del invernadero. -Sí.

-Fue una enorme responsabilidad. -Bella buscó su rostro.- Lo interesante es que pareces ser tan bueno para los negocios como para el cultivo de helechos.

-No son tan disímiles. Ambas cosas requieren mucha paciencia y autocontrol.

-Y tú tienes mucho de ambas cosas, ¿no? –Bella alejó su fascinada vista del rostro de Edward y contempló otro culantrillo.

-Sí. -Se sintió muy satisfecho de escuchar esa afirmación que, después de todo, no era más que la verdad. Distraído, Edward delineó una fronda circundada, muy enrollada, que pertenecía a un helecho hembra. Se preguntó si así serian los pezones de Bella, como esa fronda nueva, firme y llenos de apasionadas promesas.

-¿Alguna vez te preocupa el ser excesivamente controlado? -preguntó Bella. Tenía los ojos fijos en el dedo de Edward, que seguía recorriendo la fronda enrollada.

Edward sonrió ante una pregunta tan inocente. -Nunca se es demasiado controlado.

-Supongo que es esa actitud la que te llevó a ocupar el puesto que te has ganado hoy.

-Sí.

-Pero habrás tenido que pagar un precio por ello, ¿no?

Edward la miró a los ojos. -Todo tiene un precio.

-Ajá. -No pareció muy convencida.

Edward decidió cambiar de tema. -Con respecto a Mike Newton.

Ella se sobresaltó. -¿Qué hay con él?

-Creo que será mejor que no le digas que nuestro matrimonio fue por conveniencia.

Bella se quedó muy rígida. -¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente, porque me parece que le resultarla muy difícil guardarse el secreto. - Edward hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba.- Esta tarde parecía muy nervioso. No me imagino cómo reaccionaría si supiera que esta boda nuestra es un fraude. Hasta se lo contaría a las mismas personas a quienes nosotros estamos tratando de convencer.

Bella se volvió para mirar una hilera de bandejas cubiertas con cristal. Edward advirtió la tensión en sus hombros, mientras ella estaba de pie, dándole la espalda. -Creo que Mike se merece una explicación. Estaba muy perturbado esta tarde.

Edward se apoyó contra uno de los travesaños y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris plomizo. -Anda, Bella. Pregúntame qué pasó con eso.

Ella le echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. -Está bien. ¿De qué estaba hablando Mike hoy? ¿Qué quiso sugerir cuando dijo que tú, eh, habías eliminado al ejecutivo de una de tus adquisiciones? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Aro Vulturi. – Edward se concentró en la noche, que observaba a través de los paneles de cristal. Guardó silencio mientras decidía qué parte de la historia revelar y qué parte ocultar.

-¿Y bien? lo presionó ella, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Edward la miró, un tanto sorprendido por la aspereza de su tono

-Hace unos cinco años, me hice cargo de una empresa manufacturera, de mediana envergadura, que había encontrado un interesante punto para sus operaciones en el mercado de Pacific Rim. Me quedé con uno de los socios anteriores, Aro Vulturi, a quien le di el puesto de gerente de alto nivel. El habia sido uno de los que había trabajado para conseguir los mercados extranjeros y parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Tu hermano acababa de obtener el puesto de encargado del sistema de seguridad. Un día, entró en mi oficina y me dijo que tenía razones para sospechar que Vulturi estaba despachando algo más que herramientas y maquinarias a sus clientes extranjeros. Iniciamos una investigación discreta.

Bella lo miró intrigada. -¿Y?

Edward se encogió de hombros. -Y descubrimos que Vulturi estaba usando el nombre de mi empresa exportadora de herramientas y maquinarias para encubrir su verdadero negocio.

-¿Qué era?

-Era traficante de armas. El muy cerdo despachaba armamento del mercado negro a todo terrorista y revolucionario del Pacifico que aparecía y que fuera capaz de pagárselo bien.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Y qué hicisteis entonces? ¿Le denunciasteis al FBI?

-Jamás tuvimos oportunidad -dijo Edward -. Al principio, Emmett y yo no sabíamos dónde estábamos parados. Pensamos que sólo se trataba de un fraude de empleado, de tipo administrativo, como tantos otros.

Seguimos el rastro a través de una computadora que nos llevó hasta un depósito situado en una pequeña isla del Pacifico sur, donde la mercancía de Vulturi se transbordaba.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?

-Una noche, muy tarde, entramos al depósito, buscando pruebas y en cambio, nos encontramos con Vulturi y uno de sus clientes. - Edward hizo una pausa.- Hubo problemas.

-¿Problemas? -Bella frunció el entrecejo.- Recuerdo que hace algunos años, Emmett fue de viaje al Pacifico sur por negocios. Nunca me contó que fuera peligroso. Sólo comentó que todo se había solucionado.

Edward escogió sus palabras muy cuidadosamente. -Y todo se solucionó. Pero en el proceso, mataron a Vulturi.

-¿Lo _mataron_? -La expresión de Bella fue de horror.- ¿Quién lo mató?

Edward se dio cuenta de que no ganaría nada si le decía que habías sido él quien había disparado contra Vulturi en el momento en que éste iba a matar a Emmett. Era mejor no detallar algunas cosas, especialmente a personas como Bella.

Sin embargo, el hecho de haberle narrado la historia, aunque bastante resumida, le trajo muy malos recuerdos. Edward pensaba que la imagen del cuerpo de Vulturi, tendido sobre el suelo de cemento del depósito, bañado en sangre, le atormentaría para siempre. Y tal vez fuera lo correcto. Un hombre no podía matar, aunque fuera en defensa propia o para salvar a un tercero y luego ser capaz de olvidar completamente que había matado.

-Tu hermano y yo habíamos ido armados al depósito por si acaso -dijo Edward, escogiendo otra vez, sus palabras con mucho cuidado-. No sabíamos qué nos esperaba. Y se desató un infierno. Hubo una ráfaga de disparos, y cuando todo el alboroto terminó, Vulturi estaba muerto. Todo sucedió muy lejos del país. El incidente, no se guardó en secreto deliberadamente, pero las autoridades de la isla hicieron su trabajo con gran discreción. Nunca hicieron el papeleo de Seattle.

-¿Hubo un tiroteo? ¿Alguien murió? Por Dios. Emmett nunca mencionó ni una sola palabra. -Bella se puso furiosa. Pudo haber resultado herido. Lo estrangularé. ¿Por qué nunca me contó nada?

-Probablemente, porque sabia que te exaltarías más de la cuenta - Edward la miró.- Como ahora.

-No estoy exaltada, sino furiosa.

-Bella, esto pasó hace cinco años.

-De todas maneras debió informarme. Soy su hermana. Emmett no tenia derecho a ocultármelo de este modo.

-Obviamente, sólo estaba tratando de protegerte. No quería que te preocuparas.

-No necesito esa clase de protección -gruñó Bella-. Sinceramente, espero que en el futuro tú no me escondas cosas en nombre de mi bienestar.

-Cálmate, Bella.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, Edward. No voy a permitir que se me trate como si fuera menos que una socia en este pacto que hemos hecho entre los dos. ¿Está claro? Todo esto fue idea mía desde un principio y paremos las cosas a mi manera. No quiero que se me oculte nada ni que me protejas.

Edward se quedó analizando el comentario de ella durante algunos minutos. -Tendré en cuenta tus deseos, naturalmente. Pero dudo que necesites una información diaria y detallada de los negocios de Emmett. Sería algo muy engorroso, sin contar con que también debes atender tus negocios propios.

Bella estaba tan ofuscada que casi se atragantó. Avanzó tres pasos y tomó ambos extremos de la corbata desatada de Edward. -Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Estamos juntos en esto. Pensé que lo hablas entendido. Trabajaremos como un equipo o no trabajaremos. ¿Has entendido?

Edward miró sus ojos feroces. -No hago negocios de ese modo.

-Ahora sí.

Edward sonrió débilmente. -Bella, tú te has casado conmigo para ganarte mi experiencia. Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-Pero yo quiero que se me tenga totalmente informada. Quiero participar en la toma de decisiones. Se supone que estoy aprendiendo a manejar los negocios, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eso serla poco práctico, Bella. Especialmente, en esta etapa. Los acreedores e inversores de Emmett

esperan verme sólo a mí liderando la empresa. Y para ser honesto, no tendré tiempo para atender Swan Unlimited y enseñarte simultáneamente. Por lo menos, por ahora.

-Pero, Edward...

Edward le tocó la mejilla. Tenla la piel tan suave como el terciopelo. -Confía en mí, Bella. Te dije que yo me haría cargo de todo por ti, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí. -Frunció el entrecejo.- Pero pensé que trabajaríamos en equipo.

-Nunca he jugado en ningún equipo.

-Vaya momento para avisarme -barbulló ella.

-¿No puedes depositar tu confianza en mí? -le preguntó con ternura

Bella soltó los extremos de su corbata y retrocedió. –Estoy exagerando, ¿no?

-Un poquito -coincidió él.

-Estoy tensa.

-Comprensible.

Se mordió el labio. -Tengo miedo, Edward.

-Lo sé. -Extendió una mano para tomarla, antes de poder auto controlarse.

Pero Bella ya se había alejado sin que él la viera. Edward dejó caer su mano a un lado, sin tocarla. Mejor, pensó. Era demasiado pronto todavía.

Bella cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos y contempló el mar verde que la rodeaba.

-Traté de convencerme de que este plan mío daría buenos resultados. La mayor parte del tiempo creo que será así. Que Emmett regresará sano y salvo, que se hará cargo de su empresa, la cual estará floreciente, esperándolo. Pero a veces, como esta noche, por ejemplo, me parece que soy una tonta, que me estoy engañando.

Edward no supo cómo contestarle eso. Estaba seguro de que Emmett Swan había muerto, pero no tenía corazón para seguir echándosele en cara, como una bofetada. Sólo se centraría en la única promesa que podía cumplirle.

- No tienes que preocuparte por la empresa de Daniel Yo me haré cargo.

Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

-Tú me entiendes, ¿no? Sabes por qué estoy haciendo todo esto.

-Sí.

Bella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Porque tú tuviste la misma experiencia cuando tu padre desapareció, ¿verdad? Tuviste que encontrar un modo de arreglar las cosas por el bien de tu familia.

-Sí.

-Y devolver todo el dinero que él había pedido prestado.

Edward asintió sin articular palabra.

Bella se volvió completamente para mirarle. Tu familia valora lo que has hecho. Era evidente esta tarde que tus hermanos te admiran tremendamente.

-No estoy muy seguro de que sea admiración lo que realmente sienten por mí.

Bella le sonrió. -Te respetan. Pero no te llevas muy bien con Esme, ¿no?

-Esme y yo nos entendemos.

Bella giró la cabeza a un lado. -¿Por qué no os queréis?

-Es una vieja historia.- Le contestó Edward -. Que no te concierne.

-Ay. -Bella sonrió incómoda.- De acuerdo. Me doy cuenta cuando alguien me pone en mi lugar. No más preguntas sobre Esme.

-No quería ponerte en tu lugar. le dijo Edward.

-Claro que sí- Pero no te disculpes. Tu relación con tu madrastra es asunto tuyo y no tienes que darme ninguna explicación al respecto Por Dios. Yo no soy un verdadero miembro de tu familia aunque me haya casado contigo

-¿Por qué no cambiarnos de tema?

Bella se puso colorada. -Bien. Buena idea. ¿Qué me dices de la cena? No sé que sucederá contigo, pero yo, estoy muerta de hambre.

-Di instrucciones a Carlisle para que nos dejara la cena en el horno. - Edward miró el reloj de color oro y negro que llevaba en la muñeca. -Allí estará cuando bajemos.

Bella arqueó las cejas. -¿Carlisle cocina?.

-Carlisle hace lo que le pida.

-No te ofendas, pero me hace pensar que es un robot.

-Carlisle es extremadamente útil. - Edward se irguió. Tomó el brazo de Bella para llevarla por el camino de grava hacia la pues de salida.

-Lamento haberte dado la sensación de no tener confianza en ti -comentó Bella un poco ruborizada- No quise insinuar que no tengo fe total en ti.

-Gracias.

Bella sonrió. -¿Sabes una cosa? Realmente eres un hombre muy agradable. Tu problema radica en tu dificultad para comunicarte con los demás.

Impulsivamente, Bella se detuvo, se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

El deseo ardió en él como un infierno. Se quedó rígido como una roca, luchando desesperadamente por mantener el control. Era como si aquel gesto de ternura de su esposa hubiera bastado para encender un sentimiento oculto dentro de él. Experimentó la urgente necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos, arrojarla sobre alguno de los bancos que ocupaban los helechos, levantarle la falda y penetrar en ella sin demoras.

Aun cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Edward advertía que el deseo empezaba a asomar en sus ojos. Involuntariamente, Bella retrocedió un paso. La cautela reemplazó a la calidez en su mirada.

Edward inspiró profundamente, como para calmarse. –Mucha gente me cree desagradable, Bella. Y hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué? –murmuró ella.

-No soy un monje.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de un profundo carmesí. Me parece que me escuchaste ese estúpido comentario. No fue mi intención...

-Olvídalo –le aconsejó bruscamente.

-No quise decir que fueras asexuado o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien, Bella.

-No, no está bien. –Obviamente estaba muy avergonzada.- No quiero que me malinterpretes. Quiero decir que definitivamente te considero un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Gracias –contestó él. Ya había logrado dominar la situación nuevamente y controlar sus propias emociones.

Bella se puso más colorada todavía. -¡Ay, Dios mío! Cada vez empeoro más las cosas. Sólo trato de explicar que te considero normal.

-¿Normal pero raro?

-De una manera muy interesante –dijo ella, claramente desesperada.

El sonrió. –Bella, ya te dije, que está bien.

-Sí, pero no me gustaría que pienses que yo...

Edward cortó la disculpa de cuajo. Simplemente, le tapó la boca con la mano. –Basta ya. Dejémoslo en interesante. Me gusta la palabra interesante.

-¿De verdad? –Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por encima de la mano de Edward.

-Sí, de verdad. –Era demasiado pronto, pensó Edward. Pero de todas maneras, la besaría. Era imposible detenerse. Se apoyó contra el travesaño, afirmó su postura y atrajo a Bella inexorablemente entre sus muslos.

Ella sólo se resistió débilmente. Y al instante, Edward sintió que ella estaba recostada sobre él en un dulce abandono. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros y los ojos le brillaban con femenina anticipación. Cuando le quitó la mano de la boca, advirtió que tenía los labios ligeramente separados, en sensual excitación.

-Me recuerdas a uno de mis helechos –dijo Edward.

-¿Sí? –Pareció complacerla la noticia.

-Sí.

Edward bajó la cabeza. Lenta y deliberadamente, cubrió la boca de Bella con la suya. Sintió que una sensual electricidad recorría el cuerpo de ella, la cual alimentó aun más sus propios deseos.

Sabía exactamente como él la había imaginado: fresca, vibrante, llena de promesas, como el más exótico de los helechos de su jardín.

Bruscamente, Bella apretó la tela de la camisa de Edward con los dedos. Se aferró a él, recibiéndolo con gran curiosidad, con un apetito que la hacía estremecer.

Y a él también, notó Edward, asombrado. Le temblaban las manos. La respuesta inmediata, franca y total de Bella lo colmó de satisfacción.

Durante un momento, se quedó allí, albergándola entre sus muslos, saboreando la excitación y la anticipación. Sentía la suavidad de sus senos apretados contra su pecho. La curvatura de las caderas de Bella se presionaba contra su miembro erecto, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Ella era exactamente lo que él quería, lo que él deseaba. Había estado en lo cierto respecto de esa joven la noche del compromiso de Emmett.

Edward se obligó a mover la boca lentamente sobre la de ella, tanteando la profundidad del deseo de Annie. Ella murmuró algo, aparentemente urgente, contra sus labios.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó, aunque en realidad, no le importaba. Le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y lo mordió cuidadosamente. Otra vez se estremeció. Y otra vez más, Edward sintió el impulso de poseerla allí mismo, en él invernadero.

-Dije que esta clase de cosas podría complicarlo -comentó Bella finalmente, casi sin aliento.

-No. Las simplificará. -Estaba convencido de ello. Ahora sabía positivamente que podía hacerla responder. Una vez que se la llevara a la cama, la haría suya.

Bella se apartó ligeramente de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Bella, te deseo. Me deseas. Estamos casados. ¿Qué puede ser menos complicado que eso?

Justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, Edward se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error. La expresión en los ojos de Bella se alteró instantáneamente. Lo empujó por los hombros y retrocedió.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. -Lo miró.- ¿Cómo creías que funcionaria este pequeño acuerdo comercial nuestro?

-Como tú quieras que funcione -le dijo amablemente.

Aparentemente, esas palabras sirvieron para calmar un poco a la fiera. Frunció la nariz. -Creo que de alguna manera yo te di lugar que lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué no admitimos, simplemente, que existe una atracción mutua entre los dos?

Lo miró de reojo, con incertidumbre. -¿Lo dices en serio?

Edward sonrió. -No creo que haya dudas.

-Oh, Dios. Pensé que era sólo yo.

-Y que yo era un monje.

Ella se puso furiosa con él. -No me bromees con eso. Ya me he disculpado contigo. Edward, todo esto es muy embarazoso. ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé. -Confundida, se pasó la mano entre los rizos de color castaño rojizo.- Nunca se me ocurrió pensar qué sucedería si se suscitaba una relación entre nosotros. Física, digo. Además de la relación comercial, ¿entiendes? Esto lo cambia todo.

Una alarma distante sonó dentro de Edward. Sabía que tenía que desalentarle esa clase de ideas o de lo contrario, Bella pedirla el divorcio a la mañana siguiente. -No cambia nada en lo que atañe a la empresa de tu hermano. Un trato es un trato, Bella. Es mi intención mantener mi palabra en nuestro pacto, pase lo que pase entre nosotros

-¿De verdad? -Lo miró intensamente.

Edward se obligó a aparentar frialdad y despreocupación. -Por supuesto. Después de todo, tengo intereses en Swan Unlimited.

-Sí, claro. Y te necesito. -Otra vez se ruborizó.- Para mantener en pie la empresa de Emmett, quiero decir.

-Por el modo en que lo veo, estamos hablando de dos cosas diferentes. -Deliberadamente, Edward eliminó todo vestigio de emoción en su voz.- Nuestra relación es una cosa y salvar la empresa de Emmett es otra. No hay razón alguna por la que no podamos manejar ambas situaciones separadamente.

-¿Separadamente?

-Dividiremos las responsabilidades. Yo tomaré las decisiones en las cuestiones comerciales y tú, en lo personal.

-¿Yo?

-¿Por qué no? ¿No crees poder decidir si quieres que seamos sólo compañeros de vivienda o amantes?

-Por supuesto que puedo tomar una decisión como ésa –estalló ella-. No es eso lo que se discute.

-¿Y qué se discute?

-Lo que se discute es que ya sé que es una mala idea ser algo más que compañeros de vivienda.

-No me parece mala idea en lo más mínimo. Pero la elección es tuya. Yo aceptaré lo que tú determines en este apartamento, así como tú aceptarás lo que yo decida en Swan Unlimited.

Bella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta. -No lo creo.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees?

-Que estés preparado para ser tan frío, tan sereno y tan racional en cuestiones de... de...

-¿Sexo?

Bella levantó el mentón, desafiante, aunque sus mejillas seguían muy coloradas. -Sí, de sexo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. –Es obvio que no has tenido mucha experiencia con monjes. –Le tomó el brazo y volvió a avanzar hacia la puerta. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Realmente tengo hambre.

* * *

><p>Lo siento mucho, por haberme tardadoo! examenes finales y proyectos:S<p>

ojala les guste la historia (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

-Simplemente, no puedo creer que estés casada con él, Bella. -Mike hundió los dedos en su rubia cabellera, mientras que, con ojos tristes, miraba su taza de café tostado francés.- No puedo creer que no haya sospechado que tú y Cullen estabais saliendo y mucho menos que planeabais casaros. Emmett jamás dijo ni una palabra.

-Edward es un hombre muy introvertido. Quería que todo se mantuviera en secreto. -Bella se preguntaba cuándo y cómo había adquirido esa maravillosa habilidad para decir mentirillas sociales. Ciertamente, era una aptitud muy útil. Sin embargo, sintió cierta culpabilidad. Después de todo, Mike siempre había sido la mano derecha de su hermano. Se merecía algo mejor.

Bella miró con cautela a su alrededor para cerciorarse si alguien de las muchas mesas cercanas podría llegar a escucharla. No había razones para alarmarse. La mayoría de los presentes eran turistas que habían venido a comprar en las galerías de arte, librerías y tiendas de artesanía, de la zona Pioneer Square. No conocía a nadie y aparentemente todos parecían muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Introvertido? Eso se llama minimizar las cosas -se quejó Mike-. Cullen es un maldito misterio. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Todos dicen que es raro.

Bella sintió el incontenible deseo de defender a Edward. Y se preguntó si en ella no estaría naciendo el instinto conyugal. -No es raro. Simplemente, le gusta la intimidad. No quería armar bulla ni dar lugar. a chismes, sino hasta que estuviéramos preparados para anunciar la boda. Después, cuando Emmett desapareció, decidió adelantar nuestro matrimonio para apaciguar a los inversores y acreedores de Swan.

-Bella, no sé qué decir. Todo esto es tan repentino.

-Hasta la desaparición de Emmett no había necesidad de apurarse. Además, a Edward le gusta tomarse su tiempo para hacer las cosas.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras. -Mike apretó los labios ominosamente.- La gente que se involucra en los asuntos de Edward Cullen termina hecha añicos.

Bella no hizo caso del comentario agitando suavemente la mano en el aire. La reputación de este hombre ha sido exagerada. Frunció el entrecejo cuando se le ocurrió una idea.- Es probable que sea así porque no necesita explicarse ante los demás. Sus habilidades para comunicarse son bastante pobres.

-No jodas.

-Pero, en serio, es muy agradable y cuidará bien de la empresa

-¿Muy agradable? -Mike parecía estar a punto de vomitar su café.- Lo tomaría como una broma si no fuera porque esta situación es demasiado seria, maldita sea. Bella, Cullen es peligroso. ¿No lo entiendes?

Bella sonrió para calmarlo. No es peligroso. No para nosotros, Mike. El protegerá Swan Unlimited. Míralo de este modo: tenemos al pistolero más valiente del Oeste cuidando de la empresa de Emmett.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? -Mike se hundió con desgano en su silla: No me gusta, Bella. Tengo tanto miedo por ti como por la empresa.

-Si te inquieta toda esa historia de Aro Vulturi, olvídalo. Conozco la versión completa.

-¿Sí? le preguntó azorado.

-Claro. Edward me lo contó todo. Vulturi estaba en el tráfico de armas y usaba una de las empresas de Edward para cubrirse. Edward y Emmett lo rastrearon y lo sorprendieron una noche durante una transacción. Hubo un tiroteo y Vulturi murió.

Esa es la versión de Cullen. Es una pena que Emmett no esté aquí para corroborarla.

-¿Y tú cómo te enteraste? preguntó Bella.

Mike se encogió de hombros. -Alguien lo mencionó cuando se corrió la voz de que Cullen era el mayor inversor de Swan. Todos se preguntaban qué haría. Supongo que supo cómo proceder. Se casó contigo. Mierda.

-No acepto eso, Mike.

-Lo lamento, pero ese tipo me pone nervioso. Emmett no está aquí para protegerte.

-Yo no necesito que me protejan de Edward.

Mike entrecerró los ojos. -Dime una cosa. ¿Qué harás si descubres que realmente existen motivos para temer a Cullen?

Bella sorbió su café. Era obvio que Mike estaba muy preocupado por ella. Era emocionante. Buscó una manera de mitigar su angustia, -Sabes que Emmett organizó la empresa de manera tal que sólo los miembros de la familia puedan poseer acciones en ella.

-Lo sé. -Mike apretó la mandíbula.- Y tú acabas de convertir a Cullen en un miembro de la familia. Le has dado parte del capital.

-Bueno, si alguna vez tuviera razones para temer a Edward -confió Bella- podría divorciarme de él. He hecho un acuerdo prenupcial por el cual él perdería el control de la empresa en caso de divorcio.

Los ojos de Mike no abandonaron el rostro de Bella ni por un segundo. Lentamente, apoyó la taza de café en el plato. -No había pensado en eso.

Bella hizo una mueca. -Créeme, Edward está totalmente al tanto de ese acuerdo. Sabe perfectamente bien que el hecho de haberse casado conmigo no fue un medio fácil de llegar al poder en Swan Unlimited.

-Pero podría valerse de su autoridad de socio para manejar la empresa de modo tal que la situación se torne insostenible.

-Swan ya estaba en una situación insostenible. Bella se estaba exasperando.- Si Edward hubiera estado de acuerdo con la venta o fusión de la empresa, se hubiera unido a los demás acreedores e inversores para presionamos más todavía. No tenía que llegar a casarse conmigo.

No estoy tan seguro al respecto. -Mike se frotó la nuca. Ese hombre tiene malas intenciones. Sabía que serías capaz de cualquier cosa antes de aceptar. La fusión o venta de la empresa. Y si lograbas mantenerte como estabas durante mucho tiempo, cuando los negocios llegaran a sus manos, la empresa estaría prácticamente arruinada. Y no tenía manera de asegurarse que sería el comprador. Rayos, te podrías haber buscado otro príncipe azul.

-¿Y fusionarme con uno de los rivales de Cullen? -Bella meneó la cabeza. Muy poco factible. Y Emmet se habría muerto de rabia. Mira, Mike, tendrás que confiar en mí con respecto a esto. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Además, esto se reducirá a la nada cuando Emmett vuelva.

Mike le tocó ligeramente la mano con ojos angustiados. -¿Y si él no vuelve más, Bella?

-Volverá -dijo Bella.

Esa tarde, Bella entró en la cocina de diseño de su apartamento a las cinco y media. Dejó dos bolsas grandes con comestibles sobre la mesa negra y sonrió a Carlisle:

-¿Leyó mi nota? -preguntó.

-Sí, señora Cullen.

Bella lo miró con incertidumbre. -Decía que no tenía que molestarse en preparar la cena de esta noche porque yo la haría.

-El señor Cullen me dio órdenes de que hiciera la cena para los dos. Yo obedezco las órdenes de él. -Carlisle pelaba una patata con la precisión de un robot. Parecía maravillosamente eficiente con su delantal blanco inmaculado, que llevaba sobre su camisa, también blanca impecable y una corbata.

Bella se negó a dejarse intimidar por la habilidad con que Carlisle manejaba el cuchillo. Era bueno, tuvo que admitir. Aparentemente era bueno para todo lo que hacía. Pero era su intención preparar la cena personalmente. Había estado esperando ese acontecimiento durante todo el día.

-Entiendo, Carlisle -dijo ella pacientemente- pero le repito que yo prepararé la cena, de modo que puede irse a su casa.

-Le repito, señora Cullen, que sólo obedezco órdenes del señor Cullen.

-No le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad?

Carlisle cogió otra patata. -Mis sentimientos personales nada tienen que ver con este asunto. Yo trabajo para el señor Cullen.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está el señor Cullen? -gruñó Bella a la imperturbable espalda de Carlisle. Haré que le ordene que se vaya a su casa.

-El señor Cullen está ocupado en su estudio. No quiere que se le moleste.

Bllae se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. -No se molestará si me asomo un momento para que ordene que se vaya a su casa.

-Está con su hermana -intervino Carlisle de inmediato-. Creo que es por un tema privado.

Tal como Carlisle lo había vaticinado, eso detuvo a Bella. -Está bien. Esperaré hasta que terminen. Luego hablaré con Edward. Por lo pronto, deje de pelar más patatas. Prepararé tacos.

-Cenaremos salmón a la parrilla, patas a la duquesa y alcauciles -dijo Carlisle-. Es una de las comidas favoritas del señor Cullen.

-Apuesto a que le gustan los tacos.

-No, particularmente.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -Todavía no ha probado mis tacos.

Bella se volvió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, muy elegante, que le había sido asignado.

Pensó que Carlisle le traería problemas. Desde que lo había conocido tuvo el presentimiento de que no le caía simpática. Debía admitir que era una experiencia nueva, pues a la mayoría de la gente le caía bien. Pero si Carlisle iba a declararle la guerra, ella no se intimidaría fácilmente. Después de todo, ésa era su casa por un tiempo. No permitiría que un robot le diera órdenes.

La voz llorosa de una mujer, que se elevaba de tono ante una gran frustración, interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada del estudio de Edward. Tenía que ser Alice, dedujo, angustiada. Por algún motivo, imaginó que la imponente y empolvada Reneesme no podía romper en lágrimas por una discusión con su hermano.

-Maldito seas, Edward. No permitiré que gobiernes más mi vida -La voz desarticulada de Alice retumbó a través de la puerta. Amo a Jasper y si me pide que me case con él, lo haré.

Bella no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de Edward, pero eso no le llamó la atención. Dudaba mucho que Edward fuera capaz de elevar la voz, por grave que fuera la provocación o su ira. Controlaba muy bien sus emociones.

No quiero escuchar lo que pasó después de que papá se fuera. Ya he escuchado ese cuento más de un millón de veces. -Alice abrió bruscamente la puerta del estudio y salió corriendo al pasillo.

-Es una historia antigua -le gritó por encima del hombro con la voz entrecortada-. Esme tiene razón. No puedes olvidar el pasado.

-Ya basta, Alice -se oyó la voz de Edward desde la oscuridad del estudio. Su tono no fue rudo, sino tan implacable como siempre.

-Me da pena tu esposa -declaró Alice apasionadamente. Temblaba por la ira que la dominaba-. ¿Todavía no sabe que se ha casado con un hombre que hace girar su vida en torno de lo que sucedió hace quince años?

Alice no aguardó respuesta. Giró sobre sí rápidamente enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Se llevó por delante a Bella cuando trató de esquivarla.

-Bella. Dios mío.

-Discúlpame. –La ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No. Sólo quiero irme de aquí. –Alice la empujó para seguir su camino.- Espero que sepas lo que has hecho al casarte con mi hermano, Bella. Creo que lo lamentarás mucho, mucho.

Alice salió corriendo por el pasillo. Bella se quedo mirándola mientras se alejaba. Pocos momentos después escuchó que se abría la puerta principal y que inmediatamente se cerraba con un ruido. Bella se volvió hacia el estudio y miró en su interior.

Edward estaba sentado, inmóvil, detrás de su escritorio esmaltado en negro. La luz halógena sólo iluminaba sus manos, dejándole el resto del cuerpo en penumbras.

Bella avanzó un paso y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta. En un rincón de la sala, cerca del jardín de rocas, estaba el leopardo agachado, mirándola sin pestañear como solía hacerlo Edward para lograr el mismo efecto.

-Tu hermana parecía un tanto contrariada –aventuró Bella.

-Lo superará.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-No. –Hizo una pausa y luego agregó gentilmente. –Gracias.

Bella vaciló, dándose cuenta de que Edward le estaba cerrando las puertas en ese asunto, del mismo modo que se las había cerrado la noche anterior con el tema de Esme. Pero tenía la sensación de que, al menos, tenía que tratar de lograr que Edward se comunicara con los demás. -¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? A veces ayuda discutir con otra persona esta clase de cosas.

-Espero –dijo Edward, con un esbozo de burla- que no estés brindándome tu ayuda para ponerme en contacto con mis propios sentimientos.

Bella se puso furiosa. –Olvídalo. Si no quieres desahogarte, es tu problema. Pero mientras tanto, tenemos otro asunto que arreglar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Carlisle está preparando la cena.

-Es una de las obligaciones que tiene en esta casa. Es un excelente cocinero.

-No lo dudo. –Bella se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro sobre el marco de la puerta. –Ese hombre es una máquina. Siempre que lo enchufes es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero esta noche, no necesitaremos un cocinero de primera clase. Quiero preparar la cena yo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Comeremos tacos. Ya he comprado todos los ingredientes en el mercado de Pike Place, incluso una docena de las mejores tortillas de maíz que jamás hayas probado. Pero lo primero que tienes que hacer es echar a patadas a Carlisle de mi cocina.

-¿Tu cocina?

-¿Quieres que me bata a duelo con él para establecer los derechos sobre la cocina?

Edward se puso de pie. –No. Creo que, por esta tarde, ya ha habido bastantes dramas en esta casa. Si estás segura de que quieres cocinar, le diré a Carlisle que se vaya a su casa.

Bella sonrió llena de satisfacción. Era una pequeña batalla, la mujer contra el robot, pero ella había ganado. -¿Te importa si te acompaño para observar?

Edward arqueó una ceja mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina. -¿Quieres ver derramar sangre?

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero ver qué cara pone Carlisle cuando se entere que yo también puedo dar órdenes aquí.

Edward pareció pensativo. –Parece que me convertiré en un experto en esto de las cuestiones domésticas. ¿Todos los maridos tienen que pasar por cosas como éstas?

-En cualquier matrimonio hay un período de adaptación –dijo Bella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Carlisle levantó la vista de sus patatas cuando Edward y Bella entraron a la cocina.

-¿Señor?

-No necesitaremos sus servicios esta noche, Carlisle. Tómese la noche libre –dijo Edward.

Carlisle miró a Bella. No hubo expresión alguna en sus ojos, pero obviamente, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la batalla. –Sí, señor.

Pero inmediatamente, Bella se sintió culpable. El pobre Carlisle tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse usurpado. Ella era una recién en la casa. –Bueno, déjeme ayudarlo. –Se acerco al fregadero y empezó a quitar las cáscaras de patatas. -¿Por qué no se lleva las patatas a su casa? Podría usarlas para su cena.

-No, gracias señora Cullen. –Se quitó el delantal blanco y lo colgó en la parte interior de la puerta de la alacena.

-¿Le gustaría compartir los tacos con nosotros? –le preguntó ya desesperada.

-No me gustan los tacos. –Se fue de la cocina.

Bella se sentía como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde arrancándoles las alas a las moscas. Se volvió hacia Edward realmente desolada. -¿Crees que se habrá molestado de verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Carlisle? –Abrió una pequeña puerta que cubría una bodega. Estudió las botellas de vino que había allí.- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse?

-Bueno, parece que lo eché a patadas. Espero no haber heridos sus sentimientos tan profundamente.

-Nadie lo ha despedido –señalo Edward, cortante-. Sólo le hemos dado la noche libre.

-Sí, pero no estoy segura de que lo haya tomado así.

-Bella, conseguiste lo que querías: sacarlo de tu cocina. – Edward colocó el sacacorchos en la botella.- No tiene mucho sentido ser ganadora si al instante empiezas a sentir lástima por el perdedor.

-Una interesante filosofía de la vida. –Bella extrajo un trozo de queso Cheddar, lechuga y algunos tomates bien colorados de la bolsa de los alimentos.- ¿Tú solo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Estoy seguro de que no soy el primero que ha pensado en eso. –Sirvió dos copas de vino tinto.

-Probablemente no. –Bella revolvió en el interior de una gaveta.- ¿Dónde está el rallador?

-No tengo idea.

-Claro. –Abrió otra gaveta y espió en el interior.- Dejas todo ese trabajo a Carlisle, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Ajá, aquí está. –Tomó el rallador de acero inoxidable y empezó a trabajar con el queso Cheddar. Parecía no haber sido usado jamás.- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De una fábrica?

-¿A Carlisle? Vino a trabajar conmigo hace unos tres años.

-¿Dónde trabajaba antes de hacerlo contigo? –preguntó Bella mientras rallaba el queso.

-En una empresa que se especializaba en seguridad internacional para otras empresas.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué hacía?

-Creo que su especialidad eran todos los arreglos de seguridad antiterrorista. Su experiencia estaba en el campo de la electrónica.

-¿Cómo Emmett?

Edward arqueó las cejas. –Buenos, no tanto. Tu hermano era, perdón, quise decir _es_, un genio en el campo de la electrónica, pero nunca fue gran cosa en el tema de seguridad.

-Disiento contigo en eso –dijo Bella acaloradamente-. Mi hermano es brillante.

-Sí, ya sé. Pero no en cuestiones de seguridad. Realmente, no tenía aptitudes para esto.

-Pero pudo rastrear a ese pistolero para ti.

-Encontrar a Vulturi fue un accidente. Emmett dio con la prueba por casualidad. No fue en busca de ella. Emmett siempre fue demasiado confiado como para hacer trabajos de seguridad. Siempre tendía a creer que las personas eran excelentes, de muy buenos sentimientos, a menos que le demostraran lo contrario, abiertamente.

-De acuerdo. Entonces mi hermano no es suspicaz ni paranoico de nacimiento. ¿Es un delito eso?

-No es un delito, pero puede llevarte a graves errores de juicio –dijo Edward, sumisamente-. En lo personal, yo trato de evitar esos errores.

-Con razón tienes tan pocos amigos –farfulló Bella por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Cuéntame más sobre Carlisle. ¿Por qué dejó su trabajo en la empresa de seguridad internacional?

-Hubo un incidente –dijo Edward suavemente-. Mataron gente inocente. No fue culpa de Carlisle, pero él se sintió responsable. Sufrió lo que comúnmente se denomina una depresión nerviosa. – Edward bebió de su vino mientras la observaba rallar el queso.- Cuando logró recuperarse, había perdido a su esposa. Y su trabajo.

-Qué terrible -suspiró Bella-. Ahora me siento terriblemente arrepentida de haberlo echado a puntapiés de aquí. Ese pobre hombre. Ha tenido que soportar tantas cosas. Y yo vengo aquí y lo trato como a un robot.

-Eres demasiado blanda para ciertas cosas, Bella. Carlisle sobrevivirá, aunque lo hayas echado de la cocina.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y miró a Edward. -¿Sabes algo, Edward? He estado pensando

-¿En qué?

-En tu problema de base en esta vida.

-No sabía que lo tenía.

-Bueno, sí, lo tienes. Tu problema es que no te molestas en explicarte ante los demás. Además, eres un poquito insensible- Y no tienes capacidad para comunicarte con la gente. El resultado: te has ganado la fama de ser malintencionado, misterioso y bastante arrogante.

-¿Eso es problemático?

-Sí, lo es, especialmente, en cuestiones familiares. –Bella no levantó la mirada cuando apartó el queso y cogió un tomate.- Toma esa pequeña escena con Alice como ejemplo.

-¿Vas a arrojarme ese tomate?

Bella se enfureció. -Ella estaba llorando, Edward.

-Se repondrá.

-¿Lo crees? -Apoyó el tomate en la tabla para picar.- Mira, ya sé que no es asunto mío.

-Cierto, no lo es.

-Pero me parece que has actuado mal en el tema de Alice.

-¿De verdad? -Se apoyó centra la nevera. Parecía fascinado.

-Sí, de verdad. -Bella comenzó a cortar el tomate en rebanadas. -¿Presumo que no te gusta su novio?

-No lo conozco.

Bella apoyó el cuchillo sorprendida. -¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿La atacaste con toda tu artillería pesada por ser novia de un hombre que ni siquiera conoces?

Edward estudió su vaso de vino. -Sé quién es y eso me basta.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es? ¿Un ex convicto? ¿Un psicópata? ¿Un crápula?

-Es hijo de Peter Withlock.

Bella se quedó pensando en esa información mientras tomaba su copa de vino. -No conozco a los Withlock. Jamás me he relacionado en esos círculos. Pero sí he oído hablar de ellos. Peter Withlock tiene una importante empresa de construcción, con sede principal aquí, en Seattle. Se dedica a los grandes edificios y complejos comerciales. Esa clase de cosas.

-Entre otras.

-Una amiga mía, que es diseñadora, está trabajando en de los Withlock para la fiesta anual de arte de beneficencia que esposa organizan todos los años. Los Withlock son muy activos, ambientes locales de arte. Tienen una fundación o algo similar.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué tiene de malo el tal Peter Withlock? ¿Por qué no piensas que su hijo es una buena persona para Alice?

Edward tomó un sorbo de vino y lo saboreó pensativo. - Como eres parte de esta familia tienes derecho a conocer un poquito de su historia.

Bella le sonrió alentadoramente y siguió cortando rebanadas de tomate. Lo que Edward acababa de decir no era exactamente cierto, en lo que a ella concernía, pero al menos, empezaba a abrirse. Buena señal. -Te escucho.

-No es una historia muy larga. Poco después de que mi padre se fugara, descubrí que tenía grandes deudas con unos cuantos amigos suyos. Peter Withlock era uno de ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fui a verlo y le pedí, en nombre de su vieja amistad con la familia, que me concediera una extensión del plazo para saldar el préstamo.

Bella se quedó quieta. -¿Te lo negó?

-Me lo negó. No me dio tiempo para arreglármelas en absoluto. Me dijo que quería que le devolviera el dinero inmediatamente, aunque eso representara vender lo único que nos quedaba, la casa. Y con el dinero de la venta sólo habría podido pagarle una parte de la deuda.

-Sinceramente, fue una actitud muy vil por parte del señor -dijo Annie de inmediato-. Debió haberse dado cuenta de familia ya estaba demasiado presionada. Si de verdad era un viejo amigo, debió haberte ayudado.

-No voy a aburrirte con los detalles de cómo conseguí sobrevivir en esos dos primeros años hasta que pude volver a apoyar los pies en la tierra, financieramente hablando. Sólo digamos que lo logré y que Peter Withlock no me dio paz y mucho menos, ayuda.

-Entiendo. No le has perdonado el haberte dado la espalda, a ti y a tu familia también, después de la huida de tu padre.

-No es la clase de actitud que uno pueda perdonar, Bella.

-Vaya. -Colocó las rebanadas de tomate en un recipiente. Entiendo por qué no quieres a Peter Withlock.

Edward contestó el comentario con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza. Una serena satisfacción afloró en sus ojos. -Sabía que lo comprenderlas.

-Y también entiendo por qué las cosas se pueden complicar un poco.

Edward la miró con cautela. -¿Por qué?

-Bueno, naturalmente, tienes mala predisposición para que te agrade el hijo de Peter Withlock.

-Sí.

-Imagino que deseas que el novio de Alice fuera cualquier otro.

-Encontrara otro novio sin duda -dijo Edward.

-Puede que sí. Puede que no. -Bella sostenía el cuchillo en el aire mientras le mantenía muy fija la mirada. Mientras tanto, tendrás que hacer algo generoso e inteligente.

Edward parpadeaba lentamente, como un felino cazador que hubiera decidido que ya era hora de dejar de jugar con su presa. -¿Y qué es?

-Aceptar que tu hermana es novia de un hombre que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre tú y Peter Withlock hace unos cuantos años. Da una oportunidad a Jasper Withlock. Sólo por Alice.

Edward no se movió. Seguía con un hombro apoyado contra la nevera, y mirando a Bella como si hubiera sido una especie exótica de helecho. -Yo pondré la mesa -dijo por fin.

Se apartó de la nevera y empezó a revolver en alacenas y gavetas.

Bella se tragó un insulto. Tal vez sea un hombre agradable, Edward. Al menos Alice, está convencida de ello.

-¿Comemos aquí, en la cocina? -preguntó Edward amablemente-. No viene al caso que usemos el comedor porque no tendremos a Carlisle para que lo arregle después.

A toda marcha, Bella rodeó la mesa de la cocina para interponérsele en el camino. Estás ignorando el asunto, Edward.

-No hay ningún asunto aquí. -La esquivó y, con gran precisión, comenzó a colocar los salvamanteles individuales, los cubiertos y las servilletas sobre la mesa de cristal y metal negro de la cocina. –Pero podría haber un pequeño malentendido.

-Lo sabía. -Bella se sintió triunfante. -Ese es todo el problema. Un malentendido. Sabía que no eras irrazonable.

-Gracias.

-Simplemente, puedes llamar a Alice y explicarle que, principio, no podías comprender la idea de que ella fuera novia de Jasper por los problemas que tuviste antes con la familia de él ahora tienes la ocasión de reflexionar sobre el tema y has decidido que no puedes achacar a los hijos los pecados de sus padres, que no siempre se es de tal palo tal astilla.

Lo que le diré a Alice -dijo Edward, con toda calma- es que su casamiento con Jasper Withlock, de realizarse, será tomada un acto de traición hacia la familia. Ya no será bien recibida por ninguno de nosotros. Además, se unirá a él, pero sin un centavo nuestro. Su nombre quedará borrado de la familia y por lo tanto, quedará desheredada.

-¿Qué? -Bella se quedó mirándolo, azorada.- No puedes hacer eso, Edward.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y qué pasará si ella se sale con la suya y se casa con todas maneras?

-No te preocupes. No pasará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? -preguntó Bella.

-Eso es asunto mío -dijo Edward -. No te concierne.

Bella lo miró a la cara, buscando algún indicio de ternura no halló nada que la esperanzara. Sin embargo, todavía se negaba a creer que Edward fuera tan implacable como aparentaba.

-Esto es ridículo. No puedo creer que tengas tanta frialdad en algo como esto.

-Creo que mientras discutimos este tema de los Withlock, podemos ocuparnos de otra cuestión.

-No lo creo -dijo Bella.

-Entiendo que en cuanto a ti respecta, nuestro matrimonio es ficticio. Pero ante los ojos del mundo, eres mi esposa, ¿no?

-Sí. -Bella estaba aprendiendo a mantener la calma cuando Edward le hablaba con ese tono tan particular.

-Todos saben que hay ciertas cosas que mi esposa no haría.

-¿Y cómo habrían de saberlo si nunca antes has tenido una esposa? -Bella se sentía complacida por ese hecho en particular.

-Digamos que mi reputación me precede -dijo Edward, siempre con la misma parsimonia-. De todas maneras, lo que trato de explicar con todo esto es que una de las cosas que mi esposa no haría en ningún caso es la de relacionarse con alguno de los miembros de la familia Withlock.

-Yo no me relaciono con ninguno de los miembros de esa familia.

-Tenlo presente, Bella. Dure lo que dure este matrimonio, tú eres la señora Cullen. Espero que actúes conforme a ello.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. -¿Cómo debo tomarlo?

-Esto significa- dijo con mucha suavidad, que tu primera lealtad es hacia mí.

-No puedo creerlo. -Bella golpeó una de las sartenes profesionales de Carlisle contra el horno de la cocina.- Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Con razón Alice estaba tan irritada. Probablemente, le has hablado de la misma manera que me estás hablando a mí. Bueno, pero si esperas que yo acate órdenes de esa índole, Edward, creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

-Cuando tú quieras -dijo Edward - tienes plena libertad para terminar con este matrimonio.

Bella se quedó helada ante la amenaza. Luego, recuperó la compostura, se volvió bruscamente y lo enfrentó.

- Te ganaste tu reputación a la antigua, ¿no? Te esforzaste tremendamente en ello.

Edward terminó de poner el último plato sobre la mesa y la miró. -Bella, prefiero comer tacos en lugar de reñir contigo.

Bella sonrió con tristeza. -Es porque no sabes reñir como se debe. Tú sólo das órdenes y las respaldas con amenazas. Me parece que tendrás que aprender algunas cosas respecto de cómo ser esposo; Edward Cullen. Necesitas aprender a comunicarte.

-¿De verdad? -Volvió a la mesa y tomó su copa de vino. ¿Quién va a enseñarme?

-Yo -le contestó ella, con aspereza.

-Mmm, puede que sea muy interesante –dijo Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les este gustando la historia(:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 <strong>

En cierto modo, el coraje de Bella se había deteriorado a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a trabajar. Había sido una larga noche. Había pasado largas horas de insomnio en su elegante cuarto gris y dorado, analizando la situación.

Le había dicho a Edward que él tenía un problema, pero lo cierto era que el de ella era mucho mayor. Estaba planeando cometer el error capital de tratar de cambiarlo.

"Grave error", se dijo, mientras abría la puerta de Extravagancias. La tradición decía que cualquier mujer que se casara con un hombre, pensando que podía cambiarlo era una tonta. Y el sentido común le decía que, como ese matrimonio sólo era nominal y poco duradero, era una estupidez aun mayor tratar de remodelar a Edward Cullen.

Se había casado con él estrictamente para salvar Swan. No era problema de ella si Edward decidía aplicar a su vida y a la de su familia mano de hierro, tras sus guantes de seda.

Hizo una mueca ante esa idea mientras encendía las luces. La escena de la noche anterior con Alice había sido un ejemplo típico. Obviamente, Edward se había quitado los guantes de seda.

Bella recordó que Emmett le había advertido que Edward Cullen era un hombre peligroso. Y Emmett, tal como Edward lo había señalado, tenía una tendencia a pensar lo mejor de la gente.

Zafrina Shenoki pareció en la tienda poco después de las diez, un tanto desgreñada y desorganizada. Claro que no era raro en ella. Ella había perfeccionado la imagen del caos artístico. A diario, reconstruía un aspecto personal distinto: un nuevo color de cabello, diversas combinaciones de ropa y toneladas de joyas recargadas y ruidosas. Ese día tenía el cabello con una vivida tonalidad de fucsia y echado hacia atrás, con una sustancia pegajosa y húmeda. Llevaba una camiseta color mostaza debajo de una chaqueta de hombre que le quedaba inmensa. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una gargantilla de varias hileras gruesas de gema de fantasía.

-Buenos días, Bella. Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero vine en el autobús directamente desde el infierno. Muchos tipos raros como pasajeros. Oye, no esperaba encontrarte aquí hoy.

Bella pasó un plumero sobre el elefante esmaltado. Pensé que te había explicado que Edward y yo hemos pospuesto nuestro viaje de bodas hasta que Emmett regrese.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero sólo hace un par de días que te casaste. -Ella la miró con curiosidad.- Cualquiera se tomada un breve descanso.

-No tendría sentido, porque tendría que pasar ese tiempo sola. Edward fue directamente a la empresa de mi hermano hoy porque dice que es importante que todos lo vean allí.

Tiene bastante lógica. Sé cuánto te has preocupado últimamente por los negocios de tu hermano. -Ella se ocupó de algunos asuntos pendientes detrás del mostrador.- ¿Sabes? Todavía no puedo creer que jamás tuviera ninguna pista respecto de ti y Edward Cullen. Nunca fuiste tan reservada con tus cosas, Bella.

-Lo sé. Pero Edward queria mantenerlo en secreto.

-Qué pena que hayas tenido que acelerar las cosas por cuestiones de trabajo. No pudiste hacer las cosas a lo grande. No hubo vestido, ni porcelana, ni nada.

Ni nada era la verdad, pensó Bella. Ni siquiera los viejos y famosos derechos conyugales. Pero ésa era su opción, según Edward. Si ella se queda acostar con él, él estaba dispuesto.

-De todas maneras, Edward no habria aceptado nada muy pomposo -dijo Bella-. Es una persona muy reservada.

-¿Reservada, eh? -Ella observó su peinado engominado en el espejo que reflejaba ilusiones ópticas que se hallaba colgado en la pared En este caso, la imagen reflejada era la de un cuarto.- No te ofendas, pero yo diria que más bien es extraño.

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomo como una broma. Por lo menos, Edward no se tiñe el cabello de rosa.

-Cierto, pero debes admitir que no muchos hombres de su clase lo llevan tan largo como él -concluyó Zafrina-. Pero no era de su cabello de lo que yo hablaba. Me parece un hombre sombrío y misterioso ¿entiendes? Jamás me habría imaginado que te enamorarías de un tipo así.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y cuál creías que era mi tipo?

Zafrina se encogio de hombros. -Alguien como Cheney, nuestro vecino de al lado, o ese violoncelista con el que saliste un tiempo. Ah, eso me recuerda... -Se apartó del espejo.- Que te envió un paquete ayer. Supongo que se enteró de tu boda.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó. -¿Un paquete de Jacob Black? ¿Dónde está?

-Detrás del mostrador.

Bella se apresuró a rodear el largo mostrador hasta que descubrió el pequeño paquete. Rompió el envoltorio y encontró una nota:

"Para Bella, de Jacob:

Felicidades por tu boda. Espero que hayas encontrado al hombre capaz de realizar tus sueños más extravagantes. Te mereces lo mejor".

-Qué dulce -dijo Bella, emocionada-. Es un disco compacto de música interpretada por la orquesta sinfónica del medio Oeste a la que él pertenece.

Ella hizo una mueca. -Me lo imaginé.

-Jacob es una persona sensacional, Zafrina.

-Otro de tus pájaros heridos, como Rosalie los llama. Lo encontraste, lo curaste y cuando estuvo listo, lo soltaste para que volara libremente.

Jacob tenía que seguir sus sueños -dijo Bella-. El y yo nunca estuvimos realmente enamorados. Sólo fuimos buenos amigos.

-Te refieres a que le tenías lástima, ¿no? Y a Jacob le agradaba despertar ese sentimiento en ti.

La puerta de Extravagancias se abrió bruscamente, con la fuerza de una persona descontrolada, justo cuando Bella terminaba de guardar el obsequio en la gaveta.

Una mujer de brillante cabellera cafe entro en la tienda, vestida de la cabeza a los pies de rojo estridente. Frunció sus labios carmesí y esperó hasta que obtuvo total atención por parte de Zafrina y de Bella.

-Queridas -anunció adustamente-, he vuelto para echar otro vistazo a estas extrañas cositas que vendéis.

Bella se echo a reír. -¿Te refieres a que vienes a darnos otra oportunidad, Jess? Pensé que habías dicho que lo único que había en Extravagancias eran cursilerías.

Jess, cuya verdadera identidad era Jessica Stanley, había optado por adoptar el particular seudónimo de Jess, cuando dos años atrás se preparó para trabajar como decoradora de interiores. Además de evitar utilizar un apellido, siempre se cuidaba de aparecer vestida únicamente de rojo cada vez que se mostraba en público. Según se lo había explicado a Bella una vez, era su color distintivo para las transacciones comerciales.

Dos meses atrás, Jess se había presentado en Extravagancias para anunciar que había sido elegida para "hacer" los interiores de la casa de los Withlock para la fiesta anual de beneficencia de arte. Entonces había estado loca de contenta, pues el cargo había significado mucho para ella, profesionalmente hablando.

En un principio, Bella se ilusionó porque Jess escogió algunas mercancías de Extravagancias para la residencia de los Withlock. Habría sido una estupenda publicidad para su tienda. Pero Jess después empezó con rodeos y evasivas.

Tienes suerte, Bella. -Jess apoyó su maletín colorado en el suelo y sonrió generosamente a Bella, a Zafrina y a Extravagancias. He llegado a la conclusión de que, para mi proyecto, sí necesitaré algo que rompa con la monotonía y brinde un toque divertido al ambiente

_-_Estupendo -dijo Bella con mucho entusiasmo-. ¿Qué te parece el elefante?

Jess puso los ojos en blanco. No seas ridícula, ese elefante quedaría horrendo. Quiero una fantasía exótica que se combine con una pincelada de _neo-deco_.

-¿Qué me dices del carrusel? -sugirió Zafrina.

Jess observó el brillante carrusel. Es una posibilidad. Pero creo que el biombo con motivos selváticos seria una propuesta más adecuada.

-Como gustes -dijo Bella rápidamente-. Realmente, aprecio mucho esto, pues para nosotras será una publicidad maravillosa.

-Oh, ni lo menciones. -Jess la miró con cariño.- Para qué estamos las amigas, ¿verdad?

La respuesta de Bella quedó sin efecto por la interrupción teléfono de neón que sonó sobre el mostrador.

Zafrina levantó el auricular fosforescente. -Extravagancias. -Escuchó un momento- Sí, está aquí. ¿De parte de quién? Correcto. -cubrió el auricular con la palma de la mano.- Esme Cullen -articuló con los labios.

Sorprendida, Bella tomó el teléfono. -Sí, soy Bella.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntas hoy. -La voz Esme sonó cortante. Evidentemente, no esperaba una negativa a su invitación.- Realmente no hemos tenido tiempo de conocemos.

El primer impulso de Bella fue el de encontrar alguna excusa. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella y Esme no habían nacido para ser grandes amigas. Sin embargo, esa mujer era técnicamente su suegra nueva. Mejor dicho, pensó después, su suegrastra nueva. -Me parece bien, Esme. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Esme mencionó el restaurante de un elegante hotel en el centro de la ciudad y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Problemas? preguntó Zafrina.

-No, en realidad. Esme Cullen quiere almorzar conmigo.

Los ojos de Jess se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¿Esme Cullen? ¿Por qué rayos querría ella almorzar contigo?

Ella se echó a reír. -Porque Bella se casó con Edward Cullen anteayer.

-_Se casó_. ¿Bella con Edward Cullen? Oh, _Dios mío_. -Los ojos Jess iban de Bella a Zafrina y al revés.- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? Estáis tomándole el pelo a la pobre Jess.

Ninguna broma -le aseguró Zafrina-. Es una gran sorpresa, pero no una broma.

-¿ Edward Cullen? ¿Ese tipo tan raro que era dueño de medio Seattle antes de que empezara a vender todas sus propiedades?

-No es raro -dijo Bella, molesta.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado de la boda, Jess-dijo Ella-. Estaba en la sección comercial de todos los periódicos matutinos de hoy.

-¿Por qué rayos estaba anunciada en la sección comercial? -preguntó Jess.

-Porque Cullen se hará cargo de la presidencia de Swan Unlimited -explicó Zafrina, mirando a Bella de reojo.

-Sólo hasta que Emmett regrese -dijo Bella firmemente.

Zafrina y Jess la miraron con compasión, pero ninguna de las dos acotó palabra alguna.

-Seguro -comentó Zafrina-. Sólo hasta que Emmett vuelva.

-Esto es increíble -suspiró Jess-. Te has casado con Edward Cullen. Me niego a creerlo. Entrecerró los ojos especulativamente. Dime, ¿qué tal son los interiores de su apartamento? ¿Es cierto que todo se diseñó en negro? Oí algunos rumores.

-Hay mucho negro y dorado -dijo Bella-. Y también gris. Es muy impactante.

-Negro y dorado, ¿eh? Me parece demasiado oscuro para una residencia en Seattle. Y para nada tu estilo. -Jess sonrió alentadoramente.- Y como su nueva esposa, tal vez quieras dar un poquito de vida a tu entorno. Tenme presente si quieres hacer algunos cambios.

-Algo me dice que a Edward no le gustarían demasiados cambios -admitió Bella.

-Tonterías -dijo Jess-. Una esposa está hecha para realizar cambios en la vida de un hombre. Si no, pregunta a cualquiera de mis ex esposos.

Tres horas después, Esme metía la cuchara en un plato de langosta a la crema mientras miraba a Bella, que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa. Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por la urgencia de esta boda.

Lo entiendo. -Bella tomó una gamba de su cocktail. No tenía mucho apetito. En cuanto tomó asiento, Esme le clavó la mirada de una manera que parecía quemarla. Bella empezaba a sentirse como una de las carísimas entradas que ofrecía el restaurante en su menú.

Por supuesto que Edward siempre ha sido muy introvertido -dijo Esme suavemente-. Uno nunca sabe cuáles son sus planes verdaderos hasta que a él se le antoja revelarlos.

-Me doy cuenta de que es un hombre a quien le gusta mucho la intimidad. -Bella pensó que esa referencia a la reserva de Edward ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Esme sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. -Algunas personas creen que es un hombre demasiado peligroso.

-Estoy segura de que su fama es exagerada.

Esme apretó los labios. -Acepta mi palabra, Bella, yo puedo atestiguar personalmente que no lo es. -Apoyó la cuchara. Mira, no viene al caso que andemos con vueltas. Hoy te he invita almorzar porque considero que hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

-¿Sobre Edward?

-Sí. –Esme hizo una pausa, para lograr un buen efecto. - Creo que debes saber que existen razones de sobra para pensar que Edward se casó contigo para hacerse cargo de la empresa de tu hermano.

Bella abandonó su gamba y miró a Esme. -Eso no es cierto.

-Bella, créeme, lo conozco infinitamente mejor que tú. Sé que es capaz con tal de conseguir lo que busca. Y también sé que el amor sería la última razón que Edward tendría para casarse. Ni siquiera conoce el significado de esa palabra.

-No estoy tan segura de eso -dijo Bella suavemente-. Parece que ha sido muy bueno con su familia. Ha cuidado de todos ustedes, ¿no?

Un viejo resentimiento se encendió súbitamente en la mirada de Esme. -Por un precio. Eso es lo que te aconsejo que tengas presente cuando trates con Edward. Todo siempre tiene su precio para él.

Bella se movió nerviosamente en su silla. -No hay motivo preocuparse por mí. Supe qué hacia exactamente cuando me casé Edward.

-¿Sí? –Esme la estudió cuidadosamente.- Espero que sea suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, si te casaste con él por dinero, has perdido tu tiempo. Nunca podrás echarle mano. Edward es demasiado inteligente como para permitir que una mujer se lo arrebate.

Bella se enfureció. -No me casé con él por su dinero.

-Si te casaste con él por amor, entonces te decepcionarás todavía.

Bella dejó de lado las gambas. -No creo que tenga mucho sentido continuar con este pequeño almuerzo, tan amistoso, para conocernos mejor. Si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi tienda.

-Bella, espera. -De pronto hubo desesperación en la expresión de Esme.- Por favor, no te vayas. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar contigo sobre Edward ni sobre mi matrimonio con él.

-No entiendes. Hay más cosas implicadas. No es sólo tu matrimonio. Sé que te preocupan los negocios de tu hermano. Tenemos que hablar.

-Si planeas sacar a relucir otras advertencias con respecto a los objetivos que Edward se ha fijado para Swan, olvídalo. No tengo humor para escuchar esas cosas. -Bella empezó a levantarse de la silla.

-Sólo un momento. -Esme se interrumpió súbitamente y levantó la vista cuando un hombre alto se acercó a la mesa. Ansiedad y alivio asomaron a la mirada de la mujer.- Phil, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola, Esme. -El hombre dirigió una sonrisa de cortesía a Bella. Detrás de los cristales de sus gafas se leyó una nota de comprensión.- Discúlpenme. Permítanme presentarme. Soy Phil Grace, amigo de Esme.

-Mucho gusto. -Bella lo miró con curiosidad.

Lo primero que Bella pensó era que el apellido no estaba a la altura del aspecto de aquel hombre. En lugar de tener una ligera contextura física, grácil, era robusto, aparatoso. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había sido jugador de fútbol americano en la secundaria o en la universidad. Parte de su musculatura de entonces se había convertido en grasa por la edad. Bella supuso que tendría unos cuarenta largos o, tal vez, poco más de cincuenta. Sus rasgos eran toscos, aunque agradables en su conjunto.

-No deberías estar aquí -le dijo Esme.

-Creo que Bella entenderá y sabrá guardarnos el secretito, ¿verdad? -Jonathan se sentó a la mesa y llamó al camarero con una señal de su mano.

-¿Qué secretito? -preguntó Annie, mientras el camarero servía café en la taza de Phil.

-Esme y yo pensamos casarnos -dijo Phil espontáneamente.

Esme contuvo la respiración. Su expresión era de honda preocupación. -Habíamos convenido en que era demasiado pronto para hablar de nuestros planes, Phil.

-No hay cuidado, querida. -Phil dio unas palmadas suavemente en la mano de Esme y volvió sus divertidos ojos castaños hacia Bella.- Temo que mi adorada Esme le ha tenido tanto miedo a su hijastro durante tantos años, que no se atreve a admitir abiertamente nuestra relación en público.

-Me hará a un lado no bien se entere que estoy pensando volver a casarme -dijo Esme, nerviosa-. En los últimos dieciséis a no ha hecho otra cosa más que buscar una excusa para hacerlo y ya la tiene.

Phil le apretó la mano. -Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por tu seguridad financiera, cariño. Yo me haré cargo de ti.

-Es el principio de la cosa -dijo Esme-. Ya te lo he dicho, maldita sea. Tengo derecho a mi parte de la fortuna Cullen. Edward no tiene por qué privarme de ella. Todo es una injusticia. Me lo debe por todo lo que yo he hecho por él. Me lo _debe_.

Phil le sonrió con ternura. -Y estoy seguro de que, para él, ya te ha pagado. Tú misma has admitido que Cullen ha sido más que generoso contigo una vez que logró recuperarse económicamente. Tus hijos han tenido todo lo que han necesitado, incluso una figura paterna.

-Admito que ha sido bueno con ellos. Nunca conocieron a verdadero padre. Edward asumió ese papel. Siempre tuvo tiempo para ellos. Aun cuando trabajaba dieciocho horas diarias. Pero siempre me toleró a mí sólo por ellos. Y por sus hermanas, claro.

-Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto, Esme-dijo Bella.

-Es muy cierto. -Esme bajó la vista y la posó en sus uñas perfectamente arregladas. Apretó los labios.- Me odia.

Bella estaba atónita. -No lo creo.

-No lo conoces.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

Esme suspiró y apartó la mirada un momento. -Siempre rechazó la idea de que su padre se hubiera casado conmigo después que su madre hubo muerto. Edward nunca me aceptó.

Bella inclinó a un lado la cabeza. -¿Y crees que Edward todavía te guarda rencor, después de tantos años?

-Sé que sí. Nunca me perdonará por haber tratado de ocupar lugar de su madre. –Esme la miró a los ojos. Edward jamás perdona, jamás olvida. Todos lo saben. Si no, pregunta a Alice. Está enamorada de Jasper Withlock, el hijo de uno de los viejos enemigos de Edward. Hablé con ella esta mañana. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas porque Edward le había ordenado poner fin a la relación.

Bella tragó saliva. Sabía que eso era cierto. Por consiguiente, no había motivos para poner en duda los demás argumentos de Esme. Considerando todos los aspectos, Edward parecía ser un hombre que cumplía con su palabra. Pero una vez más, Bella sintió el impulso de defenderlo.

- Edward ha sido muy bueno conmigo -dijo Bella, entrelazando sus manos sobre la falda-. Y se está haciendo cargo de la empresa de mi hermano hasta que él vuelva.

Phil frunció el entrecejo, preocupado. -Esme mencionó que tu hermano había muerto en un accidente aéreo.

Nunca pudieron encontrar su cuerpo -dijo Bella rápidamente-. Creo que todavía está vivo.

-Entiendo que no quieras perder las esperanzas -contestó Phil con serenidad-. Yo también perdí a mi hermano hace varios años. Fue muy... difícil.

Bella sonrió. -Emmett es toda la familia que tengo.

-Tal vez tú te aferres a tus esperanzas, Bella, pero todos los demás ya las perdieron -dijo Esme. Para sorpresa de Bella, a pesar de la crueldad de aquellas palabras, el tono de voz de Esme sonó algo compasivo-. Y eso incluye a la comunidad comercial. Por eso Edward ha sido tan bueno contigo, como tú dices. Pero simplemente, sólo está cuidando de la inversión que hizo en Swan.

Phil revolvió lentamente su café. La expresión de sus ojos era de preocupación. -Me temo que Esme tiene razón en un aspecto, Bella. Hace mucho que vivo en Seattle y he escuchado varios comentarios y chismes sobre Edward Cullen. Se dice que siempre tiene razones para hacer lo que hace. Es decir, nunca da puntada sin nudo. Claro que nunca nadie se entera de cuáles son esas razones hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Cuidadosamente, Bella dobló su servilleta y la colocó sobre la mesa. -Por favor, discúlpenme, pero debo regresar a mi tienda.

Esme levantó bruscamente la cabeza. -Espero que no te sientas obligada a hablar con Edward sobre esta conversación, Bella. Me acusaría de meterme en su vida privada. Tendrá otra razón para odiarme. Y Dios sabe que con lo que ya me detesta, alcanza y sobra.

Bella vaciló, porque no quería participar ni siquiera en esa conspiración tan insignificante. Pero luego miró a Phil a los ojos y vio que él, en silencio, también le suplicaba la misma comprensión.

Por el bien de Esme-murmuró- tal vez sea lo mejor no mencionar lo que se habló aquí hoy, Bella.

-¿Es así como todos tratan a Edward? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Deliberadamente lo dejan a un lado para que nunca se entere de nada?

-Cuanto menos sepa Edward, mejor para todos -dijo Esme-. Utiliza hasta la menor información para lograr sus propios fines. Por tu bien, Bella, será mejor que siempre tengas eso en cuenta.

Bella no pudo encontrar respuesta adecuada para eso. Se puso pie y salió del restaurante sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

Tres noches después, Bella estaba sentada sola, en la sala de estar del apartamento de Edward. Tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey verde. Estaba acurrucada en el sillón tapizado en cuero y, través de la ventana, contemplaba melancólicamente la noche lluviosa un trasbordador navegaba grácilmente en la bahía de Elliott. Sus luces brillaban como un collar de perlas, en sobrio contraste con el negra terciopelo de las frías aguas.

Bella disfrutaba a solas de aquel panorama, Durante los últimos días, Edward se había recluido en su estudio después de la cena.

Bella sabía que era porque tenía mucho trabajo. Se pasaba horas enteras estudiando los archivos de Emmett y los informes que le presentaban los gerentes de Swan. Si esa noche seguía su rutina habitual, también se quedaría levantado hasta mucho después que Bella se retirase a su cuarto.

Hasta esa noche, Bella había buscado ocupaciones para después de la cena, iguales a las que buscaba cuando vivía sola, en su apartamento propio. Las tareas contables de una empresa pequeña, como Extravagancias, eran interminables. Esa noche, se había encargado del pago de impuestos y de la renta, había revisado las facturas y también había hecho los cheques de pago, tanto de ella como de Zafrina. Pero la presencia de Edward la perturbaba demasiado. Sabía que no podría dormir profundamente hasta que escuchara los pasos de él por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación principal que ocupaba.

La noche anterior, Bella lo había escuchado detenerse brevemente, frente a la puerta de su alcoba. Y ella había contenido la respiración, preguntándose qué haría o qué le diría si él optaba por abrirla y entrar. Pero Edward no entró y la reacción inmediata de Bella fue una sensación de decepción.

Descubrió asombrada que lo deseaba. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo físico y emocional tan intenso. Era eso precisamente lo que había faltado en las relaciones mantenidas con Ben Cheney y con Jacob Black.

Bella sabía que no tenía medios para seguir ignorando esa reacción hacia Edward. Esa excitación primitiva que Edward había encendido en ella había estado presente en su cuerpo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y la proximidad no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Nunca en la vida había estado tan consciente de la existencia de un hombre. Por supuesto, se recordó también que nunca antes había compartido el techo con un hombre.

Ese matrimonio por conveniencia estaba convirtiéndose en una relación extraña y perturbadora, muy distinta de la asociación comercial que ella había anticipado. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía considerar a Edward como si fuera simplemente un compañero de apartamento.

Ese hombre enigmático y complejo, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, empezaba a atormentarla. Durante esos días, las emociones de Bella estaban terriblemente desordenadas. Una parte de ella ansiaba llegar a él, sacarlo de la oscuridad, mientras que otra parte le advertía que rescatar a Edward podría llevarla al caos.

Como ya no podía concentrarse en la pila a de facturas que había apartado para examinar, las echó a un lado y se puso de pie. Atravesó la sala de suelo de pizarra y tomó el corredor que conducía a la cocina. Tal vez, con una taza de té podría mejorar su humor.

Encendió la luz y sonrió al ver la pulcritud reinante en el recinto. Todo relucía. Carlisle había preparado la cena de esa noche y, consecuentemente, todo había quedado inmaculado. Bella sentía intriga por saber qué haría Carlisle cuando bajaba a su propio apartamento por las noches. Ahora que había escuchado algunos comentarios de su vida pasada, ya no lo consideraba tan androide.

Llenó el hervidor de acero inoxidable y lo colocó sobre el hornillo de la cocina. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, empezó a revolver en las alacenas en busca del té y de la tetera. Un momento después, el silbido del hervidor le anunció que el agua estaba lista. Bella la tomó.

Inconscientemente preparó té para dos y cuando advirtió lo exagerado de la cantidad, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Colocó dos tazas y dos platos sobre una bandeja antes de cambiar de opinión. Cogió la bandeja, salió de la cocina y fue por el pasillo hasta llegar al estudio. Golpeó a la puerta.

-Adelante. -La voz de Edward sonó como un murmullo detrás de la puerta.

Bella inspiró profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró.

Edward estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio negro. Su cabellera de azabache estaba recogida en una cola de caballo, como siempre. El cuello de su camisa gris perla estaba desabotonado y se había arremangado hasta los codos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la luz de su lámpara halógena se reflejó en las gafas que usaba para leer.

A Bella le agradaban sus gafas. Tenía la sensación de que Edward era más accesible cuando las tenia puestas.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Pensé que tal vez querrías una taza de té.

Edward se quitó las gafas y miró la bandeja que ella sostenía entre sus manos. Se leyó un frío placer en sus ojos cuando la miró. -Gracias.

Apoyó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y sirvió dos tazas de té. Se sintió incómoda al ver que las manos le temblaban. -¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bastante bien. He terminado con la información financiera. Ahora estoy analizando los datos de investigación y desarrollo. - Edward tomó la taza de manos de Bella.- Tu hermano era un verdadero genio. Cualquiera no tiene el talento para inventar y administrar a la vez.

-Querrás decir que es un genio -lo corrigió Bella. Se sentó sobre el borde del escritorio, con una pierna colgando, para disfrutar su té-. El volverá, Edward.

-Por ti, espero que vuelva.

Bella balanceó la pierna que le quedaba colgando un par de veces. -¿Sabes? He estado pensando. Tal vez, yo tendría que estar aquí por las noches, estudiando los mismos informes que tú revisas. Probablemente, no me hará mal ir familiarizándome con las operaciones de Swan.

-Ya hemos hablado antes de eso, Bella. Pensé que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que yo maneje la empresa en tu lugar hasta que Emmett regrese. Creí que me confiarías esa responsabilidad.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti -se apresuró ella-. Es sólo que se trata de la empresa de mi hermano y que creo que sería positivo que yo me entere de las cosas.

-Tú estás ocupada con tus propios negocios. Si te relacionas demasiado con Swan, Extravagancias se deteriorará. Una pequeña empresa requiere la atención total de su dueña.

-Ya lo sé. Trató de digerir esa idea durante un rato.- De todas maneras, siento que debo estar más al tanto de lo que sucede en Swan.

-Entiendo. - Edward apoyó su taza de té y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el jardín de rocas de Zen y se quedó contemplando momentáneamente los diseños que formaba la arena.- Esta renovada insistencia en enterarte de las cosas de Swan no tendrá nada que ver con la charla que mantuviste con Esme durante el almuerzo de hace unos días, ¿verdad?

Súbitamente Bella dejó de balancear su pierna. -¿Sabías que salí a almorzar con ella?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste, Edward?

-¿Es importante?

Bella se mordió el labio. -Sí, creo que lo es. Yo no te lo mencioné.

-¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste, Bella?

La suavidad de la pregunta la dejó aun más nerviosa. –Esme dijo que te molestarías si te enterabas de que me había invitado a almorzar. Me dijo que no te comentara nada al respecto.

-Y tú le obedeciste.

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, sentí un poco de pena por ella. Creo que tú le das miedo.

-¿Y a ti?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entiendo. -Siguió mirando la arena fijamente.- Si yo te pidiera que hicieras algo, ¿aceptarías con la misma espontaneidad que accediste a la petición de Esme?

-Depende de lo que me pidas -murmuró Esme.

En ese momento, Bella tomó conciencia de la tensión que se había apoderado de Edward. Latía silenciosamente en ese cuarto, llegaba hasta ella, la ahogaba, la envolvía. Entonces se dio cuenta, azorada, de que ya no podría salir del estudio. Era tan imposible como querer echar a volar.

-Me gustaría que me prometieras que nunca me mentirás, Bella. Ni siquiera para proteger a otra persona.

Ese tono extraño y melancólico le rompió el corazón. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Edward sabía perfectamente que todos los miembros de su familia, esa familia a la que siempre había protegido con uñas y dientes, le ocultaban cosas por temor a su reacción. Lo sabía y odiaba esa realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, le resultaba imposible encontrar los medios para que la gente que él amaba fuera capaz de confiarle sus secretos. Se había aislado emocionalmente de todos e ignoraba qué hacer para destruir las barreras que él mismo había impuesto, que le impedían comunicarse correctamente con sus familiares.

-Oh, Edward. -Bella apoyó tu taza y se puso de pie.

Salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba parado, de espaldas a ella. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos desde atrás y lo abrazó con t ternura. Fue como estrechar a un leopardo de verdad. Todo su cuerpo era fibroso y cálido. Esa fragancia masculina la embriagó.

Te juro que nunca te mentiré, Edward -le dijo ella, contra la camisa.

Edward se volvió repentinamente, sorprendiéndola. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos fuertes y duras. Bella se estremeció bajo el ardor su mirada. Sentía la fuerza existente dentro de él, pero lejos de intimidarse por ella, experimentó un terrible deseo en su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Bella -dijo Edward -. A cambio, te prometo que nunca te mentiré a ti. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho. -Sabía que Edward la besaría y deseaba ese beso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bella por fin reconoció que se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Y después ya no pudo volver a pensar con claridad. La boca Edward estaba sobre la de ella, borrando toda noción, excepto la del profundo deseo que ambos se inspiraban mutuamente.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.****

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Desde el preciso instante en que Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, Bella supo que le permitirla hacerle el amor. No, mejor dicho, pensó, lo supo desde el momento en que preparó la bandeja con las dos tazas de té para llevarla al estudio. Ya entonces había tomado su decisión.

Y no era sólo porque lo deseaba de una manera como jamás había deseado a ningún otro hombre. Era porque sabía que, en cierto modo, Edward la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Aun cuando los labios de Edward se movían lenta y poderosamente sobre los de ella, Bella sabía muy bien que no podía pretender que él expresara sus sentimientos con palabras. Era demasiado pronto todavía. Admitir ese sentimiento se habría traducido en una amenaza seria para el control que Edward ejercía sobre sí mismo.

Bella tenía la sensación de que tal vez Edward había decidido que mientras esas palabras se pensaran, pero no se pronunciaran, podrían ignorarse completamente. Si alguna vez él se veía obligado a admitir su necesidad en voz alta, tendría que asumir tal necesidad. Y quizá para él fuera una debilidad.

Era mejor así, pensó Bella, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Por el momento, sería ella quien se entregara por los dos.

Para Bella, todo aquello no tenía nada de debilidad. Simplemente, se sentía profundamente dichosa de poder entregarse a un hombre- que se merecía un poco de felicidad.

-¿Bella? - Edward le besó la comisura de los labios y luego el lóbulo de la oreja. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la joven, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Bella se estremeció. El deseo de Edward era tan perturbador como la más potente de las drogas. Sentía que la sangre le hervía. Le acarició el cabello con las yemas de los dedos y luego, el rostro. -Sí. Oh, sí, Edward, por favor.

Una evidente satisfacción se encendió en los ojos de Edward. La tomó en sus brazos y la levantó, sin agregar ni una sola palabra más. Su fuerza era mucho mayor de lo que Bella había imaginado. La acurrucaba contra su pecho sin esfuerzo alguno mientras atravesaba toda la sala, rumbo al largo sillón que estaba junto a la ventana. Imágenes de Perséfone, siendo trasladada a los infiernos, danzaban en la cabeza de Bella.

La tendió sobre los cojines negros y dorados y luego se enderezó, para recorrerla con una mirada tan ardiente que pareció quemarle toda la ropa. La pálida luz de la luna reflejaba el voraz apetito en sus ojos.

-¿Estás segura? -le preguntó.

-Sí. -Bella apenas podía hablar.- ¿Y tú?

El sonrió lánguidamente. -He estado seguro desde el principio. Pero tú debes estar absolutamente segura, Bella. Después de esta noche, ya no será posible que sigamos manteniendo una relación de simples compañeros de apartamento.

-Ya lo sé -murmuró ella. Una vez que Edward se convirtiera en su amante ya no podría aparentar que sólo fuera un amigo. Por un segundo, el temor femenino e instintivo le robó parte de la excitación que estaba experimentando.

Después de esa noche ya no sería la misma. Lo sabía con una certeza que primero le hizo sentir escalofríos y luego, un agradable calor.

-Me, alegra que hayas venido a mi esta noche –dijo Edward -. No fue sencillo para mí esperarte.

Bella ardía bajo aquella intensa mirada. Era como si sus entrañas estuvieran derritiéndose dentro de ella. Un agudo dolor se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Extendió la mano para tomar la de él, áspera y grande. -¿Realmente estuviste esperándome?

Lentamente, Edward se sentó a su lado, sobre los cojines. La cálida palma de su mano se posó en uno de los senos de Bella, en un gesto reverente y posesivo. -Durante mucho más tiempo del que te imaginas.

Bella sonrió trémulamente. -Quise que me desearas desde aquella primera noche en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett.

-Entonces ya te deseaba. -Se recostó sobre ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos.- Y ahora te deseo mucho

más. -Agachó la cabeza y lentamente besó la vulnerable curvatura de su cuello.

En respuesta, Bella se arqueó convulsivamente para acercarse a él más todavía. Edward deslizó una mano hacia la cadera de Bella y la apretó con ternura.

La joven respiró profundamente cuando sintió que Edward le pasaba la mano entre los muslos. Parecieron quemarle la tela de los pantalones vaqueros.

-¿Edward?

-Estoy aquí. Le levantó el jersey unos pocos centímetros para cubrirle de besos el abdomen.- No iré a ninguna parte.

A toda prisa, Bella tanteó la camisa de Edward. Quería disfrutar de su piel desnuda bajo las palmas de sus manos. Si bien él no se resistió, tampoco hizo nada para ayudarla. Cuando Bella logró finalmente abrir la camisa, advirtió la maraña de espeso vello negro que le cubría el pecho. Ansiosa, Bella entrelazó los dedos en ellos y se sintió hechizada por los musculosos contornos de ese físico.

Edward era perfecto. Tenía todo lo que ella siempre había soñado en un hombre.

Bella estaba atónita por el torbellino apasionado que la desgarraba por dentro. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo similar. Literalmente, tenía fuego en su interior. Se trataba de una increíble sensación. Debía de ser lo que los poetas llamaban pasión, pensó. 'Y deseaba gritar su dicha a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran de ella.

-Apresúrate, Edward. -Se aferró a él.- Por favor, date prisa.

La sonrisa de Edward, que fue su única respuesta ante la insistencia de Bella, encerraba satisfacción y masculinas promesas. Su palma estaba cálida entre los muslos de Bella. -Ya estás mojada.

-Oh, Dios, Edward. -Levantó las caderas hacia la buscadora mano de Edward, consciente de que sus vaqueros se humedecían cada vez más.- Nunca me he sentido así.

-Me alegro. -Otra vez se recostó sobre ella, besándola con tanta dedicación que se sentía ahogada. En todo momento, Edward no dejó de presionar la mano contra las piernas de su esposa, moviéndola sugerentemente.

Bella creyó que perdería la razón. Cerró las rodillas, atrapándole los dedos, implorándole en silencio que la tocara más íntimamente.

Edward sonrió en las sombras. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron repentinamente de asombro. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes le había escuchado reír. El sonido le resultó maravilloso; una mezcla de gruñido grave y ronroneo viril. Bella lo saboreó como la más apetitosa de todas las delicias. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que la luna se reflejaba en ellos.

-De acuerdo, Bella- le dijo contra la boca-. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Bella quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero no pudo hallar las palabras indicadas. Aun cuando Edward le había atrapado los labios con los suyos una vez más, ella escuchó el ruido de metal contra metal y se dio cuenta de que él le había desabrochado los pantalones.

Inmediatamente, sintió su mano por debajo de las bragas, buscando ese sitio caliente, húmedo y excitante, situado entre sus piernas. Bella no podía respirar. Cuando sintió que Edward le introdujo el dedo suavemente, contuvo el poco aire que aún le quedaba durante unos pocos segundos. Luego exhaló ruidosamente.

- Edward. Ahora, por favor. No puedo esperar. _No puedo esperar_.

-No tienes que esperar. -Su voz sonó ronca. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de Bella, mientras que, simultáneamente, deslizaba un segundo dedo en el femenino canal.

Bella gimió cuando Edward la extendió completamente, dejándola más accesible a sus caricias. Una extraña y pulsante sensación estaba naciendo dentro de ella, tratando de acortar las distancias lo máximo posible. Edward deslizó los dedos sobre ella, hasta que encontró el lugar correcto.

- Edward Por Dios, por favor...

-Déjame verte volar, Bella. Estás segura. Yo estoy aquí para recibirte.

Algo estalló dentro de Bella. La tensión que la había hecho presa sólo unos segundos antes, finalmente se había desatado en una policromía de exquisitas sensaciones. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba contra los dedos de Edward y así comenzaron las ondas de placer.

Bella se escuchó murmurar el nombre de Edward una y otra vez, con una voz sofocada que casi no reconocía.

Un momento después, se relajó en sus brazos. Edward la refugiaba mientras ella volvía lentamente a la normalidad. Con la mano delineaba la columna de Bella, siempre con caricias muy delicadas.

-Hermosa. - Edward le besó el hombro.- Espectacular. Pero desde un principio supe que así serías.

Ella lo miró entre las pestañas semicerradas. -Fue sorprendente. Absolutamente inédito.

La sonrisa de Edward fue de satisfacción, como si él también hubiera alcanzado el clímax. -Me alegro.

-Nunca he sentido nada igual en toda mi vida. Nada puede comparársele.

-Bien.

Bella pensó, maravillada aún, que tal vez había sido algo tan especial porque estaba enamorada. Ese descubrimiento trajo otro consigo.

Bella miró a Edward, consternada. -Pero tú ni siquiera te desvestiste.

-Hay mucho tiempo. -Le besó la frente húmeda.- Toda la noche, a decir verdad.

-Sí, lo sé. -Su voz fue desvaneciéndose.

Algo no estaba bien. Bella lo presentía. Buscó el rostro de Edward en la penumbra. Leyó entonces el mismo deseo que había visto antes en sus ojos. Sentía la sexual rigidez en su cuerpo. Estaba completamente excitado, a pesar de todo el control que ejercía sobre sí.

Fue entonces cuando Bella advirtió lo que estaba perturbándola. Desde el primer momento en que le confesó que deseaba acostarse con él, Edward se había hecho cargo de todo. Los hechos que acababan de suceder habían sido orquestados cuidadosamente por él. Edward había controlado el apasionado interludio del mismo modo que controlaba todos y todo en su vida.

-¿No me deseas? -le preguntó Bella.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar. Y voy a poseerte cuando llegue el momento apropiado.

-Pensé que era éste el momento apropiado.

-No. Pero será pronto. -Se puso de pie y luego la levantó en sus brazos. Un escalofrío se apoderó de Bella, mitigando en cierto modo el calor que aún permanecía en su cuerpo. Era evidente que por mucho que Edward la deseara, no tenía intenciones de permitirse estar a merced de su propia pasión.

Ni de la de ella.

A Bella se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Edward estaba decidido a demostrarle, y a demostrarse, que mantenía un total control de sus emociones. Aparentemente, no se someterla a nada. Ni siquiera al placer.

Un destello verde, cercano al jardín de rocas, llamó la atención de Bella mientras él la llevaba hacia la puerta en sus brazos. Bajó la vista y vio que los ojos de esmeralda del leopardo la observaban mientras era llevada hacia la noche.

Mucho después, cuando las sábanas grises de la cama de Edward estaban húmedas y enredadas, como resultado del avasallarte acto de amor en el que había participado, su esposo por fin reclamó sus derechos maritales sobre su exhausta esposa.

Estaba sobre ella, con los hombros y pronunciados contornos de su espalda brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Al menos, su autocontrol había tenido un precio para él, pensó Bella cuando lo vio transpirado. Por lo menos, no le había resultado tan fácil.

No obstante, lo que más le importaba era que, después de tres horas de pasión, Edward aún seguía controlándose completamente, como si acabaran de empezar en ese instante. Para ella era terriblemente deprimente saber que no podía dominar sus emociones del mismo modo que él gobernaba las suyas. La deseaba, pero bajo sus términos y condiciones, a su manera, cuando él lo creyera apropiado.

-Mírame -le dijo Edward, rozándole la frente con los labios-. Quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando te haga mía.

Bella obedeció. Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él y creyó desvanecerse por la intensidad de sus ojos. Penetró en ella con un movimiento lento, tierno y muy calculado de su cuerpo. Bella advirtió que aún en el momento final de la consumación, Edward tendría que demostrar que aún se podía controlar.

Bella protestó casi, frustrada, a pesar de que nunca en la había estado tan satisfecha físicamente. Pero en ese momento, Edward entró en ella completamente, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Una vez más, Bella se sintió víctima de vertiginosas sensaciones. Increíblemente su cuerpo agotado aún respondía.

-Tan estrecha -murmuró él. Apoyó la frente sobre la de el dándole tiempo para que se acomodara-. Encajamos perfectamente

Edward se apartó brevemente para volver a penetrarla de inmediato. Bella se estremeció, con el cuerpo muy aferrado al de él.

-Esto me hace sentir tan bien -dijo él, con voz grave y constreñida.

Bella enterró las uñas en sus hombros. Luego se levantó cautela, para calcular la longitud y volumen de su esposo. Le parecía inmenso dentro de ella. Su peso la aplastaba contra las sábanas.

Edward apretó los dientes. -Sí. Exactamente así. Bien. Sí. -Metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos, hasta que alcanzó con las yemas de dedos ese recóndito lugar entre el vello púbico de Bella. Ella gimió suavemente.

Edward esperó hasta que ella hubo terminado prácticamente convulsionarse en tomo de él. Entonces

y sólo entonces, se permitió saborear su propio desahogo.

Bella estaba tan exhausta que se quedó dormida antes que saliera de su cuerpo. Su último pensamiento fue que esa situación no daría ningún resultado. Edward tenía que aprender que no podía controlarse así para todo. Sin embargo, Bella no sabía cuántas noches como ésa tendría que soportar hasta que su esposo aprendiera la lección.

Poco después, Bella despertó en una habitación iluminada con la luz de la luna. Por un momento, se desorientó. Una sensación surrealista la asaltó. Creyó que estaba soñando. Pero de inmediato advirtió el peso del brazo de Edward sobre sus senos. Los feroces recuerdos se repitieron inmediatamente en su mente.

Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y vio que Edward dormía a lado. La pálida luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba los ángulos de sus toscos rasgos. En algún momento, la renegrida cabellera se había zafado del lazo que Edward normalmente usaba para sujetarla. Estaba suelta sobre la elegante almohada, dándole un aspecto primitivo y rebelde. Se había acostado con un pagano.

Bella se quedó muy quieta mientras recordaba la primera imagen que tuvo de Edward totalmente desnudo. Su poder era tanto físico como mental. Era un hombre fuerte, delgado y bien constituido, que

había sabido mantener la rigidez de sus músculos. Esa masculina gracia coordinada, que Bella siempre había admirado en él, era infinitamente más impresionante cuando no llevaba ropa puesta.

Lentamente, Bella se sentó entre las sábanas grises y miró a su alrededor. Una vez, después que se hubo mudado al apartamento, había espiado en el interior de la suite principal, pero jamás había estado, literalmente, dentro de ella. Una puerta invisible le había obstaculizado el paso hasta ese momento. Tenía la sensación de que muy pocas mujeres se habían animado a entrar en ese recinto tan privado sin una invitación.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras. Había una cómoda laqueada en negro contra una pared y junto a ella, una silla metálica, de color gris. La débil luz de la luna hacia resaltar sólo las hebras doradas del austero y abstracto diseño bordado en el cubrecama negro.

Algo inquieta, Bella se escurrió por debajo del brazo de Edward, apartó las enmarañadas sábanas y se levantó. Se sentía vulnerable y también tenía frío, de modo que tomó la primera prenda que encontró. Era la camisa que Edward llevaba puesta horas antes. Se la puso y caminó hacia la ventana.

Las luces de neón de la zona portuaria de Seattle brillaban en la distancia. Sin embargo, cuando Bella recorrió con la vista la bahía de Elliott, no pudo ver más que un infinito mar de noche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward. Lo miró rápidamente por encima del hombro. La observaba desde las sombras y sus ojos reflejaban la gélida luz de la luna. Estaba tumbado sobre las desordenadas almohadas, con la natural arrogancia de un felino salvaje. Su cabellera oscura y enmarañada caía sobre sus musculosos hombros.

Pensé que estabas dormido -murmuró ella.

-Me desperté cuando te levantaste. ¿Sucede algo? -En su voz se oyó una verdadera preocupación.

No. Nada. -Qué buen hombre era, pensó ella. Claro que decididamente, tenia ciertos problemas.- Sólo me levanté para mis panorama por la ventana.

-Desde aquí hay una vista muy bella -dijo Edward, con un de voz muy sensual.

Bella sentía sus ojos sobre ella. Se abrigó más con la camisa -¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

Bella no sabía cómo continuar. No tenía idea de cómo quejarse por el increíble acto de amor que habían compartido. ¿Qué una mujer para decirle a un hombre que era demasiado bueno cama?, se preguntaba en silencio.

-Nada. Simplemente, pensaba en nosotros.

-Me alegro. Precisamente en eso es en lo que debes pensar esta noche.

Bella le oyó levantarse de la cama. Edward atravesó el cuarto, alfombrado en gris, sin hacer ruido. Al instante, sus mane tuvieron sobre los hombros de ella. Suavemente, la atrajo hacia sí, envolvió con sus brazos, apoyando los antebrazos sobre los mullidos senos. Bella sintió su cálido aliento sobre su oreja.

-Nunca olvidaré esta noche mientras viva -le dijo él, besó la curvatura del hombro.

-Yo tampoco. -Bella se entrego por completo a la sensualidad de sus palabras. Su fragancia la reconfortaba, al igual que la fuerza sus brazos. Parte de su nerviosismo desapareció.

Bella se apoyó contra él y lentamente se relajó. Se decía que estaba preocupándose demasiado por nada. De modo que Edward tenía tanto control sobre sus pasiones sexuales como sobre todo lo que se refería a su vida. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarla eso? ¿Qué otra cosa había esperado?

-Tienes frío. - Edward volvió a besarla dulcemente en la nuca.

-En realidad, no. -No ahora que él la abrazaba de ese modo calentándola con su poderoso cuerpo. Ahora estaba bien, pensó ella.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, debía admitir por qué había reaccionado así ante la última demostración de autocontrol de Edward. La razón era que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, tenido la esperanza de ser la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de hacérselo perder.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm? -Ella se cobijó en él. El vello del pecho le resultó áspero sobre la suave piel de su espalda.

Edward le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Deslizó una mano por el interior de la camisa y

le acarició el abdomen. -¿De qué hablasteis Esme y tú durante el almuerzo?

Un sobresalto se apoderó de Bella como un rayo. Se quedó pasmada y al instante, se puso furiosa. -Hijo de puta. Canalla, ¿Cómo te _atreves_? -Le clavó las uñas sobre los antebrazos, tratando de liberarse de él.

Edward la soltó de inmediato. -¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿A _mí_? -Se volvió y retrocedió dos pasos para estar fuera de su alcance.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué clase de truco perverso y mal intencionado ha sido ése?

Edward entrecerró los ojos. -Cálmate.

-No. No me calmaré. -Bella se volvió bruscamente y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá frente a la ventana. Estaba furiosa. Tomó la parte delantera de la camisa desabrochada para cerrarla sobre sus senos.- Fue un acto despreciable. Inconcebible.

-Sólo te hice una simple pregunta.

-Ah, seguro. Una simple pregunta, las pelotas. No fue una simple pregunta. Tratabas de engañarme para que te la contestara. Tratabas de seducirme para que yo te contara de lo que hablé con Esme. Tendrías que sentirte avergonzado.

-Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo -dijo él, muy suavemente-. Prometiste no mentirme nunca.

Ella lo miró brevemente. Edward estaba de pie, con los pies ligeramente separados y las manos sobre las caderas. Parecía no preocuparle en lo más mínimo su desnudez. Por supuesto, pensó ella. Con un cuerpo como ése, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Te di mi palabra -dijo ella con orgullo- de que jamás te mentirla.

Edward apenas sonrió. -Entonces cuéntame qué ha sucedido entre tú y Esme esta tarde.

-Lo que ha sucedido entre Esme y yo esta tarde –dijo Bella- no es asunto tuyo en lo más mínimo, maldito.

-Cualquier cosa que suceda en la familia es asunto mío.

-No necesariamente. De todas maneras, puedes estar bien seguro de que no discutiré esta cuestión contigo. No ahora.

-¿Y qué me dices de la promesa que me hiciste?

-Yo no estoy mintiéndote -dijo ella, furiosa-. Simplemente estoy negándome a contarte una conversación privada que mantuve otra persona.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es -respondió ella-. Igualmente, permití que Esme pensara que no discutiría este tema contigo. Ella confía en que respete su intimidad. Yo haría lo mismo contigo. Jamás le contaría nada respecto a las conversaciones privadas que mantuviéramos nosotros.

-Si alguna vez lo hicieras, conocerías el infierno.

Bella le miró frustrada. -Dime algo, Edward. ¿Por qué eres hostil con Esme? Después de tantos años, ¿todavía no puedes aceptar que haya ocupado el lugar de tu madre?

Edward arqueó las cejas. -No es por eso por lo que no la quiero.

-Entonces debe de ser porque era bastante más joven que tu padre. -Levantó la mano y descartó la idea haciendo un gesto ésta.- No era asunto tuyo.

-¿Esa fue la explicación que ella te dio? -preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miró de reojo, rápidamente. Se le secó la boca cuando le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

- Edward, ¿no estarías enamorado de ella en esa época, no?

-No. -Por su voz, era como si la pregunta le hubiera repugnado.- Bella, ¿quieres dejar de analizar mi relación con Esme? No tiene nada que ver con el tema que estamos tratando ahora.

-Creo que sí. -Su furia se mitigó en cierto grado gracias al alivio que experimentó al saber que Edward no se había enamorado de Esme en su juventud.- Creo que tiene mucho que ver con el tema que estamos tratando. Dime por qué la odias.

La expresión de Edward fue indescifrable. -No la odio. Pero puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no confío en ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque un día entré en la casa de mi padre y la sorprendí la cama con uno de sus ex novios -dijo Edward, apretando los dientes-. No confío en ella porque tengo fundamentos suficientes para saber que es capaz de traicionar. ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

Bella se quedó perpleja ante la apasionada ira que Edward lograba disimular a duras penas. Nunca debía olvidar que el frío autocontrol de Oliver ocultaba profundas y turbulentas aguas.

-Ya veo -dijo ella débilmente-. Supongo que eso debe de ser bastante traumatizante para un joven. Encontrar a tu madrastra acostada con otro hombre no te habrá resultado nada fácil.

Edward se tragó una exclamación iracunda. Obviamente, había logrado dominarse nuevamente. -No me traumaticé. Simplemente, recibí una lección educativa. En ese momento, en ese día solamente, aprendí todo lo que debía aprender sobre Esme.

-¿Es cierto? -Bella lo estudió con curiosidad.- ¿Se lo contaste a tu padre?

-No.

-¿Por qué no, cuando eres tan estricto con la lealtad?

-Muy simple. Los niños la necesitaban -dijo Edward con frialdad-. Lo creas o no, ella era bastante buena con Alice y Reneesme. Y yo sabía que, si la echaba a puntapiés de la casa, Eleazar y Garret jamás habrían conocido a su padre. Yo conocía muy bien a papá como para saber que no sería capaz de mantener esa relación a distancia.

-Entiendo. Entonces le permitiste quedarse por el bien de la familia.

-Para ser franco, si.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Qué le dijiste a Esme ese día?

Edward se encogió de hombros. -Le dije que si quería disfrutar de la fortuna de los Cullen tenía que caminar muy derechito y con buena letra.

-Y desde entonces no has hecho más que aterrarla, ¿no?

Edward frunció el entrecejo. -No la he aterrado.

-Sí. Ella cree que la odias.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que la quiero, precisamente -admitió

-Ese infortunado incidente debió de haber sucedido hace años.

-Dieciséis años, para ser exacto. ¿Por qué?

-Por el amor de Dios, Edward. La gente cambia. Si quieres mejorar tu relación con Esme tendrás que dejar atrás el pasado.

Edward la miró sorprendido. -¿Y por qué querría yo mejorar mi relación con Esme? La que mantenemos ahora funciona bien en lo que a mí respecta, al menos.

-Por Dios. Todos creen que eres increíblemente inteligente, pero en mi opinión, eres muy tonto en relación con ciertas cosas. -Bella dejó de caminar de aquí para allá y se volvió para enfrentado.- Ante los ojos de todo el mundo no tienes una buena relación con tu madrastra.

-Ante los ojos del mundo, Bella, me importa un cuerno. . Ahora, ¿de qué hablasteis durante el almuerzo?

-Yo -declaró ella, muy decidida- no tengo intención al de contarte lo que pasó entre nosotras en ese almuerzo. Y basta.

Edward asintió, como si hubiera aceptado esa respuesta. -¿Qué te pareció Phil Grace? ¿Crees que hay posibilidades de que se case con ella?

Bella se quedó pasmada, boquiabierta. -¿Cómo supiste que Phil estuvo con nosotras?

-Carlisle rastrea esa clase de cosas por mí -dijo Edward con espontaneidad.

-¿Carlisle? -Bella sintió que la voz se le levantaba hasta alcanzar un grito despavorido.- ¿Mandaste a Carlisle a espiarme?

-Carlisle no estaba espiándote. - Edward hizo una pausa.- Le dije que no te perdiera de vista porque tenía la sospecha de que, tarde o temprano, Esme querría tener un encuentro a solas contigo, todo lo que yo quería saber era si ella ya había empezado a destilar su veneno contra mí.

-Me niego a creer esto. -Sin poder salir de su asombro, caminó a tientas hasta la silla y se dejó caer en ella.- Me hiciste vigilar.

Edward pareció preocupado. -¿Estás bien, Bella? Pareces poco mareada.

-Puedo vomitar en cualquier momento

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. -Permíteme ayudarte a llegar al baño.

Ella levantó la mano con evidente determinación. -No, repito, _no _me toques.

Edward se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. -Bella, si no te sientes bien, tienes que ir a un centro de urgencias.

-No estoy enferma. No del modo que tú crees. No te preocupes. No vomitaré sobre tu alfombra. -Bella tamborileó los dedos sobre el posa brazos de la silla. Miró a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y advirtió que su expresión de preocupación era auténtica.- Tendrás que perdonarme, Edward, pero en este momento estoy un poco confundida ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un hermano gemelo, no?

-¿Un hermano gemelo?

-¿No hay dos idénticos como tú? -preguntó ella pacientemente-. ¿Un Edward agradable y otro desagradable? ¿No es ésta una de esas historias con un hermano bueno y otro malo?

-No -dijo él, con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me lo temía. Y eso significa que tendremos que enfrentamos a lo que tenemos. -Bella se puso de pie, apretando todavía ambas partes delanteras de la camisa para mantenerla cerrada.- Creo que empiezo a vislumbrar un indicio de la auténtica naturaleza del monumental problema que tenemos entre manos, Edward.

-Me alegro de que uno de los dos tenga esto claro.

Bella empezó a caminar de aquí para allá mientras la mente le trabajaba furiosamente.

-Veo que a través de los años has logrado cometer tus crímenes impunemente.

-No creas.

Lo miró con elocuencia. -Es una manera de hablar. Pero la verdad es que tú manejas a tu familia del mismo modo que manejas tu imperio financiero. Eres un señor feudal de corazón. Y ahora crees que puedes manejar a una esposa de la misma manera.

-Bella, creo que estás exagerando un poco.

Ella se volvió bruscamente y le señaló con un autoritario dedo.

-Tu problema es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio.

-Creo que dijiste que no era bueno para comunicarme con los demás.

-Esto supera tus habilidades de comunicación.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿no? -planteó Edward muy gentilmente.

Bella levantó el mentón. -He hecho un análisis más detallado.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes una tendencia muy natural y muy fuerte a dominar a todo y a todos los que te rodean. Probablemente, eso sea el resultado de haber tenido que afrontar responsabilidades tan grandes a una edad tan temprana. Pero también es probable que lo tuyo sea congénito. Tú, Edward, posees lo que se denomina una personalidad dominante.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. - Edward avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que agitaba el dedo negativamente. ¿Hay más?

-Mucho más. Te han permitido convertirte en un tirano. Nadie se enfrenta a ti. Tu familia te respeta y admira, pero te tienen demasiada devoción. Siempre te sales con la tuya en todas las órdenes que das porque nadie se atreve a ponerte límites. Sin embargo, yo no te tengo miedo, Edward.

-Me alegro. -Avanzó otro paso, acercándosele con cautela e infinita paciencia.

Bella retrocedió un paso. -Aquí se darán algunos cambios

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Para empezar, no quiero que Carlisle me espíe. Me pone los pelos de punta. Imagínate cómo te sentirías tú si supieras que te vigila constantemente.

Edward lo analizó.

-De acuerdo.

Ella lo miró seriamente.

- Lo digo con la mano en el corazón. No quiero que me persiga a todas partes, escondido entre los arbustos.

-He dicho que estoy de acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? -Estaba sorprendida por haber conseguido la primera victoria con tanta facilidad.- ¿Me prometes que no lo enviarás a espiarme?

-No estaba espiándote. Simplemente, no te perdía de vista por tu propio bien. Pero sí, te prometo que no se lo encargaré más. No creo que sea necesario, ahora que hemos mantenido esta charla. Entiendo tu punto de vista.

Bella se puso contenta. Le sonrió a Edward con aprobación. -Eso es maravilloso. Sabía que no eras totalmente insensible; sólo un poco cabezota.

-Gracias.

-De ahora en adelante hablaremos de las cosas a medida vayan surgiendo -dijo Bella severamente.

-Lo intentaré. Pero yo soy un poco duro para estas cosas ¿Serás paciente conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí -le aseguró ella.

Por dentro, Bella estaba loca de contenta. Significaba que a Edward le importaba lo suficiente como para que decidiera tratar de cambiar. Ninguna mujer podía pretender más de eso en un hombre. Hasta podría estar enamorándose de ella, pensó Bella, feliz.

-Me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta charla -dijo él.

-También yo. La cuestión es, Edward, que no puedes manipular a la gente, aunque te parezca que es por su propio bien.

-Entiendo.

-Debes aprender a confiar en ellos si quieres que ellos confíen en ti. La confianza engendra confianza. La sospecha sólo crea más sospechas.

-Aprecio que analices la situación. - Edward le abrió los brazos.- ¿Podemos volver a la cama ahora?

Bella fue hacia él de inmediato. -Sí le contestó, sobre el pecho desnudo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó de regreso a la cama en penumbra.


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.****

* * *

><p>Capituo 9<p>

Edward se centró y luego, lenta y deliberadamente, bajó su cuerpo desde la posición de parado sobre los hombros hasta la de arado. Sin interrumpir ni una vez el ritmo fluido del yoga se apoyó sobre el abdomen y arqueó el cuerpo para adoptar la postura de cobra. Sus músculos se ponían en tensión y se relajaban, obedeciendo cada una de las órdenes de Edward. La energía bombeaba en sus venas.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Si bien siempre supo que gozaba de una excelente salud, esa mañana en particular tenía plena conciencia del bienestar que lo caracterizaba. Los ejercicios de yoga que religiosamente cumplía todos los días le resultaban sorprendentemente sencillos de completar esa mañana. Iba de una postura difícil a la otra prácticamente sin esfuerzos.

Bella era suya, pensaba con profunda satisfacción, al tiempo que extendía su cuerpo en la postura langosta. La noche anterior se había convertido en su esposa, en el completo sentido de la palabra. Le había respondido como si hubiera sido hecha a medida para él.

Edward había tenido que ejercer su autocontrol al límite durante las largas horas que pasó en la cama con Bella. La había deseado mucho más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer en su vida. Sin embargo, sabia que su dominio sobre ella estaba prendido con alfileres. Para Bella, el matrimonio entre ellos todavía era un asunto pasajero.

El objetivo de Edward era el de llevarla, lenta pero seguramente, a unirse a él lo más plenamente posible. La fuerte atracción física existente era una herramienta de valor incalculable. _  
><em>Con un objetivo tan crucial en mente, Edward había podido negarse sus propias necesidades. Se había esmerado lo suficiente para que Bella, en su primera experiencia con él, olvidara todas las relaciones que hubiera mantenido en el pasado con otros hombres. Y eso que no habían sido muchos, pensó él, complacido. Lo sabía porque, ante la reacción de Bella en su primer orgasmo, era evidente que su experiencia había sido extremadamente limitada.

Y no era para sorprenderse, pensó Edward, mientras se sentaba y, lentamente, colocaba su pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha. Cuando Bella se entregaba, lo hacía plenamente. Esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido de ella la noche anterior. Presentía que Bella no correría ese riesgo porque sí y el hecho de que hubiera decidido correrlo con él era una prueba del creciente compromiso que la unía a él. Giró para adoptar una nueva postura y sintió la elongación muscular, desde los hombros hasta los muslos.

Estaba satisfecho por haber alcanzado su fin la noche anterior. Una y otra vez, había conducido a Bella al punto del clímax para liberarla luego con el máximo placer. Era un bello instrumento y él lo había ejecutado a la perfección. Ella le había hablado de lo mucho que gozaba, en cientos de plañidos y murmullos. Edward estaba seguro de que la había dejado satisfecha.

Cuando terminó de estirar sus músculos, ejecutó una de las posturas de equilibrio. Frunció el entrecejo, consciente de que no estaba prestando total atención a los movimientos. Los había practicado durante tantos años, que podía realizarlos con los ojos cerrados. Pero no era ésa la finalidad del ejercicio físico, sino la de concentrar el cuerpo y la mente en una rutina disciplinada que fortaleciera su sentido del autocontrol.

Edward sabía qué distraía su concentración esa mañana. Su cuerpo seguía ejecutando cada movimiento, pero en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las acaloradas imágenes de la noche anterior. Y como resultado, iba a terminar sus ejercicios de yoga tan excitado como se había despertado hacia un rato.

Miró hacia atrás, en dirección a la cama. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, con su agotado cuerpo extendido. Si bien no podía verle el rostro, porque se había vuelto hacia el otro lado, las sorprendentes curvas de los hombros y caderas se delineaban claramente por debajo del edredón negro y dorado. Con las primeras luces del amanecer, su cabello parecía un halo ondulante sobre la almohada.

Definitivamente, Bella recordaría siempre la noche anterior. Y él también.

El deseo lo envolvió, tan ardiente y renovado como lo había sido la noche anterior. No deseaba otra cosa más que volver a la cama y atraer ese cuereó suave y cálido hacia el suyo. Esa necesidad por sentirla una vez más era casi irresistible.

Pero esa urgencia tan prepotente fue razón suficiente como para resistirse. Edward no era hombre que estuviera a merced de sus pasiones. En consecuencia, reprimió sus deseos de volver a la cama y adoptó, en cambio, otra postura compleja.

-¿No te duele eso?

Sorprendido al oír la voz de Bella, Edward miró por encima del hombro hacia la cama. Ella había girado la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo observaba intencionadamente. Tenía el rostro suave y colorado, después de las horas de sueño. También tenía ojeras.

-No -dijo él-. No me duele.

-Parece. -Bella abrió más los ojos al ver lo erecto que estaba su miembro que presionaba la tela de sus pantalones cortos.- No estoy muy segura de que debieras hacer algo así en tu... eh... condición. -Se ruborizó, furiosa.- Me refiero a que podrías lastimarte.

-Hasta el momento, no he tenido accidentes muy serios. - Edward deslizó su cuerpo para estirar otro grupo muscular, decidido a aplacar sus exigentes hormonas hasta el punto de sumisión total.

-A propósito, ¿qué hora es?

-Las seis.

-Parece más temprano -murmuró ella.

-No tienes que levantarte conmigo. Después de que haya terminado con esto, pasaré un rato en el invernadero.

-Está bien. Por lo general me levanto a las seis. -Bella apartó las mantas y deslizó sus piernas desnudas hacia el borde de la cama.

Edward advirtió que aún tenía su camisa puesta, la que cerró apretadamente sobre su cuerpo mientras se levantaba. Parecía estar avergonzada.

-Creo que me daré una ducha -dijo ella finalmente-. Usaré el baño de mi cuarto.

-Está bien -comentó él, tragándose la nueva ola de deseo que lo invadió. Bella era su esposa-. Desayunare contigo dentro de una hora.

A pesar de que había tomado la determinación de controlar sus pasiones, su mirada no podía desprenderse de la curvatura de los muslos de la joven. Recordó lo suaves que eran las caras internas de sus piernas. Rápidamente, prosiguió con la siguiente elongación mientras ella se apresuraba a salir de la alcoba. Edward mantuvo la rigurosa postura hasta que el último de sus músculos le ardió de dolor por el esfuerzo.

Después se enderezó lentamente y, por fin, se permitió caminar hacia la cama. El aroma del acto de amor que habían creado la noche anterior aún flotaba en el aire. Por un momento, se quedó parado ahí, recordando el ardor, la pasión y la satisfacción.

De mala gana, se metió en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha de inmediato.

Media hora después, vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa limpia, subió las escaleras que lo conducían al invernadero. Todavía experimentaba esa sensación de regocijo. Verificó todos los selectores y mandos del panel de control ambiental y después abrió la puerta del invernadero.

Su bosque tropical privado lo esperaba. Cogió un rociador y una toalla y fue a trabajar.

Estaba examinando una bandeja con unos nuevos y diminutos híbridos cuando sintió que se abría la puerta. Alzó la vista y vio a Bella que entraba. Traía dos tazones humeantes.

-Pensé que tal vez querrías un poco de té. -Le ofreció uno de los tazones.

Edward sonrió, complacido por ese gesto tan característico en una esposa. -Gracias. -Caminó por el pasillo orlado de helechos hasta donde Bella estaba y tomó uno de los tazones de su mano. Edward la estudió por encima del borde del tazón. Se complació al verla con el rostro recién lavado y la cabellera muy brillante.

Bella lo examinó con la misma intensidad. - Edward, ¿estás enfadado?

El frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido. -¿Enojado?

-Molesto. O irritado. ¿Herido, tal vez?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, esta mañana actuaste un poco... Estabas raro.

-¿Más raro que de costumbre, dirías tú? preguntó.

Un color rosado abrigó las mejillas de Bella. -En realidad, no quise decir que actuaras realmente como una persona extraña o algo así.

-Es un alivio.

Ella protestó. -No le veo la gracia. Reconozco que nunca antes estuve casada, pero por lo que sé, la

mayoría de los flamantes maridos no se van de la cama en tu estado para empezar a hacer yoga.

-¿En mi estado?

Se ruborizó más todavía. -Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando. Era obvio que estabas bastante, bueno... bastante excitado. Pero no parecías tener interés en el sexo. Y luego viniste aquí arriba a toda prisa, para dedicarte a tus helechos. Por eso me preguntaba si tal vez estabas enojado o herido por algo.

Edward sonrió y sorbió su té. Bella parecía más atractiva que nunca por la mañana, pensó. -¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?

Ella lo observó de cerca. -Por la discusión de anoche. Pensé que te habrías irritado, o que te habrías sentido herido, porque te dije que las cosas cambiarían un poco de ahora en adelante. Que no toleraría que mandaras que me espiaran. Que te hacía falta que alguien se enfrentara a ti.

Edward tuvo que resistirse al impulso de soltar una carcajada. Algo le indicaba que a Bella no le caería nada bien una nota humorística en ese momento. En cambio, dejó su tazón de té. Sin decir ni una palabra, tomó el de Bella y también lo dejó junto al de él. Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. No levantó la cabeza hasta que ella estuvo completamente aferrada a él, con la boca abierta por debajo de la suya.

-¿Te tranquilizarías si supieras que he olvidado totalmente todas esas cosas que dijiste anoche? -le preguntó por fin.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía insegura. -No exactamente. Simplemente, no quería que estuvieras tan ofendido.

Aquella expresión determinada de Bella le encantó. Se preguntaba si todos los esposos se sentirían así de indulgentes por las mañanas. -No te preocupes, Bella. No estoy para nada ofendido.

Me alegro. -Buscó su rostro ansiosamente.- Pero no querrás decir que olvidaste todo lo que te dije anoche, ¿verdad?

No. Sólo quise decir que la conversación que tuvimos no me molestó en lo más mínimo. No te preocupes. Recordaré cada una de las palabras que me dijiste. -Le rozó, la punta de la nariz con los labios. -A propósito, ¿quién es Jacob Black?

-¿Jacob? -Se quedó pasmada.- Oh, Jacob.

-Carlisle dijo que recibiste un regalo de bodas de él.

Bella frunció la nariz. -¿Cómo se enteró Carlisle del regalo de Jacob?

-Aparentemente, lo dejaste apoyado en alguna parte, en el vestíbulo de entrada. Había una tarjeta en el paquete.

-Cierto. Iba a contártelo, pero lo olvidé -dijo Bella con toda espontaneidad-. Jacob es un viejo amigo. Se fue de Seattle hace un par de años para unirse a una orquesta sinfónica en el medio Oeste. Es un violoncelista estupendo.

-¿Cómo se enteró de nuestra boda?

-Alguien se lo debió de haber mencionado por teléfono. No es exactamente un secreto. Jacob y yo tenemos muchos amigos en común aquí en Seattle.

-¿Cuán amigos erais tú y Black?

-Ya te lo dije. Éramos amigos. Jacob era contable aquí en Seattle cuando lo conocí. Además, tocaba el violoncelo. Pero nada más conocerlo, me di cuenta de que detestaba la contabilidad. Lo que realmente quería era ser un violoncelista profesional.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacía?

-Su padre no estaba de acuerdo -le explicó Bella con tristeza-. El señor Black insistía en que su hijo debía permanecer en lo que él llamaba un trabajo de verdad, en lugar de perder su tiempo tratando de probar suerte en el mundo de la música. Yo le decía a Jacob que debía intentarlo con la música y, que si no funcionaba, entonces podía volver a la contabilidad.

Edward frunció el entrecejo cuando se le apareció la imagen de aquella realidad ante sus ojos. -¿De modo que lo convenciste para que desafiara a su padre y siguiera su estrella?

-No exactamente. El problema era que Jacob y su padre no se comunicaban muy bien. Cada vez que el señor Black dictaba una ley, Jacob la obedecía como lo hacía cuando era niño. Yo le decía que debía tratarlo como todo adulto trata a su padre. Y dio resultado. El señor Black finalmente aceptó la decisión de Jacob y le deseó éxito.

-De modo que lo que tú hiciste fue ayudar a Jacob a cortar el cordón umbilical y lo primero que él hizo fue partir para el medio Oeste, ¿verdad?

-La primera propuesta que recibió fue una sinfónica en el medio Oeste -aclaró Bella cuidadosamente.

-¿Por qué no te llevó con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Como has dicho tú, estaba siguiendo su estrella.

-¿Lo echas de menos? -preguntó Edward, con más aspereza de la que había deseado emplear en su tono.

-En realidad, no. –Bella sonrió, reminiscente.- Sin embargo, probablemente siempre me sentiré orgullosa de él. Es muy dulce. E interpreta el violoncelo con brillantez. ¿No fue muy amable de su parte haber enviado el disco compacto?

-Muy considerado. - Edward trataba de controlar los celos que empezaban a carcomerle las entrañas. Obviamente, ya no había motivos para preocuparse por el tal Jacob Black. Bella no había dado indicios de estar enamorada del violoncelista.

-Este invernadero es absolutamente sorprendente -dijo Bella, feliz. Miró a su alrededor con interés-. No tuve oportunidad de verlo todo la otra vez que me trajiste aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas ahora?

Los pensamientos de Edward cambiaron de rumbo al instante. -¿Realmente, estás tan interesada en verlo?

-Es fascinante. -Bella miró las bandejas cubiertas con cristal.- ¿Los helechos son distintos de las plantas con flores, no?

-Muy diferentes. - Edward se le acercó.- Las plantas con flores nacen de semillas, pero los helechos tienen un ciclo de vida mucho más complejo.

-¿Cómo los reproduces?

Edward notó que el interés de Bella era auténtico. Se sentía ridículamente complacido. -Cuando están listos, recojo las esporas que están por debajo de las hojas maduras. Los siembro extrayéndolos de una hoja de papel y colocándolos en un medio de crecimiento, dentro de unas cubetas de cristal.

Bella miró con más cuidado el interior de las cubetas. -¿Simplemente pones las esporas allí adentro?

-No, es un poco más complicado. Para empezar, todo el proceso debe llevarse a cabo en condiciones relativamente estériles. Cuando estoy sembrando esporas no permito la entrada a ninguna persona al invernadero. -Claro que nadie tendría interés en hacerlo tampoco, pensó.

-¿Cómo son?

-¿Las esporas? Muy pequeñas. Te las mostraré. -Destapó un pequeño paquete de papel que contenía lo que parecía polvo marrón rojizo. Lo vació sobre una hoja de papel.- Estos son de la especie _Woodwardia fimbriata_, conocida como helecho cadena gigante.

-¿Qué pasa después que los siembras en las cubetas de cristal? -preguntó Bella.

-Cuando las esporas germinan, forman lo que se denomina prótalos.

-¿Helechos bebés?

-No exactamente. - Edward tomó una de las cubetas de cristal y le mostró los diminutos organismos vendes que estaban en el interior.- Esos son prótalos y han de mantenerse húmedos para que el esperma pueda fertilizar las células del huevo. El resultado de eso, finalmente, producirá helechos jóvenes.

Edward se desplazó a otro de los travesaños que contenía los helechos para mostrarle la bandeja con híbridos que estaba cultivando. Bella siguió con sus preguntas.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en el desayuno durante casi una hora.

La mañana siguiente, a las once, Edward se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y las colocó sobre el escritorio de Emmett, junto a un informe que había estado estudiando. Extendió el brazo y presionó un botón del interfono.

-Señora Denali, por favor, pida al señor Mike Newton que pase.

-Sí, señor.

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, frotándose ausente la nuca. Aparentemente, tendría que visitar personalmente a uno de los principales abastecedores de Emmett. Eso significaba que tendría que viajar a la ciudad. A Edward no le gustaba en absoluto esa idea, pues para ello tendría que pasar una noche sin Bella. Una propuesta muy poco agradable.

Observó el panorama desde la ventana. La sede principal de Swan Unlimited ocupaba dos edificios industriales de dos pisos, en el sur de Seattle. La empresa había crecido tal rápidamente que a Emmett le había resultado muy difícil encontrar el espacio físico apropiado.

Desde allí, Edward alcanzaba a ver la curva del Kingdome. Detrás de éste, se hallaba el barrio de Pioneer Square, donde sin duda Bella estaría trabajando arduamente. Su suave, dulce y exquisita apasionada Bella. Edward sonrió para sí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos:

Edward volvió la cabeza. -Adelante.

Mike Newton entró a la oficina, con una expresión ligeras ansiosa en su rostro. Edward estaba acostumbrado a esa expresión que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba con él la tenia.

-¿Me llamó, señor Cullen? -Mike asumió una postura respetuosa.

Edward volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. -¿Cuál es el problema con Embry y Quil?

Mike carraspeó. -Como ya expliqué en mi informe, no dude en mantener a Swan como un cliente prioritario ahora que Emmett no en escena. He tratado de hablar con ellos. De hecho, estaba en cuando usted y Bella se casaron. Pero los demás clientes están presionándolos bastante.

-Y como creen que Swan no saldrá a flote nos tienen cabeza de la lista negra, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí. Supongo que de eso se trata. -Mike vaciló- No se ofenda, señor Cullen, pero Embry y Quil están en California.

-Bueno, eh... que en esa región del Sur, ellos no conocen tanto su reputación como los abastecedores de aquí, del Noroeste.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza. -En otras palabras, esto significa que no tienen razón para creer todavía que Swan sobrevivirá a ausencia de Emmett.

-Me temo que es así, para explicarlo en pocas palabras.

-Necesitamos las mercancías de estas personas y también que nos las vendan bajo términos confiables. Aparentemente, tendré que hacer un viaje al Sur y hablar con ellos personalmente. - Edward ; volvió, borrando deliberadamente toda expresión en su rostro.- Consígame todos los datos que tenga sobre Embry y Quil.

Mike frunció el entrecejo, confundido. -¿Se refiere a su empresa?

-No, Newton -contestó Edward con una paciencia que no sentía-. Quiero datos de los dos hombres que la poseen.

-¿Se refiere a información personal sobre ellos?

-Exactamente. Quiero saber a qué escuela fueron, para quienes trabajaron antes, si deben, si les gustan los juegos de azar. Lo de costumbre.

-Ya veo. -Mike se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y carraspeó.- Sucede que, me parece, que, no sabemos mucho sobre estos tipos que son dueños de la empresa. Yo tuve oportunidad de conocerlos a los dos. Me cayeron bien.

Edward lo miró fríamente. -¿Emmett no tenía archivos personales de la gente con quien operaba?

-Archivos personales, no. -Mike parecía descolocado.- ¿Para qué? Naturalmente, tenemos un informe financiero bastante amplio de ellos, pero nada que se refiera a lo personal. Creo que Quil está casado, si eso le sirve de algo.

No de mucho. - Edward estaba irritado. Emmett había trabajado con él durante el tiempo necesario como para aprender que era imprescindible saber detalles de la gente con quien trataba comercialmente.

-No sé qué más ofrecerle. –Mike se subió las gafas.- Creo que podría intentar hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas.

No importa. Yo me haré cargo. - Edward volvió al escritorio y tomó asiento.- Contacte con Embry y Quil. Dígales que esta semana tomaré un vuelo para reunirme con ellos. Digamos... el jueves. Pida a la señora Denali que haga todos los preparativos del viaje.

-Correcto. -Mike retrocedió hacia la puerta.- ¿Algo más, señor Cullen?

-No. - Edward recogió el informe que había estado estudiando. Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para volver a dejarlo sobre el escritorio y tomar el teléfono. Marcó el número particular de su casa.

-Residencia Cullen -dijo Carlisle, con esa voz de robot que le caracterizaba.

-Carlisle, quiero que rastree lo que pueda sobre un par de proveedores de Swan. Unos tales Embry y Quil. En un momento, le enviaré por fax lo que ya tengo. No es mucho. Sólo unos pocos datos financieros y contables. Por alguna razón, Emmett no llevaba archivos personales de esta gente.

-Sí, señor.

-No hay mucho tiempo. Yo debo viajar a California pasado mañana para encontrarme con estos dos individuos. Sólo tráigame lo que consiga desde ahora hasta el momento en que me vaya. Podrá informarme mientras me lleve en el auto hasta el aeropuerto.

-Sí, señor.

-Sólo espero tener que pasar una noche fuera. - Edward una pausa.- Trate de no entrar en serias disputas con la señora mientras esté ausente.

-Comprendido, señor. -Si a Carlisle le resultó graciosa la petición de su jefe, lo disimuló a la perfección.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se quedó sentado en silencio por un momento contemplando la perspectiva de encontrar a su esposa esperándolo después de su viaje de negocios.

Le resultó una imagen agradable. De hecho, algo que esperaría con ansia. En los últimos años, además de haber triunfado en el as financiero, habían existido pocos acontecimientos importantes en su que hubiera podido anticipar con genuino placer. Desde que había conocido a Bella, tenía otras cosas que le entusiasmaban, además de cultivar helechos.

Bella estudió el cartel de museo que estaba colgado en la puerta detrás del escritorio de Alice. Representaba la fotografía de una deidad felina salvaje, tallada en una lámina de oro. El título de la próxima exhibición del Museo Eckert estaba impreso en la parte superior del cartel "El jaguar dorado" un panorama sobre el oro precolombino.

-Muy impresionante -dijo Bella, admirando el cartel-. Me agradaría tenerlo en mi tienda.

-Dudo que tus clientes pudieran pagar lo que vale -dijo Alice secamente-. Esta pieza no tiene precio prácticamente.

-El trabajo artesanal es sin duda sofisticado. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-El jaguar es Chavin -dijo Alice, impaciente-. Data año 800 a.C. Y tienes razón, el trabajo artesanal es muy sofisticado. Mucho mejor que todo lo que se hizo en Europa en esa misma época. Los artesanos precolombinos fueron verdaderos maestros.

-No sabía que hubieran trabajado el oro.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Alice-. De hecho, los aztecas decían que el oro era el excremento de los dioses.

-No jodas -murmuró Bella.

Alice la miró con agudeza.

El jaguar dorado causará sensación en la exhibición -continuó Bella gentilmente. Miró a su alrededor. Había libros y fotografías desparramados en cuanta superficie disponible había. -

Las fotografías se relacionaban con adornos tallados en oro, cintas, vasijas y estatuillas. Todos combinaban los elementos de lo salvaje y lo sofisticado, que con tanta perfección se habían captado en el jaguar dorado.

-El arte precolombino es mi área de mayor experiencia. -Alice jugueteaba con un lápiz que tenía en la mano.- La exhibición se inaugura dentro de dos semanas. Ahora estoy haciendo la presentación preliminar.

-¿Quiénes logran concurrir a esa presentación preliminar? preguntó Bella de inmediato.

Todos los que hayan dado más de diez mil dólares al Museo Eckert durante todo el año pasado.

-Oh. -Se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla.- Creo que por eso me quedo fuera.

- Edward está invitado -dijo Alice de mala gana-. El ha hecho una contribución considerable este año. Y como eres su esposa, también serás bienvenida. Pero no te ilusiones. Edward jamás concurre a esta clase de acontecimientos.

-Ya lo veremos -dijo Bella con ánimo optimista. Últimamente, Edward estaba mostrándose muy condescendiente-. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Alice? Le dije a mi ayudante que sólo estada fuera una hora.

Alice sostuvo la mirada de Bella por un momento y luego quebró el contacto visual. Lamento que hayas sido testigo de esa escena entre Edward y yo la otra noche.

-Estas cosas pasan en todas las familias -dijo Bella, comprensivamente-. Yo también tengo un hermano mayor.

Alice la miró con curiosidad. - Edward dice que tú estás convencida de que tu hermano está aún con vida, a pesar de que todos sostienen lo contrario.

No todos. Su novia, Rosalie, también cree que todavía está vivo.

La expresión de Alice pareció comprensiva. -Debe de ser una época muy difícil para ti. Me imagino cómo me sentiría si Edward desapareciera. Por arrogante e insoportable que sea, no concibo el mundo sin él.

-Supongo que así son los hermanos. Te acostumbras a tenerlos a tu lado.

-Todos nosotros estamos decididamente acostumbrados a tenerlo a nuestro lado. Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitamos -dijo Alice-. Aun antes que papá se fugara, siempre recurríamos a él después que mamá murió. Edward era el único que se encargaba de las cosas. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Sí, claro.

-Después que papá se marchó, Edward fue lo único que nos quedó. Dependíamos de él. Edward es muy, pero muy responsable. -De pronto, Alice estrelló el lápiz contra el escritorio.- Lo adoro, pero juro por Dios que a veces es un cretino.

-Ya lo sé. -Bella apenas sonrió.

Alice la miró con agudeza. -¿Cuánto hace exactamente que lo conoces?

-Lo suficiente como para haber aprendido que es terriblemente dominante y que quiere tener a todos en un puño. Pero presiento que puede entrenárselo. Básicamente, es un buen hombre. Creo que, dado el tiempo necesario, puedo trabajar con este material que tengo disponible.

-¿De verdad? -Alice la miró molesta cuando se puso de pie.- ¿Qué intentas hacer con Edward? ¿Moldearlo para convertirlo en un sensible, dulce y encantador osito de peluche?

Bella sonrió ampliamente. -No dije que lograría milagros. Edward me recuerda al jaguar del cartel. Es una mezcla interesante de salvajismo y sofisticación. Pero veré qué puedo hacer con él.

-Mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

-Es tan obstinado, maldita sea -suspiró Alice.

-Le preocupa demasiado tener el control de todo -explicó Bella-. Es fácil entender por qué tiene esa personalidad. Su fuerza de voluntad y el increíble autocontrol que tiene hicieron posible que él mantuviera unida a tu familia y que se recuperara la fortuna de los Cullen.

-Supongo, pero por eso también tenemos muchos problemas.

-Ya lo sé. -Bella miró subrepticiamente su reloj de pulsera.

-Sé que tienes prisa. -Alice regresó a su escritorio y se sentó- Mira, trataré de explicártelo brevemente y con coherencia. Te pedí que vinieras aquí hoy porque quería saber si Edward te había hecho algún comentario respecto de lo que pasó entre nosotros aquella noche.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Alice apretó los puños. –Quiero saber qué es lo que piensa. Quiero averiguar si puedo llegar hasta él, encontrar el medio de hacerlo entrar en razones. ¿Te dijo algo?

Bella eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado. –No mucho. Sólo comentó que no le agradaba el muchacho con quien tú estás saliendo.

-Ni siquiera conoce a Jasper –respondió Alice afligida-. Jamás lo vio. Edward odia al padre de Jasper por lo que sucedió hace años. Es un asunto que nada tiene que ver con Jasper ni conmigo. Pero Edward no puede distinguir entre Jasper y su padre.

-Comprendo.

Alice la miró. –Siempre he hecho lo que Edward quería que hiciera. Todos hemos actuado así. Para ser totalmente franca, la mayoría de las veces tiene razón. Pero no en cuanto a Jasper.

-¿Cómo conociste a Jasper?

-Él es profesor de Historia del Arte en la universidad. He consultado con él en un par de exhibiciones. Empezamos a conocernos mejor. Su familia, tradicionalmente, ha fomentado siempre el arte. –Alice golpeó ligeramente el escritorio con una de sus uñas color malva.- De hecho, el señor y la señora Withlock darán este viernes la fiesta anual a beneficio del arte.

Bella asintió, no muy segura de lo que Alice esperaba de ella. –Ya veo.

-Yo iré. –Alice alzó el mentón.- Jasper me invitó a la fiesta.

Bella se sobresaltó. –Oh.

Alice asintió preocupada. –Tienes razón. Edward se pondrá furioso cuando se entere.

-Tal vez no –dijo Bella, tratando de ser optimista-. Me refiero a que, concurrir a fiestas que tengan como finalidad recaudar fondos para el museo puede ser parte de tu trabajo, ¿no?

-Es un modo de ver las cosas. Pero Edward jamás lo tomará así. –Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué tendrá que ser tan terriblemente cabezota? ¿Por qué no puede dar a Jasper una oportunidad?

Bella suspiró. -¿Debo suponer que quieres que hable con Edward en tu nombre?

Alice la miró desesperada. -¿Lo harías?

-Puedo intentarlo. Pero las dos sabemos que puede ser inútil. Como tú misma dijiste, tu hermano es terriblemente cabezota.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que a ti te escuchará. Me parece que es bastante indulgente contigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Preguntó Bella, halagada y complacida.

Alice le sonrió. -¿Acaso no tiene en exhibición en su estudio ese ridículo leopardo esmaltado que le regalaste?

-¿Por qué te vas a California? –preguntó Bella a Edward esa noche cuando le llevó el té a su estudio.

-Debo reunirme con los abastecedores de Emmett, Embry y Quil. Desde que yo estoy a cargo de la empresa, ellos han decidido negar el derecho prioritario a Swan. – Edward hizo a un lado algunos papeles y se quitó las gafas de lectura.- A menos que los convenza de que deben seguir con los envíos de mercancías tal como se había estipulado originalmente, nos veremos en serias dificultades en los próximos tres meses.

-Seguramente pensarán que Swan aún sigue en la cuerda floja, a pesar de que tú estás al mando.- Bella se sentó frente a él y sirvió una taza de té.

-Newton dice que el problema es que, como no saben mucho sobre mí, no creen que la empresa esté en buenas manos. – Edward aceptó la taza de té.

Bella sonrió. -¿Quieres decir que esos tipos de California jamás han oído hablar de la reputación sorprendente de Edward Cullen? Qué vergüenza.

Edward arqueó las cejas. –Trataré de darles una clara explicación de lo que quiero hacer con Swan.

A propósito, ¿por casualidad, no sabes si Emmett tenía otros archivos fuera de la oficina?

Bella lo miró sorprendida. –No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Falta algo?

-No existen archivos personales de Embry ni de Quil, ni tampoco de ninguna otra persona.

-¿Archivos personales? ¿O sea, del personal? Estoy segura de que debe de haber muchos de ellos. Swan emplea docenas de personas. Tiene que haber archivos de personal.

-No hablo de archivos del personal. – Edward sorbió su té con aire pensativo.- Estoy hablando de archivos que contengan datos personales de la gente con quien Emmett opera comercialmente. Detalles sobre su personalidad, problemas, costumbres, esa clase de cosas.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –Bella apoyó una taza haciendo bastante ruido.- Emmett administra una empresa, no una Agencia Central de Espionaje.

-Yo estaba convencido de que, durante el tiempo que Emmett había trabajado conmigo, al menos había aprendido que es necesario tener informes personales de los principales abastecedores e inversores de la empresa.

-Obviamente, Emmett no creía necesario inmiscuirse en los aspectos personales de la gente para mantener buenas relaciones comerciales con ellos. –Bella lo miró enfadada. -¿Estás insinuando que tu tendencia a meterte en la vida de los demás se extiende fuera del seno familia?

-No me meto en la vida de los demás. –Bebió otro sorbo de té. –Me mantengo informado.

-Creo que es el eufemismo más grande que jamás he escuchado en la vida. –Bella menó la cabeza disgustada. – Edward, tienes que aprender que jamás tendrás amigos si te dedicas a espiar a la gente.

-No necesito amigos, pues como mínimo, son poco dignos de confianza. Pero sí necesito información.

Bella golpeteó el pie contra el suelo. –Eso es ridículo.

-No, no lo es –La mirada de Edward se endureció casi imperceptiblemente.- Tuve que aprender esa lección cuando me vi en la obligación de juntar los pedazos que mi padre había dejado de nuestra fortuna.

Bella se quejó. -¿Siempre tienes que ser tan drástico?

-Te casaste conmigo para que salvara Swan–dijo Edward suavemente-. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, entonces.

Bella se ruborizó. No quería reñir con él esa noche y mucho menos por la razón por la cual él se había casado con ella. Tampoco era el momento ideal para sacar el tema de Alice y Jasper. Quizás era la oportunidad para que una buena esposa decidiera cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? –preguntó ella tranquilamente.

-Con suerte, sólo hasta el día siguiente. Debería regresar el viernes.

-Bien.

Edward la estudió en silencio. -¿Me echarás de menos, Bella?

-Sí –admitió ella.

-Bien. Me alegro.

Pero en realidad, no parecía tan contento, pensó Bella. Los ojos de Edward denotaron una expresión de lo que se podría haber definido más exactamente como de satisfacción arrogante.

-Eso es todo en cuanto a Embry y Quil. –Carlisle conducía la limusina entre el pesado tráfico del aeropuerto con la destreza de un francotirador apuntando a su presa.- Nada extraño en sus documentos, por lo menos, nada que yo pudiera averiguar en cuarenta y ocho horas. Simplemente, son buenos comerciantes que gozan de un sustancioso nivel de vida vendiendo repuestos a empresas como Swan.

-Alguna otra empresa tuvo que haberlos convencido de que Swan ya no es la de antes, y por esos, Embry y Quil decidieron que había llegado el momento de cambiar sus prioridades –observó Edward. Hojeó el informe que Carlisle le había entregado para leer-. Si ése es el caso, puedo convencerlos para que cambien de opinión.

-Sí, señor. –Carlisle estacionó la limusina con increíble precisión.- Una cosa más, señor.

-¿Sí?

Carlisle giró y apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento, Los cristales de sus gafas de sol reflejaban el escenario de la acera.

-No pude encontrar ningún detalle útil sobre Embry y Quil–dijo Carlisle- pero si hubo algo extraño en el último viaje que Mike Newton hizo a California para ir a verlos.

Edward metió el informe dentro de su maletín. –Continúe.

-Supuestamente, Newon fue allí específicamente para reunirse con Embry y Quil, ¿correcto?

-Correcto.

-Según lo que yo averigüé, sólo estuvo con ellos una hora.

Edward levantó la vista mientras cerraba el maletín. –Pero estuvo ausente varios días. ¿Dónde fue?

-No pude rastrear sus movimientos durante todo ese periodo, pero sí logré localizarlo en reuniones privadas con, por lo menos, dos de los principales rivales de Swan.

Maldición. - Edward sintió que las piezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar.

-Además, esas reuniones no se llevaron a cabo en las oficinas de las respectivas empresas -concluyó Carlisle. Se realizaron en habitaciones de hotel.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Siempre sabe cómo ganarse su salario.

-Hago lo que puedo, señor. ¿Quiere que no pierda de vista a la señora Cullen mientras usted esté fuera de la ciudad.

Edward vaciló. –No –dijo por fin-. No será necesario.


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

-¿Ben? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás ahí? -Bella estudió el mustio interior de la Librería Cheney, buscando a Ben, entre los pasillos, atiborrados de estanterías que llegaban al techo y contenían innumerables libros viejos.

-Aquí arriba, Bella. Ya bajo.

Bella alzó la vista y vio a Ben en el punto más alto de la escalera. Estaba colocando en su lugar un viejo libro con tapas de cuero, sobre un estante que estaba lleno de otros tomos igualmente viejos.

Necesito un libro -dijo Bella-. Por lo menos, creo que lo necesito.

-Seguro. ¿Qué libro? -Ben empezó a bajar de la escalera. Era un hombre menudo, muy delgado, cuya rala línea de cabello iba disminuyendo. Tenía una mirada amable y llevaba unas gafas con marco de marfil, ajustadas a la nariz, delante de sus ojos castaños. Vestía pantalones de pana marrones, un jersey arrugado y mocasines.

No sé exactamente qué libro quiero -explicó Bella, mientras Ben llegaba al pie de la escalera-. Sólo conozco el tema.

-¿Cuál es?

-Sexo.

Ben pestañeó por detrás de sus gafas con marco de marfil. -¿Quieres un libro sobre sexo?

-Un manual o algo por el estilo. -Bella se ruborizó y bajó la voz.- Es para mi esposo.

-Ah. -Ben también se ruborizó.- Tu flamante esposo. Debe de ser Edward Cullen.

-Correcto. -Bella miró la estantería que decía Salud. Esa situación le estaba resultando mucho más embarazosa de lo que había imaginado. Pero Ben era un buen amigo. La comprendería.

-Entiendo. -Ben carraspeó.- ¿Tendría que ser un manual para principiantes? ¿Intermedios? ¿Avanzados?

Bella consideró la pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo. -Avanzados. El ya conoce lo básico. También lo intermedio. -Sentía que sus mejillas estaban más coloradas todavía.- De hecho, sabe mucho sobre sexo. Mucho más de lo que yo sé. El problema es la técnica.

Ben pareció comprender. -¿Entonces será un problema de eyaculación precoz?

Por Dios, no -murmuró Bella-. A veces desearía que así fuera. En realidad, se trata más bien de un problema de comunicación.

-Ah -dijo Ben, asintiendo inteligentemente esta vez-. Un problema de comunicación, ¿En qué, exactamente, tiene Cullen problemas de comunicación?

Bella trató de explicar la situación de la manera más delicada posible. -Mi esposo es muy dogmático. Es de la clase de hombre que toma el mando de inmediato. Es muy controlado. En todos los aspectos, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí -dijo Ben, lentamente.

Bella sonrió complacida por su comprensión. -Quiero ser yo la que esté al mando de la situación. Quiero hacerle sentir lo que significa estar en el puesto del que es gobernado.

-Creo que tengo exactamente lo que estás buscando -dijo Ben. La condujo hacia las estanterías clasificadas como Exóticos.

Se detuvo frente a una hilera de viejos volúmenes y extrajo uno.

Bella estudió el titulo grabado en la tapa de cuero: _Tres noches en el Amazonas_. -¿No tienes nada más nuevo que esto?

-Sí, pero no para tus propósitos.

-De acuerdo, probaré con éste. -Bella levantó la vista.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

Ben sonrió. -Considéralo un obsequio de bodas.

-Es muy amable de tu parte.

-No seas ridícula, Bella. Te debo mucho más de lo que jamás podré devolverte. De no haber sido por ti, jamás me habla casado con Angela.

La cálida gratitud de Ben incomodó a Bella. -¿Cómo está el bebé? -preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Ben sonrió orgulloso. -Creciendo cada día más. No lo reconocerás cuando lo veas.

Di a Angela que lo traiga de visita.

-Claro.

Bella sonrió.- Tengo un elefante que creo que le interesará.

-No sé por qué pensé que serviría de algo si venía a esta casa de la playa por un rato -dijo Rosalie.

-Está bien, lo entiendo -comentó Bella, con la vista fija en camino sinuoso. Una ligera lluvia invernal oscurecía el panorama de playa. La salida que conducía al viejo chalet de la tía Sue quedaba bastante cerca de donde ellas estaban.

-Cuando te llamé por teléfono para decirte que vendría aquí, no quise insinuarte que tendrías que venir conmigo -dijo Rosalie.

-No me importa. Pasar una noche aquí en la playa nos vendrá muy bien a las dos. -En realidad, Bella no había querido viajar ha la playa de improviso esa tarde. Eran dos horas de viaje y tenía mucho que hacer en Extravagancias.

Pero cuando Rosalie la llamó para contarle sus intenciones, Bella la notó tan ansiosa y deprimida que no creyó conveniente que la muchacha hiciera el viaje sola.

-Es la tensión -le confió Rosalie-. Ya me está atrapando Bella. -Se limpió los ojos con la toalla de papel que había usado en la última hora.- A veces me asusto tanto. Últimamente, parece que cada vez lloro más.

-Sé a qué te refieres. -Bella vio la salida que debía tomar condujo hacia allí su automóvil rojo.- Si me permito pensar demasiado en Emmett, me aterro. Entonces, trato de pensar en otras cosas.

-Fue una suerte que me hayas ofrecido tu compañía.

-No es para tanto. Edward estará fuera de la ciudad esta noche. Zafrina puede hacerse cargo de la boutique el resto de la tarde. Pasaremos la noche aquí y volveremos mañana por la mañana. Llegaré a la tienda poco después que haya abierto. No hay problemas.

-Hacía meses que no venía aquí con Emmett. -Rosalie analizó el chalet deteriorado en cuanto apareció a la vista. El vino solo aquí , un par de veces, antes de la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, pero yo no lo acompañé. El estaba ahíto de trabajo, como yo le decía.

-Emmett siempre tenía la costumbre de venir a instalarse solo aquí cuando estaba trabajando en un problema particularmente difícil.

Bella estacionó el auto en la entrada y se quedó sentada, mirando la casita a través de la llovizna. Por un momento se quedó muy quieta, con la mente cargada de recuerdos. -Después que nuestros padres murieron en ese accidente automovilístico, tía Sue nos trajo a vivir aquí. Emmett y yo adoramos este lugar.

-Lo sé. Emmett me dijo lo mucho que esto significa para vosotros. También sé cómo queríais a su tía.

Bella sonrió. Tía Sue era un poquito excéntrica, pero, nos adoraba. Jamás nos hizo sentir que fuéramos una carga para ella.

-¿En qué sentido era excéntrica?

-Era artista -explicó Bella-. Y bastante buena. Sus obras se vendían bastante bien. Pero el arte era la pasión primordial en su vida y trabajaba muchas horas en él. Emmett y yo aprendimos a entretenemos solos, lo que probablemente, no fue una mala lección.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Rosalie. -Dios, Bella, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Esperar. -Bella se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar ella también. Abrió la puerta del auto.

Una hora después, Bella estaba sentada junto a Rosalie, frente a un cálido fuego y se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor. También Rosalie estaba de mejor ánimo. Por lo menos, ya no tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por alguna razón, aquí me siento más cerca de él. -Rosalie miró el rústico interior del chalet, con sus cortinas desteñidas, la vieja alfombra forrada y el mobiliario de madera pesada.- Me alegro de haber venido.

-También yo. -Bella apoyó los pies sobre la mesita del café.. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la atmósfera reinante en el ambiente le penetrara hasta los huesos.

Los recuerdos de Emmett afloraron en su memoria: Emmett enseñándole a jugar al póquer. Emmett enseñándole a conducir cuando el tenía quince años. Emmett consolándola cuando su primer novio la de plantada por otra muchacha. Bella sonrió ante ese último recuerdo más tarde se había enterado de que Emmett había retado al muchacho a una pelea a puñetazos por haber hecho sufrir a su hermana.

-No está muerto -dijo Rosalie, tocándose el vientre.

-No. -Y Bella estaba más segura de ello de lo que había estado durante semanas. Se habría dado cuenta si su hermano hubiera desaparecido para siempre.

Rosalie se sentó sobre una de sus piernas y se recostó contra rincón descolorido del sofá. -Dime la verdad, Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la extraña pregunta. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tú y Cullen. Tu matrimonio no está funcionando como habías pensado en un principio, ¿verdad?

Bella hizo una mueca. -Eres muy perspicaz. No.

-Estás enamorada de él, ¿no?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Si.

-Me lo temía. Me di cuenta de que había algo entre los dos desde un principio. Vi cómo te miraba Cullen la noche que te conoció era como mirar a un enorme gato a punto de abalanzarse sobre una mariposa.

-Dios mío. -Bella la miró, atónita.- Qué comparación.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. -Es cierto. Y tú tenías plena conciencia de su presencia durante todo el tiempo que él estuvo allí ¿no?

-Me declaro culpable.

-Bueno, supongo que fue lo que te puso esa loca idea en la cabeza del matrimonio por conveniencia. Lujuria pura.

-No, me niego a aceptarlo -farfulló Bella-. Fue una decisión increíblemente astuta en el aspecto comercial, que nada tiene que ver con que yo estuviera caliente por él.

Rosalie se rió. -Si tú lo dices. Tengo que admitir que me cuesta mucho imaginaros juntos. Sois tan diferentes el uno del otro.

-Ni te atrevas a preguntarme cómo es en la cama -le advirtió Bella.

-Ni soñaría con hacerlo. –Rosalie la miró de reojo.- Sólo dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hay algo retorcido en todo esto? ¿Látigos de terciopelo, tal vez? ¿Plumas? ¿Bolitas de oro?

-_Rosalie_.

Rosalie sonrió. No puedes culparme por ser curiosa. Ese hombre tiene fama de ser raro. ¿Cómo es de raro?

Bella vaciló. -No hay látigos de terciopelo, ni plumas, ni bolitas de oro.

-Vaya, eso sí que me decepciona. Estaba segura de que me darías detalles interesantes para ilustrarme.

-Helechos -dijo Bella suavemente, recordado el apasionado entusiasmo que Edward había puesto esa mañana al explicarle la reproducción de los helechos-. Es un experto en helechos.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la respuesta de Rosalie. Bella se sobresaltó.

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí -dijo Rosalie, mirando fijamente el teléfono.

-Carlisle lo sabe. Le dejé una nota. -Bella levantó el auricular.- ¡Hola!

-Buenas tardes, Bella. -La voz de Edward fue perfectamente monótona.- No sabía que tuvieras planes de salir de la ciudad en mi ausencia.

-Hola, Edward. -Bella se acomodó contra los cojines del sofá. Entiendo que conseguiste el número por Carlisle.

-Dijo que dejaste una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. -Se produjo una extraña pausa.- Una nota muy breve.

-No tiene ningún caso escribir una nota larga para Carlisle. El y yo no tenemos tanta comunicación, de todas maneras. -Bella estaba sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía al escuchar la voz de Edward. Estaba actuando como un esposo de verdad, llamándola por teléfono mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios. Le hacía sentir cálida y a gusto por dentro el saber que él la tenía en cuenta lo suficiente como para llamarla.

-Carlisle me dice que estás en un chalet, en la playa, ¿es cierto?

-Sí -dijo Bella.- En la vieja casa de tía Sue. Emmett y yo la heredamos.

Se produjo otra pausa infinitesimal. -¿Y estás allí con Rosalie?

-Ajá. -Bella miró a Rosalie.- Ella y yo vinimos en auto hasta aquí esta tarde.

-¿Entonces tomasteis la decisión a última hora?

-Bueno, sí. -Bella frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, preguntándose por qué la conversación se centraba tan intensamente en el hecho de que ella estuviera allí con Rosalie.- Rosalie estaba medio deprimida y quería venir aquí. Yo decidí acompañarla. Volveremos por la mañana.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Edward?

-No.

Pero algo en su voz le puso alerta. -¿Estás seguro? -Luego se le ocurrió una idea. Se puso furiosa y esa agradable sensación de calidez que experimentó al escuchar la voz de su esposo se esfumó en una décima de segundo. ¡Por Dios! No me lo digas. Déjame adivinar. No estás completamente seguro de que sea Rosalie quien está conmigo, ¿verdad? Probablemente, todo esto es culpa de Carlisle. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te insinuó que yo estoy aquí, organizando una de las peores orgías del mundo?

-Bella...

-Es eso -anunció Bella-. Cuando vuelva, tendré una larga charla con el tal Carlisle. Y será mejor que te des por enterado, Edward, de que si no aprende a comportarse, hasta puedo despedirlo.

-¿Despedir a Carlisle? Eso sería interesante.

-Lo digo en serio. No voy a tolerar que te dé información desviada sobre mis actividades.

-No recibí ninguna información desviada por parte de él -dijo Edward -. Sólo una información muy real. Esa es la única clase de información que Carlisle sabe dar.

-Ah, sí, ¿eh? Jamás confíes en un robot. Siempre sueñan con ser humanos.

-Bella, cálmate.

-No, no me calmaré. Estoy molesta, Edward. Para ser franca, me llevan los demonios. Estás llamándome aquí para controlarme, ¿no?

-Llamé para hablar contigo -dijo él con toda calma-. ¿Es algo tan extraño?

-No lo sé. Contigo, a veces es difícil saber qué es normal y que no lo es. -Bella apretó el auricular.- ¿Quieres hablar con Rosalie? Por lo menos así te probaré que no estoy aquí con un hombre.

Edward vaciló momentáneamente. -No, no quiero hablar con Rosalie.

Pero ese breve lapso que Edward se tomó para pensarlo enfureció más todavía a Bella. -¿Tuviste que pensarlo antes de contestarme, no? ¡Admítelo! En realidad, quieres pruebas concretas de que es ella la que está conmigo.

-Bella, ¿podrías calmarte, por favor?

-No. -Bella entregó violentamente el auricular a Rosalie. Di algo a Edward, Rosalie.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba el auricular. -Hola, Edward -dijo de mala gana-. Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje. El nuestro se está poniendo un poco raro.

Bella volvió a arrebatarle el teléfono. -Ahí tienes, ¿la escuchaste?

-Sí, Bella. La escuché.

-Por supuesto que eso no demuestra mucho, ¿no? -continuó Bella con despecho-. Podríamos habernos traído el auto lleno de sementales en celo deseosos de entretenemos.

-No dudo que tú y Rosalie estén solas allí, Bella -comentó Edward.

-Maravilloso -gruñó ella sintiéndose aún desencajada-. Es un avance. Bueno, ahora, ¿cómo están yéndote las cosas?

-Pensé que no me lo preguntarías nunca.

-¿Conseguiste algo con Embry y Quil?

-Creo que sí. - Edward guardó silencio un momento.- Parecieron sorprendidos de que Swan siguiera adelante con el proyecto de Emmett para el desarrollo de la nueva línea productiva.

-¿Por qué les sorprendió eso?

-Aparentemente, el rumor que se corre aquí, en el Valle de Silicon, es que una de las empresas rivales de Swan ha dado repentinamente un paso adelante en la tecnología básica del proyecto. Y según se cree, derrotará a Swan en el mercado, con su línea propia de productos inalámbricos.

-Eso es imposible -declaró Bella-. Swan estaba mucho más adelantada con respecto a las demás. El mismo Emmett me lo dijo.

-Ya no. Swan todavía lleva la delantera, pero los rivales están alcanzándola. Y los competidores quieren que Embry y Quil corten el abastecimiento.

-Entonces por eso ellos tienen prioridad en los repuestos que envían y que nosotros necesitamos. Vaya, qué canallas. Tienes que detenerlos, Edward.

-Creo que ya lo he hecho -dijo Edward, con una fría certeza que implicaba que ya lo había logrado-. Al menos durante los próximos seis meses, Swan tiene la garantía de que recibirá la mercancía que necesita y a tiempo. Pero además tenemos que enfrentar otro problema, Bella.

-¿Cuál?

Edward permitió que se produjera otro silencio, excesivamente prolongado. -Existe una duda, ¿cómo logró la competencia acortar la brecha que la separaba del liderazgo de Swan?

-Tal vez, hicieron algún descubrimiento importante ellos también -sugirió Bella.

-Tal vez, recibieron ayuda -insinuó Edward.

Los pies de Bella golpearon contra el piso cuando se enderezó. -¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás hablando de una infiltración?

-Se llama espionaje industrial.

-Oh, Dios mío -se lamentó Bella-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Detenerlo -dijo Edward -. Lo discutiremos cuando vuelva a casa.

-¿Volverás mañana?

-Sí, pero probablemente por la noche, tarde. Necesito hablar con algunas personas aquí. ¿Estarás en casa cuando yo regrese?

-No seas sarcástico, Edward. No te queda bien. Por supuesto que ya habré regresado de la playa.

-Está bien. -Hizo una pausa.- Da mis saludos a Rosalie.

-¿Y qué me dices de los sementales en celo?

-Que se vayan al cuerno.

Bella sonrió. -Lo haré. -Vio que Rosalie la miraba con una expresión divertida.- Cuídate, Edward.

-Lo haré.

-Te echo de menos.

-¿Sí? - Edward parecía estar profundamente satisfecho.

Bella frunció la nariz exasperada. -Sí. Ahora se supone que debes decir que tú también me echas de menos.

-Yo también te echo de menos. Buenas noches, Bella. Ten cuidado al conducir cuando vuelvas a casa mañana.

-Lo haré.

Bella mantuvo el auricular muy cerca de su oreja hasta que escuchó un débil clic al otro lado de la línea. Entonces suspiró y colgó.

Rosalie la estudió con curiosidad. -¿De verdad Edward creía que estabas con otro hombre?

-No lo sé. -Bella volvió a apoyarse hacia atrás contra los almohadones.- Lo que sucede con Edward es que jamás se le ocurre confiar en la gente.

-¿Ni siquiera en su esposa?

Bella apretó los labios. -No. Y especialmente en una esposa de la que cree que sólo se casó con él por intereses comerciales.

-Ya entiendo el problema. Y tú sí te casaste por intereses comerciales.

-Sí, pero no empecé a acostarme con él por razones comerciales. Espero que entienda eso.

-Una sutil diferencia -susurró Rosalie.

-No, no lo es -contravino Bella-. Es una diferencia sustancial.

-A mí me parece -observó Rosalie-, que el problema que tú tienes es tan grande como el de Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que tú debes preguntarte por qué él se mostró tan bien dispuesto a modificar los términos de este matrimonio por conveniencia. La verdadera pregunta, Bella, no es por qué tú estás acostándote con él. Ya sé cuál es la respuesta a eso. Mordiste el anzuelo y te tragaste el sedal con caña y todo.

-¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera pregunta?

-¿Por qué él está acostándose contigo?

Dos horas después, Bella todavía seguía acostada, pero despierta, tratando de responder a la pregunta de Rosalie. Había una sola y simple respuesta, se dijo. Era la misma respuesta que Edward le había dado. Se acostaba con ella porque la hallaba atractiva. Instintos básicos.

Pero de todos los hombres que Bella había conocido, Edward era el que menos había actuado simplemente para satisfacer un deseo físico. Había demostrado demasiada autodisciplina para estar obedeciendo a algo tan elemental como los mandatos de sus hormonas.

Bella suspiró. Había tenido pruebas de que hubo pasión en él, pero decididamente, Edward era experto en ese aspecto de su naturaleza, así como también era experto en todo lo demás de su mundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se acostaba con ella? Bella sabía que él la deseaba, pero tenía que asumir el hecho de que él no se habría acostado con ella simplemente por eso.

Lo que todos decían de Edward era que tenía una agenda oculta.

Como no podía dormir por tan abrumadores pensamientos, apartó las mantas de la cama y se levantó. Bostezó y descalza, caminó por el frío pasillo hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Cuando pasó por la pequeña sala de estar, envuelta en sombras, notó la oscura silueta del escritorio de Emmett junto a la ventana. Lo miró con melancolía. A Emmett siempre le había gustado sentarse allí cuando, en su adolescencia, dibujaba extrañas e inteligentes maquinarias que parecían objetos del espacio. Años después, aún seguía sentándose allí mientras pensaba sus proyectos más creativos.

Bella se acercó al escritorio. Tocó la superficie deteriorada de madera con las yemas de los dedos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de un humor muy extraño. Los viejos recuerdos sobre Emmett más su preocupación respecto de Edward produjeron una inquietud que no sabía cómo combatir.

-¿Bella? -Rosalie apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una bata de algodón.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pensando. -Sonrió.- No sé si es una idea muy buena.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En las horas que Emmett pasaba aquí cuando era adolescente. Siempre usaba este escritorio para dibujar.

-Nunca lo mencionó -dijo Rosalie.

-Sus dibujos eran maravillosos. Me encantaría mostrarte algunos. Espera... tal vez queden algunos en las gavetas. -Bella empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio. En el segundo, encontró un objeto pequeño y liso. Aquí hay algo

-¿Un dibujo? - Rosalie se acercó.

-No. -Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras extraía el objeto del cajón.- Es un _diskette_. Tiene una etiqueta.

-¿Qué dice? -Rosalie se acercó más todavía, con una expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos.

Bella miró la etiqueta. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. "Bella o Rosalie: si encontráis esto, entregadlo a Edward Cullen. El sabrá qué hacer".

-Dios mío -murmuró Rosalie-. ¿Qué crees que puede haber en ese _diskette_?

-No lo sé. –Bella se sentó de inmediato en la silla más cercana. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Frunció el entrecejo mientras volvía a leer el mensaje.- Pero cree que lo mejor será hacer lo que dice exactamente. Entregaré este _diskette _a Edward en cuanto regrese a casa mañana por la noche

Rosalie se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata. -No sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero yo siento escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

-Sé a qué te refieres. -Bella alzó la vista.- Rosalie, ¿no creerás que hay alguna conexión entre esto y la desaparición de Emmett, verdad?

-¿Y cómo podría haberla? -Pero la incertidumbre en los ojos de Rosalie hablaba de otra versión.- Su avión se cayó al mar. ¿Cómo podría haber conexión entre ese accidente y la etiqueta del diskette?

-No lo sé. Supongo que mi imaginación está como loca. Me pregunto si habrá alguna manera de que podamos leer esto antes de que Edward vuelva.

-Lo dudo -dijo Rosalie-. Conociendo a Emmett, si él queria que sólo Edward se enterase, probablemente tomó precauciones al respecto. Lo que haya en ese diskette debe de estar protegido con una palabra clave o un código.

-Tienes razón -coincidió Bella. Después de todo, Emmett había sido un experto en seguridad de datos informáticos. Seguramente sabría la existencia de códigos y palabras claves. Y también Edward. Espero que no se demore otro día más en California.

La mañana siguiente, Bella tenía el _diskette _en su bolso de mano cuando entró a Extravagancias, a las diez y cuarto.

Ella apareció por detrás del mostrador. Ese día tenía el cabello verde. -No pareces descansada ni renovada, mi querida jefa.

-¿Y qué esperabas? He conducido durante dos horas. Necesito café. -Bella colocó el bolso en el último cajón del mostrador.- ¿Pasó algo interesante ayer por la tarde?

-No, a menos que te resulte interesante la visita de Jess. Está muerta de miedo con los preparativos de última hora para su gran noche en casa de los Withlock.

-Cierto. ¿Hoy es la fiesta de beneficencia, no?

-Ajá. Apareció ayer tres veces por aquí, tratando de decidirse qué usar de nuestra tienda. Estaba en la duda entre el biombo con diseños de la jungla y el carrusel. Espero que aparezca en cualquier momento con la decisión definitiva. -Hablando de Roma...

La puerta delantera se abrió bruscamente. Bella giró la cabeza.

Jess entró en la tienda. Llevaba un vestido acampanado rojo y tacones rojos también. -Queridas, he vuelto.

-¿Has tomado una decisión, Jess? preguntó Bella.

-Te alegrarás al saber cuál he tomado. Me quedaré con el carrusel. No hay dudas. Será la contrapartida ideal para el efecto neodecorativo que he aplicado en el solario.

Bella miró su entorno, a todos los objetos extraños que había en exhibición. -¿Estás segura de que no quieres llevarte el biombo?

No, querida. El carrusel será perfecto. -Jess analizó su opción con evidente satisfacción.- Esta tarde enviaré a alguien para que lo recoja.

-¿Cómo resultó el trabajo de diseño? preguntó Bella.

-Será mi obra de arte, si puedo decirlo así. La residencia Withlock estará fabulosa esta noche. Me encantarla que pudieras verla.

Ella sonrió. -Lo dudo mucho. Para entrar en la lista de los Withlock debes donar entre cinco y diez mil dólares por año a la fundación.

Por mi parte, yo hago donaciones al banco de alimentos y para las residencias para los que carecen de hogar -declaró Bella-. Me imagino que hacer donaciones para las artes es para los que son muy ricos.

Jess arqueó sus finas cejas pintadas. -Tengo novedades para ti, _señora de __Edward Cullen_. En este momento eres considerada una de las ciudadanas más ricas de Seattle.

Bella sintió como una puñalada. No tenia manera de explicar que todavía no consideraba su puesto de señora Cullen como algo definitivo. -Creo que no me he acostumbrado a la idea de ser la esposa de Edward -murmuró.

-Qué extraño comentario. Jess se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Creo que yo podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a estar casada con una fortuna de la medida de la de Cullen. Pero por otro lado, así no me ganaria la invitación a la fiesta de beneficencia de los Withlock, ¿no? Todos saben que Peter Withlock y Edward Cullen no se hablan.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Jess. Bella la vio desaparecer en la calle, mientras se preguntaba cuál sería el comentario de todo el mundo cuando Jasper y Alice fueran vistos juntos esa noche.

Edward se pondría furioso. Sin duda, considerada el acto de Alice como una traición a la familia.

Dos horas después, Ella estuvo lista para salir a almorzar. Te veré dentro de media hora, Bella.

-Está bien. -Bella esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara para sacar el bolso del cajón.

Había estado pensando en ese diskette durante toda la mañana. Su imaginación estaba trabajando vertiginosamente todavía, tratando de descubrir las escalofriantes razones por las que su hermano habría dejado ese _diskette _en la gaveta del escritorio.

Bella extrajo el objeto cuadrado de su bolso y releyó el mensaje que estaba en la etiqueta... "entregarlo a Edward Cullen. Él sabrá qué hacer".

Bella sintió la necesidad imperiosa de esconder el _diskette _en otro lugar más seguro que su bolso. Era muy común que en el centro de Seattle robaran los bolsos a las mujeres. Ella misma, pocos meses atrás, había tenido que forcejear con un presunto carterista. Finalmente había logrado retener el bolso, pero estuvo muy cerca de perderlo.

Miró en tomo de la tienda. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el elefante esmaltado. Recordó que tenía un cajoncito oculto en la base. Era el sitio ideal. El _diskette _estaría a salvo allí durante el resto del día. Esa tarde, cuando cerrara Extravagancias, lo sacaría de allí y se lo llevaría a Edward.

Bella se apresuró para llegar al sitio donde estaba el elefante y oprimió una de las uñas escarlata del mismo. El cajón secreto se abrió. El _diskette _entró perfectamente allí. Cuidadosamente, Bella volvió a cerrarlo, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada. El diskette estaba a salvo.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Bella recibió una llamada telefónica de un diseñador que estaba trabajando en un ático de Pioneer Square.

-¿Podrías venir a echar un vistazo a esto, Bella? Creo que necesita algún artículo de tu tienda para que le dé el toque final. Esta residencia queda a pocas calles de tu boutique. Te aguardaré en el vestíbulo para permitirte la entrada.

Bella miró su reloj de pulsera. -De acuerdo. Estaré allí en diez minutos. -Cuando devolvió el auricular a la horquilla, miró a Zafrina. Espero regresar a las cinco y media. Pero si para entonces no he vuelto, cierra tú.

-Muy bien, jefa.

Pero Bella se demoró más de la cuenta, porque llegó el propietario de la residencia y tomó un papel muy activo en las decisiones que debían tomarse. Eran casi las seis cuando regresó a Extravagancia

Nada más entrar en la oscura tienda, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal.

Con un solo vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que el elefante esmaltado con el _diskette _no estaba en su lugar.

Bella se obligó a respirar profundamente varias veces, para resumirse en un ataque de histeria. Cuando logró controlar el temblor de sus dedos, marcó el número telefónico de Zafrina.

No hubo respuesta. Bella devolvió violentamente el auricular la horquilla y trató de pensar en los nombres de los amigos de Zafrina. Desesperada, todo lo que hizo fue volver a marcar, una y otra vez, su número telefónico. Después de quince minutos, Zafrina respondió finamente. Bella ni siquiera le dijo "hola". -¿Dónde está el elefante? -gritó, cuando la ayudante apareció al otro lado de la línea.

-¿El elefante? ¿Qué elefante? ¿Bella, pasa algo?

-No puedo encontrar mi elefante. El que tiene las uñas de las patas de color escarlata. ¿Dónde está?

-Oh, ese elefante. Creo que me olvidé de dejarte una nota. Jess lo tiene. Tomó una decisión a última hora. Dijo que no se quedaría con el biombo ni con el carrusel. Optó por el elefante.

-¿Está usando mi elefante? -vociferó Bella.

-Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Oh, Dios mío. Bella dejó caer el auricular sobre la horquilla

Algo estaba muy claro. Tenía que recuperar el elefante esa misma noche. Y eso significaba concurrir a la fiesta que daban los Withlock.

Bella miró su reloj. La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar, si que no había comenzado ya. No podía presentarse allí vestida con pantalones vaqueros y un jersey.

Trató de pensar. Tendría que volver a toda marcha al apartamento de Edward, cambiarse de ropa, es decir, encontrar un vestido decente para ponerse y salir corriendo hacia la residencia Withlock, situada en lago Washington. Afortunadamente, tenía la dirección porque Jess se la había dado.

Bella salió muy apurada de Extravagancias, rogando que Edward no hubiera vuelto todavía. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de tener que explicarle por qué su esposa había cruzado la frontera que lo separaba de su viejo enemigo.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de que Bella no está en casa? -preguntó Edward desde el asiento posterior de la limusina.

-Exactamente a lo que he dicho, señor. -Carlisle encontró un hueco entre el tránsito que venía del aeropuerto y deslizó el vehículo en él.- Dejó una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Otra nota sobre la mesa de la cocina? - Edward miró su reloj negro y dorado. Eran más de las ocho. Había estado ansioso por llegar a su casa para cenar y beber con ella.

-Sí, señor. -La mirada de Carlisle en ningún momento abandonó el panorama que tenía frente a la limusina.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. - Edward se negó a liberar su decepción, para concentrarse, más bien, en su irritación. ¿Qué decía la nota?

-Pensé que le gustaría leerla y entonces, decidí traerla conmigo. -Sin apartar la vista del frente, abrió

un pequeño compartimiento del tablero. Extendió la mano en el interior de éste y extrajo una pequeñísima hoja de papel. Sin comentario alguno, la entregó a Edward.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, tratando de descifrar la caligrafía casi ilegible de Bella.

«Bienvenido a casa, Edward. Regreso enseguida. Sucedió un imprevisto en el trabajo. Te contaré todo cuando vuelva. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje. Besos, Bella».

Edward releyó las dos últimas palabras: «Besos, Bella». Probablemente, era habitual en ella firmar todas sus notas y cartas de esa manera, «Besos, Bella», decidió. Luego volvió a concentrar su atención en el mensaje en sí.

-¿A qué se refiere con que surgió un imprevisto? -preguntó a Carlisle.

-No tengo idea, señor.

Edward tomó el teléfono del auto y marcó el número de la boutique de Bella. Después de dejar que sonara siete veces la señal, se dio cuenta de que no recibiría respuesta. Cortó y trató de recordar el nombre de la ayudante de su esposa. Zafrina algo. Zafrina Shenoki.

Cuando llamó al apartamento de Zafrina, encontró a la muchacha que vivía con ella.

Ella todavía está en Outer Limits -dijo la mujer, con tono alegre.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Una cafetería situada en la zona de Beltown. Esta noche hay una promoción especial allí. Dos por el precio de uno.

-Oh. - Edward luchó por ser paciente.- ¿Puede darme el número?

-Claro. Aguarde un momento.

Pocos minutos después, se comunicó con Outer Limits. Un alma caritativa, al otro lado de la línea, se ofreció para ir a buscar a Zafrina. Edward bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba tamborileando con los dedos sobre el posabrazos mientras esperaba. Se obligó a detenerse.

Un momento después, se escuchó la voz de Zafrina. -¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

- Edward Cullen.

-¿En serio? ¿ _Edward Cullen_?

-Estoy buscando a Bella. He recibido una nota de ella diciendo que había sucedido un imprevisto en el trabajo. Pero no aclara de qué se trata exactamente. Me preguntaba si usted no lo sabría, señorita Shenoki.

-Oh, sí. Creo que fue a buscar el elefante.

Edward se puso furioso, tenía ganas dé apretar los dientes. -¿Y de qué elefante se trata? -preguntó con mucha suavidad.

-Ese espantoso, con las uñas de las patas color escarlata. Usted lo conoce, porque Bella trató de endosárselo en su estudio. Se puso muy molesta cuando se enteró de que Jess había cambiado de parecer a última hora y se llevó el elefante en lugar de quedarse con el biombo o con el carrusel.

Todo aquello requería mucha más paciencia que cultivar helechos, pensó Edward. -¿Quién es Jess y adónde se llevó el elefante?

-Jess es una diseñadora. Se llevó el elefante para terminar con su proyecto en la residencia Withlock.

Edward se quedó helado. -¿Peter Withlock?

-Sí, ella se encargó de la decoración de la casa para la fiesta de beneficencia que se lleva a cabo esta noche. Era algo muy importante para su carrera. Y Extravagancias también recibirá una buena tajada de publicidad porque Jess ha usado una de nuestras piezas de la boutique. ¿Ahora comprende?

-¿Está diciéndome que ese maldito elefante está ahora en la residencia de los Withlock?

-Ajá. Y tengo la sensación de que Bella iba directamente para allá. Dijo que tenía que recuperar ese elefante. No sé qué creerá que puede hacer, aunque logre entrar a esa fiesta. No puede salir de allí con el elefante debajo del brazo como si nada. La gente creerá que lo está robando. Y Jess se pondrá histérica.

-Gracias, señorita Shenoki -dijo Edward, con tono indiferente-. Me ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Bueno, vivo para ayudar a la gente. ¿Sabe? Creo que ésa será mi profesión de jornada completa, hasta luego.

-Buenas noches. - Edward colocó el auricular sobre la horquilla con mucho cuidado. -¿Carlisle?

-¿Sí, señor?

-He cambiado de opinión. No iremos directamente a casa. Primero quiero pasar por una dirección en el lago Washington.

-¿Qué dirección, señor?

Edward le dio la dirección de Peter Withlock. La tenia grabada en la memoria con tinta indeleble, aunque hacía muchos años que no iba por allí.

Había ido a la casa de Peter Withlock en dos oportunidades después de la desaparición de su padre.

En la primera de esas dos visitas inolvidables, había solicitado a Peter Withlock que le concediera una ampliación del préstamo que le había hecho a su padre. Y Withlock se lo había negado. El fuego de la humillación que sintió en ese momento ardería para siempre dentro de Edward.

En la última oportunidad que Edward estuvo en la mansión, saldó completamente la deuda. Ese pago fue posible mediante la venta de la casa de los Cullen, ubicada en Mercer Island, cuyo producto, hasta el último centavo, se colocó en inversiones de alto riesgo en la bolsa. Los recuerdos de esa época de su vida aún le producían escalofríos.

Había arriesgado el futuro entero de su familia en sus conocimientos de botánica para aventurar instruidos vaticinios referentes a unas ganancias cruciales. Esos vaticinios dieron sus frutos. Los beneficios resultaron mucho más productivos de lo que los entendidos habían previsto. Prácticamente, Edward amasó su primera fortuna de un día para otro.

Pero era plenamente consciente de los riesgos que había corrido y no le había agradado en absoluto esa sensación. Nunca más Edward arriesgó sus bienes en la inestable bolsa de comercio. No le gustaba depender del factor suerte. Prefería las inversiones que le permitieran un mayor grado de control.

Miró por la ventanilla oscura de la limusina y recordó la noche en que había llevado el cheque a casa de Peter Withlock.

La sorpresa de Withlock lo había carcomido como si se hubiera tragado un litro de ácido. Cuando Withlock le dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda, diciéndole que sin duda sería un hombre de negocios el doble de eficiente de lo que había sido su padre, Edward sintió que la furia y el odio lo cegaban. Pero la apariencia inmune que tanto le serviría en el resto de su vida, estaba firme en su sitio. Edward había controlado su ira.

Simplemente, se volvió y, sin decir ni una palabra, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Desde aquella noche fatal, no había vuelto a hablar con Peter Withlock.

La ira y una profunda y dolorosa sensación de traición lo abrumaban mientras Carlisle lo conducía a la elegante zona residencial de lago Washington. Bella había ido a casa de los Withlock. Edward cerró sus manos. Su esposa estaba en casa del enemigo.

Entrar fue lo más difícil. Bella, que lucía lo primero que había encontrado en su guardarropas, un vestido negro y estrecho, casi no consiguió pasar por el joven rubio, vestido de etiqueta, que custodiaba la puerta principal.

-No, no tengo invitación -explicó por tercera vez-. Pero le aseguro que tengo una muy buena razón para entrar. Si usted tiene la amabilidad de ir á buscar a alguien con la autoridad suficiente, yo puede aclarar todo.

El joven, que parecía un modelo desempleado, frunció sus finas cejas. -Lo lamento, señorita, pero me temo que la señora Withlock está ocupada en estos momentos.

Bella decidió que ya no tenía más que perder. -Tenga la amabilidad de decirle que la esposa del señor Edward Cullen está en la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-La esposa del señor Edward Cullen.

El joven consultó con una hoja de papel. -Me temo que su nombre no aparece en la lista de invitados.

-Ya lo sé. Estoy tratando de decirle...

-_Bella_. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bella miró por encima del hombro del modelo frustrado y vio a Alice, bellísima, con un vestido de noche plateado con los hombros descubiertos. Un hombre apuesto, de cabellos rubios y mirada seria estaba de pie, junto a ella. Llevaba también un atuendo muy formal, en blanco y negro.

-Me alegro tanto de verte, Al. -Bella rodeó como una saeta al rubio .- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un instante? Necesito entrar. Por lo del elefante, ¿sabes?

-¿El elefante? -Alice no entendía nada-. No importa. Primero, quiero presentarte a Jasper. -Ella sonrió trémulamente al hombre solemne que estaba parado a su lado.- Jasper, Bella es la nueva esposa de mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto, Bella. –Jasper estrechó firmemente la mano de Bella.- Pase. Les diré a mis padres que usted está aquí. Estoy seguro de que estarán complacidos.

-Gracias. -Bella subió rápidamente las escaleras.- En realidad, no hay por qué avisar a tus padres. Yo sólo quiero recuperar mi elefante.

Alice se quedó mirándola fijamente. -¿Qué es todo esto del elefante? ¿Qué sucede? ¿ Edward sabe que estás aquí?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar -dijo Bella-. Pero en algún lugar de esta casa, hay un elefante que tiene las uñas de las patas pintadas de rojo fuerte. Es una pieza de mi boutique. La diseñadora que se encargó de la decoración de la casa para esta noche se lo llevó sin mi autorización. Yo tengo algo muy importante guardado en el cajón oculto que tiene ese elefante. Y no, Edward no sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Con que uñas pintadas en rojo muy fuerte, eh? -Jasper sonrió.- Creo que lo vi en el solario.

-Qué alivio. -Bella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, ¿Me puedes llevar donde está?

-Claro, por aquí. -Jasper se volvió y empezó a abrirse paso entre los multitudinarios y despampanantes invitados.- Pero no creas... ¿Puedo tutearte, verdad? Decía que no creas que podrás escaparte esta noche sin conocer a mis padres. Mi madre me ahorcaría si no te la presentara.

Alice posó sus ansiosos ojos en Bella. -¿Y qué hay dé Edward?

-¿Qué pasa con él? Por lo que sé, todavía ni siquiera ha vuelto de California. Se ha retrasado más de la cuenta allí. -Bella miró a su alrededor, repleto de invitados.- Bonito lugar.

Y sabía que se había quedado corta en la descripción. La residencia Withlock era una mansión en todo el sentido de la palabra. Las habitaciones estaban elegantemente proporcionadas, con techos altos e interminables pisos de madera brillante. Una larga hilera de puertaventanas muy formales revelaban un panorama impresionante del lago Washington.

Esta casa ha pertenecido a la familia de Jasper durante cuatro generaciones -explicó Alice en voz baja-. La construyó su bisabuelo.

-Él y el bisabuelo de Alice fueron socios en una operación de embarques -agregó Jasper, por encima de su hombro.

Bella miró a Alice sorprendida. No sabía que la conexión entre tu familia y la de Jasper datara de tanto tiempo atrás.

-Los Withlock y los Cullen hicieron negocios juntos durante muchos años -explicó Jasper-. La enemistad inveterada es algo nuevo. -Le sonrió cálidamente a Alice-. Al y yo tenemos la esperanza de ponerle punto final.

Alice apretó los labios. -No será tan fácil como Jasper cree. No conoce a mi hermano.

-Ya veremos -dijo Jasper.

Un minuto después, condujo al trío hacia una sala larga y blanca con cristales. Bella percibió de inmediato que Jess había llevado a cabo su plan de convertir el ambiente en una tierra de fantasía.

Toldos coloridos y enormes almohadas, más rellenas de lo habitual, creaban un fondo exótico y hasta lujurioso. Las palmeras de bronce asomaban sobre una burbujeante fuente de champaña que había sido colocada en el centro del salón.

Y allí, plácidamente, cerca de la fuente, estaba el elefante.

-Ahí está -anunció Bella, profundamente aliviada. Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo frente a la bestia esmaltada. Alice y Jasper la siguieron.

-¿Qué tiene ese elefante que es tan importante para ti, Bella? le preguntó Alice.

Bella se agachó y presionó una de las uñas de las patas. -No es el elefante, sino lo que guardé dentro de él.

El cajón oculto se abrió. Bella vio el _diskette _en su interior y se alivió. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso.

-Parece un _diskette _de ordenador personal. observó Jasper.

-Eso es. -Bella se volvió para sonreírle.- Os ruego que os quedéis con el elefante el resto de la velada. Yo ya tengo lo que quería. -Se paró repentinamente porque se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz demasiado alta, a pesar de que la sala estaba bastante bulliciosa.

Avergonzada, notó que el silencio reinaba ahora en el lugar.

Una horrenda premonición se hizo presa de ella. Al igual que todos los demás en el solario, Bella volvió la mirada hacia la entrada. Edward estaba allí, como un lúgubre dios de la noche, vestido de traje y corbata.

Sus ojos encontraron a Bella en el momento en que se produjo el silencio. Empezó a avanzar con pasos gigantescos, abriéndose paso entre la gente, con desdén por todo y todos los que lo rodeaban. El murmullo comenzó a elevarse a un tono más normal, pero entonces, el signo distintivo de todas las conversaciones fue la curiosidad colectiva y la anticipación por lo que vendría.

-Si hace una escena, me muero -dijo Alice, petrificada. Apretaba los labios y estaba llena de ansiedad.- Juro por Dios que me muero.

-Cálmate –dijo Bella para tranquilizarla-. Edward no hará ninguna escena. Probablemente debe de estar aquí porque se imaginó que yo estaba aquí. Le explicaré todo y así terminará la historia.

Estás loca -le dijo tendremos que pagar por esto. -Se irguió.- Pero no me importa. Esta es mi vida y voy a vivirla a mi manera.

-Esta es mi chica. Enfréntate a él. Ese es mi consejo. -Bella le dio unas palmadas en el hombro alentándola.

Jasper observó con una expresión pensativa a Edward, que se aproximaba. -¿Debo suponer que éste es mi feroz futuro cuñado? Recuerdenme no interponerme entre él y un trozo de carne cruda.

-No es tan malo. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor -dijo Bella de inmediato.

-Si tú lo dices. -Jasper no parecía en absoluto convencido.

-Bella todavía no lo conoce muy bien -murmuró Alice.

Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerse cargo de la situación. Tenia plena conciencia de la expectativa que se había creado entre los presentes y recordó que Edward podía ponerse muy difícil cuando queda. Sonriente, fue a interceptarlo.

-Has venido, Edward. -Bella se plantó con paso firme en su camino.- Me alegro tanto de que hayas llegado. Pensé que no lo harías a tiempo.

Edward se detuvo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y se paró de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, como suponía que debía recibir una esposa a su marido después de una corta ausencia. -Compórtate -le susurró al oído, para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo- después te explicaré todo. Lo juro.

Durante un instante de tensión, pareció que Edward ignorarla la súplica. La ira ardía en sus ojos a pesar de la fría expresión que tenla en ellos.

-Decididamente tendrás que explicármelo después -le contestó severamente.

Edward le tomó el brazo con una mano, en un gesto que, para todos los presentes, podía pasar como una muestra de afecto. Sin embargo, Bella sentía una abrazadera de hierro en él. No estaba lastimándola, pero sabía que no podía liberarse de él, así como tampoco podía huir. Mantuvo su sonrisa de plástico plasmada en el rostro mientras Edward la llevaba hasta donde estaban Jasper y Alice.

Al darse cuenta de que Edward iba decidido a hablar con Alice, Bella echó mano de otro intento para evitar una explosiva conversación.

- Edward, no creo que conozcas al amigo de Alice, Jasper Withlock, ¿no? -comentó ella-. Jasper, te presento a Edward, el hermano de Alice.

Jasper sonrió gentilmente, pero tenía la mirada atenta. -Es un placer. -Tendió su mano. A su lado, Alice

parecía valiente, pero angustiada como si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a un escuadrón de sujetos rudos.

Al ver que Edward no respondía de inmediato al gesto de Jasper, Bella arrojó la diplomacia por la borda. Plantó el tacón de su sandalia negra sobre la puntera de los zapatos italianos de cuero de Edward.

Edward hizo una mueca, apenas perceptible, pero la hizo. Echó una mirada de reojo, indescifrable, a Bella, pero para el alivio de ella finalmente estrechó la mano de Jasper.

-Conozco a tu padre -dijo Edward enigmáticamente mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper en lo que debió de haber sido el saludo más corto registrado en el libro de los récords.

-Eso me han dicho -contestó Jasper, que retiraba la mano para rodear los hombros de Alice con gesto posesivo-. Espero que no crea que mi padre y yo somos clones. Sería un error.

Alice se balanceó levemente junto a Jasper, con la vista en blanco.

Bella aplicó todo el voltaje a su sonrisa. - Edward siempre tiene una mentalidad muy abierta. Nunca emite juicios descabellados, ¿verdad, Edward?

Los ojos de Edward se detuvieron en la radiante sonrisa de Bella -No. Reúno toda la información que puedo antes de emitir un juicio. Pero de vez en cuando, me doy cuenta de que cometo errores. Entonces, los corrijo de inmediato.

Bella decidió leer el mensaje bajo la luz más optimista. -Sí lo sé, querido. Es por eso por lo que tienes tanto éxito. A propósito he estado hablando con Alice sobre la nueva exposición de arte precolombino que ella está organizando en el Museo Eckert. Queremos ver la presentación preliminar, ¿verdad?

-¿Sí?

-Naturalmente. No tiene ningún sentido ser pariente de la organizadora si no puedes asistir a exhibiciones privadas. Bien, ahora despídete de Jasper y de tu hermana. Sé que has estado muy activo en este viaje y que debes de estar agotado. Iremos directamente a casa y comeremos una agradable y exquisita cena. Tengo tanto que contarte.

-Yo también tengo algunas cosas que decirte -dijo Edward. Miró a Alice-. Buenas noches, Al.

-Buenas noches, Edward -respondió ella, muy tensa. Hubo un destello de alivio en su mirada, como si de pronto hubiera caído en la cuenta de que el escuadrón de sujetos duros no abriría fuego después de todo. Por lo menos, no esa noche. Dirigió una veloz y ansiosa mirada a Bella-. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto. -Bella miró a Jasper.- Gracias otra vez por haberme ayudado a encontrar el elefante.

-Estoy a tus órdenes. -Jasper aún seguía observando a Edward.

-Vamos a casa. - Edward apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Bella y la giró para encaminarla hacia la puerta del solario.

En ese preciso instante, una pareja distinguida, muy bien vestida, entró al salón. El hombre parecía estar cerca de los setenta. Asumía una postura tan solemne, casi militar, que aparentaba ser más alto de lo que en realidad era. Estaba casi calvo, apenas le quedaba una hilera rala de canas. Tenía nariz aguileña y unos profundos hoyos debajo de los pómulos.

La mujer, unos diez años más joven que él, era delgada y de aspecto muy saludable. Extrañamente, la piel que rodeaba sus ojos y boca estaba libre de las arrugas que cualquiera hubiera esperado encontrar en una mujer de su edad. Su cabellera plateada era corta, ondulada hacia dentro.

Por el modo en que la distinguida pareja se movía por el salón, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a los invitados y entre suaves murmullos, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando nada menos que al señor y la señora Withlock.

-Antes que se te ocurra volver a pisarme con el tacón de tu sandalia -le dijo Edward suavemente- será mejor que te advierta que no voy a estrechar la mano de ese bastardo.

-Bueno, Edward, no hay necesidad de precipitarse.

-Acepta este consejo, no esperes de tu buena suerte más de lo que ya te ha brindado esta noche. Estás en la cuerda floja. - Edward la llevó rápidamente hacia la puerta del solario.

La multitud se dividió, dejando un camino para Bella y Edward por el cual se chocarían indefectiblemente con los Withlock. Edward no vaciló. Tampoco disminuyó la marcha. Simplemente, siguió avanzando, como un tiburón en el agua. Bella estaba acobardada. Sabía que se enfrentarían en cualquier momento, a menos que alguien cambiara el curso de ese camino que habían abierto.

Peter Withlock levantó la vista y vio a Edward y a Bella que trataban de llegar a la puerta. Una expresión de asombro se dibujó en su rostro.

La señora Withlock se volvió con una grácil sonrisa. Fue evidente que no reconoció a Edward de inmediato. Entonces, abrió mucho más sus ojos y su sonrisa se volvió incómoda. Dirigió a Bella una rápida mirada de preocupación, como preguntándose si por ese lado recibiría una ayuda.

-Hola, Cullen -dijo Withlock, muy tenso, cuando Edward avanzó hacia él-. No sabía que vendrías esta noche.

Edward no articuló palabra. Sólo siguió caminando hacia la entrada, como si el otro hombre no existiera. Bella advirtió las miradas fascinadas de todos los espectadores de aquella pequeña escena.

La señora Withlock hizo un noble intento. -Ha sido muy agradable conocer a su hermana esta noche. Es una jovencita tan encantadora. ¿Creo que hace poco que se ha casado?

Edward seguía sin responder. Seguía caminando hacia la puerta con la determinación de un depredador detrás de su víctima.

Bella ya había soportado lo suficiente. Su tía Sue siempre le había dicho que los buenos modales eran lo único que distinguía a la civilización del salvajismo.

Bella clavó los talones en el piso, casi obligando a Edward a detenerse. Una nueva ola de expectación envolvió a los que estaban parados cerca de ellos.

-Buenas noches, señora Withlock. Soy Bella Cullen. Un placer conocerla. Su fiesta es encantadora. Lamento no poder quedamos. Ha sucedido un imprevisto.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo comprendo. -La señora Withlock pareció patéticamente agradecida por el pequeño estallido de intercambio social que había intentado Bella. Rápidamente miró a Edward.- Fue muy amable de su parte haber venido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Cullen -comentó Peter Withlock.

-No el suficiente -contestó Edward, en voz tan baja, que sólo ellos cuatro pudieron escucharlo.

El rostro de Withlock se ruborizó por completo. Aparentemente, tu hermana y mi hijo han intimado bastante últimamente. Tal vez debiéramos hablar. Por el bien de ellos.

Edward lo miró, sin denotar evidencia de emoción alguna. -Tal vez tengas razón. Comunícate con mi secretaria. Ella te dará una cita.

Withlock entrecerró los ojos por el modo cortante en que Edward le sugirió que hablara con su secretaria. Pero no hizo comentario alguno ante ese insulto tan poco sutil. -Muy bien. Lo haré.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con gélida gracia. Luego apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Bella y la llevó a la puerta.

Carlisle estaba esperando junto a la limusina. Edward se detuvo brevemente para decirle algo.

-Lleve el auto de vuelta al garaje -dijo Edward -. Yo llevaré a casa a Bella. Ya no lo necesitaremos por hoy.

-Sí, señor. -Carlisle dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Bella y se colocó detrás del volante de la limusina.

Edward condujo a Bella hasta el pequeño auto rojo que estaba estacionado en la calle. -Dame las llaves.

Bella metió la mano en su bolso, tratando de pescar el llavero. -¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

-No.

-No sabía que conducías -dijo ella, casi corriendo para alcanzarlo. Cuando Edward la miró de reojo, con expresión extraña, ella agregó de inmediato-: Quiero decir... Creí que Carlisle conducía por ti.

-Yo sé conducir. Si no, ¿para qué tendría dos autos en el garaje?

Bella recordó el Mercedes que siempre estaba parado en la cochera, junto a la limusina. -Pero nunca lo conduces.

-No has vivido conmigo lo suficiente para saber si conduzco y cuándo lo hago, ¿no?

-Supongo que no. Mira, Edward, quiero agradecerte el haberte comportado decentemente allí dentro. Sé lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Y espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que Alice ha agradecido que no le hayas dado un puñetazo a Peter Withlock o que no se te haya ocurrido destrozar la casa a puntapiés. Yo le dije que no harías ninguna escena.

-Me importa un cuerno si ella estaba o no agradecida. Me las veré con Alice en otro momento. Lo que quiero saber ahora es por qué tú estabas ahí, Bella.

-Es una larga historia.

-Abréviala.

Bella pestañeó cuando Edward se detuvo frente al auto y abrió la puerta delantera. -¿Estás realmente enojado?

Edward levantó las cejas mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que ella subiera. -¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

-A veces, es difícil saber qué estás pensando o sintiendo. -Bella ocupó el asiento delantero.

La mirada de Edward recorrió las piernas que el corto vestido negro dejaba bastante descubiertas. -Veo que te has vestido especialmente para la ocasión -dijo, dando un fuerte portazo.

Bella se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y buscó su bolso mientras Edward rodeaba el auto por la parte delantera. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, Bella le pasó el _diskette _por delante de la nariz. -¿Quieres una explicación breve de por qué he venido aquí esta noche? Aquí la tienes.

Edward frunció el entrecejo al ver el diskette. -¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé. Lo encontré en la casa de la playa, después de que tú me llamaras por teléfono anoche. ¿Ves la nota que tiene?

Edward miró la etiqueta. -¿Emmett me dejó esto?

-Sí. Es muy extraño, ¿no te parece?

-Mucho. - Edward metió la llave y arrancó. Sacó el auto del estacionamiento.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu presencia en casa de los Withlock?

Bella suspiró impacientemente. -Yo escondí este _diskette _en el elefante. ¿Recuerdas ese cajoncito que tenía en la base?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Esta tarde tuve que salir de la _boutique_. Una diseñadora amiga mía, durante mi ausencia, pasó por Extravagancias y se llevó el elefante para usarlo como ornamento en casa de los Withlock, en la fiesta de beneficencia. Descubrí que el elefante me faltaba hace como una hora. Estaba como loca. Gracias a Dios, Alice y Jasper estaban allí.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que hubiera podido entrar en este jolgorio sin ellos. El tipo que estaba en la puerta no paraba de decirme que yo no estaba en la lista.

Edward la miró de reojo.

-¿No intentaste decirle que eras la esposa de Edward Cullen?

- Tengo noticias para ti, Edward. No todos los habitantes de esta ciudad se quedan helados al escuchar tu nombre. Creo que el tipo que estaba en la puerta de la mansión Withlock jamás había oído hablar de ti en su vida.

-Ahora sí -dijo Edward.

Bella parpadeó. -¿Cómo entraste tú?

-Caminando.

Me refiero a si lo convenciste para que te dejara entrar.

-Ni siquiera lo interné. Simplemente, subí las escaleras y él se apartó del paso.

-Oh. -Bella frunció la nariz.- Ahora veo por qué esa técnica te da resultado a ti y a mí no. Yo carezco de esa presencia intimidatoria, de ese algo... Supongo que no parezco la esposa de Edward Cullen.

-Pareces exactamente la esposa de Edward Cullen-gruñó Edward.

-Si tú lo dices. Bueno. Ya te he dado mi versión. ¿Vas a creerme o tendré que caminar sobre brasas incandescentes para demostrarte que no miento?

-Te creo. - Edward parecía resignado a lo inevitable.- Tu historia es demasiado rara para ser inventada.

Bella sonrió complacida. -Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, Edward. En el fondo, eres un hombre muy agradable. Hasta razonable. Es difícil entender por qué todos, incluso tu familia, tienen tan mala impresión de ti, después de tantos años de conocerte.

-Tal vez, yo sea la víctima de una larga serie de infortunados malos entendidos -sugirió Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. ******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

Edward se sentía un poco mareado. La sensación de alivio que estaba experimentando era tal que casi llegaba a la euforia.

Naturalmente, Bella había tenido una excusa perfectamente razonable para haber ido a la casa de su enemigo, pensó, condescendiente. Debió de habérselo imaginado.

Edward mordió la porción de pizza de champiñones y aceitunas que había pedido para la cena. La pizza había llegado unos minutos tarde, pero aún estaba muy caliente, a pesar de que la hablan tenido que subir veintiséis pisos por el ascensor. Bella la había servido en el estudio, frente al ordenador portátil que Edward tenía en su escritorio.

En un acto de generosidad, que Edward consideró sospechoso, dadas las circunstancias, Bella había invitado a Carlisle a cenar con ellos. Edward no sabía si debía enfadarse o reírse por el hecho de que su esposa hubiera preferido no estar a solas con él durante la cena.

Sosteniendo su porción de pizza en la mano, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y tecleó la palabra ice, otra de las tantas claves que Edward recordaba de los días en que Emmett había trabajado para él. La pantalla parpadeó.

-Ajá. –Bella miró con interés el monitor.- Eso es, Edward. Mira, algo está pasando.

Con todo derecho debía de estar hecho una furia, pensó Edward, mientras miraba cómo se formaban las letras en la pantalla. Todavía estaba asombrado de que no le hubiera resultado necesario echar mano de todo su autocontrol para sofocar su ira.

Pero por alguna razón, no quedaba espacio para sentir ira, dadas las circunstancias. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la idea de Bella en el momento en que decidió ir a la residencia Withlock, ciertamente no había traicionado la confianza de su esposo de forma deliberada.

Habría estado como loca por la falta del _diskette_. Edward sabia que, en esos días, la lista de prioridades de Bella era muy breve y sin duda cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Emmett la encabezaría por encima de todas las demás.

Edward se preguntaba si, finalmente, se acostumbraría a ocupar un segundo puesto en la lista de Bella.

Se obligó a no preocuparse porque Bella considerase que su primera obligación y alianza aún era para con su hermano desaparecido. Edward recordó que antes de casarse con ella, él sabía qué puesto ocu-paría para Bella.

-Interesante -dijo Carlisle, observando la pantalla casi sin parpadear-. Parece como una serie de memorandos, referentes a Mike Newton. Fechas, horas y observaciones.

-Carlisle tiene razón. Toda esta información es sobre Mike Newton. -Bella miró el monitor.- ¿Por qué Emmett te dejaría tanta información sobre él, Edward?

Edward seguía mirando los nombres y fechas que llenaban la pantalla. Parece que Emmett ya se había dado cuenta de que Mike estaba vendiendo la información sobre las propiedades de Swan a la competencia.

-¿Qué? No lo creo.

-Es cierto. - Edward oprimió un botón para seguir estudiando todos los datos que Emmett había recopilado sobre Mike Newton.- Al parecer, Emmett tuvo sospechas de él pocas semanas antes de desaparecer.

-¿Pero por qué Mike querría vender los secretos de Swan? -preguntó Bella, mostrándose verdaderamente asombrada.

-Por la razón de siempre. - Edward la miró.- Dinero.

-Pero Mike trabajaba para Emmett. Mi hermano confiaba en él. -Bella movió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.- Mike era su amigo.

Edward se contuvo para no decirle a Bella que era demasiado ingenua. La estudió de cerca, mientras ella estaba acurrucada en la silla de cuero negro que estaba junto a él. Se había cambiado de ropa mientras esperaba a que llegase la pizza. El corto vestido que revelaba esas bellas piernas ya había desaparecido. En su lugar, se había puesta unos pantalones vaqueros y jersey de punto, que destacaba la generosidad de sus senos, la pequeñez de su cintura, que se estrechaba sobre sus muslos. En ella había algo tan fresco y atractivo que hacía que Edward pensara en sus helechos.

Edward volvió a concentrar la atención en la pantalla. -Me sorprende que Emmett no despidiera a Mike en cuanto se enteró de todo esto.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. -Quizá porque no tenía la certeza absoluta de la culpabilidad de Mike. Tal vez estaba buscando pruebas.

-No necesitaba más pruebas que esta lista de nombres y fechas -dijo Edward ausente-. Es obvio que Emmett ya contaba con la mayoría de las pruebas.

Bella lo observó detenidamente. -No pareces tan sorprendido por esta noticia tan desagradable sobre Mike.

No lo estoy. - Edward hizo aparecer otra de las hojas del archivo de Emmett.- Muchos de estos datos se relacionan con lo que Carlisle y yo hemos descubierto en estos últimos días.

-¿Tú y Carlisle ya lo sabíais? ¿Y no me dijisteis nada?

-Iba a decírtelo en cuanto llegase a casa esta noche -se defendió- Tenía pensado contarte toda la historia, con una copa de vino tinto por medio. Pero tú no estabas aquí esperándome. Si recuerdas bien, sabrás que primero tuve que rastrear tu paradero.

-Oh, no -se quejó ella-. No te ampares en esa excusa patética para disculpar tu tendencia a la introspección. Debiste de haber tenido una fuerte corazonada aun antes de partir para California.

Me enteré en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. Carlisle me informó.

-¿Pediste a Carlisle que investigara a Mike Newton? -Bella dirigió una mirada fulminante a Carlisle, quien no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.- ¿Sin consultar conmigo primero?

-Le pedí que investigara a Embry y a Quil -explicó Edward con toda su paciencia-. En ese procedimiento, se encontró con ciertas sorpresas relacionadas con el último viaje que hizo Mike Newton a California. Newton mantuvo reuniones muy interesantes en los últimos tiempos en habitaciones de hoteles con gente importante que representa a la competencia de Swan.

-Yo debí haber sido informada de todo esto -declaró Bella, obviamente enfurecida.

-Ahora se te está informando -señaló Edward.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo. - Edward, éste es otro ejemplo de la falta de comunicación que tienes con los demás. Lo que es más. Creo que esta vez, fue a propósito.

-Bella, sé razonable. Yo mismo acabo de enterarme.

-Debiste haber sabido algo cuando me llamaste anoche.

-No quería hablarte de ese tema por teléfono.

Apretó los labios en señal de desaprobación. -Ya te he dicho que quiero estar muy bien informada sobre todo lo que se relacione con la empresa de mi hermano.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Su adorada empresa siempre ocupa el primer lugar, ¿no es así? Ya conozco cuál es mi papel en todo esto. Se supone que debo salvar Swan. Bueno, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, créeme.

- Edward, yo no quise decir que no estés esforzándote lo suficiente, sino que, a veces, eres muy poco comunicativo.

Edward la miró. -Desde el principio, Bella, te dije que tendrías que confiar en mí.

Bella dirigió una mirada avergonzada hacia Carlisle, quien seguía, estoicamente, con la vista fija en el monitor, ignorando la pelea. -Hablaremos de esto en algún otro momento -murmuró ella.

-De acuerdo. Lo apuntaremos junto con los demás temas que tendremos que tratar en esa reunión, bastante interesantes, por cierto.

-Ni te atrevas a intimidarme, Edward Cullen. No te dará resultado.

-Si tú lo dices. - Edward frunció el entrecejo, pensativamente, mirando la pantalla.- Esta parece ser la última anotación de tu hermano.

Bella se acercó más, para leer por encima del hombro de Edward- Tiene fecha de una semana antes de su desaparición.

HA HABIDO UN CAMBIO EN EL ESQUEMA. SOSPECHO QUE NEWTON TIENE UN NUEVOCONTACTO EN SEATTLE. NO RELACIONADO CON LA GENTE DE CALIFORNIA, POR LO QUE CREO. ESTO ES ALGO NUEVO Y NO ME GUSTA. AQUÍ HAY OTRA COSA, ADEMÁS DE ESPIONAJE INDUSTRIAL NORMAL. NEWTON ESTA MAS NERVIOSO QUE HACE UNAS SEMANAS. Y HAY MUCHO DINERO POR MEDIO. DEMASIADO. VERIFIQUÉ LAS CUENTAS BANCARIAS DE NEWTON. LE PAGO BIEN, PERO NO HASTA ESE EXTREMO. PODRÍA DESPEDIR A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA AHORA MISMO Y TERMINAR CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. PERO PREFIERO ENTERARME BIEN DE SUS NEGOCIOS ANTES DE DARLE EL ADIÓS DEFINITIVO.

CULLEN, SI ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO ES PORQUE BELLA ENCONTRÓ EL DISKETTE Y TE PIDIÓ AYUDA. SIGNIFICA QUE POR UNA U OTRA RAZÓN, YO YA NO ESTOY EN ESCENA. NO SÉ QUÉ DECIRTE, PORQUE NO TENGO MÁS DATOS FEHACIENTES SOBRE LAS ACCIONES DE NEWTON; SÓLO EVIDENCIAS DEL DINERO QUE SE ESTÁ LLEVANDO Y UNA FUERTE CORAZONADA DE QUE TODO ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS SERIO DE LO QUE CREI EN UN PRINCIPIO. TÚ Y YO SABEMOS QUE LAS COSAS PUEDEN LLEGAR A SER MUY COMPLICADAS CUANDO HAY TANTO DINERO DE POR MEDIO.

SI BELLA ACUDE A TI, AMIGO MÍO, TENDRÉ QUE PEDIRTE QUE CUMPLAS ESA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE HACE CINCO AÑOS. CUIDA DE BELLA Y DE ROSALIE POR MÍ Y ESTAREMOS EN PAZ. ¿TRATO HECHO? A PROPÓSITO, TE ACONSEJO QUE MANTENGAS A BELLA FUERA DE TODO ESTO. COMO LA CONOZCO, SÉ QUE EMPRENDERÁ UNA FEMENINA CRUZADA UNILATERAL PARA BUSCAR LA VERDAD Y LA JUSTICIA. TÚ QUERRÁS MANEJAR ESTO CON TUS MÉTODOS PROPIOS Y LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE ELLA NO ESTÉ DE ACUERDO.

Bella giró la silla para mirar de frente a Edward. -¿Qué rayo quiso decir Emmett con esta última frase? ¿Y qué es eso de la promesa que le hiciste hace cinco años? ¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste exacta mente y por qué?

Edward borró la imagen de la pantalla. La intensa luz que provenía de la lámpara halógena que estaba sobre el escritorio proporcionaba un círculo luminoso sobre aquél, dejando el resto del recinto en sombras.

Tomó otra porción de pizza y deliberadamente empezó a comer mientras contestaba. -Ya te conté lo del incidente que se suscitó cinco años atrás.

-¿Ese asunto con el traficante de armas? ¿Veltore, Viltiri o algo así?

-Vulturi -corrigió Edward, tras otro bocado de pizza. Permitió que los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en aquel depósito de la isla refrescaran su memoria-. Esa noche le dije a tu hermano que estaba en deuda con él por haberme ayudado a descubrir esa maniobra y a detenerla. También le dije que si alguna vez yo podía hacerle un favor a él, no tendría más que decírmelo.

Bella se quedó mirándolo durante un rato muy pensativa.

-Entiendo. -Se dejó caer más sobre su silla.- Como aparentemente Emmett quería que fueras tú el encargado de manejar las cosas aquí -dijo ella cautelosamente -¿qué propones que hagamos ahora?

A Edward no le gustó la expresión de sus ojos. -Bella, tu hermano no quiso decir que no confiara en ti.

-¿No crees que ya lo sé? Pero tampoco dudes ni por un instante de que él estaba convencido de mi capacidad para hacerme cargo de todo.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creer lo contrario? -le preguntó Edward con toda calma-. No has tenido más

experiencia en el espionaje industrial que en el manejo de una empresa de la envergadura de Swan. Hiciste lo correcto al poner todo en mis manos.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. -¿De verdad? Por alguna razón, todo está complicándose.

-Sé que estás molesta, pero no es el momento para pensar tanto las cosas.

-Lo sé. -Bella lo miró a través de sus pestañas bajas.- Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí. - Edward se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Bella en esos momentos. Quizá ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse casado con él.

-¿Entonces qué harás con Mike Newton? –le preguntó-. ¿Vas a despedirlo?

No creo. No, todavía - Edward miró a Carlisle.- Siempre es mejor conocer a tu enemigo antes de tomar decisiones. Haremos lo que Emmett había planeado. Daremos a Newton la cuerda suficiente para que él mismo se ahorque y en el proceso, tal vez nos enteremos de quién es su nuevo cliente aquí en Seattle. Esa información nos puede ser útil en el futuro.

Bella se pasó la mano por el cabello, creando estragos en su cabello de color castaño rojizo. Me resulta difícil todavía pensar en Mike Newton como en un enemigo.

-No tienes mucha experiencia identificando enemigos.

Bella lo miró con una expresión extraña. -¿Sabes algo, Edward? Hay veces en que me doy cuenta muy claramente por qué pones tan nerviosa a la gente.

-Pero no te pongo nerviosa a ti, ¿verdad, Bella?

No. -Hubo un toque desafiante en el monosílabo.

Edward miró a Carlisle y en silencio, le indicó la puerta. Carlisle puso de pie y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue del cuarto. Edward dejó que los sumiera el silencio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Carlisle.

Bella empezó a inquietarse en menos de un minuto. Cambié posición, colocando un tobillo sobre la rodilla. Con las uñas de su mano derecha, tamborileaba una melodía sin sentido sobre el posabrazos la silla. Luego, con una sutil exclamación, se puso de pie súbitamente y se dirigió hacia el jardín de rocas.

-¿Debo entender que encargarás al robot la vigilancia de Mike Newton?-le preguntó, de espaldas a él.

-Carlisle es muy bueno en los trabajos de vigilancia.

-Indudablemente utiliza todas sus habilidades para el trabajo que hace para ti, ¿verdad? -La voz de Bella sonó quebradiza- Tiene mucho de qué ocuparse ya con el tema de tu familia, además de tener que seguir de cerca a tus competidores.

Bruscamente, Edward se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la línea de pensamientos de Bella. -Yo no encargué a Carlisle que te vigilara mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad.

-Obviamente supiste dónde localizarme.

-Pero no porque Carlisle estuviera persiguiéndote mientras yo estaba. Me enteré porque llamé por teléfono a Zafrina, tu ayudante. Ella suponía que tú habías salido corriendo tras ese elefante.

Bella lo miró inmediatamente, sus ojos buscando los de él en la oscuridad. -¿Es verdad?

Tal vez no sea tan comunicativo como a ti te agradaría, en ocasiones, pero nunca te he mentido y jamás lo haré.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante un minuto y, luego algo en su interior pareció relajarse.

- Te creo. -Volvió a darse vuelta para examinar el jardín de rocas.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?

-Todo está mal. Ya me he preocupado demasiado por Emmett. Pero pensé que estaba manejando bien las cosas. Pensé que estaba mando todas las medidas necesarias para mantener toda esta situar hasta que Emmett volviera.

Edward miró la pantalla borrada del ordenador. -¿Te refieres que al casarte conmigo, creíste, que habías dado los pasos necesarios para proteger la empresa de Emmett y a su hijo?

-Exactamente. Y ahora surge todo este asunto de Mike Newton. -Miró en dirección al ordenador.- Está sucediendo algo más de lo que nos temimos en un principio, ¿no?

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tal vez? -Bella hundió la puntera de su zapato en la arena color gris perla, borrando así las líneas cuidadosamente trazadas.- Esas notas que Emmett escribió para nosotros nos dan una nueva perspectiva sobre su desaparición, ¿no crees?

-No necesariamente. No sabemos si existe conexión alguna entre el espionaje industrial que Mike Newton estaba realizando y la desaparición de tu hermano. De hecho, me parece bastante imposible que la haya.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, obviamente buscando algo que la reconfortara.

Edward se encogió de hombros. -Para empezar, el espionaje industrial es un delito de guantes blancos. Rara vez se le relaciona con un asesinato. Y eso es lo que te asusta, ¿verdad? ¿La posibilidad de que hayan asesinado a Emmett?

Bella se estremeció visiblemente. Es una posibilidad que jamás había considerado hasta que vi ese diskette.

-Los Mike Newton de este mundo, por lo general, no son asesinos.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello?

Edward se puso de pie y se paró justo detrás de ella. -Confía en mí, Bella, en todo esto. Newton es un mentiroso y un ladrón, pero lo más probable es que no sea un asesino.

-Oh, Dios, espero que tengas razón. -Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Los de ella, estaban bañados en lágrimas. Pero Emmett estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para haberse tomado la molestia de dejarnos este diskette.

-Sí.

-Debió de haber pensado que había algún peligro. Te pidió específicamente que cuidaras de mí y de Rosalie si algo le sucedía a él.

-Sí.

Bella se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. -¿Y eso es precisamente lo que tú estás haciendo, no?

-Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Bella.

-Eres un buen amigo, Edward -murmuró dijo que lo serías. También dijo que eras peligroso, pero confió en ti.

Con mucha dulzura, Edward le tomó la barbilla con el borde de su mano. -Tú y yo somos mucho más que amigos ahora, Bella. Somos amantes, que casualmente, están casados.

-Supongo -dijo ella, apesadumbrada.

-Yo tengo la certeza de ello. -Bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios con los suyos, buscando en ella la respuesta que sabía positivamente estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle tan abiertamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward sentía que las lágrimas de ella le humedecían la camisa. Lágrimas por Emmett, pensó. Se preguntó si Bella alguna vez ser capaz de llorar por el hombre con el que se había casado. El hombre que, casualmente, era su amante.

Todo saldrá bien -murmuró él sobre el enmarañado cabello de ella-. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

-¿Como siempre lo haces? -Soltó una carcajada agónica, entrecortada y hundió el rostro en su pecho.- Trata de no ponerme demasiado nerviosa en el proceso, ¿sí?

Edward sonrió. -Lo último que quiero en este mundo es ponerte nerviosa, Bella. -La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la puerta.

Bella se acurrucó contra él, con los ojos cerrados, mientras desplazaba por el cuarto a oscuras. No protestó hasta que sintió que la acostaba sobre la cama.

Justo entonces, abrió los ojos, parpadeó incómodamente y sentó de inmediato. Levantó una mano, como para prevenirle. –Oh, no, Edward. Detente ahora mismo.

Edward sintió un escalofrío. Era la primera vez, desde que se había casado, que Bella no se derretía ante una caricia suya. -¿Sucede algo malo, Bella?

-Sí, creo que sí. -Lo miró especulativamente.- Bastante malo

Edward sonrió. -¿Estás en esa época del mes? Bella, eso no es problema.

-No, no es eso. Es otra cosa.

-Dime -la urgió con ternura, sentándose en el borde de cama.

Rápidamente, Bella buscó refugio en el otro extremo de la cama. Luego se levantó y lo miró. -¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que eres tú el que gobierna las actividades en la alcoba y todo lo demás?

-No sabía que tuvieras quejas. -Volvió a ponerse de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que realicemos lo que en diplomacia internacional se denomina: "Un cambio en el equilibrio de poder".

Edward se quedó mirándola sin comprenderla. -¿Bella, estás tratando de insinuarme algo?

Bella lo observó desafiante, con una sonrisa algo incierta. -Dime. ¿Te daría miedo dejarme al mando de las cosas aquí, por un tiempo?

Edward sintió que el nudo que tenía en su interior comenzaba a desatarse en señal de alivio. Bella no trataba de alejarlo de ella. -No te tengo miedo, Bella.

-Demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo? -Por lo general, a Edward no le agradaba lo impredecible, pero con Bella, le resultaba divertido.

-Para empezar, quédate exactamente dónde estás. -Rodeó la cama para pararse frente a él.- No te muevas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. -La miraba con suma curiosidad. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Vamos a jugar. Primero, te desvestiré. -Se dedicó en primer término, a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Evidentemente, los dedos le temblaban, pero ya estaba decidida.

-Está bien. - Edward buscó el dobladillo del jersey de Bella.

-Oh, no, no, no. -Bella retrocedió un paso y le abofeteó ligeramente la mano.- Tú no puedes tocarme. Es una de las reglas del juego.

-¿Dé modo que este juego tiene reglas también?

-Sí. -Se le acercó un poco más y siguió con los botones.

El sonrió, dispuesto a ser indulgente. Pero cuando las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, por su pecho, Edward respiró profundamente. -Bella...

-Se supone que no debes moverte, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo miró a través de sus pestañas bajas mientras le bajaba la camisa por los hombros.- Edward, siempre te he dicho que tienes una personalidad muy fuerte y dominante. Debes aprender a relajarte y dejar que otro asuma la responsabilidad, de vez en cuando.

-Pero a mí me gusta asumirla. Le acarició el cuello cuando su camisa cayó al piso, junto a sus pies. Especialmente, cuando tú estás involucrada.

-Ya lo sé. Y basta ya con eso. No tienes permiso para besarme todavía.

-¿Por qué no?

Porque lo digo yo. Este es mi juego, ¿lo recuerdas? -Bella retrocedió un paso y analizó el pecho de Edward. Sus ojos se humedecieron con femenino placer. Extendió la mano para delinear la curvatura del hombro.

La expresión de sus ojos hizo que Edward ardiera en deseo. No había dudas al respecto. Definitivamente, Bella lo deseaba, con la misma intensidad del primer día. Edward sintió que su miembro se ponía duro al máximo, con demasiada rapidez. Pensó que cada vez se le haría más difícil controlarse en cuanto Bella estuviera cerca de él.

Instintivamente, avanzó un paso, pero se detuvo, obedientemente, cuando ella le negó con la cabeza y le obsequió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Y tú no vas a desnudarte? -le preguntó él, mientras ella forcejeaba con la hebilla de su cinturón.

-En su momento.

-Me parece que falta una eternidad. -Hundió el vientre cuando sintió el metálico deslizamiento de la cremallera. Maldición, ya había alcanzado la erección completa y Bella ni siquiera se había desnudado todavía.

Bella lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, pero antes de que Edward pudiera introducirle la lengua entre los labios, ella comenzó a moverse sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, hacia abajo. Le rozó el pecho con los labios, después, el pezón derecho y por último, el ombligo.

Finalmente, la joven quedó de rodillas frente a él. Edward gimió al sentir que deslizaba las manos por el interior de su pantalón para bajárselo. Los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo destino.

Edward se estremeció, plenamente consciente de su erección. Sentía el cálido aliento de Bella sobre su piel. Cuando los dedos de ella lo rodearon con la delicadeza de una pluma, pensó que su deseo estallaría en ese preciso instante. Qué rayos estaba sucediéndole, se preguntaba.

-Eres hermoso. -murmuró Bella.

-Bella, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. -Hundió los dedos en su cabello.- Vamos a la cama.

-Bien. –Se puso de pie lentamente. Tenía los ojos brillantes mientras corría el edredón negro y dorado.- Anda, acuéstate.

Edward trató de apoyarle la mano en la nuca, atraerla hacia sí y besarla ardientemente. Quería introducirle le lengua en la boca; su virilidad en aquel cálido y húmedo receptáculo. Era una locura. Una sola noche lejos de ella y estaba incontenible.

-Oh, no. Todavía no. En la cama. Puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Edward se dejó caer sobre las sábanas grises. Trató de alcanzarla, pero ella lo esquivó por el costado.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó él, con voz ronca.

-Voy a desvestirme.

-Ya era hora -gruñó-. Yo te ayudaré.

-No. Tú observarás. -Cruzó los brazos por debajo del busto, tomó el dobladillo del jersey y se lo quitó, pasándolo por encima de la cabeza.

Edward sintió que la fiebre en su interior aumentaba unos cuantos grados al ver el diminuto corpiño de encaje negro que apenas lograba cubrirle los senos. Pensó que era la primera vez que la veía con ropa interior negra. La contempló, fascinado, mientras ella se ponía las manos en la espalda para desabrocharla. Al instante, los pechos quedaron libres de su confinamiento.

A Edward se le secó la boca. Esos senos lo hechizaban. Eran perfectos, elegantemente formados y con generosos pezones rosados. Recordó cómo sabían y, de pronto, no pudo contener la sed de ellos. Una vez más trató de alcanzarlos. Una vez más, ella lo esquivó.

-¿Te estás tomando tu tiempo con todo esto, verdad? -le preguntó él, con tono agónico.

Bella, que iba a bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros, se detuvo. -¿No te gusta? -

Edward se quedó observando fijamente su busto. Su cuerpo ardía tanto en deseo que creía estar perdiendo la razón. -Me gusta mucho.

-Me alegro. -Se movió a un lado y a otro, hasta que finalmente se liberó de los pantalones, quedando cubierta por un escaso triángulo de satén negro. Avanzó tentativamente un paso hacia la cama.

Edward percibió el tenue aroma de aquella excitación tan femenina. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión como respuesta. Arrancó los ojos de aquellas bragas de satén negras y los posó en los de la joven.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó, con la voz cargada de deseo.

Ella movió la cabeza y apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama. Le puso la palma de la mano sobre el rígido músculo del muslo y lo apretó -No, todavía no. Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer. Muy largo.

-Al diablo con eso. -Se estiró para alcanzarla.

Bella se alejó. -Este juego es mío, ¿lo recuerdas? Soy yo la que manda.

Edward soltó un improperio y se dejó caer de mala gana sobra las almohadas. -Bella, no creo poder soportar este jueguito tuyo durante mucho tiempo más.

-¿De verdad? Me sorprende en ti, Edward. -Se alejó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cómoda laqueada en negro.- Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a jugarlo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba la pálida curvatura de los hombros y las nalgas de Bella. -¿A qué te refieres?

Se volvió hacia él sosteniendo dos cintas de satén que había extraído de uno de los cajones. Me has ido dando clases sobre este juego desde la primera noche que me hiciste el amor, aunque debo admitir que jamás me ataste a los postes de la cama.

-Demonios. -Finalmente, Edward se dio cuenta de lo que ella tenía en mente. Advirtió que lo que llevaba en la mano eran dos corbatas de seda. -No pensarás hacer esto en serio, ¿no? Se supone que soy yo el que tiene fama de raro.

-No te preocupes. Las corbatas son simplemente simbólicas -se apresuró a decir Bella-. Ambos sabemos que no podrían sujetarte si tú quisieras liberarte.

-Mira, Bella, yo estoy dispuesto a participar en juegos de alcoba, pero creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

Bella caminó hacia un lado de la cama y le rodeó la muñeca izquierda con una de las corbatas. -¿No tendrás miedo de mí, verdad, Edward?

Los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre los de ella. Indudablemente ella no pensaba que él consentiría estar atado a la cama. La ira se apoderó de su ardiente cuerpo. Ya había soportado lo suficiente ese juego loco. Atrancaría esa estúpida corbata de su muñeca y luego tomara a Bella por el tobillo para arrastrarla hasta la cama. Le haría el amor, hasta que ella no pudiera pensar siquiera, ni mucho menos soñar con juegos y ataduras.

-¿ Edward? -Bella lo miró a los ojos y volvió a titubear.

Edward notó la señal de advertencia en su mirada. Bella sabía que ese jueguecito idiota había llegado demasiado lejos. Presentía que él tomaría el mando una vez más.

El siempre estaba al mando. Tenía que estar en ese puesto pues no confiaba en nadie en quien pudiera delegar.

Pero aunque Edward empezó a forcejear con la muñeca, algo dentro de él lo detenía. Una desconcertante sensación en su interior le hizo notar que aquello no era un simple juego para Bella. Ella trataba de hacerle entender algo que era realmente importante para ella.

Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego, lentamente, Edward se relajó contra las almohadas. -Si quieres jugar, Bella, adelante.

La sonrisa de ella fue radiante. -Esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti, Edward. Te gusta el juego limpio.

Bella no perdió el tiempo. Unos pocos movimientos más y la muñeca izquierda de Edward estuvo asegurada a la columna de la cama. Luego se subió encima de él e hizo lo mismo con la muñeca derecha. Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió el suave satén de las bragas sobre su órgano erecto. Sería una larga noche.


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

Fue mil veces peor de lo que Edward había imaginado. Bella distaba mucho de ser una hábil cortesana, era precisamente lo contrario, pero el efecto que había provocado en él fue devastador. Aquel asalto físico que había infligido en él fue inocente, pero apasionado, como una escena del más erótico de los sueños.

Más bien una pesadilla, pensó Edward.

Bella estaba encima de él, cálida, tersa y exquisitamente femenina. Delineaba los contornos de su pecho con las yemas de los dedos, produciéndole un infinito placer. Luego descendieron aun más para perderse entre el rizado vello del pubis. Cuando bajó la cabeza, para seguir con la boca el movimiento que había iniciado con la mano, Edward experimentó un éxtasis agónico. Contuvo la respiración.

-Bella -logró decir por fin, con una voz apenas audible-. No creo que esto vaya a dar resultado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Su aliento se percibía seductoramente cálido sobre la rígida carne de su miembro-. Está dando un resultado excelente. Tal como el libro lo decía. -Lo mordió suavemente.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. -¿Qué libro?

El que leí para prepararme para esta noche. Se llama _Tres noches en el Amazonas_.

Edward notó que perdía rápidamente el hilo de la conversación. -¿Has estudiado para esto?

-Por supuesto. Quería hacerlo bien. -Bella lo tocó íntimamente con la punta de la lengua.

Edward creyó que ése era su fin. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue contenerse para no liberarse de sus ataduras. -¿Por qué creíste que debías estudiar para esto?

-Quería que aprendieras cómo es, Edward.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Bella besó la cara interna de sus muslos. -Quería que sintieras en carne propia lo que es estar sometido bajo el mando de otro.

Edward trató de concentrarse en lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero no pudo. La boca provocativa de la muchacha ya le había llegado a la rodilla, pero él la quería en el sitio preciso en el que había estado instantes antes, cubriéndolo como un guante líquido. Después -exclamó-. Después hablaremos de esto.

-De acuerdo.

La voz suave de Bella fue como una ardiente llama sobre la torturada piel de Edward; que se sorprendió al descubrir la sensibilidad que poseía en la parte interna de sus piernas.

-Basta, Bella.- le dijo, persuasivamente-. Terminemos esto como se debe.

No hay prisa. Tenemos toda la noche. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me decías cuando yo empezaba a implorar?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y vio que la maraña de cabello se movía entre sus piernas. Esa imagen lo acercó más al abismo. No estoy implorando -dijo deliberadamente-. Simplemente estoy diciéndote que, si no lo terminas como es debido, yo lo haré por ti.

Bella levantó la cabeza. En sus ojos había una silenciosa risa sensual. -Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, no puedo detenerte.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta.

-Eres mucho mayor que yo. -Le sonrió con descarada satisfacción mientras acariciaba su excitado cuerpo.- Lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberarte. Pero así, arruinarías mi juego.

-Bella, por el amor de Dios, cariño, ya es suficiente. No aguanto más.

-Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo. -Lo tomó suavemente de la mano.- Suéltate, Edward. Esta noche mando yo.

-¿Tú crees ser la que manda aquí, eh? -le preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Sí. -Bella se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Edward, apretándolo tiernamente con el peso del suyo. Con los senos apoyados en su pecho, le besó la garganta.- Y trataré de demostrártelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya verás. -Le mordisqueó la oreja y se acomodó sobre su miembro.

Edward creyó que se volvía loco. Apretó con fuerza las corbatas de seda que lo sujetaban. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir tan cerca del abismo. -Bella, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Primero leí todo el libra entero. Mi objetivo es hacerte perder el control esta noche, Edward. Quiero que te vuelvas loco.

El la contempló, completamente desconcertado. -¿Por qué quieres conseguir esa?

Porque es eso lo que tú me haces a mí. -Le mordió el hombro.- Te haré ver lo que es sentirse desvalido. Te daré una dosis de tu propia medicina. Si puedo, te llevaré hasta el borde del abismo y luego te empujaré.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -le dijo él, entre dientes.

-¿Yo? -Bella levantó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.- Yo voy a observarte.

-¿_A _o_bservarme_?

-Sí. De la misma manera que tú me observas a mí cuando me haces el amor.

-A ti te agrada cómo te hago el amor -le susurró él-. Lo sé. No puedes ocultarlo.

-No, no puedo, ¿verdad? Pero no quiero ser la única en perder el control cuando hacemos el amor. No me gusta pensar que soy una marioneta y tú, el titiritera. No me complace la idea de que yo no pueda producir en ti el mismo efecto que tú produces en mí.

-Esta es una locura.

Ella apoyó sus caderas contra las de él, aprisionándolo entre sus muslos. Edward sentía las bragas de satén deslizándose sobre su enorme pene.

Ya era casi demasiado. Estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo, en ese preciso instante. Luchó y ganó esa batalla por su propio autocontrol, pero sabía que lo más probable era que en el próximo encuentro resultaría perdedor.

-¿Sabes algo, Edward? -le dijo ella, moviéndose sugerentemente-. Después de que te hayas rendido, es posible que te incite a hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra más. Hasta que ya no puedas soportarlo más. Y entonces, cuando yo esté lista, tal vez te permita entrar dentro de mi cuerpo.

La ira empezó a latir en las venas de Edward, mezclada con la ardiente lava de deseo que ya las recorría. -Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado.

-Al diablo con eso. - Edward rompió las ataduras de seda que hasta el momento lo habían tenido confinado a la cama. Trató de alcanzarla.

Bella no trató de eludirlo cuando la rodeó con los brazos. No había temor en ella; sólo un inequívoco brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Edward ignoró esa expresión de triunfo, la tendió de espaldas sobre el colchón y se acostó sobre ella. Nada le importaba en ese momento, excepto penetrar en ella sin más demoras.

-Mi dulce hechicera. - Edward colocó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y arrancó el trocito de satén negro que se interponía entre ambos.- ¿Qué me has hecho? -Notó que las bragas estaban húmedas. Bella estaba lista para recibirlo.

Las bragas se rasgaron en su mano. Sorprendido por el ruido de la tela rota, Edward dejó de tocarla. Tomó las rodillas de Bella, las levantó para separarle los muslos. Sus dedos rozaron aquella piel cálida y seductora.

-Dios, sí. -Penetró en su interior, de una sola vez, cubriendo la cavidad en su plenitud.

Bella gimió ante aquella deliciosa invasión. De pronto, Edward se retiró, pues se dio cuenta de que si bien ella estaba mojada, le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el clímax. El estaba mucho más adelantado que ella en ese aspecto, casi a punto de caer por el precipicio.

La desazón colisionó con la pasión cuando Edward descubrió que ya no podía controlarse lo suficiente como para soportar una segunda penetración.

En un segundo todo terminó. Su ardiente orgasmo estalló como un incendio, caliente e ingobernable.

Edward había perdido el control.

Edward se levantó mucho tiempo después. Se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a Bella. Ella sonrió con indecisión. A través de la fría luz de su cordura y a medida que iba recuperando el control sobre sí, Edward advirtió el cansancio en los ojos de su esposa.

Le tocó la mejilla. -¿Es así para ti?

-No lo sé. -Buscó sus ojos.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Intenso. -Lo pensó.- Fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué, no?

-Porque no estabas conmigo.

-Es así como yo me siento cuando tú me haces el amor, Edward. Es una experiencia increíblemente erótica, pero me siento sola. Es como si tú siempre estuvieras conteniéndote, mirándome.

-¿Manejando los hilos?

-Sí.

-Demonios. -Se bajó del cuerpo de Bella y se acostó a su lado, boca arriba. Apesadumbrado, recordó que Bella no había gozado de su orgasmo. -Si me hubieras permitido a mí estar al mando de la situación, ahora estaríamos los dos en las mismas condiciones.

-No. Todavía estarías ejerciendo esa sorprendente autodisciplina que tienes. Me harías acabar dos o tres veces antes de que tú te permitieras terminar por primera vez.

Edward la miró de reojo. -¿Yo te hago acabar?

-Bueno, sí. Así me parece. -Bella se puso de lado. Le apoyó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró con soberbia.- Una y otra vez. Con la frecuencia que se te antoje. Nunca me he sentido tan indefensa en la vida como cuando me haces el amor.

-Y no te gusta sentirte indefensa entre mis brazos, ¿no?

No comprendes. A veces, es maravilloso sentirse indefensa. Pero no siempre. Necesito saber que tengo tanto poder sobre ti como tú lo tienes sobre mí.

-¿Todo esto es una cuestión de poder?

En cierto modo. Quiero que seamos iguales en esto, Edward. Después de todo, somos amantes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, entonces el sexo debe ser algo que tenemos que compartir, no una lucha de poder.

-No me había dado cuenta de que lo consideraras una lucha de poder.

Bella sonrió. -Ya lo sé. Tú sólo querías complacerme. Te lo agradezco, Edward. De verdad. Pero quiero tener la certeza de que puedo complacerte también. ¿No lo entiendes?

Edward la miró intensamente. -Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

La decepción asomó en la mirada de Bella. No te agrada, ¿cierto?

-No. No he dicho eso. –Enredó los dedos en el pelo de su esposa.- Es sólo que estos conceptos básicos son nuevos para mí. Tendrás que darme tiempo para que me adapte.

Bella se iluminó. -No te preocupes. Edward. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te lo prometo.

. Y yo haré todo lo que pueda para que las cosas salgan como deseas. -Deslizó la mano sobre la cadera de Bella para ocultarla en el mágico triángulo de rizos color chocolate que ocultaban su femineidad.

-¿Edward?

-Si vamos a intentar un acercamiento más igualitario en nuestras relaciones sexuales, ambos tenemos que empezar sobre las mismas bases. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Supongo. -Bella se estremeció cuando los dedos de Edward alcanzaron su objetivo.

-Debemos asegurarnos de empezar en las mismas condiciones. Le colocó la mano sobre la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, de manera que ambos rostros quedaron enfrentados.- Eso significa que tendrás que alcanzarme.

-Quizá tendríamos que hablar un poco más al respecto. No estoy segura de que hayas entendido bien el concepto que quiero hacerte comprender.

Esta vez, haremos que nos pase a los dos juntos, Bella. Lo juro.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro.

Ella suspiró feliz y bajó la cabeza para besarlo. -Sabia que la captarlas. No eres tan arrogante y cabezota como todo el mundo cree.

-Aprecio la confianza que depositas en mí. Un hombre necesita saber que su esposa confía en él.

Mucho tiempo después, Bella se acurrucó, satisfecha, contra el cálido cuerpo de Edward. Decididamente el hecho de que su esposo tomara el mando de las cosas tenía ciertos aspectos muy positivos. Le había prometido que alcanzarían juntos el clímax y cumplió su promesa. El había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Gozaron juntos un orgasmo maravilloso, lo que constituyó una experiencia sorprendente.

Bella se sentía muy optimista respecto de su futuro. Se movió contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Cuando él la estrechó con más fuerza con su brazo, Bella se dio cuenta de que aún estaba despierto.

- Edward, he estado pensando.

-Espero que esta vez, no se trate de otro libro que hayas leído.

-No estoy bromeando -le contestó ella.

-¿Y quién está bromeando? -Su boca esbozó una sonrisa. -Está bien. ¿En qué has estado pensando?

En el modo en que has tratado a Peter Withlock esta noche. -Sonrió.- Me sentí muy orgullosa de ti.

Edward no se movió. -Casi ni le hablé.

-Sí, lo sé, pera aceptaste hablar con él cuando te la prosa. Le invitaste a que se reuniera contigo. Fue un maravilloso primer paso

-¿Así lo consideraste?

Ella giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y estudió su perfil inexpresivo. -Sé que debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti, después de todos estos años y después de todo lo que sucedió entre los dos.

-No fue exactamente placentero -dijo Edward, sin inflexión alguna.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hiciste lo correcto. Aceptaste la mano que Peter Withlock te tendió. Alice y Jasper han debido de sentirse enormemente aliviados esta noche.

-¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura. -Bella se puso la mano por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo Alga me dice que el encuentro entre Peter Withlock y tú será muy positiva.

-Olvida a Withlock. - Edward se volvió y la estrechó entre sus brazos: Hay algo que me gustaria preguntarte.

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste el libro que estudiaste para el acto de esta noche?

-¿_Tres noches en el Amazonas_? -Bella rió.- Ben Cheney, el dueño de la librería que está junto a Extravagancias, me la recomendó. En suma, creo que he hecho buena elección.

-¿Tú le pediste a ese hombre que te recomendara un libro?

Bella presintió que Edward no estaba en absoluto complacido. -No tienes por qué avergonzarte -le aseguró ella-. Ben es un buen amigo mío. Él lo entendió.

-¿Qué fue exactamente -preguntó Edward - lo que este buen amigo tuyo entendió?

-No te preocupes, he sido muy sutil en esto.

-Explícame cómo pides sutilmente un libro llamado _Tres noches en el Amazonas_.

Bella carraspeó discretamente. -Simplemente, le dije que quería un libro que me inspirase.

-¿Que te inspirase?

-Ben fue muy atento. Después de todo somos recién casados, ¿lo recuerdas? La gente sabe que los

novatos, al principio, flaquean un poco en este aspecto.

-¿Que flaquean? -repitió Edward de manera amenazadora.

-No es algo de lo que avergonzarse -dijo Bella rápidamente. Nadie pretende que seas el amante perfecto desde el principio.

-No puedo creer esto.

Bella se mordió el labio. -¿Estás enojado?

-¿Yo? ¿Enojado? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? Sólo... ¿Cuán buen amigo es Cheney?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Un buen amigo. Ben tenía un problema terrible de timidez. Solía enterrarse en su tienda y prácticamente ignoraba a sus clientes. Era triste. No vendía mucho y jamás salía con nadie. Era un hombre muy solitario.

-¿Hasta qué apareciste tú? -le preguntó Edward fríamente.

Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. -Ben y yo nos hicimos amigos unos pocos meses antes de que yo abriera mi _boutique_. Salíamos juntos, pero no diría que con otro interés. Principalmente, hablábamos de negocios. Yo siempre supe que Ben y yo jamás podríamos ser otra cosa más que amigos y creo que Ben también lo sabía.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Y qué hacían cuando salían juntos?

-Hablábamos mucho. Y después de un tiempo, él empezó a superar su timidez.

-Sorprendente.

-Lo fue, realmente. Y bastante gratificante, también -admitió Bella, orgullosamente-. Hasta empezó a salir con muchachas. De hecho, yo le presenté a la mujer que después se casó con él. Ella también era un poco tímida. Ben la ayudó a superarlo. Tienen mucho en común.

-Cheney parece otro Jacob Black.

-¿Jacob? -Bella consideró la comparación-. Oh, no. Ben y Jacob son realmente diferentes. Jacob tenía un problema con su padre, ¿lo encuerdas? Pero no era tímido, como Ben.

-¿Cuántos _Bens _y _Jacobs_conoces?

Bella frunció el entrecejo. No entiendo.

No importa, -Se sentó entre las sábanas arrugadas.- ¿Dónde están mis corbatas?

Probablemente, estén en pésimas condiciones. No te preocupes. Yo te las plancharé. -Bella metió la mano por detrás de la almohada y comenzó a revolver hasta que halló una de ellas. La tomó. Tengo una. Estoy segura de que la otra tiene que estar por aquí.

-Cierto. - Edward tomó la que ella tenía en la mano. La tomó por ambos extremos y tiró para tantear la resistencia de la seda.- Con una bastará.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Flaquear un poquito. Extendió el brazo y tomó a Bella suavemente por la muñeca.

- _Edward_. No lo harás.

Pero advirtió esa renovada expresión atractiva en sus ojos y algo dentro de ella respondió con felicidad.

Empezó a reír. Todo saldría de maravillas, pensó. Edward estaba aprendiendo a jugar en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, a las once, Bella estaba sentada detrás del mostrador en Extravagancias. Estaba observando la pila de papeles que tenia frente a sí, pero sus pensamientos estaban fijos en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Edward estaba progresando a pasos agigantados.

Probablemente, pensó, tendría lapsus ocasionales. Era de esperar. El zorro no pierde sus artes de un día para otra. Bella tendría que recordar que Edward no estaba acostumbrado al concepto de compartir el poder en nada y mucho menos, en una relación. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el que mandaba en todo. Pero también estaba aprendiendo. Era un comienzo.

En lo más profundo de su ser, Edward era un hombre muy decente, muy honorable. Su problema residía en que se había visto obligado a ser fuerte durante tanto tiempo que su naturaleza ya había optado esa personalidad como propia. Instintivamente, ejercía su poder en toda, incluso en sus relaciones interpersonales.

Pero la noche anterior, le había demostrado que era capaz de modificar su comportamiento. Estaba tratando de cambiar. Por ella.

Bella se quedó con ese concepto y empezó a tararear una melodía mientras revisaba un pequeño catálogo.

Estaba preparándose para encargar algunas casas cuando el ruido de la puesta le hizo levantar la vista. Sonrió cuando vio quién era. Hola, Alice, entra.

-Discúlpame por molestarte. -Los ojos de Alice estaban ensombrecidos.- Me agrada tu _boutique_. Tienes una colección muy interesante.

-Gracias. No hay oro precolombino de valor incalculable, pero me las arreglo. Siéntate. -Bella le indicó, con una seña, la silla que estaba al otra lado del mostrador.- ¿Cómo estuvo todo en la fiesta de beneficencia de los Withlock después de que Edward y ya nos marcháramos?

-Bien. A nadie se le ocurrió hacerme ningún comentario sarcástico sobre Edward, si es eso lo que querías saber.

-No exactamente.

Alice titubeó. -Bella, quiero hablarte sobre lo de anoche.

Bella cerró el catálogo. -¿Qué pasa?

Escuché a Edward decir a Peter Withlock que lo llamase para concertar una cita.

-Sí, lo sé -sonrió Bella-. Un muy buen primer paso, ¿no lo crees?

Alice buscó su rostro ansiosamente. -Eso es precisamente lo que quería preguntarte. ¿Realmente crees que Edward está dispuesto a hacer las paces con Withlock?

-Sí, eso creo. -Bella se acomodó sobre el respaldo de su silla, sintiéndose muy inteligente y muy segura sobre el análisis que había hecho con respecto a la personalidad de Edward.- Tu hermano es un poco cabezota.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Y un poquito arrogante.

Alice hizo una mueca. -Tirano sería un término más apropias.

-Pero -intervino Bella, levantando la mana en alto- también es muy inteligente.

-De acuerdo, te concedo eso.

Bella rió. -Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo va a perder por más que luche. Creo que se ha dado cuenta que la relación existente entre tú y Jasper es algo que él no puede controlar. Entonces, ha decidido arreglar algunas deficiencias en relación con Peter Withlock para crear un cierto armonio entre las familias.

Alice retorcía las manos sobre su falda. -Ojalá pudiera creer eso. Quiero creerlo.

-Créelo. -Bella sonrió.- Y da cierto crédito a tu hermano, el hará todo esto por ti, Alice. Para Edward, la familia es lo primero.

Alice la miró con una expresión extraña. -Pero me amenazó terriblemente.

-Eso es todo lo que fue, amenazas sin sentido. Nunca destruiría la familia.

-La otra noche, cuando hablé con él, me dejó muy claro que haría toda lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedir que me casase con Jasper.

Bella se encogió de hombros. -Probablemente, lo que Edward necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Para afrontar la realidad de que no podría contra ti. No fue fácil para él. Edward detesta no poder dominar todas las situaciones.

Lo sé. -Alice suspiró.- Y también sé que la familia es primordial para él. Todo lo que hizo desde que papá murió fue por nosotros. Fue más un padre que un hermano. Un auténtico y anticuado patriarca.

Entiendo. -Bella sonrió.- El problema con los patriarcas es que tienen las defectos de sus virtudes. Las cualidades que les dan fortaleza suficiente para mantener una familia unida, durante las épocas duras, son también las que se interponen en sus caminos cuando deben relacionarse con las personas sobre una base más sensible y comprensiva.

-Mi hermano ignora el significado de las palabras _sensible _y _comprensiva_. Para él, las cosas se hacen a su manera, o no se hacen.

Bella dejó de sonreír. -¿No crees que eres un poco dura con Edward? No es tan implacable e inflexible como tú crees.

-No lo conoces tan bien como el resto de la familia. -Alice lo miró especulativamente.- Pero, tal vez, tengas razón. Quizá tú estés surtiendo un efecto positivo en él. Quizás el matrimonio lo haya ablandado un poco.

Bella se echó a reír, feliz del optimismo que aumentaba dentro de ella. -Cuenta con ello.

El teléfono volvió a sonar el lunes. Bella estaba ocupada, acomodando un perchero con forma de jirafa. Hizo que Zafrina atendiera la llamada.

Extravagancias. Ella escuchó e hizo una seña a Bella para que se acercara al mostrador.- Está aquí. Aguarde un momento. Tapó el auricular con la palma de la mano.- Es para ti. La otra señora Cullen.

Bella disimuló una queja mientras se acercaba al mostrador y levantaba el auricular. -Hola, Esme.

-Acabo de hablar con Alice. -dijo Esme sin preámbulos. En su voz se notaba urgencia. Me ha contado lo que sucedió el viernes por la noche.

-¿Te refieres al encuentro entre Edward y Peter Withlock en la fiesta de beneficencia para el arte?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De veras Edward le dijo a Peter Withlock que lo recibiría?

-Sí, fue eso exactamente lo que sucedió.- Confirmó Bella orgullosa-. Edward y Peter Withlock van a limar asperezas por el bien de Alice y Jasper.

-Maldición.

-Alice también se quedó asombrada. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que ninguno de vosotros tenéis fe en que Edward, básicamente, es un hombre razonable.

-Razonable. -Esme pareció incrédula.- Tienes razón. No es un calificativo que surja muy a menudo cuando Edward aparece en la conversación. Bella, todo esto es tan triste. Pobre Alice. Y pobre Jasper. Es realmente un joven muy agradable. Pero yo siempre supe que Edward jamás permitirla que ellos tuvieran una relación.

Bella se enfureció, aún con el auricular en la mano. -¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Acabo de decirte que Edward se encontrará con Withlock.

-Si crees que en ese encuentro Edward va a hacer las paces con Peter Withlock, eres mucho más inocente de lo que creí en un principio. Escúchame, Bella. Si Edward aceptó reunirse con Withlock es porque tiene toda la artillería preparada para hacerlo picadillo.

-No es cierto.-Bella estaba fuera de sí. Aparentemente, nadie confiaba en la integridad de Edward.

Esme ignoró el estallido. Su tono se hizo pensativo. -Apuesto que Edward tenía el as guardado en la manga. Algo que se reservó todos estos años, en contra de Withlock, para usarlo cuando lo creyera conveniente. Y ese momento ha llegado.

-Qué ridiculez.

-Probablemente, Edward echará mano de lo que tenga para extorsionar a Withlock, que no tendrá más remedio que obligar a Jasper a romper el compromiso.

-Por tus palabras, cualquiera creería que mi esposo es Maquiavelo.

- Edward podría haber dado clases maquiavélicas.

-Maldita sea, Esme. Me niego a creer que Edward esté maquinando un plan para extorsionar a Peter Withlock.

-Entonces eres una tonta. He conocido a Edward Cullen mucho antes que tú. Sé de cuánto es capaz. También sé lo mucho que odia a Peter Withlock. Edward jamás toleraría un matrimonio entre Alice y Jasper. Aunque ellos lograran huir y casarse en secreto, Edward se las ingeniaría para arruinar su felicidad. Romperia esa boda aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Pero conociendo a Edward como conozco, sé que la detendrá antes de que suceda.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eso crees? Espera y compruébalo. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre el hombre con el que te has casado. Adiós, Bella. -Esme cortó.

Bella se quedó escuchando el tono durante un minuto.

-¿Problemas? -preguntó Zafrina.

-No. -Bella pataleó con los pies contra el piso.- Por lo menos, no lo creo. Pero de todas maneras, no correré riesgos.

Marcó el número de teléfono de la oficina de Emmett, sabiendo que le contestaría su secretaria.

-Swan Unlimited. -La voz de la señora Denali sonó tan cálida y comercial como siempre.

-Soy yo, Bella.

-Hola, Bella, qué alegría escuchar tu voz. ¿Deseas hablar con el señor Cullen? Desgraciadamente, acaba de marcharse.

-No -dijo Bella rápidamente-. No quiero hablar con él. –Pensó de inmediato.- Sólo quiero conocer su agenda para hoy. Se supone que debo coordinar algo relacionado con sus actividades. ¿Es cierto que Edward y Peter Withlock tendrán una reunión en breve?

-Oh, sí, la secretaria del señor Withlock llamó muy temprano esta mañana. El señor Cullen y el señor Withlock almorzarán juntos hoy.

Bella por poco se muere. -¿Hoy?

-A decir verdad, el señor Cullen debe de estar en camino hacia el club del señor Withlock en este preciso momento.

Bella se sintió abrumada. Para ser realista, debía admitir que existía una remota posibilidad de que Esme tuviera razón. Bella no quería pensar que Edward estuviera planeando arruinar la felicidad de Alice, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse. Después de todo, Edward acababa de empezar a cambiar sus costumbres.

Era mejor prevenir que curar.

-La reunión es hoy, ¿no? -repitió Bella, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Por casualidad, ¿no sabe la dirección del club?

-Por supuesto. La secretaria del señor Withlock me dio toda la información pertinente. La señora Denali le dio la dirección del elitista club.- Está justo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Gracias. Bella colgó el teléfono.

-¿Todo en orden? -preguntó Zafrina.

-Sí -dijo Bella-. Creo que sí. Pero será mejor que me asegure. Volveré después del almuerzo.

Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la boutique. El club de Peter Withlock quedaba a muy pocas calles de allí. Desgraciadamente, estaba lloviendo.


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14<p>

Edward advirtió la incómoda y casi extraña sensación que sintió nada más que al entrar en el comedor del club de Peter Withlock.

Su padre también había pertenecido a él en cierta ocasión. Era la primera vez que Edward ponía los pies en ese club desde la desaparición de su padre. Edward no era miembro de ningún club privado. Era solitario por naturaleza. Pensó que si hubiera optado por asociarse a alguno, ciertamente no habría sido ése. Después de todo, Peter Withlock era miembro.

Notó que se habían operado muy pocos cambios desde la última vez que él había estado allí. Con una evidente excepción. Hoy había unas cuantas mujeres, que lucían costosos trajes sastre, sentadas a varias mesas. Aparentemente, la vieja población masculina había sido invadida en cierta medida.

Pero descartando ese detalle, todo era muy similar a aquella oportunidad en que su padre lo había llevado para beber unas copas. El motivo había sido el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Edward. Lo recordaba muy bien. Fue una de las contadísimas ocasiones en las que él y su padre se habían sentado para conversar. Los temas que trataron no fueron particularmente memorables. Edward le preguntó cómo le iba en sus estudios. Edward se extendió sobre los entusiastas planes que tenía para su futuro universitario. Nada estrepitoso. Simplemente charlaron un rato, padre e hijo.

Todo parecía tal cual ese día. Las paredes aún estaban recubiertas con paneles de roble oscuro. Como fondo, se escuchaba un sonido, casi imperceptible, de fina plata y porcelana china. Un aire de disimulada importancia reinaba en las mesas donde la gente influyente de Seattle se reunía para hablar sobre la política y economía de los países de la costa del Pacifico.

Los recuerdos de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños se le anudaron en el estómago cuando pasó junto a la mesa donde él y su padre habían estado. Por una décima de segundo, pensó en todo lo que le habría podido decir a su padre en aquella oportunidad, si hubiera sido mago y hubiera podido prever lo que iba a suceder en el futuro. Las palabras afloraron ardientes y furiosas en su mente:

«Hijo de puta, no puedes hacernos esto. No puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte, bastardo. No es correcto. ¿Qué me dices de las niñas? Se quedarán desoladas. Ahora que mamá ya no está, eres todo lo que les queda. Y también tienes otros dos hijos pequeños que te necesitan. Eleazar y Garret son bebés todavía. Necesitan un padre. Mierda, yo también te necesito. ¿No te interesamos? ¿No te importa tu familia, maldita sea?».

Edward sofocó esa ira y ese dolor. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo hasta aquel día, cuando se había sentado a hablar con su padre, no habría discutido con él.

Cerró fuertemente el puño en su costado. No le habría implorado. No habría sacrificado su orgullo tratando de convencer a Edward de que debía cumplir con su deber de padre de familia.

Pero muy dentro de sí, Edward supo que eso exactamente habría sido lo que le hubiera dicho. De haber existido un mínimo de posibilidades para persuadir a su padre, para hacer que se quedara, Edward se lo habría rogado hasta de rodillas.

Ahora, dieciséis años después, mientras entraba en el pequeño club, enfrentó la verdad que lo había acompañado durante todo el trayecto. Nunca había mendigado nada en toda su vida. Pero si hubiera podido retrotraerse al día de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, sabiendo todo lo que sabía ahora, habría hecho trizas su orgullo, en un esfuerzo por retener a su padre, por impedir que los abandonara.

«He hecho todo lo que he podido. Pero ha habido tantas veces en las que eso no ha sido suficiente. Tantas veces en las que no sabía qué hacer. Te necesitaban a ti, papá. Tú eras su padre. Tú eras mi padre. Y nos dejaste, volviéndonos la espalda, como si nunca hubiéramos significado nada para ti».

Edward asumió la debilidad que aún residía en su interior. Trató de borrarla de su existencia, pero supo que nunca podría hacerla desaparecer. Lucharía contra ella el resto de su vida.

-¿Señor Cullen? -El jefe de comedor apareció en su camino.

-Sí.

-El señor Withlock lo está esperando. Por favor, sígame.

Peter Withlock estaba sentado a una mesa, cerca de la ventana. Como un traficante de armas venido a menos, endurecido de tantos años de enfrentamiento con pistoleros jóvenes, estaba sentado de frente al salón, dando la espalda a la pared. Había un _martini _a medio terminar frente a él. Asintió bruscamente a modo de saludo, indicando a Edward que se sentara, pero en ningún momento le tendió la mano.

-¿Desea pedir algo del bar, señor Cullen? preguntó el camarero.

Edward miró el _martini _de Withlock. -No.

Algo brilló en la mirada de Withlock cuando el camarero les entregó sendas cartas y se retiró. -Bueno, Cullen, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Sí? - Edward ni tocó la carta.

Esto no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad? -Withlock bebió un sorbo de su _martini, _como para ganar fuerzas.

Edward estudió a su rival, confirmando a la luz del día la impresión que se había llevado de él el viernes por la noche. No cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Peter Withlock estaba mucho más viejo ahora que aquella noche en la que Edward había ido a su casa para cancelar la deuda. Y no se trataba simplemente del paso del tiempo. Había una profunda expresión de cansancio en su rostro. También, cautela. Pero detrás de todo ello, Edward detectó una silenciosa súplica por una tregua.

Ese indicio de tácita súplica era precisamente todo lo que Edward necesitaba. Señalaba una debilidad que Cullen podía usar en su propio beneficio.

-No tiene sentido revolver la basura del pasado -dijo Edward.

-¿No? Cuando llegues a mi edad, Edward, te darás cuenta de que pasarás mucho más tiempo del que crees revolviendo todo lo que sucedió en tu pasado. Vuelves la mirada atrás y te dices cómo habrías cambiado ciertas actitudes tuyas si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de nuevo.

-No me digas que estás arrepentido.

-Todos tenemos que arrepentirnos alguna vez. Lo vivirás en carne propia dentro de treinta años.

Edward lo miró. -Siempre lo recordaré.

-Mejor. -Withlock bebió otro sorbo de su martini y luego puso la copa a un lado.- ¿Por qué aceptaste verme hoy?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso.

-Jasper y Alice.

-Sí.

-Sé que la idea de ellos de casarse te debe de haber caído como una bomba -comentó Withlock-. Así me cayó a mí. -Aguzó la mirada.- Peno quiero que sepas algo.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper es un buen muchacho. Estoy orgulloso de mi hijo. -Se frotó el tabique de la nariz.- Solía creer que era débil.

-¿De verdad?

-Me puse furioso cuando escogió el mundo académico en lugar de optar por el mío. Fue muy duro para mí aceptar el hecho de que no hubiera nacido para los negocios. Pero no es débil. De hecho, hace poco me di cuenta de que es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo he sido en toda mi vida.

-Interesante descubrimiento -dijo Edward.

Withlock entrecerró los ojos_. _-Lo que trato de hacerte comprender es que Jasper no se parece a mí. Ni a ti, en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender con eso?

-Debes entender que no tienes que formarte un concepto equivocado de él por el odio que me tienes por lo que sucedió hace años, maldita sea.

Edward sintió una fría satisfacción. Withlock era mucho más vulnerable de lo que se había imaginado. Hasta desesperado. El control del viejo estaba esfumándose. Ya no tenía sentido seguir adelante con el jueguecito del gato y el ratón. Era hora de matar.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de tu hijo -dijo Edward, muy suavemente.

El alivio encendió los ojos de Withlock. Espero que le des una oportunidad justa. Tendrá mucho éxito en lo suyo. Y adora a Alice. Ella será una buena mujer para él. Rayos, mi esposa dice que han nacido el uno para el otro. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, Cullen.

-¿Si?

Withlock frunció el entrecejo. -Entiendo que tú deseas lo misma para tu hermana, por eso estás hoy aquí. Es hora de que tú y yo hagamos las paces.

Me has interpretado mal, Withlock -dijo Edward -. Cuando dije que teníamos que hablar sobre tu hijo, me refería al otro que tienes, Diego.

-Diego -repitió Withlock, sin poder creerlo.

Lo recuerdas. Se trata de ese muchacho al que le obligaste empaquetar sus cosas y tomarse unas largas vacaciones, hace ya dos años, después de que te enteraras que había defraudado a los inversores de esa empresa constructora que tú tenias.

El rostro de Withlock palideció. Por Dios, hombre, ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros. -Un poquito de investigación Dime, Withlock, ¿cuánto te costó sacar a tu hijo mayor de ese lío? Has hecho un trabajo muy limpio, te lo garantizo. La prensa no se enteró ni remotamente. Y tampoco hubo cargos policiales. Un trabajo muy limpio.

-Dios mío, por eso aceptaste verme hoy. -Withlock abrió los _ojos _desmesuradamente.- Vas a extorsionarme, ¿no? Me amenazarás con contarle todo a la prensa si yo no hallo los medios de convencer a Jasper para que desista de casarse con Alice.

Edward no dijo nada. Se sentía feliz de que la realidad hubiera causado el impacto deseado antes de que fuera necesario pasar al segundo paso de su cuidadosamente orquestado plan de ataque.

Estaba sopesando los efectos de su primer misil, escogiendo su próximo blanco y tanteando el terreno cuando una conmoción le distrajo.

La voz de Bella retumbó, clara como una campanada, distinguiéndose sobre el murmullo generalizado de las conversaciones. -Tenga la amabilidad de quitarme las manos de encima. Ya se lo he dicho. Soy la esposa de Edward Cullen y he venido a reunirme con mi marido. Está allí.

Asombrado, Edward giró el rostro en el momento justo, para ver a Bella, con su ondulada cabellera como una aureola salvaje alrededor de su cabeza, liberarse del jefe del comedor. Salió corriendo por el salón, en dirección al sitio donde Edward y Withlock estaban sentados.

-Lo siento, señora, pero no puedo permitirle la entrada sin una invitación de uno de los miembros de nuestro club- dijo el jefe de comedor mientras trotaba detrás de ella-. Si tiene la amabilidad de esperar en el vestíbulo, seguramente podremos solucionar esta cuestión.

-No hay de qué preocuparse -gritó Bella por encima de su hombro-. Le he dicho que mi esposo está aquí.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa que Edward compartía con Withlock.

- Hola, Edward. -Se agachó y plantó un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla.- Tuve bastantes problemas para entrar aquí. Ya te dije que no parezco la señora Cullen.

Edward notó que le faltaba el aire. Y que estaba mojada por la lluvia. Debió de haber venido corriendo desde Extravagancias.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella? le preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-En absoluto. -Le dio una palmada sobre el hombro y volvió su radiante sonrisa hacia Withlock.

-Buenas tardes, señor Withlock. Una fiesta encantadora. Espero que haya recaudado fondos suficientes para el arte.

Withlock la miró con evidente confusión. -Señora Cullen.

-Se ha acordado de mi nombre -dijo Bella, complacida, mientras tomaba asiento-. ¿No fue estupendo el trabajo de Jess? Jess fue la diseñadora que decoró sus interiores para la fiesta de beneficencia. No sé si pudo ver el elefante esmaltado en el solario. Es una pieza de mi _boutique. _

-¿De veras? -Withlock parecía más confundido todavía.

-Sí y debo decir que quedaba perfecto en su solario, como si perteneciera a ese lugar. -Bella se acercó y agregó en tono confidencial.- Está a la venta, ¿sabe?

-Entiendo.

El jefe de comedor aparentemente, se dio cuenta de que no debía echar a Bella del restaurante. Retrocedió a toda marcha e hizo una seña al camarero.

Withlock miró a Bella. -No sabía que fuera a estar con nosotros hoy.

-Tampoco yo -intervino Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se esforzó para ser lo más radiante posible. Finalmente logré liberarme de mis asuntos para el almuerzo. Gracias por esperarme. -Tomó la carta.- Estoy muerta de hambre. Este es su club, señor Withlock. ¿Qué me recomienda?

-Halibut -dijo Withlock automáticamente-. Lo preparan de una forma espectacular. -Aparentemente, no podía quitar los ojos de encima a Bella.

-Maravilloso. -Bella miró al camarero.- Voy a pedir halibut sin ensalada. Y café, por favor.

-Sí, señora.

-Bien. -Bella cerró la carta de inmediato.- ¿Y vosotros que habéis pedido?

Withlock cambió la mirada desde Bella hasta Edward y luego, se dirigió al camarero. -Halibut.

Bella miró a Edward , expectante. -¿Y tú, Edward?

-Yo no quería pedir nada -señaló Edward airadamente.

-Tonterías. No tienes por qué estar a dieta. Haces mucho ejercicio físico. -Bella sonrió al camarero con cordialidad.- El pedira lo mismo que nosotros.

-Sí, señora. -El camarero asintió rápidamente, decidiendo, al parecer, que era Bella la que mandaba. Se marchó antes de que Edward pudiera anular el pedido.

Edward miró pensativo a Bella, imaginando cómo quedaría si la sacaba de ese club sobre uno de sus hombros. -¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Cuando te llamé a la oficina, la señora Denali me dijo que te encontrarías en un almuerzo de negocios con el señor Withlock.

-Debo recordar despedir a la señora Denali en cuanto regrese a mi oficina esta tarde.

-Ni siquiera lo digas en broma. Estarías perdido sin ella. -Bella se volvió hacia Withlock.- No fue mi intención interrumpir la conversación.

-Al diablo con eso -barbulló Edward. Estaba casi seguro de lo que había sucedido. Obviamente, Bella se había enterado de la reunión con Withlock y, sospechando que el encuentro no tomaría el curso que ella deseaba, había decidido intervenir. Se preguntaba quién le habría dado la pista. Edward no se lo había confiado a nadie, de modo que lo más probable era que Esme la hubiera puesto sobre aviso. Esme lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Por favor, continúen con lo que hablaban cuando yo llegué -urgió Bella a Withlock.

Wihlock miró a Edward. -Estábamos hablando de mi hijo -dijo él, suavemente.

-¿Jasper? -Bella asintió.- Me parece un joven muy agradable. Tengo entendido que enseña Historia del Arte. Debe de estar orgulloso de él.

-Claro -contestó Withlock, con los ojos aún fijos en Edward.

-No estábamos hablando de Jasper. - Edward frunció el entrecejo. Se le ocurrió que la presencia de Bella allí dificultaría mucho más las cosas de lo que había pensado.

Bella miró a Withlock inquisitivamente. -¿Tiene otro hijo?

-Sí -contestó Withlock-. Se llama Diego.

-¿Vive aquí en Seattle? preguntó Bella.

-No, en este momento. -Vaciló.- Está viviendo fuera del país. Una empresa en la que yo he invertido ha decidido expandirse en el exterior. Diego está trabajando en una de sus sedes.

-Qué interesante -dijo Bella.

-A su esposo le resulta muy interesante. -Withlock hizo una seña para que le trajeran otro martini: -Tratará de extorsionarme por eso.

La sonrisa eterna de Bella se borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -No sea ridículo. Edward jamás extorsionaría a nadie, ¿verdad, Edward?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Edward con mucha suavidad.

-Creo -dijo Bella firmemente- que alguno de los dos debe decirme qué está sucediendo aquí.

Los ojos de Witlock se quedaron en blanco al mirar a Edward que estaba sentado frente a él.

- Por algún medio, su esposo se enteró de que mi hijo se metió en serios problemas financieros hace dos años. Fue una cuestión fraudulenta. Yo me encargué de todo. Reembolsé hasta el último centavo a aquellos a quienes mi hijo había perjudicado. Y después hice que Diego se marchara del país por un tiempo.

-Qué terrible para usted -dijo Bella, con gentil compasión.

Edward apretó los dientes. De pronto tuvo la imagen de su plan derrumbándose en un segundo frente a sus ojos. La ira ardió en sus venas. Esta vez, Bella había ido demasiado lejos. Atarlo a la cama era

una cosa, pero meterse en asuntos de familia era otra muy distinta.

-Su esposo sabe que no quiero que esta información trascienda -continuó Withlock-. Sabe lo mucho que haría sufrir a mi esposa. Lo que significaría para todos nosotros.

Lo entiendo perfectamente. -Bella asintió con la cabeza. Como solía decir mi tía Sue, en todas las familias hay una.

-¿Una qué?.-preguntó Withlock.

-Una oveja negra. -Bella le sonrió comprensivamente.- Esa oveja que no soporta ser igual que las demás y quiere sobresalir en el rebaño. La que avergüenza a todos. En mi familia, estaba mi tío abuelo Harry.

Edward juró en silencio, plenamente consciente de que la situación había tomado un curso que escapaba a su dominio.

-¿El tío abuelo Harry? -repitió Withlock, divertido.

-Sí. Al tío abuelo Harry le encantaba robar bancos.

-Bancos. -Withlock estaba atónito.

-Ajá. Mi tía Sue decía que su padre se sentía tan humillado que no permitía que nadie mencionara su nombre en la familia. -Chistó como para ordenar silencio.- Habría sido distinto si tío Harry hubiera robado bancos por necesidad, para alimentar a su familia, o para otro noble objetivo. Pero no era ése el caso en absoluto.

Withlock la miró fascinado. -¿Por qué robaba bancos?

Bella miró rápidamente, de lado a lado y luego bajó la voz.-Por la emoción que le producía, según sabemos. Mi tío abuelo Harry gozaba cuando robaba bancos. Por eso no había modo de detenerlo. Estuvo encarcelado un tiempo por robo, pero cuando salió, siguió con su viejo pasatiempo.

-Qué interesante. -Withlock no supo qué decir.

-Yo lo conocí. -Bella siguió con su tono distendido. Cuando era una niña. Fue muy atento. Nos llevó a Emmett y a mí al zoológico. Le decía a Emmett que no debía fumar ni robar bancos porque una vez que empezaba, no había manera de dejar el vicio. Emmett le prometió que nunca lo haría. Y cumplió su promesa.

-¿Y qué pasó con su tío abuelo? -preguntó Withlock, cuando llegaron los platos de halibut asado.

-Oh; le dispararon mientras asaltaba un banco. Ya tenía setenta y ocho años. Se fue de este mundo en plena gloria. Tía Sue nos llevó a su funeral y nos advirtió que debíamos alejarnos siempre de la senda del delito. -Bella tomó su tenedor.- También nos advirtió otra cosa.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Withlock.

-Nos dijo que nunca debíamos sentirnos avergonzados por tener un tío abuelo Harry en la familia. Fue entonces cuando nos explicó que en toda familia había una oveja negra y que no debíamos sentimos responsables por el comportamiento de otra persona, que somos únicamente responsables de nuestros propios actos.

-Los actos de un miembro de nuestra familia pueden dañar y humillar a todos los demás integrantes -dijo Withlock.

-Sí, lo sé. -Bella se llevó a la boca un bocado de pescado. Miró brevemente a Edward.- Creo que todos los que estamos sentados a esta mesa entendemos muy bien esto. Usted ha sufrido por el proceder de su hijo, señor Withlock. Y yo vi cómo mi tío hería a sus parientes. Y Edward, vivió un infierno después que su padre los abandonara, como bien sabe usted.

La ira de Edward se convirtió en furia. -Es suficiente, Bella.

-Lo lamento. -Le sonrió lánguidamente.- No quise evocar viejos recuerdos. Pero seguramente, te darás cuenta de que tú y el señor Withlock tenéis mucho en común.

-No, por Dios, no tenemos mucho en común. - Edward quería sacudirla, hacerle cualquier cosa con tal de que cerrara la boca. En cambio, no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí sentado, tragándose su enojo y viendo cómo se le cerraba una puerta imaginaria, enclaustrándolo en una prisión.

-Sí, Edward. Tanto tú como el señor Withlock habéis debido de pasar momentos terribles por culpa de actos que asumieron miembros de vuestras respectivas familias.

-He dicho que es suficiente, Bella. Y hablo en serio.

Withlock lo miró. -Soy plenamente consciente de que yo contribuí a aumentar los problemas que debiste afrontar en ese entonces. Nunca me disculpé, Cullen. Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Edward se volvió hacia él.- No quiero tus malditas disculpas.

-Ya lo sé. Prefieres la venganza. -Withlock siguió mirándolo fijamente.- Creo que éste es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para explicarte que no podía darte crédito, quince años atrás. Estaba en una situación muy precaria, financieramente hablando, cuando tu padre se fue de la ciudad. Necesitaba el dinero que me debía. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

-No quiero hablar de esto -dijo Edward.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Withlock, en voz muy baja-. Pero quiero que entiendas cómo estaban las cosas para mí en ese momento. Estaba metido hasta el cuello con acciones y propiedades. Como todos los demás, incluso tu padre, teníamos deudas hasta el límite de lo permisible. Cuando él desapareció, dejándome solo con toda esa carga, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yo tenía que pensar en mi esposa y mis dos hijos.

Todo eso era culpa de Bella, pensó Edward salvajemente. Todo estaba destruyéndose por culpa de ella. -Dije que no quería hablar del pasado, Withlock.

-No espero que me perdones. Sólo que comprendas -insistió Withlock-. Necesité mucho más ese dinero que le había prestado a tu padre que cualquier otra cosa que haya necesitado en toda mi vida. También quise vengarme por lo que me había hecho. Supuestamente, era mi amigo, maldición. Yo confiaba en él.

-Dejemos este tema aquí mismo -gruñó Edward.

Withlock lo ignoró. -Como no pude ponerle las manos encima a él, me cobré contigo. Pensé que estaba arruinado. Jamás esperé que vinieras con todo el dinero en efectivo en un lapso de seis meses. A propósito, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Nunca me lo has dicho.

-No tenías por qué enterarte -contestó Edward entre dientes.

-Lo sé. Pero debes entender. En el fondo, siempre me preocupó de dónde habías sacado ese dinero en tan poco tiempo. Me preguntaba si no habrías cometido alguna locura para conseguir una suma tan fuerte.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. - Edward no asaltó ningún banco, si eso es lo que le preocupa, señor Withlock.

-¿Entonces, de dónde salió? preguntó Withlock.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-No lo sé.- Miró a Edward interrogante.

De alguna manera, Edward logró contener su ira. -Jugué en la Bolsa durante seis meses.

-Dios. - Edward parecía sorprendido.- Nunca pensé que nadie, excepto los expertos, ganaran dinero en la bolsa.

-Tuve suerte -dijo Edward.

-Dudo que haya sido suerte -comentó Bella, con gran admiración-. Más bien, una brillantez extraordinaria.

Edward le dirigió una mirada en la que estaba seguro de haberle comunicado una buena parte de la frustración y la ira que sentía.

Bella no hizo caso. Volvió a concentrarse en Withlock. -Bueno, me alegro que todos pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Lo que hay que recordar, tal como tía Sue decía, es que ninguno de nosotros somos responsables por los hechos de nuestros parientes. No importa lo mucho que nos hayan dañado, a nosotros o a nuestras familias. No tenemos la culpa.

-¿Es eso un hecho? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí, y en cuanto a lo que sucedió después, los dos habéis sido víctimas de situaciones que escaparon de vuestras manos. Pero ambos habéis logrado sobrevivir y resurgir. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

Edward cerró los ojos asqueado.

Withlock habló con mucha serenidad. -Eso no descarta la posibilidad de que su esposo puede hacer mucho daño a mi familia si así lo desea, señora Cullen.

-No lo hará -dijo Bella suavemente.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró.

Bella tragó saliva y apartó la vista. -A propósito. Este halibut es realmente bueno. Será mejor que lo comáis antes de que se enfríe.

-¿Y qué pasará con mi hijo? -preguntó Withlock.

Edward volvió a posar su mirada en el ansioso rostro de Withlock y conoció la amarga frustración que siente todo depredador cuando le arrebatan su presa. De reojo, vio que Bella le sonreía de manera

alentadora. Sentía que ella deseaba que él tomara una actitud correcta, según su criterio.

En ese momento, Edward supo que acababa de perder la batalla. Por una razón absolutamente incomprensible para él, no pudo llevar adelante sus planes de aplastar a Withlock. Por lo menos, no podía hacerlo frente a Bella, que estaba allí sentada, radiante, con una serena fe en su integridad.

Una cosa era vengarse de Withlock. Edward sabía que habría podido hacerlo sin remordimiento alguno. Pero decepcionar a Bella era una cuestión totalmente diferente.

-Olvida a Diego-murmuro Edward-. Olvida todo este maldito asunto.

El alivio de Withlock fue doloroso de aguantar. -Gracias, Cullen. Si te sirve de consuelo, sé lo que debes de estar sintiendo en este momento: te debo una.

Withlock quedaría libre y había muchas posibilidades de que la familia Cullen pronto estuviera unida en matrimonio con la familia Withlock. Edward pensaba si se había vuelto loco en el momento en que decidió casarse con Bella.

-Alice y Jasper son una pareja perfecta -comentó Bella, con una felicidad que crispó más aun los nervios de Edward -. ¿Saben? Todo esto me recuerda la historia de Romeo y Julieta.


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

Bella sabía que algo andaba mal en cuanto abrió la puerta principal del apartamento de Edward esa noche. El silencio era ensordecedor, pero la calidad cavilante que penetraba en la atmósfera le indicó que había otra persona ya en casa.

Hogar. Le llamó la atención el hecho de pensar en su hogar cada vez que se refería al apartamento de Edward.

Sacudió las últimas gotas de lluvia del paraguas, se quitó el impermeable y lo colgó en el guardarropas. Esa inquietud que había ido creciendo en ella durante la tarde, floreció en todo su gris esplendor en el momento en que recorrió el vestíbulo de mármol.

Ya sabía que podría haber problemas esa noche después del episodio de Peter Withlock. Había notado la agitación de Edward en el momento en que la sacó del club. Por fuera, por supuesto, estaba tan tranquilo y controlado como siempre, pero a ella no había podido engañarla. No había articulado ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la acera.

-Carlisle traerá el auto en un momento.

-Está bien -le dijo ella-. Prefiero caminar. Son unas pocas calles desde aquí hasta mi tienda.

-Está lloviendo.

-Tengo paraguas.

-Como quieras, -Le clavó la mirada.- Te veré esta noche en casa.

Bella le tocó el brazo. - Edward, ¿quieres hablar?

-No. Ahora no.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, la limusina negra se acercó al bordillo de la acera con la habilidad de una sombra. Edward se subió y cerró la puerta sin mirarla.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que el almuerzo con Withlock no había salido tan bien como ella había creído en un principio. Caminó lentamente de regreso a Extravagancias bajo la fría y constante lluvia. Cuando llegó a la tienda, se convenció de que había metido la pata soberanamente.

Pero al rememorar todo lo acontecido, se dio cuenta de que no habría podido manejar la situación de una manera diferente.

En ese momento, Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Carlisle?

No había rastros del robot de Edward. Las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas. Normalmente, a esa hora, Carlisle daba vueltas por la cocina mientras preparaba otra cena digna de un gourmet. Su ausencia era decididamente un mal síntoma.

De muy mala gana, Bella recorrió apesadumbrada el pasillo que la conducía a la sala de estar. También estaba desierta. La lluvia golpeaba, despiadada, sobre los cristales de la ventana.

Sólo le quedaba el estudio. Bella sabía que Edward estaría aguardándola en su guarida de ébano y oro.

Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para llegar al final del largo corredor alfombrado en gris. Cuando alcanzó la meta, encontró la puerta cerrada.

Por alguna razón, ese detalle le molestó. Encuadró los hombros, abrió la puerta sin golpear previamente y entró. Se detuvo en el interior, mientras permitía, que sus ojos se adaptaran a la media luz.

Edward estaba sentado a su escritorio, como un leopardo en su guarida. Su rostro estaba en sombras. La lámpara halógena creaba un gran círculo luminoso sobre la superficie brillante del escritorio, revelando sus manos entrelazadas. Por alguna razón extraña, lo que llamó la atención de Bella fue la sortija de bodas que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-Hola, Edward. -Bella, desafiante, corrió una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?

-Le dije que se retirase temprano hoy. No le necesitaremos esta noche.

Ella se quejó. -¿Estás enojado, no?

-Digamos que he estado pensando en esta relación.

Bella hizo una mueca. -Realmente, estás que te llevan los demonios.

-He tolerado demasiadas cosas de ti, Bella, pero hoy te extralimitaste.

Bella sintió unos dedos congelados que le recorrían la columna. -Yo no he hecho nada. -Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Y Edward también.

-Interferiste en una situación que no te concernía.

-Lo mío no fue interferencia exactamente. Sólo me invité a almorzar contigo y Withlock, es todo.

-¿Por qué?

Parpadeó. -¿Por qué? Bueno, supongo que porque estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Sobre qué? -le urgió él con diplomacia.

Bella comenzó a defenderse. -Temía que hicieras algo de lo que tendrías que arrepentirte después.

-¿Arrepentirme?, Bella, hace muchos años, adopté como política no arrepentirme de nada.

-La cuestión es -dijo ella seriamente- que has odiado a Peter Withlock durante tantos años, que no sabía si podrías razonar claramente cuando lo tuvieras cara a cara. Pensé que si había otra persona en la mesa, te ayudaría a manejar la situación. Y yo tenía razón, ¿no?

-Deliberadamente te metiste en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver contigo.

-Maldita sea, Edward. Yo sólo me senté allí a conversar un rato y no me metí en nada.

Edward no dijo nada. Se suscitó un silencio intimidatorio.

-Basta -ordenó Bella.

-¿Basta qué?

-Basta de intentar intimidarme. -Bella se levantó súbitamente de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana.- No funcionará, Bella. No te dejare usar esas tácticas conmigo.

-Y yo no te dejaré meterte en cuestiones que sólo me conciernen a mí y a mi familia.

- Edward, soy parte de tu familia. Soy tu esposa.

-Ese estado civil que tienes, según tus propias palabras, es simplemente temporal.

El estómago de Bella se anudó dolorosamente. -Lo sé.

-Tú eras la que querías un matrimonio por conveniencia.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

-Hoy, nuestro matrimonio no me resultó muy conveniente, Bella...

-Maldición. ¿No puedes dejar de hablar como si estuvieras en un consejo de guerra? Tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento me arrancarás los galones y la insignia y me obligarás a pasar la plancha o algo por el estilo.

-Es evidente que necesitamos llegar imperiosamente a un convenio respecto de cómo debemos manejamos en este matrimonio -manifestó Edward -. No toleraré más interferencias en mis asuntos.

-¿Es así? -La frustración la carcomía- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Hubo otro silencio ensordecedor que apenas duró unos segundos. -¿Has olvidado que necesitas mi ayuda para salvar Swan? -preguntó Edward, finalmente.

El impacto de esa amenaza dejó a Bella casi sin respiración. Le llevó un tiempo recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, la ira ahogó todo el temor que pudo haber sentido. Se volvió para enfrentarlo con ambos puños a los costados del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le gritó ella.

Los ojos de Edward fueron más fríos que la lluvia que golpeaba en las ventanas. -Viniste a mí porque necesitabas mi cooperación para salvar la empresa de tu hermano. Me propusiste un matrimonio de conveniencia. Me necesitas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No me amenaces. No te atrevas a amenazarme.

-No te estoy amenazando. Sólo hago hincapié en algunos hechos. Tú arriesgas muchas más cosas que yo en este matrimonio. Yo puedo sobrevivir perfectamente bien sin los beneficios que percibiré, en última instancia, de la tecnología inalámbrica de Emmett.

-¿Así son las cosas? -

-Tú, en cambio, estás entre la espada y la pared. Estás desesperada por mantener en pie Swan. Y yo soy el único que puede hacerlo por ti, Bella.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que si no me alejo de tus asuntos me abandonarás a mí y también a la empresa a nuestra suerte?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

-No creo que llegará a ese extremo, ¿verdad? Eres impulsiva, pero también, inteligente. Hoy atravesaste una línea, Bella. Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

Bella elevó las manos. -¿Por qué estás tan furioso conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice tan mal?

-Ya te dije qué hiciste. Optaste por meterte en un asunto familiar, un asunto que no te competía en lo más mínimo. Debiste haberte quedado afuera, Bella.

-Sólo me senté allí a hablar.

-Deliberadamente arruinaste todo -dijo Edward, sin levantar la voz.

Ella lo miró rápidamente. La expresión de Edward fue tan inexpresiva como siempre, pero hubo algo en el tono de su voz que lo delató. No estaba controlándose tanto como pretendía hacerle creer.

-¿Que yo arruiné todo? -Repitió Bella- Vamos, Edward. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tengo tanto poder? ¿Quieres persuadirme de que por el simple hecho de que me invité sola a almorzar eché a perder tus planes tan cuidadosamente maquinados?

-Basta, Bella.

Ella avanzó un paso hacia él. -¿Quieres decir que yo, la insignificante Bella Swan, propietaria de una pequeña tienda de obras de arte, tuvo el poder para obligar al todopoderoso Edward Cullen a olvidar su ingeniosamente tramado plan de venganza?

-Bella, estoy advirtiéndotelo.

Ella avanzó otro paso hacia él. -Por Dios, Edward. Qué disparate pensar que puedo cambiar el curso de la historia tan fácilmente.

-Dije que basta, Bella. Y lo dije en serio. ¿Qué debo hacer para detenerte?

-Bueno, Edward. No creo que haya nada que pueda detenerme. -Hizo un gesto con la mano, como abarcando con ella todo su entorno.- Demonios, según tus palabras, soy una especie de fuerza implacable. Tengo el poder para alterar toda tu vida. Sólo por invitarme sola a almorzar. Sólo Dios sabe qué pasaría si me invitara a una cena que compartas con uno de tus enemigos.

Edward se quedó sentado, inmóvil. Todavía tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Bella notó que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-¿Quieres o no que salve Swan en tu lugar?

-Olvida las amenazas. -Bella caminó hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia atrás, con la mano en el picaporte.- Sabes perfectamente bien que no las cumplirás.

-¿No?

-No. Y te diré por qué. Porque sabes tan bien como yo que no te obligué a abandonar tu plan de usar al otro hijo de Withlock como arma. Fuiste tú quien dejó el plan sin efecto. Tú eras el único que tenia la facultad para hacerlo.

Edward seguía inmóvil.

-Bien te pudiste salir con la tuya y extorsionar a Withlock, si era eso realmente lo que querías. Yo no habría podido detenerte. Nadie hubiera podido. -Bella abrió la puerta.

-Vuelve aquí, Bella.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan furioso. Porque yo te hice detener sobre la marcha para pensar. Mi presencia allí hoy te obligó a considerar exactamente lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

-Vuelve aquí, Bella.

Bella lo señaló con un dedo desde la puerta. -Tú fuiste el que cambió de plan hoy, Edward, no yo. Ambos sabemos que yo no tengo ese dominio sobre ti. ¿Cómo habría podido? Si no soy más que una simple socia comercial con la que te has acostado últimamente. Ni siquiera soy una esposa de verdad.

Bella salió al pasillo y pegó el portazo más fuerte que pudo. El estruendo quebró un florero de cristal que estaba sobre una mesa cercana, hecho que la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Caminó por el pasillo, rumbo al vestíbulo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde vas? preguntó Edward, en un tono de voz que estaba a veinte grados por debajo del cero absoluto.

-Salgo. -Bella recogió las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa de mármol negro, situada cerca de la puerta principal del apartamento. Si bien no se volvió, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba cerrando rápidamente la distancia que los separaba. Edward llegó a la puerta en el mismo momento que ella.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. - Edward mantuvo la puerta cerrada, mientras ella trataba de girar el picaporte.- ¿Vas a pasar por encima de mí?

-No. -Bella levantó el mentón.- Si alguna vez deseara salir pasando por encima de ti, te lo diría. Iré abajo, a visitar a Carlisle.

-A Carlisle.

-Sí, a Carlisle. Y cuando estés dispuesto a pedirme disculpas, ven a buscarme. Ten la amabilidad de sacar la mano de la puerta o voy a gritar hasta desgañitarme.

Edward la miró sin poder creerlo. -¿Por qué diablos vas a bajar al apartamento de Carlisle?

-Porque se me antoja. -Bella tiró de la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Edward, lentamente, corrió la mano.

Bella salió por la puerta entreabierta. Con tres pasos gigantescos llegó hasta el ascensor y oprimió el botón para llamarlo. Tenía plena conciencia de que Edward se había quedado parado en la puerta, mirándola, mientras ella esperaba a que el ascensor llegara. Pero Bella no volvió la vista atrás.

Cuando el ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas, Bella entró oprimió el botón del sexto piso. Miró a Edward a los ojos desde momento en que las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

-No vas a echarpe la culpa a mí, porque por una sola vez, fue tu conciencia la que te llamó al orden esta tarde.

Al llegar al corredor del sexto piso, un momento después, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un lío. Sabía en qué piso vivía Carlisle, pero no conocía el número de su apartamento.

Había seis puertas en el sexto piso. Bella pasó por cada una ellas. Sobre cada timbre, había placas identificatorias en cinco de los apartamentos. El espacio que estaba sobre la sexta puerta estaba en blanco.

Bella se apoyó sobre el timbre no identificado.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante. Carlisle la miró sin indicio alguno de sorpresa.

-El señor Cullen me dijo que estaba bajando -dijo Carlisle.

Bella hizo una mueca. -Me lo imaginé. Apuesto a que volverá a llamar en cualquier momento para verificar si he llegado. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí. -Carlisle se hizo a un lado. Algo sonó suavemente por encima de un panel de mandos lleno de sofisticados sistemas electrónico Carlisle oprimió un botón.- ¿Sí, señor Cullen?

-¿Ella está allí? -preguntó Edward por el interfono.

-Sí, señor Cullen.

-Asegúrese de que cene. Todavía no ha comido.

-Sí, señor Cullen. -Carlisle soltó el botón del interfono.

-¿Qué le ha dicho? -Bella entró en el apartamento, mirando curiosamente a su alrededor.- Sabía que no podría resistir la tentación de controlarme.

Bella estudió el cuartel general de Carlisle. No era como el de Edward, pero sí espacioso y bien decorado. Las ventanas ofrecían una vista distinta sobre el mismo panorama del que Edward gozaba, veinte pisos más arriba. Los muebles eran espartanos y cada uno de ellos había sido dispuesto con militar pulcritud. Había una biblioteca con libros ordenados meticulosamente en hileras. Las revistas habían sido apiladas delicadamente.

La pantalla de un ordenador brillaba sobre una mesa, ubicada en un rincón de la sala de estar. Bella caminó por allí para ver más de cerca su entorno.

-¿Qué le gustaría para la cena? -preguntó Carlisle, sin signo alguno de emoción.

-Nada, gracias. No tengo hambre.

-El señor Cullen dijo que debía darle de comer.

-No se preocupe por eso. -Bella frunció el entrecejo cuando se agachó para leer la pantalla del ordenador.- ¿En qué está trabajando? ¿Algún informe de espionaje para Edward?

-No. -Carlisle se movió repentinamente, pasando junto a ella para oprimir un botón del ordenador.- Sucede que en este momento, estoy trabajando en un asunto personal. -La pantalla se puso en blanco.

Pero Bella había alcanzado a leer lo suficiente. Miró, atónita a Carlisle, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. -Eso era ficción, ¿no? Carlisle, ¿es usted escritor?

-Todavía no he publicado -murmuró.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndose colorado. -Nunca conocí a ningún escritor. ¿Qué tipo de texto es?

-Suspenso.

-¿En serio? Es emocionante. Con razón usted es tan extraño. Eso explica todo.

Carlisle la miró impasible. -¿Sí?

-Por supuesto. Todos saben que los escritores son raros. ¿Ha terminado el manuscrito?

-Estoy trabajando en los últimos capítulos de uno de ellos. -Carlisle se encaminó otra vez hacia la cocina.- Le prepararé algo para comer.

-Olvídelo, De verdad, no tengo hambre.

-El señor Cullen dijo que usted debía comer.

-Está bien. Está bien. Todo lo que el señor Cullen quiere lo consigue de cualquier forma. -Bella siguió a Carlisle por el este de la cocina.- Tomaré una copa de vino, si tiene. Me vendría bien. Y tal vez, una galleta salada, algo así.

-No tengo vino. Sólo cerveza.

-Una cerveza estará bien. -Bella se sentó en un taburete detrás de la barra. Miró a Carlisle mientras extraía una lata de la nevera, la abría y vertía su contenido dentro de un vaso.- Carlisle, ¿puedo leer que está escribiendo?

El la miró, asombrado. -¿Eso quiere?

-Me encantaría.

-No lo sé. -Era la primera vez que veía indeciso a Carlisle. -Nunca nadie ha leído algo que yo haya escrito.

-Alguien tendrá que leerlo, finalmente -dijo Bella persuasivamente-. Yo leo mucho suspenso. En realidad, me encanta ese género.

Carlisle vaciló. Luego miró a Bella a los ojos. -¿Será franca conmigo con respecto al libro?

Bella, mentalmente, cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda. -Absolutamente.- Pensó que uno siempre podía encontrar alguna palabra de aliento para la creación artística de cualquier persona.

-Muy bien, entonces. -Carlisle le puso algunas galletas saladas en un plato. -Pero si no le gusta, o la aburre, quiero que lo abandone y me lo diga. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro. -Bella cogió el plato de galletas y su vaso de cerveza y volvió a la sala de estar.

Carlisle recogió unas hojas, prolijamente impresas y se las entregó. -¿Por qué ha venido a mi casa?

Bella hizo una mueca. -¿No se lo imagina? Edward y yo hemos discutido.

-¿Entonces por qué ha venido a mi casa?

-Usted conoce a Edward. -Bella bebió un sorbo de cerveza.- Se preocuparía si yo me fuera del edificio. Probablemente, lo habría enviado detrás de mí para que me vigilara. De este modo, no nos mojamos ninguno de los dos y yo puedo leer un buen libro mientras espero a que recapacite.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo. -¿Que recapacite y haga qué?

-Disculparse. -Bella mordió su galleta.

Carlisle se mantuvo inexpresivo. -¿Y por qué habria de disculparse el señor Cullen?

-Porque está equivocado y lo sabe. No se preocupe. No pasaré aquí la noche. Al final, vendrá a buscarme. A Edward le gusta el juego limpio.

-Usted lo conoce muy bien, ¿no? –Carlisle se sentó frente a la pantalla del ordenador-. El señor Cullen juega a ganar. No, retiro lo dicho. El señor Cullen no juega. Va directamente a la guerra.

-Está cambiando, ya verá. ¿Escribe toda la noche?

-A veces.

-¿Sabe, Carlisle? Estoy viéndolo de una manera completamente distinta.

-Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Por qué no le caigo bien, Carlisle?

Los dedos de Carlisle se quedaron congelados sobre el teclado del ordenador. -¿Por qué cree que no me cae bien?

-Llámelo corazonada -dijo Bella secamente-.¿Es porque cree que me aprovecharé de Edward? No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Edward sabe cuidarse muy bien solo.

Carlisle la miró de un modo extraño. -No me cabe la menor duda al respecto.

-No echaré mis codiciosas manecillas sobre todo su dinero.

-No -coincidió Carlisle -No lo hará, a menos que él lo desee.

-¿Entonces por qué le preocupa mi presencia aquí?

Carlisle se concentró en el ordenador. -Porque de alguna manera, él se ha ido encariñando mucho con usted -dijo por fin.

-Me agradarla mucho creer eso. Pero para ser honesta, esta noche, no me tiene nada de cariño.

-No está acostumbrado a tratar con nadie como usted, señora Cullen.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que me temo que en ocasiones, él puede perder su extremadamente sereno juicio cuando usted está por medio.

-Ja. ¿Usted cree que yo puedo tenerlo en un puño?

-Creo que ya lo tiene. -Carlisle prosiguió con su trabajo como si ella no hubiera estado en la sala.

Bella dejó colgada una pierna sobre el posabrazos de la silla, colocándose en un rincón de la sala. Balanceaba el pie de un lado a otro, distraída mientras daba comienzo a la lectura del manuscrito de Carlisle.

Todo estaba bajo control otra vez, por el momento, al menos.

Bella estaba abajo, con Carlisle, tal como había dicho que hada.

Edward soltó el botón del interfono. Dios, le temblaba la mano. Estaba furioso con sus dedos traicioneros y, deliberadamente, empezó a flexionarlos. De alguna parte, sacó la fuerza de voluntad para aplastar esa sensación de pánico que estuvo a punto de dominarlo por completo.

Todo estaba bien. Bella no lo había abandonado.

Por supuesto que no lo había abandonado. Todavía lo necesitaba recordó.

Edward se encaminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó mirando la oscuridad, sin ver nada, en realidad, pensando cuál sería su siguiente paso No podía recordar cuál había sido la última vez que se sintiera tan perdido.

Se recordó que no había necesidad de tomar una decisión tan urgente. Bella estaba segura, a mano. Había tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, para determinar qué táctica usarla en el trato con su esposa.

-Que se vaya al infierno.

El hecho de que su primer instinto hubiera sido el de bajar corriendo al sexto piso y pasar a buscarla, fue el indicativo de que le había permitido excederse en la influencia que ejercía sobre él en le últimos tiempos. Esa tendencia de Bella a asumir un comportamiento impredecible e irreflexivo empezaba a surtir sus efectos. Esa mujer estaba invadiendo cada rincón de su ser. Estaba asumiendo el mando, interfiriendo en sus asuntos más privados. Era la causante de que Edward hiciera cosas que jamás habría hecho de no ser por su presencia.

Nunca se había imaginado que al casarse con Bella la situación tomada ese rumbo. Nada estaba saliendo como él lo había pensado.

Edward se volvió y salió del estudio. Se dirigió directamente a las escaleras que lo conducían al invernadero de la azotea. Necesitaba pensar.

Una vez en la azotea, se detuvo frente al panel de control encendió las luces del interior del invernadero. Después, abrió la puerta de éste y entró.

De inmediato, se sintió más tranquilo, más dueño de la situación. Las fragancias cálidas y húmedas de su jungla privada lo serenaban como ninguna otra cosa en este mundo.

Allí, en el invernadero, el tiempo se experimentaba de una manera muy distinta que en el exterior. Se trataba de un sitio diferente, de un mundo diferente. Allí, Edward podía recuperar su sentido de la orientación, su paciencia, su control. Allí podía volver a proponerse sus objetivos y establecer sus planes para alcanzarlos. Allí, entre sus adorados helechos, podía tomar decisiones más claras y racionales.

Edward entró a su mundo verde, perdiéndose en la increíble exuberancia que lo envolvía, permitiéndose

Absorber el antiguo halo de seres vivientes que habían desafiado al tiempo durante trescientos millones de años.

Se detuvo frente a la pequeña gruta y miró el cúmulo de helechos vendes que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua. Queda pensaren el pasado y cómo había afectado eso a su futuro.

Pero todo lo que podía pensar era que Bella estaba esperándolo abajo, en el apartamento de Carlisle.

Se negaba a creer que Bella estuviera realmente esperando a que él le pidiera disculpas. Después de lo que ella le había hecho hoy, tendría que estar arrastrándose frente a él, de rodillas, tratando de hacer las paces. Tendría que haberse muerto de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Edward la dejara abandonada a su suerte, con la empresa y los acreedores.

Lo necesitaba, maldita sea, y ella lo sabía. Ella había venido a él. Prácticamente le había implorado que se casara con ella y salvara Swan Unlimited. Era él el que tenía todo el poder de la situación.

El siempre tenía el poder. Era la única posición segura que uno podía asumir.

Edward tomó una toalla pequeña. Como se dio cuenta de que su verdadero deseo era el de estrellarla contra la pared del invernadero, volvió a dejarla donde estaba, sobre uno de los bancos.

Se dirigió hacia un almácigo de culantrillos. Le llamó la atención el vacio que sintió en la boca del estómago.

Ese día Edward había aprendido una cosa: que a Bella no podía engañarla tan fácilmente. Ni por un minuto le creyó que él arrojaría Swan Unlimited a los lobos.

Ella tenía razón. Edward había querido intimidarla, pero jamás habla tenido la intención de dejar que Swan Unlimited se viniera abajo. Había asumido una responsabilidad y la cumpliría. Emmett había sido muy buen amigo. Uno de los poquísimos que Edward había tenido en su vida.

Edward pensó que debió haber recordado su propio lema: nunca amenaces. Siempre promete.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa carente de buen humor. Si él bajaba para disculparse, seguramente, Bella se jactaría de su creciente dominio sobre él.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella no tomara actitud. Bella no tomaria una disculpa como un signo de victoria, la simple y sencilla razón de que no usaba el poder con la misma frialdad que él. A ella no la satisfaría el desarrollo de una estrategia ni el manejo de los medios para llegar a un determinado fin. Bella jamás conocería el gélido placer que producía la venganza.

Bella era distinta de él. Sus razones eran difíciles de comprender para Edward, tal vez, imposibles. Lo único que sabía con certeza que esas razones difería rotundamente de las de él.

Juntamente con ese descubrimiento, sobrevino otro. De pronto, con aterradora claridad, Edward vio que el problema con respecto a su esposa era que ella insistiría en llevarlo a su propio terreno.

Desde un principio, Bella partió de la base de que las acciones de Edward se basaban en objetivos nobles y honorables. Lo veía como una especie de príncipe valiente, montado en un caballo blanco.

"Dios me ayude", pensó Edward, "porque cada vez se hacía más difícil decepcionarla".

Edward no estaba muy seguro sobre qué esperar cuando bajara buscar a Bella para llevarla nuevamente a su apartamento. Definitivamente, no le gustó la incertidumbre que lo asoló cuando tocó el timbre del apartamento de Carlisle. Pero, al menos, sabía que tenía su expresión bajo control cuando se abrió la puerta, un momento después.

-¿Dónde está ella? -le preguntó a Carlisle.

-En la sala de estar. -Carlisle titubeó.- Leyendo.

Edward atravesó la pequeña entrada y se dirigió a la sala de estar, Bella estaba tumbada sobre un sillón, con un montón de páginas tiradas en el piso, junto a ella. Levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran cálidos y le dieron la bienvenida.

-Oye, Edward, ¿sabías que Carlisle está escribiendo un libro? -Dejó un lado la pila de papeles y se puso de pie.- Y es fabuloso. Un poco violento en algunas partes. También le he sugerido que tiene que agregar algunos toques románticos, pero el suspenso es maravilloso. No puedo dejar de leerlo.

Edward miró especulativamente a Carlisle.- No sabía que fuera escritor.

Carlisle no miró a Edward.- Todavía no he publicado ninguna obra.

-Pero esta situación no se prolongará demasiado. Apostaría cualquier cosa -dijo Bella-. No veo la hora de que escriba el último capítulo.

Edward advirtió que Carlisle estaba poniéndose colorado. La batalla entre Carlisle y Bella se había terminado, aunque Carlisle lo supiera o no. Otro punto a favor de Bella. De ahora en adelante, Carlisle seria manejable para ella.

Edward miró a Bella. -¿Estás lista para volver a casa?

-Sí. -Bella miró a Carlisle- ¿Puedo llevarme el resto del manuscrito a casa? Ahora no puedo abandonarlo.

Carlisle pareció extrañamente desconcertado. -Está bien.

-Gracias. -Bella sonrió a Edward, mientras recogía las páginas que no había terminado de leer y se las ponía debajo del brazo.- De acuerdo, ya estoy lista.

Edward miró a Carlisle e inclinó bruscamente la cabeza, como agradeciéndole en silencio. Carlisle también asintió y abrió la puerta sin decir nada.

-¿Sabes algo? Carlisle es realmente un buen escritor -le confió Bella cuando subieron al ascensor-. No lo habría creído si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos. Me parece que tendré que retirar todas esas cosas desagradables que dije sobre él, como que era un androide y demás. -Agitó el manuscrito en el aire.- Esto es muy bueno. Excelente, en realidad. Espero que se venda bien.

Edward la miró cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. -¿Estás esperando una disculpa?

Bella sonrió serenamente. -Bajaste y viniste a buscarme. Creo que eso es lo más parecido a una disculpa que puedo esperar de ti. No te preocupes. Sé que estás arrepentido, o de lo contrario, jamás habrías bajado a buscarme.

-De modo que te has convencido de que yo me he disculpado -concluyó Edward -. ¿No tienes miedo de ver el mundo todo color de rosa? Un día te estrellarás tan violentamente contra el suelo que lo negro de la realidad te dejará ciega.

-No soy tan inocente como tú pareces creer, Edward.

-Es una cuestión de opiniones. Yo, por otra parte, no soy tan incapaz de expresarme como tú piensas. Me disculpo por todas las cosas que te he dicho hace un rato. Me equivoqué al culparte a ti de no haber seguido adelante con mis planes de extorsionar a Withlock para evitar el matrimonio.

Bella apretó el manuscrito de Carlisle contra su pecho. Su sonrisa fue optimista. -¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Hoy, durante el almuerzo, me enfrenté con algo que no quería ver.

-¿Con qué?

-Después de todos estos años, he llegado a la conclusión de que Peter Withlock no era en realidad, el blanco de mi venganza. Sólo un intermediario.

-¿Entre tú y tu padre?

Edward recordó que no debía sorprenderse ante la perspicacia de su esposa. Lo mejor era acostumbrarse a ese hecho. -Sí.

-Lo entiendo. Jamás tuviste la oportunidad de ver a tu padre, cara a cara, para reprocharle el hecho de que te hubiera abandonado a ti y a tus hermanos. Naturalmente, querías cobrarte con el primero que se te cruzara. Fue fácil culpar a Withlock por muchas de las cosas que sucedieron porque él también había estado involucrado en todo el lío. ¿No fue así?

-En parte.- coincidió Edward.

Bella inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Tienes toda la razón del mundo en odiar a tu padre por lo que hizo con tu familia.

Edward vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. -Es cierto. Odié a mi padre por lo que hizo con mi familia. Pero había algo más. Lo he odiado todos estos años por lo que me hizo a mí.

-¿A ti?

-¿No te das cuenta, Bella? - Edward tomó las llaves mientras salían del ascensor.- Por culpa de Edward Cullen Sr. me transformé en lo único que siempre juré que no sería jamás: un hombre como mi padre.


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

Asombrada por todas las revelaciones que Edward le había hecho con respecto a sí mismo, Bella se quedó petrificada en el ascensor. Lo miró fijamente, boquiabierta, mientras él cruzaba el pasillo sin volver la mirada atrás ni una sola vez. Las puertas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse.

-¿Edward, estás loco? -Bella recuperó el habla y la facultad de moverse, justo a tiempo para escupirse en la estrecha abertura que quedaba entre las puertas del ascensor.- En nada te pareces a tu padre.

-¿Y cómo vas saberlo? Jamás lo conociste. -Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Sólo porque no lo haya visto nunca en mi vida no significa que no sepa mucho sobre él.

-Si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de esto.- le dijo Edward.

-Sí me importa. No es momento para que te cobijes en esa defectuosa comunicación que tienes.

-Olvídalo, Bella.

-Oh, no. No lo olvidaremos. –Aferrándose al trabajo de Carlisle, Bella entró en el apartamento, detrás de Edward. Lo adelantó en la amplia entrada, se dio media vuelta y se detuvo frente a él.- Para aquí mismo. Vamos a hablar.

Edward la miró a los ojos, con una expresión agobiada por la melancolía. No hay nada de qué hablar.

-Claro que sí. -Bella estrelló el manuscrito sobre la mesa de mármol negro. Luego, con ambas manos sobre las caderas, lo miró. Tu padre era la clase de hombre capaz de abandonar a una esposa y cinco hijos, además de todas sus responsabilidades. Tú jamás harías una cosa semejante.

Edward se frotó la nuca con un gesto de cansancio. -Ese no es el tema.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo es. -Bella extendió las manos y tomó a Edward de la camisa, cerrando los puños. Se paró de puntillas y le puso el rostro muy cerca del de él.- Es el tema más importante de todos. Pregúntaselo a cualquier mujer. O a cualquier niño abandonado por su padre. O a cualquier acreedor al que hayan dejado colgado.

-Bella...

-¡Pero por el amor de Dios, Edward! Mírate. Mira lo que eres.

Edward apenas dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios. -Ya he mirado lo que soy. No me ha gustado lo que he visto.

-Entonces estás ciego. -Aprovechó que estaba asiéndolo de la camisa para zarandearlo, tratando de hacerle razonar. A pesar de que puso todas sus fuerzas en ello, Edward permaneció como una roca. Se sintió frustrada. Eres un hombre bueno. Admirable. Has conseguido cosas increíbles.

-He ganado dinero. Eso no es nada. Mi padre también lo hizo.

-El dinero no es lo importante. Lo importante es que salvaste tu familia. Edward, lograste mantenerte a flote cuando lo más probable era que te hubieras ahogado, junto con todos los demás. Tus hermanos han podido empezar sus vidas con éxito porque tú te pusiste a la cabeza de la familia.

-Bella, tengo trabajo que hacer...

Ella volvió a zarandearlo, sin éxito, otra vez. Tú fuiste quien dio a tu familia lo que más necesitaba después que tu padre se esfumara: seguridad, ánimo. Sabían que podían contar contigo. ¿No sabes lo importante que es eso? Está bien, tienes ciertos problemas de comunicación. ¿Pero quién no? Podemos solucionarlo.

-Discúlpame. -Le puso las manos en la cintura, la levantó en el aire y la puso a un lado. Luego se encaminó directamente hacia su estudio sin volver la vista atrás.

-No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca cuando estoy discutiendo contigo -le gritó Bella, desde atrás.

-Tú me dejaste a mi con la palabra en la boca hace un rato, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Era diferente. Ya te lo dije. No te abandoné. Sólo fui a visitar a Carlisle. -Bella corrió por el pasillo.- Edward, por última vez, puedes ser irritante, poco comunicativo, insensible y terriblemente difícil en ocasiones, pero en nada te pareces a tu padre.

Edward llegó a la puerta de su estudio. -No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Sí que lo sé. -De pronto, Bella se sintió aterrada. Sus destinos tal vez sufrieran el resultado de esa confrontación. El pánico se hizo presa de ella.- Edward, escucha.

-Ya has dicho suficiente, Bella.

-Sé que no eres como tu padre, ¿me escuchas? Ya me he enterado de bastantes cosas sobre él y me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás habría amado a un hombre como él.

Edward se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, con la mano parada sobre el picaporte.

Bella creyó que todo el mundo se había paralizado en ese instante, excepto su corazón. Latía enloquecido.

Edward rompió el hechizo, volviéndose lentamente hacia ella. Había una feroz tormenta trasluciéndose en su mirada. -¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?

De pronto, Bella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Tenía las pulsaciones tan aceleradas que se sentía mareada. Deseó haber tenido más tiempo para pensar. -Estoy diciendo que te amo.

-Tú me amas. - Edward repitió las palabras lentamente, como buscando algún defecto o debilidad en ellas.

-Sí. -Bella sonrió tímidamente.- Por el amor de Dios, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.

-¿Y cómo me habría enterado?.- La miró a los ojos.- Tú nunca me lo has dicho.

-Pensé que era obvio.

Edward caminó lentamente por el pasillo, hasta que estuvo frente a ella. -Lo único que era obvio para mí era mi capacidad para lograr que me desearas y el hecho de que me necesitabas para salvar Swan.

-Permíteme ser totalmente sincera en eso, Edward. Jamás habría propuesto un matrimonio por conveniencia a ningún otro acreedor o inversor de Emmett.

-¿No?

-Absolutamente no. Creo que empecé a enamorarme dé ti aquella noche, en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett y Rosalie. De hecho, para ser franca, creo que la idea de la boda se me ocurrió porque ya te amaba.

-Bella. -La voz de Edward denotó una emoción que ella no pudo identificar. Con gran ternura, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, bajó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Esa familiar excitación abrazó a Bella cuando sintió las duras manos de Edward sobre su tersa piel. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando el beso de su esposo se tomó más exigente.

-Bella -repitió.

-Sí.- murmuró ella.

Ya no hubo más palabras. La levantó en sus brazos y la condujo hacia la alcoba en penumbra. Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que las palabras surgirían tarde o temprano. Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Tenía que estarlo.

Seguramente, no habría podido tocarla así, como a sus helechos, si no estuviera enamorado de ella.

Mucho tiempo después, Bella se desperezó junto a Edward. -Hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez encontraste a tu padre? Sé que debes de haberlo buscado. Y no puedo creer que hayas fallado en el intento.

-Lo encontré. -Su voz fue inexpresiva.- Más bien, encontré su tumba. Falleció en un accidente, en un crucero por el Caribe, unos tres meses antes de que yo recibiera datos sobre él. Había borrado muy bien sus huellas.

-¿Alguna vez te enteraste de por qué se fugó?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. -La gente que lo conocía, allí, en las islas, dijo que él hablaba mucho sobre querer ser libre. Rico y libre. Creo que las responsabilidades y las deudas que habla acumulado fueron una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros.

-Pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de verlo.

-No. Tal vez, fuera lo mejor. - Edward movió la mano sobre el brazo de ella.- No sé qué le habría dicho, ni qué habría hecho.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tus familiares?

-La verdad. Hay veces que no puedes protegerlos contra todo.

Bella le tocó el rostro muy suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. -Yo creo que has hecho un trabajo excelente, protegiendo a tu familia de todos los peligros que pudieron haberla destruido, Edward. Tú eres el verdadero jefe de familia de los Cullen, no tu padre. Tú no te acobardaste por el peso de las responsabilidades que debiste asumir.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. Poco después, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

"Lo único que nunca quise ser: un hombre como mi padre". El doloroso reconocimiento de Edward aún retumbaba en los oídos de Bella la tarde siguiente, mientras atendía a un decorador de interiores que había venido con su clienta a Extravagancias.

-Algo que tenga un toque divertido, casi llamativo, Bella. -Seth B. Clearwater, único propietario de la empresa Seth B. Clearwater Diseños, analizó las mercancías de la tienda, una por una, con ojo frío y crítico. Se volvió hacia su clienta, con una sonrisa condescendiente.- Como verá, Bella está especializada en el aspecto excéntrico. Algunos artículos tienen su encanto, si son utilizados con discreción.

Bella apretó los dientes. Se dio cuenta, al instante, de que la frase "si son utilizados con discreción", había sido una llamada de alerta para su insegura clienta. El mensaje, específicamente, era que no debía considerar siquiera la elección de un objeto de la tienda por iniciativa propia. Debía tener muy presente que sería indispensable para ella sin el asesoramiento profesional de Clearwater .

Bella sonrió, benignamente, a la cuenta de Clearwater. Bree Tanner era una mujer muy agradable, de poco más de treinta años que, obviamente, se veía en la encrucijada de tener que tratar con un decorador de interiores por primera vez.

-Algunas de mis piezas requieren cierta audacia por parte del cliente, señora Tanner. -Bella acarició el elefante esmaltado que Jess le había restituido después de la fiesta de beneficencia de los Withlock.- Los diseñadores, en general, prefieren algo más sobrio en los toques finales de su decoración. Pero un solo detalle intrépido puede hacer maravillas en una sala.

-Sí, estoy segura de que no le falta razón. -Bree miró con incertidumbre a Clearwater.

Clearwater volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa condescendiente. -Cuando uno llega a las instancias finales de la decoración, siempre debe formularse la vital pregunta sobre qué separa lo bueno, lo malo y lo horrible.

-¿Y eso qué es? -preguntó Bree, ansiosa.

Clearwater miró el elefante despectivamente, con desdén. -¿Es arte o pura fantasía?

Bella tuvo que resistir el impulso de sacarle la lengua. Deliberadamente, estaba intimidando a la clienta. Pero Clearwater era especial para intimidar a sus clientes.

Ese día, tenía una apariencia de lo más impresionante. Se había peinado su plateada cabellera revuelta hacia atrás, modelada con secador, de manera que le quedara despejado su rostro artificialmente bronceado. Vestía una camisa blanca inmaculada, con una corbata blanca inmaculada, un traje gris perla y mocasines con borlas, también en blanco inmaculado.

-¿Has traído algunos bocetos de los interiores, S? -preguntó Bella. De reojo, notó que Zafrina disimulaba una sonrisa. Todo el mundo sabía que Clearwater odiaba que usaran el diminutivo de S para acortar su nombre-. ¿Puedes darme una idea de los colores que estás usando?

Clearwater bajó la nariz. Naturalmente. -Abrió su maletín blanco inmaculado y extrajo unos bocetos y varias muestras de colores.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando Bella empezaba a estudiar los materiales que Clearwater le había entregado sobre la residencia de Bree Tanner

-Es para ti, Bella. -Ella sostuvo el auricular en alto.

-Por favor, Zafrina. Toma el mensaje.

-El dice que es importante.

Bella levantó la vista, preocupada. -¿Quién es?

-No quiso decirlo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea un hombre. Los ojos de Zafrina transmitían un mensaje urgente.- Creo que será mejor que hables con él. O con ella. O con lo que sea.

Bella sonrió a Bree. -Perdóneme.

-Oh, claro.

-Lo tomaré desde mi oficina. -Bella pasó junto al mostrador y entró en su pequeña oficina.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono de su escritorio. -Soy Bella Swan. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un ruido extraño, como de arañazos. Una voz baja, apenas audible, habló en un murmullo. El sexo, todavía no podía descifrarse. -Si quiere saber qué ha sido de su hermano, hable con el mecánico.

Bella se quedó entumecida. Por un segundo, ni siquiera pudo pensar. -¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué está hablando?

-Encuentre al mecánico que trabajó en el avión de Swan el día que su hermano desapareció. El podrá decirle lo que realmente sucedió.

-Espere. -Bella se aferró al teléfono con un gesto desesperado. Presintió que el que hablaba, estaba a punto de cortar.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Digamos que soy alguien que desea que se haga justicia -ronroneó su voz-. Una cosa más. Si quiere hallar respuestas, no pida ayuda a Cullen. De hecho, si estima su propia vida, no le diga que va a buscar al mecánico.

-¿Ha perdido usted la razón? ¿Quién habla?

-Encuentre al mecánico por sus propios medios, señorita Swan. Y tenga bien presente que la única persona que se ha beneficiado con la desaparición de su hermano es Edward Cullen-Hubo una pausa.- Tenga cuidado, señorita Cullen. Tenga mucho, pero mucho cuidado.

-Espere, por favor...

Pero la otra persona puso punto final a la conversación. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando tanto el teléfono que le producía dolor.

-Oh, Dios mío. -Devolvió el auricular a la horquilla, muy lentamente, tratando de pensar.

Encuentre al mecánico.

-¿Bella? -Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tenia el entrecejo fruncido al ver la expresión de Bella.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. Todo bien. -Bella se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.- No me siento bien, eso es todo. ¿Podrías disculparme con S y su clienta? Haz que recorran la tienda y piensen en algunas ideas. Yo me reuniré con ellos dentro de un rato.

-Seguro. Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa.

-Podría, cierto. Pero primero quiero hacer una llamada telefónica. -Bella tomó la guía telefónica.- ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, por favor?

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Ella. Sólo un poco mareada.

Ella empezó a sonreír. -Oye, ¿no estarás embarazada, no?

-Cierra la puerta, Zafrina -dijo Bella.

-Bien. -Aún sonriendo, Zafrina cerró la puerta.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a temblar cuando abrió la guía telefónica por la sección de servicio y mantenimiento de aviones. Recorrió con la punta del dedo la lista de empresas hasta que encontró un nombre que le resultaba familiar. Se trataba de la empresa que Emmett siempre usaba cuando alquilaba o fletaba una aeronave.

Bella tuvo que marcar dos veces el número de la empresa. La primera sus dedos nerviosos se equivocaron de objetivo, al resbalar torpemente. Finalmente, contestó una mujer, después de que el teléfono sonara al menos unas diez veces. Aparentemente, la mujer había corrido para descolgar el auricular. Cuando se identificó, Bella pudo escuchar los propulsores de aviones privados, como fondo.

-Seguro, señorita Swan. Claro que la recuerdo. Yo hablé con usted el día que su hermano desapareció. Mi nombre es Sarah.

-Oh, sí, la instructora de vuelo.

Entre otras cosas -admitió Sarah, secamente-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Sarah había sido muy atenta con ella aquel día tan fatídico. -Sarah, me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad de que yo pueda hablar con la persona que hizo la revisión del avión que mi hermano usó ese día.

Se produjo una breve pausa al otro lado de la línea. La voz de Sarah sonó amortiguada, como si hubiera estado hablando con otra persona por encima del hombro. -Dile que saldré en un momento. -Su voz fue más nítida.- ¿Qué? Sí, el mecánico. Es Tyler.

-¿Tyler?

-Tyler Crowley. Ya no trabaja para nosotros.

Una extraña sensación de desorientación la envolvió. -¿Dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé. Renunció dos días después que Emmett desapareciera. Simplemente, dejó su puesto de trabajo y dijo que ya no volvería. No lo he visto desde entonces. -Otra vez, la voz de Sarah sonó amortiguada.- He dicho que ya salgo, maldita sea. Dile que no le cobraré por el tiempo que esté en tierra.

-Sarah, por favor, sé que está ocupada -dijo Bella de inmediato-. Pero, ¿podría darme el número de teléfono de Tyler Crowley? ¿O su dirección? Tengo mucha necesidad de hablar con él.

-Aguarde. Seguramente, tengo ambos datos en mi archivo. -Los cajones se cerraban sonoramente y seguían los rugidos de motores de aviones.- Aquí está. ¿Tiene para anotar? El domicilio es de Bainbridge Island.

-Anoto.

Rápidamente, Bella tomó nota del número de teléfono y la dirección con dos garabatos.

-Señorita Swan. -Ahora Sarah parecía preocupada.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Las autoridades hablaron con Tyler al día siguíente de la desaparición de Emmett. Los registros de mantenimiento están todos en orden. El avión estaba en excelentes condiciones. Emmett siempre hacia un vuelo previo, de práctica.

-Lo sé. Pero esto es otro asunto. Gracias, Sarah.

Bella colgó y se quedó sentada, con la vista fija en el número de teléfono que tenia frente a sí, durante un largo rato. Luego, lenta mente, marcó cada dígito con sumo cuidado.

Bella dejó que el teléfono de Tyler Crowley sonara durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. No hubo respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. -Esme analizó el estudio de Emmett con socarrón menosprecio. Observó los armarios metálicos para guardar los archivos. Muebles insulsos, pero útiles. Un ordenador personal sofisticado. Movió la cabeza. -Para nada tu estilo, ¿verdad, Edward? Sé que un decorador de interiores podría hacer maravillas con esto.

-No necesito ningún decorador de interiores -dijo Edward.

Esme sonrió fríamente mientras tomaba asiento. -No. Me imagino que no administrarás esta empresa durante mucho tiempo, ¿no? Rara vez te dedicas a las operaciones diarias de ninguna de tus empresas. ¿Cuándo contratarás a un equipo administrativo?

-No hasta dentro de algunos meses. - Edward vaciló.- Tal vez, no sea necesario. Bella espera que Emmett regrese cualquiera de estos días.

-Ya lo sé. Pobre Bella. Diré algo sobre ella: es una optimista nata. –Esme se cruzó de piernas y acomodó el dobladillo de su falda de lana celeste.- Ella ha estado viviendo contigo durante casi, veamos... dos semanas, ¿verdad?

-Casi.

-Casi dos semanas de estar compartiendo tu mesa -sonrió con desfachatez-, ¿tu cama?

-Bella es mi esposa.

-Ah, sí. Tu cama. Dos semanas viviendo íntimamente contigo y todavía se no ha curado su ingenuidad. Sorprendente.

Gracias a una larga experiencia, Edward se obligó a sumergirse en las profundidades de un océano de paciencia. -¿Debo entender que has venido a mi oficina hoy por alguna razón?

Esme lo miro abiertamente, especulando. -Quiero saber qué está pasando, Edward. Tengo algunos derechos y Alice también.

-¿Qué tiene Alice que ver en todo esto?

-No creas que soy idiota. -Esme levantó la barbilla.- Sé que estás detrás de algo. Siempre lo estás. Eres falso y astuto. Pero todos lo saben, salvo, naturalmente, la pequeña señorita Pollybella. ¿Pero sabes algo, Edward? Por alguna razón, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo como para usar a tu propia hermana como instrumento.

-¿Quieres explicarme exactamente a qué te refieres, Esme, o quieres que empecemos con el juego de las adivinanzas?

-Estoy hablando de esta cuestión en la que aparentemente tú y Peter Withlock os habéis dado una tregua. -Una abierta acusación ardió en los ojos de Esme.- Alice está tan feliz que toca el cielo con las manos.

-Una prueba interesante.

-Dime, Edward. -Esme se le acercó.- ¿Vas a sentir algo parecido a la culpa cuando ella se estrelle contra el piso?

-¿Y por qué tendría que estrellarse?

-Porque toda su felicidad se basa en ilusiones completamente falsas. -Esme hizo una pausa.- ¿No es cierto?

Edward se miró las manos entrelazadas y luego levantó la mirada para fijarla en la de Esme. -No sé si la relación entre Alice y Jasper Withlock va a dar o no resultados. Pero si fracasa, no será por mi culpa.

Las pintadas uñas de Esme se enterraron en el oneroso cuero de su bolso. -¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? ¿No harás picadillo la relación de Jasper y Alice?

-No. -Fue entonces cuando Edward pensó que los miembros de su familia lo tenían conceptuado como un avinagrado.

-¿De verdad firmaste una tregua con Peter Withlock durante el almuerzo de ayer?

-Es una manera de hablar. - Edward miró su reloj.- Esme, si no te importa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta tarde.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno. - Edward separó sus manos y cogió una pluma.- Cree lo que se te antoje. Pero te repito que en este momento estoy ocupado.

- Edward, mírame. -Esme se puso de pie y se acercó al borde del escritorio.- ¿Me juras que me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿No te guardas ningún as bajo la manga? ¿No estás maquinando ninguna artimaña para impedir la boda entre Alice y Jasper?

Edward la miró pensativo. La última vez que había visto esa expresión suplicante en los ojos de Esme fue dieciséis años atrás, cuando la encontró en la cama de su padre con otro hombre. –Esme, eres una mujer muy suspicaz.

-Todo lo que sé sobre sospechas lo he aprendido de ti. -Esme entrecerró los ojos.- Hablo en serio. Sé que me detestas, pero esta vez, te pido por favor que estés a mi lado.

Edward dejó la pluma estilográfica sobre el escritorio. -No.

-¿No qué?- le preguntó ella.

Edward practicó la respiración profunda que hacía en sus ejercicios de yoga. -No te odio.

Esme lo miró. -Por supuesto que sí. Siempre me has odiado. No te caí bien desde el día que me casé con tu padre y me has vigilado desde que me encontraste en la cama con Greg.

-¿Greg? ¿Así se llamaba? Lo había olvidado.

-Sí, así se llamaba. -La voz de Esme sonó muy reprimida.- Greg Taylor. -Tragó saliva.-Yo lo amaba. Tú lo sabías. Oh, después supe que él no me amaba. Que nunca me había amado. Que sólo me había usado. Pero en ese momento, yo lo amaba.

-¿A pesar de que estaba casado con otra? Y tú también.

-Es cierto. Tanta Greg como yo estábamos casados. –Esme miró su anillo de bodas.- Hay muchas razones para estar casado y no todas ellas se refieren al amor. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

-Un solo comentario más sobre mi matrimonio y juro que te echo de esta oficina.

-Lo siento. -Apretó los labios.- Lo creas o no, no he venido a pelear contigo. Pero debes admitir que no eres el modelo cariñoso, romántico y devoto de los maridos del mundo, ¿verdad?

-Bella parece contenta -comentó Edward.

Se preguntaba si Esme tendría la más mínima noción de lo que le costaba mantener su tono de voz frío y distante. Por dentro, prácticamente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos el secreto que había guardado para sí durante todo el día.

Bella lo amaba. Quería decírselo a Esme. Quería contárselo a todo el mundo. Ansiaba repetir las palabras en voz alta, para que parecieran más reales, pero en el fondo, tenía miedo de pronunciarlas. Estaba desesperado por volver a su casa esa noche, así podría escuchar a Bella nuevamente, diciéndole que lo amaba. Tal vez, si ella se lo repetía asiduamente, él empezara a creerlo.

-Bella parece contenta -repitió Sybil, incrédula-. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás tratando de insinuarme que la sedujiste para que creyera que de verdad la amas?

-Esme, te sugiero que cambiemos de tema.

Esme inclinó su cabeza a un lado, reaccionando entro el hielo de su voz. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ya le había tolerado bastante. Está bien. Cambiemos de tema. Hay una cosa más que quiero saber antes de irme.

-¿Qué?

Esme lo miró a los ojos durante un momento más. Luego, quebró el contacto y caminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó de pie, de espaldas a él. -Quiero saber hasta qué punto se ha ablandado Edward Cullen.

-Trata de ser más específica.

-¿Es Alice la única beneficiaria de este efecto mágico que aparentemente Bella está creando en ti?

Edward estudió lo erguida que estaba Esme. -Entiendo que quieres saber si es conveniente hablarme de tu romance con Phil Grace, ¿verdad?

-Rayos. Eres un verdadero cretino. -Esme no se volvió.-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-¿Importa?

-Supongo que no. -Suspiró profundamente.- No sé siquiera por qué me molesté en ocultar mi relación con él.

Edward lo pensó.- Tal vez sea porque con él las cosas son serias.

-No me había sentido así desde lo de Greg -murmuró-. Lo amo. ¿Me echarás todo a perder?

-No nos pongamos melodramáticos, ¿quieres? No puedo ni quiero impedir que te cases con quien te dé la gana. No poseo ese dominio sobre ti.

-Estás equivocado -dijo Esme-. Sí tienes ese poder sobre mí y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es excluirme de la fortuna Cullen y entonces diré adiós a todas mis ilusiones de casarme con Phil. Así de simple. -Chasqueó los dedos.

-¿El dinero es tan importante para ti?

-Si, maldita sea. -Esme se volvió rápidamente. Su rostro, una máscara de ira y temor.- Sí, es muy importante. Tú crees que te viste en una situación muy difícil porque tu padre se fugó y te dejó para que cargaras con el muerto. Pero en realidad, no sabes todo lo difícil que puede ponerse la vida, Edward Cullen.

-Pero tú vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

-No creciste gracias a la caridad del gobierno. No tuviste que vivir en una zona de realojamiento. Ese vecindario era tan peligroso que mi madre no me dejaba salir a jugar a la calle por temor a que me violaran. Mi padre no nos abandonó cuando yo tenía veintidós años, Edward. Se fue mucho antes que yo naciera. Sí, el dinero es muy importante para mí.

-¿Grace no tiene dinero?

-Sí, tiene dinero, pero eso no viene al caso. Yo quiero el dinero que me gané. Necesito saber que tengo dinero propio. Y yo sí que me gané mi parte de la fortuna Cullen, Edward. Sabes que es así. Hicimos un pacto y yo cumplí con mi parte. Admítelo.

Edward se preguntaba qué diría Bella si hubiera estado allí. -Él dinero es tuyo, Esme. Tienes razón. Te lo ganaste. Seguirás reteniendo tu parte, te cases o no.

Esme abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, totalmente asombrada. La esperanza brilló en ellos. -¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Me das tu palabra?

-Si. - Edward extendió la mano y encendió el ordenador.-Ahora, si no te importa, quiero hacer un trabajo esta tarde. Estoy tratando de mantener a flote Swan.

Esme se movió lentamente hacia la puerta. Parecía hechizada. -Dios mío. Bella te ha afectado terriblemente. Jamás lo habría creído.

-Adiós, Esme. - Edward recuperó la información sobre costos que había estado analizando un rato atrás.

Esme se detuvo, con la mano en el picaporte. -¿ Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Sé que esto va a sonarte estúpido, pero de pronto me muerde la curiosidad. ¿Existe una remota posibilidad de que realmente te hayas enamorado?

-Adiós, Esme.

-Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Adiós, Edward. Oh, una cosa más. ¿Irás a la presentación preliminar de Alice mañana por la noche?

Edward frunció el entrecejo, recordando que Bella le había mencionado algo relacionado con que iría. -Todavía no lo sé.

-Si decides ir, tal vez te presente a Phil. Creo que te caerá bien, si te das una oportunidad.

Edward levantó la vista. -Una cosa, Esme.

-¿Qué?

-Eres una mujer rica.

-Gracias a ti.- murmuró ella complacida.

-¿Qué sabes de Grace?

La expresión de Esme cambió repentinamente. -¿Qué estás queriéndome decir? ¿Qué Phil podría querer casarse conmigo por mi dinero, ahora que sabe que lo conservaré?

-Es algo que hay que considerar.

-Tengo novedades para ti. Phil me pidió que me casara con él, hace semanas, cuando yo le comuniqué que lo más probable era que tu me volvieras la espalda.

-Ya veo. Parece muy noble. ¿Te sentirías un poco más segura si le pidiera a Carlisle que investigara su pasado?

Esme gruñó. -No sé si ponerme furiosa o sentirme halagada. ¿Acaso con tu desagradable y suspicaz modo, estás tratando de protegerme?

-Eres parte de la familia -le dijo él suavemente.

-No lo creo. -Pero de pronto, Esme sonrió.- Sí estás tratando de protegerme.

-Tal vez estoy tratando de proteger tu parte de la fortuna Cullen.

-Está bien. Me tragaré eso. Aun, viniendo de ti, es una especie de dulce elogio. –Esme rió.- Debes de estar enamorado, Edward Cullen, ¿Por qué no lo admites? Por tu bien, espero que Bella esté enamorada de ti. No quisiera estar a miles de kilómetros de ti si algún día llegaras a enterarte de que sólo está a tu lado para que salves la empresa de hermano.


	17. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

Bella levantó el pie del acelerador cuando entró en otra curva del estrecho y sinuoso camino. Aunque sólo eran las cuatro y media, ya había oscurecido. La espesa arboleda que había a cada lado de la calzada empeoraba la situación. Pensó que ya debía soportar bastantes cosas como para tener que ingeniárselas también con la densa niebla.

No había semáforos en aquella vieja ruta isleña. Tampoco había pasado ni visto otro auto, ni una sola casa, en casi dos kilómetros. Esa sensación de estar completamente sola estaba poniéndola histérica.

Bella detuvo el auto completamente cuando llegó a un cartel señalizador. Se acercó al parabrisas tratando de leer desesperadamente las letras apenas legibles. Marston Lane.

De acuerdo con la dirección que Sarah le había dado y con el mapa que ella había traído, ése era el sitio.

El camino estaba en muy malas condiciones de modo que Bella había tenido que reducir la velocidad al mínimo, casi a paso de hombre. Divisó un bulto. Una vieja cabaña en un monte que estaba más adelante. No se veían luces en las ventanas ni otros automóviles en la entrada.

Bella detuvo totalmente su auto rojo. Apagó el motor y se quedó sentada, detrás del volante, analizando la casa de Crowley. El extraño silencio la puso nerviosa. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado muy lejos, pero que no sabía qué hacer entonces.

Edward habría sabido qué hacer, se dijo. Edward siempre sabía qué hacer.

Pero Edward no estaba allí. Ella lo había llamado por teléfono, pero él acababa de salir de la oficina. Según explicó la señora Denali, había surgido un imprevisto. Había salido con urgencia, después de recibir una llamada de una persona, un tal Carlisle. No sabía a qué hora regresaría.

Bella cogió la linterna que Edward había insistido en que ella siempre llevara en la guantera. Después, abrió la puerta del auto. El ruido que hizo fue estremecedor en ese rotundo silencio.

El frío cortante la atacó apenas salió del cálido interior del vehículo. Bella se cerró el abrigo y se puso un par de guantes. Cómo deseó que Edward estuviera con ella.

Eso era una ridiculez. Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, además de llamar a la puerta y tal vez, espiar por las ventanas. Pensó que si había alguien en la casa, podría tomarla por una ladrona si no tenia cuidado.

Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Golpeó audiblemente.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

Un lejano suspiro entre las hojas de los árboles fue la única respuesta que tuvo. Pero Bella tuvo un horrendo presentimiento. Sintió escalofríos por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta súbitamente, totalmente convencida de que no estaba sola.

-Hola -gritó-. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La niebla silenciosa menguó, anteponiéndose al haz de luz de la linterna. Bella movió la linterna, pero no vio nada frente a ella.

-Está bien, tranquilízate -se dijo en voz alta-. Has venido aquí por respuestas. No caigas presa del pánico, o no hallarás ninguna.

Se dirigió a la ventana más cercana y alumbró con la linterna el interior de la casa. El estrecho haz de luz reveló un destartalado sofá y un sillón viejo de un cuerpo. Había revistas desparramadas sobre la mesita del café.

Bella se desplazó hacia la ventana siguiente y descubrió que era de la cocina. Había platos apilados en el escurreplatos. Sobre la mesa una caja de cereales.

La evidencia de ocupación reciente de la casa la hizo retroceder un paso. Tropezó con unos arbustos. El haz de luz empezó a moverse enloquecido hasta que recuperó el equilibrio.

-Cuidado -se dijo Bella, entre dientes-. Eres un poco novata en esto, pero has visto bastante televisión como para saber qué se hace en estos casos. Ya te las arreglarás.

Siguió rodeando toda la casa, apuntando con la linterna en cada ventana que encontraba. La alcoba estaba muy desordenada. Aparentemente, Tyler Crowley no creía que debía hacer su cama o arrojar la basura al cesto. Las puertas de los guardarropas estaban abiertas. Bella espió más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que estaban vacíos. No había ropa colgada en ellos. La curiosidad empezó a cobrar fuerzas sobre su miedo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de atrás y advirtió que no estaba trabada por dentro, respiró profundamente, se preparó y la abrió.

En la casa reinaba un olor a humedad, como si hubiera estado cerrada durante mucho tiempo. Pero eso no era lo peor. El olor a comida en estado de descomposición, que provenía de la cocina, era el más claro indicio de que allí no había vivido nadie durante un tiempo considerable. La cabaña apestaba.

Bella caminó lentamente por cada cuarto, cuidándose muy bien de no tocar nada. Comprobó correctamente el interior de los guardarropas. No había ropa en ellos. Tampoco en las gavetas. Había toallas en el piso del baño, pero los artículos para afeitarse brillaban por su ausencia.

Por fin, Bella se dio cuenta de que todo indicaba que el último morador de la cabaña había salido a toda prisa. Tenía la sensación de que Tyley Crowley regresó un día a su casa, metió rápidamente su ropa y pertenencias personales en una maleta y huyó.

Bella volvió a la cocina. El olor empeoraba allí. Empezó a retroceder, pero le llamó la atención el calendario de modelos desnudas que estaba colgado en la pared, cerca del teléfono.

No fue el antinatural tamaño de los senos desnudos de la modelo lo que le llamó la atención. Se trataba del titulo de Miss Octubre que la mujer de la foto llevaba orgullosamente.

Ya estaban en noviembre. De modo que Tyler Crowley no había estado en su casa como para cambiar la hoja del calendario al mes siguiente. Conclusión, se había marchado varias semanas atrás.

Apretándose la nariz, Bella se acercó más. El calendario tenia cuadrados en cada día del mes. Había notas cortas y misteriosas en algunos cuadrados.

El siete de octubre, fecha en la que su hermano desapareció, tenia un circulo rojo.

Bella se quedó contemplando el calendario horrorizada. Una coincidencia, se dijo. Tal vez, Tyler Crowley había decidido abandonar su puesto de trabajo ese día. No, Sarah dijo que lo hizo dos días después de que su hermano desapareciera.

Luego, Bella advirtió el número telefónico que se había escrito sobre el día 5 de octubre. Había algo familiar en él, aunque ella no pudo identificarlo todavía. Luego se le ocurrió. Era un número que ella misma había marcado varias veces últimamente.

Había un bolígrafo colgado de un hilo, cerca del calendario. Bella lo tomó con su mano enguantada y lo utilizó para copiar el número que Crowley había escrito sobre el calendario.

Estaba metiéndose el papel en el bolsillo cuando oyó el crujido de una madera a distancia. Por un instante, creyó que el corazón se le paralizaría. Una décima de segundo después, la adrenalina empezó a bombear dentro de ella como una onda eléctrica. Recorrió todo su sistema nervioso erizándole el cabello de la nuca.

Apagó la linterna y de inmediato se ocultó en la oscuridad.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si el crujido provenía del interior de la casa o de los escalones que estaban en la entrada. Se quedó muy callada, tratando de escuchar algo. Nada. La sensación de que estaban mirándola fue más fuerte que nunca.

Bella tenía miedo de moverse, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo. Luchó por dominar sus músculos y dio un paso hacia la puerta de atrás.

Con gran concentración, logró dar otro. Y un tercero, después.

Al llegar a la puerta de atrás, tomó el picaporte y lo giró suavemente. La puerta hizo un ruido suave al abrirse.

Bella vaciló, mirando la oscuridad de fuera. Nada se movía, o al menos, no vio nada que se moviera. Reunió valor y bajó la escalinata.

Se detuvo en las negras sombras del lateral de la casa y miró, con impaciencia, su auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada. Tendría que ir corriendo hacia él.

Bella cogió las llaves en su puño y salió a toda carrera.

Nadie la detuvo. Nadie la llamó. Nadie le disparó. Un momento después, estuvo segura en su auto. Trabó las puertas y metió la llave en la cerradura. El motor se encendió con un rugido de protesta.

Bella metió la marcha atrás, miró por encima de su hombro e hizo que el automóvil retrocediera como un misil por el camino de entrada a la cabaña. No respiró hasta que llegó al camino principal. Después, pisó el acelerador a fondo. Si se apresuraba, podría alcanzar el próximo transbordador de regreso a Seattle.

Bella no sabía qué estaba sucediendo allí, pero estaba muy arrepentida por no haber llevado a Edward consigo.

-¿Qué rayos quiere decir con eso de que no sabe dónde esta Bella? -gruñó Edward diplomáticamente por teléfono.

Hubo un silencio de asombro al otro lado de la línea. Edward juró en silencio. Aterrorizando a inocentes no obtendría las respuestas que buscaba.

-Lo siento -balbuceó Zafrina-. Mire, Ella se fue alrededor las tres de la tarde y no he vuelto a verla desde entonces. Yo cerré sola la tienda. Probablemente, se habrá retrasado con algún cliente.

-¿Cómo se llama ese cliente?

-No lo sé. Quiero decir, que ni siquiera estoy segura de haya salido por cuestiones de trabajo. Sólo se fue. Dijo que tenía hacer algunos trámites o algo. Tal vez, salió de compras. Son sólo las seis y media. ¿Sucede algo malo, señor Cullen?

-No. Nada malo. - Edward se obligó a hablar con tranquilamente -Gracias, Zafrina.

-De nada. Lamento no haber podido ayudarlo. Tal vez ya va volviendo a su casa.

-Sí.

Edward colgó el teléfono y miró a Carlisle. -Ella la vio por última vez a eso de las tres de la tarde.

-¿Va a llamar a Rosalie Hale? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Si lo hago, morirá de miedo. La señorita Hale ya tenía dudas con respecto a mí desde el principio. Lo más probable es formule una interpretación desagradable a este contratiempo.

-No me sorprendería. -Carlisle afinó los labios.- Permítame recordarle, señor, que no estaríamos en esta situación si yo hubiera seguido vigilando a Bella.

-No necesito que me lo diga, Carlisle. -Carlisle se puso de pie metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar, de aquí allá, por el estudio.- ¿Está seguro de que no dejó ninguna nota?

-Busqué por todas partes. Y escuché los mensajes grabados en el contestador automático dos veces.

Edward apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Cada vez estaba poniéndose más nervioso. Algo estaba fuera de lugar y él no podía hacer nada. -Maldita sea, Carlisle. Ni siquiera tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar.

-Son las seis y media.

-Bella siempre vuelve a casa a las seis menos cuarto.

-Cierto -coincidió Carlisle-. Sin embargo, le recuerdo que usted no ha vivido con ella lo suficiente como para conocer todos sus hábitos y costumbres. Todo lo que sabemos es que tal vez fue a algún centro comercial y se retrasó por el tráfico de la ciudad.

-Debió haber llamado.

Carlisle meneó la cabeza. -No tiene teléfono en el auto.

-Consígale uno. Mejor aún. Asegúrese de llevarla a donde quiera que desee ir.

-Sí, señor.

-Ya no es soltera -barbulló Edward -. Supuestamente, debe mantenerme informado. Tendría que llamarme para avisarme que va a retrasarse.

-Sí, señor.

-Maldición. - Edward contempló la arena cuidadosamente rastrillada de su jardín de rocas. La posibilidad de que algo hubiera podido sucederle a Bella le producía escalofríos. Durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, había estado tratando de no pensar en esa posibilidad. Nada le había pasado, se decía. Se demoraba en volver a casa, eso era todo.

Carlisle se movió. -Está preocupado porque cree que puede haber una conexión entre lo que ha sucedido hoy a Mike Newton y el hecho de que Bella haya desaparecido, ¿no es cierto?

Edward estaba desesperado. -Sí.

-Yo creo que las posibilidades apuntan a lo contrario -dijo Carlisle, en un tono de análisis-. Cualquiera que haya sido el asunto tras el que Newton estaba, no tiene sentido que Bella haya sido el blanco. Si alguien deseaba que Swan Unlimited se hundiera por la presión de los acreedores, sería mucho más razonable eliminarlo a usted.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Carlisle estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo. -Todavía no sabemos, siquiera, si Newton fue un blanco o víctima de la mala suerte, o tal vez un mal conductor.

Poco después de las tres de la tarde, Carlisle recibió la noticia de que Mike Newton había sufrido un accidente en una autopista. Su auto se había salido y Newton había sido trasladado inconsciente al hospital Harborview. De inmediato, llamó por teléfono a Edward para que reuniera con él en el hospital. Allí se enteraron de que Newton corría serios riesgos de morir.

Un distante y discreto bong anunció que alguien había abierto puerta. Edward se dio la vuelta, paralizado por el ruido suave.

-¿Carlisle? -se oyó la voz de Bella desde la entrada.- ¿ Edward? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. -Voy a estrangularla.

-Señor.

Edward hizo una breve pausa, sorprendido por la urgencia en tono de voz de Carlisle, el cual, normalmente, era absolutamente inexpresivo. -¿Qué?

Carlisle lo miró. -Sólo quería recordarle, señor, que hace muy poco tiempo que la señora Cullen vive con usted.

-¿Y?

Carlisle tosió discretamente. -Y entonces, tal vez, ella todavía no se ha adaptado a sus, eh, expectativas sobre lo que una esposa debe o no hacer.

-¿Está tratando de insinuarme que no debo abalanzarme sobre ella como una avalancha por haberme hecho vivir un infierno dura la última hora?

-Señor, se dice que uno puede atrapar más moscas con miel que con vinagre. Y sólo son las seis y media.

-¡Maldita sea! -barbulló Edward -. Esta mujer lee su manuscrito, le dice que es maravilloso y sólo con eso se lo ha metido en bolsillo. ¿Qué cuernos está pasando aquí? -Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin aguardar respuestas.

Bella asomó la cabeza por la cocina. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y serios. -Ah, ahí estás. No encontraba a nadie.

Edward frunció el entrecejo al verla. Bella estaba desaliñada y ansiosa. Tenía el cabello mucho más desordenado y enredado que de costumbre. Tenía barro seco en los zapatos y las medias torcidas. Un terrible temor hizo presa de él.

-¿Bella, qué ha pasado?

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Le temblaba el labio inferior y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego, con una exclamación breve e indescifrable, corrió a sus brazos.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué pasa? - Edward la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. La sintió pequeña, suave y muy vulnerable. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. -Resolló audiblemente sobre la camisa de su esposo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. -Sinceramente un poco agitada, pero bien.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

-Fui a Bainbridge Island.

-¿A ver a un cliente? - Edward la separó levemente para poder mirarla a la cara.

-A ver un hombre llamado Tyler Crowley.

Edward le apretó los hombros con los dedos. -¿Por qué diablos querías ver a Crowley?

Bella parpadeó las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos. -¿Sabes quién es?

-Es el mecánico que se encargó de la revisión del avión que usó tu hermano el día que desapareció.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Cómo sabías tú eso?

-Ya te he dicho que me aseguré de que la investigación sobre la desaparición de tu hermano fuera intensiva.

-Sí, ¿no?

-Yo no hablé con Newton personalmente, pero sí lo hicieron las autoridades -dijo Edward -. La empresa que alquiló el avión a tu hermano se mostró muy colaboradora en todos los aspectos. No hubo pruebas de que alguien metiera mano en el avión, ni de que se hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle técnico en el servicio.

-¿Nada?

-No, Bella. ¿Por qué de pronto se te metió en la cabeza ir a hablar con Crowley?

-No hablé con él. No estaba en su casa. Conseguir las respuestas que buscaba no le resultaría sencillo. Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, de modo que, Edward reunió toda su paciencia.

Rodeó los hombros de Bella con su brazo para conducirla hacia su estudio, donde Carlisle aguardaba. -¿Qué te hizo decidir ir a buscar a Crowley?

Bella empezó a responder, pero se detuvo al ver a Carlisle. Sonrió débilmente. -Hola. Lamento haber llegado tarde. Espero que la cena no se haya echado a perder.

-No hay problemas con la cena, señora Cullen. Los ojos de Carlisle recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella, notando su aspecto descuidado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ajá. -Bella se desplomó en la primera silla que encontró. Estiró las piernas hacia adelante, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó los brazos sobre el posabrazos.

Edward se sentó detrás del escritorio. -Carlisle, por favor, ¿tendría la amabilidad de traemos un poco de té?

-Sí, señor. -Carlisle salió.

Edward sintió que lentamente iba relajándose. Bella estaba bien. Segura, sana y salva. Eso era lo único que importaba. Ya podía respirar tranquilo otra -vez. Pero algo había sucedido y él debía averigua qué era. Deliberadamente, suavizó su voz. .

-Dime por qué trataste de localizar a Crowley, Bella.

Ella lo miró solemnemente. -Esta tarde recibí una llamada tele fónica. La persona que la hizo, no se

identificó. -Bella hizo una pausa.- Tal vez era una mujer. En realidad no pude discernir el sexo. Es voz me dijo que si yo me quería enterar de lo que le había pasado realmente a mi hermano, debía encontrar al mecánico que había hecho la revisión ese día.

-Mierda.

Bella parpadeó. -Bueno, entonces llamé a la empresa que había alquilado el avión a Emmett y obtuve la dirección de Crowley. Tomé un transbordador hasta Bainbridge. Miré un poco los alrededores y volví.

-Espera un momento. - Edward entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó, quedando en el haz de luz que emitía la lámpara halógena.- ¿Estás insinuándome que un cretino te llamó por teléfono deliberadamente, para hacerte creer que el avión de Emmett había sido saboteado?

-Creo que fue ése el mensaje, ¿no?

-¿Y que en Crowley estaba el hilo conductor?

-Así me pareció.

-¿Y que tú, conociendo esos hechos, te lanzaste por tu cuenta a la investigación?

Bella lo miró a los ojos. -Sí, eso es lo que trato de explicarte.

Edward perdió los estribos. Algo tan extraño en él que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué le estaba pasando. -Qué tonta eres. ¿Pero cómo puede ser que no tengas dos dedos de frente? ¿No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar, aquí, sin saber dónde mierda estabas?

Bella abrió la boca, obviamente, para defenderse. Pero se detuvo, pues en ese momento llegaba Carlisle con la bandeja de té. Ella le sonrió agradecida. -Gracias, lo necesito.

No hay de qué. -Se dispuso a servir tres tazas.

Edward clavó la mirada en Bella. -Quiero una explicación.

-Te la estoy dando. -Aceptó la taza y el platito de manos de Carlisle con otra sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Te diré la verdad, Edward, en varios puntos. Realmente, hubiera preferido que estuvieras conmigo. Tuve un poco de miedo. Nunca antes me había metido en la casa de nadie.

El té caliente se derramó sobre los dedos de Edward, que en ese momento estaba recibiendo la taza de manos de Carlisle. -¿Te metiste en la casa de Crowley? Maldición, Bella, no lo puedo creer.

No encontré mucho -admitió Bella. Lentamente estaba recuperando la tranquilidad-. Pero parecía que Crowley hubiera tenido que empaquetar sus cosas y salir a toda prisa. No había ropa en sus guardarropas. Todavía quedaba comida en la cocina. Nadie ha tirado la basura durante mucho tiempo.

Edward dejó su taza de té deliberadamente. Se puso de pie, plantó ambas manos sobre el borde del escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. -¿Por qué cuernos no me llamaste para avisarme de lo que ibas a hacer?

Bella se movió, inquieta, sobre la silla. Su mirada se posó primero en el leopardo esmaltado y luego en Edward. -Yo te llamé. Pero no estabas en tu oficina.

-Entonces te fuiste sola.

-Sí, Edward. Probablemente, éste es el mejor momento para decirte otra cosa que me dijo la persona que llamó. El o ella, específicamente, hizo hincapié en que si yo quería respuestas auténticas sobre la desaparición de mi hermano, no debía comunicarte a ti que iría a buscar a Crowley. Me dijo que no tenía que pedirte ayuda a ti porque, de lo contrario, mi vida podía correr peligro.

Edward sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puntapié en la boca del estómago. -¿Te advirtieron que no me contaras nada de esto?

-Así me pareció. Una advertencia.

Edward no le quitó la vista de encima. -¿Entonces por qué estás contándomelo ahora?

-Tuve mucho tiempo en el transbordador de regreso a Seattle para pensar. Mentalmente, reuní todas las pruebas que tenia y llegué a una interesante conclusión.

De reojo, Edward notó que Carlisle se acercaba al escritorio. -¿Cuál, fue esa conclusión? -preguntó Edward cuidadosamente.

-Me pareció -dijo Bella, lentamente- que alguien, a propósito, trataba de tenderte una trampa. Alguien quiere hacerme creer que tú estás detrás de todo este asunto de la desaparición de mi hermano,

Un silencio aterrador envolvió el estudio.

-Una conclusión muy lógica. -Dijo Edward, finalmente. Intercambió una mirada silenciosa con Carlisle. Luego, volvió a mirar a Bella-. Esa persona que te llamó, ¿no te dijo nada más? ¿Cuál es esa prueba que tú mencionas?

-Ese sujeto no dijo mucho. Por lo menos, no por teléfono -Bella abrió el bolso y extrajo un trozo pequeño de papel.- Pero cuando estuve dentro de la casa de Crowley, encontré un calendario. La fecha en que Emmett desapareció estaba marcada con un círculo.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo. -No es para sorprenderse. La desaparición de su hermano debe de haber sido un suceso muy importante para Crowley y para toda la gente que trabajaba en la empresa de aviación. Que desaparezcan sus aviones no es algo que le ocurra todos los días a una empresa como ésa.

-No fue todo lo que encontré en el calendario. -Bella apoyó el trozo de papel sobre el escritorio, frente a Edward.- Alguien escribió este número de teléfono en el calendario, justo dos días antes de la desaparición de Emmett.

Edward miró el número y lo reconoció al instante. –Maldición. -Lentamente, se dejó caer en su silla.

-¿Qué es? -Carlisle avanzó para leer el número en el papel que trajo Bella -Es una de las líneas que usted tiene en este apartamento señor. Es su número privado.

-Sí. - Edward no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir. Sólo miró fijamente a Bella, tratando de encontrar una solución a la situación que amenazaba con escapársele de las manos.- ¿Lo reconociste Bella?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Carlisle recogió el papel. -Parece que tenemos un problema de seguridad aquí, señor. Sólo los miembros de la familia conocen este número de teléfono.

-Lo sé, - Edward no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Bella.

Ella lo miraba con la misma intensidad. Aunque parecía preocupada todavía, no había indicios de sospecha ni de temor en sus expresivos ojos. Confiaba en él, pensó. A pesar de todas esas malditas pruebas, seguía confiando en él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió Tyler Crowley tu número de teléfono?

-Una pregunta muy interesante. - Edward volvió a tomar su taza de té.- Para la que no tengo respuesta. -Finalmente, logró romper el contacto visual con Bella y volvió a mirar a Carlisle.-Creo que lo mejor será que busquemos a Crowley.

-Sí, señor. -Carlisle bebió un sorbo de té.- Veré qué puedo hacer.

Bella se cruzó de piernas y empezó a mover la que tenía arriba. Miraba distraída a Edward y luego a Carlisle. -También llegué a un par de conclusiones más mientras estaba en el transbordador.

-¿Sí, señora Cullen?- preguntó Carlisle cortésmente.

-Hemos convenido en que alguien quiere hacerme creer que Edward está tramando algo macabro -dijo Bella.

Carlisle dirigió una mirada a Edward y luego asintió. -Aparentemente, es así.

Edward no supo qué decir. Estaba tratando de controlar la ira que amenazaba con dominarlo. Alguien se había esmerado en gran medida para lograr que Bella desconfiara de él.

-Debemos preguntamos, quién querría hacer eso. -Bella se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de aquí para allá por el estudio. Hay una sola respuesta obvia. Es alguien que quiere que Edward aparezca como el culpable de la desaparición de mi hermano. Ese mismo alguien, quiere que yo me divorcie de él para que ya no pueda seguir controlando Swan Unlimited. ¿Pero quién se beneficiaría de eso?

-Nadie -dijo Edward, con pesar-. Tanto los acreedores como los inversores, ganarían dinero si Swan se mantiene a flote.

-Existe una remota posibilidad de que alguien de la familia quiera vengarse de usted, señor Cullen -dijo Carlisle. Ella podría ver la destrucción de Swan como un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. -¿Se está refiriendo a Esme, verdad? Olvídelo. Lo último que ella querría es destruir a Edward financieramente. No sería lógico. A ella le agrada el dinero de los Cullen.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. -Buena observación.

-La gente no siempre sigue la lógica cuando trata de vengarse. –Carlisle miró impasiblemente a Edward.- Hay otras posibilidades, además de Esme. Un viejo oponente comercial, como Peter Withlock, podría estar ansioso de vengarse.

Edward se reclinó sobre la silla. -He firmado la paz con Withlock -Miró a Bella.- Por lo menos, eso creo. De todas maneras, esta clase de cosas no son de su estilo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. -Puede que haya otros, señor, que no le deseen el bien.

Edward lo miró. -Gracias por el testimonio que me brinda sobre mi habilidad para ganarme amigos y gente de influencia. Debo admitir que no todos con los que he tratado en los últimos quince años me envían tarjetas de Navidad. Sin embargo, no se me ocurre pensar en nadie que quiera vengarse de mí de esta manera.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Bella.

-Si yo perdiera Swan, no me vería tan perjudicado -dijo Edward -. Es cierto que si Swan sale a flote, yo obtendré mis buenas ganancias. Pero si se hunde, sólo sería una pérdida insignificante en mi panorama financiero.

Bella lo examinó de cerca. -Entiendo. No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan insignificante.

-No dije que no fuera importante -comentó Edward -. Pero las consideraciones financieras son las que menos cuentan aquí. Desde un principio te dije por qué quería salvar la empresa de Emmett.

Ella lo miró con pesar. -¿Por él, verdad?

-En parte. - Edward se dirigió a Carlisle. -Creo que descartaremos la posibilidad de que sea un competidor sediento de venganza.

Carlisle procesó la información. -Hay otra perspectiva a considerar. No olvide que la persona que llamó a Bella para prevenirla contra usted, podría estar conectada con Mike Newton y sus planes.

-Lo sé. - Edward miró a Bella.- Lo que explica por qué casi me volví loco cuando no podía localizarte esta tarde.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras molesto porque me había retrasado un poquito -dijo ella sorprendida.

-Estaba más que molesto. Pero por ahora, dejaremos eso como está, Bella, Newton tuvo un accidente esta tarde. En una autopista. Lo trasladaron a Harborview. El último parte médico dice que sigue inconsciente y que puede morir.

-Oh, Dios mío -exclamó ella-. Pobre Mike.

-La policía está investigando, pero se cree que fue un accidente. Aparentemente, no hay pruebas de lo contrario -agregó Carlisle.

Los azorados ojos de Bella se volvieron hacia él. Eso significa que no es del todo seguro, ¿no?

-No -confirmó Carlisle. No estamos completamente seguros.

Bella apretó las manos con energía frente a sí y miró a Edward. -Tú me dijiste que la clase de espionaje que Newton hacía era de guante blanco y, por ende, no implicaba asesinatos por lo general.

-Generalmente -dijo Edward -. Pero considerando los hechos de esta tarde, creo que tendremos que dejar de lado esta teoría.

-Tal vez tengamos que recurrir a la policía -sugirió Bella.

Carlisle se quedó sentado en completo silencio.

Edward analizó la disposición de rocas de su jardín. -Es una de las posibilidades, por supuesto.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -Por Dios, claro que no podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad? Lo más factible es que te acusaran a ti como principal culpable.

-Probablemente. - Edward mantuvo un tono de voz indiferente.

Bella se mordió el labio. Podrían pensar que tú eras el único que tenía motivos reales para deshacerte de Emmett. Tú puedes alegar que al tener la mayoría de las acciones de Swan no te enriquecerías mucho, pero no todos pueden pensar de ese modo.

-Cierto -admitió Edward.

-¿Y quién sabe lo que podrían decidir respecto de tu relación con Mike Newton? Los policías podrían creer que tú lo mandaste matar porque sabías que estaba vendiendo a terceros los secretos de tu empresa nueva. No, rotundamente, no podemos acudir a la policía.

Edward se sintió muy tranquilo. Bella realmente confiaba en él. Más que eso, trataba de protegerlo. No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que alguien había tratado de protegerlo.

-Admito que esto podría complicar las cosas -concedió Edward -. Pero también hay otras dos razones por las que debemos mantener todo esto en secreto, por el momento.

-¿Qué razones? -preguntó Bella.

-La primera es la falta de pruebas. No tenemos pruebas concretas de que la desaparición de Emmett y el problema de Newton en la carretera no hayan sido accidentales. Por otro lado, esa llamada que recibiste hoy puede que no convenza a la policía. Ni siquiera podemos probar que haya existido, o que alguien me haya implicado a mí o a Crowley.

-¿Cuál es la segunda razón por la que debemos mantener esto en secreto? -preguntó Bella.

-Carlisle y yo queremos hacer algunas preguntas propias. Será más fácil para nosotros, si la policía no está por medio.

Bella lo miró con gran entusiasmo en sus ojos. -¿Vas a hace algunas preguntas por tu cuenta, Edward? Es una idea genial. Yo te ayudaré.

-No -contravino Edward -. Decididamente, no ayudarás. Es más, no irás a ninguna parte fuera de este apartamento, o de tu tienda sola. En todo momento, me tendrás informado de dónde te encuentras. No habrá más viajes impulsivos a Bainbridge ni a ninguna otra parte ¿Está claro?

Los ojos de Bella se pusieron sombríos. - Edward, desde que nos casamos te dije que no permitiría que me vigilaras. Existe la posibilidad de que todo este enredo esté relacionado con mi hermano. Tengo derecho a ser parte de la investigación. No dejaré que me tengas a oscuras.

Edward miró a Carlisle. -Creo que eso será todo por hoy, Carlisle. No se moleste en preparamos la cena. Esta noche, nos arreglaremos solos.

Carlisle miró con incertidumbre a Bella mientras empezaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta. -Sí, señor. Estaré abajo por si me necesitan -Salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Bella estalló contra su esposo. -Lo he dicho en serio, Edward. Ya sé que lo único que quieres es protegerme, pero no voy a permitír que me tengas encerrada bajo llave ni que me niegues la participación en la investigación.

-Bella, es por tu bien.

-Razón suficiente para que quiera luchar con uñas y dientes ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te dijera lo mismo a ti?

-No lo toleraría -admitió Edward -. Pero eso no viene al caso. En primer lugar, viniste a mí a pedirme que salvara Swan. Hicimos un trato. Es cierto que ninguno de los dos pudimos anticipar lo mucho que se complicarían las cosas, pero nuestro pacto aún sigue en pie. Yo me encargaré de todos los asuntos que tienen que ver con la empresa.

-Este matrimonio es algo más que un trato.

Edward no discutió ese aspecto. Por el contrario, cambió de táctica. -Bella, estamos frente a una situación difícil. Con muchas incertidumbres por delante. No quiero que corras más riesgos como los has corrido esta tarde.

Ella se puso colorada. -No he corrido ningún riesgo. Simplemente, he seguido una pista.

Edward apretó los dientes tratando de calmar sus nervios. –Te has arriesgado. Todavía no podemos medir cuán peligroso ha sido ese riesgo. No quiero que vivas la parte nefasta de esto.

No puedes excluirme de esto. Ni dejarme a medias tintas, te guste o no.

Bella tenía razón. Pero Edward sabia que tomaría todas las medidas necesarias para mantenerla lo más protegida posible. No tenía escrúpulos para proteger a Bella. -No quiero reñir contigo.

-Bien. -Le sonrió cálidamente, con aprobación.- ¿Sabes algo, Edward? Estás progresando. En los viejos tiempos, habrías lanzado tu decreto y al cuerno con mis sentimientos al respecto. Pero ahora, me estás hablando de igual a igual.

-Me alegro de que apruebes al nuevo Edward Cullen -Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio.

-Me gusta mucho. -Bella lo miró con perspicacia cuando él se le acercó.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se detuvo frente a ella, le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la besó profundamente en la boca. Deliberadamente, intensificó su beso, hasta que ella se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, separó la boca de la de ella. -Adivina. Una oportunidad.

-¿Y la cena?

-La cena puede esperar veinte minutos. Yo no. -La tendió de espaldas sobre el escritorio y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Con una mano, le levantó la falda, mientras con la otra, se bajaba la cremallera de su bragueta.

-¿Sólo veinte minutos, Edward?- Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de amor.

-Quince, al paso que voy.

-Procura que sean veinte le aconsejó ella, con un murmullo ronco-. No quiero tener que ir a buscar el libro de Jacob que trata sobre la eyaculación precoz.


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Al día siguiente, Bella estaba de pie, junto a Alice, en la galería central del Museo Eckert. -Debes de estar muy entusiasmada, Alice. Obviamente, la exposición es un éxito.

-El oro tiene una forma ideal de atraer la imaginación -dijo Alice, modestamente.

-Has hecho un trabajo fantástico. -Bella admiró una colección antigua de joyas de oro, dispuestas en un estuche cercano. Las imágenes de deidades extrañas y animales se habían expresado con sorprendente arte en una variedad de brazaletes, collares y pendientes. -Hay un sentimiento muy especial en el modo en que dispusiste cada pieza. A la gente le encantará.

Alice miró el estuche. Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo. -Gracias, pero habría sido una pena arruinar esta colección. Tal como tú dijiste el otro día, el arte precolombino tiene una sofisticación maravillosamente salvaje.

Bella se desplazó para contemplar una feroz figura felina tallada en oro. -¿Otro jaguar?

-Sí, es un motivo común. Esta pieza particular es Diquis.

-Quedaría estupenda en el estudio de Edward -observó Bella.

Jasper apareció junto a Alice. –Jamás he visto su estudio, pero me imagino que quedaría muy bien allí. Hay cierto parecido entre Cullen y ese felino.

Todos miraron al otro lado de la galería, donde estaba Edward conversando con un grupo de personas.

-Cierto -murmuró Alice-. Bella, no puedo creer el efecto que tienes sobre mi hermano. Es otro hombre últimamente.

-¿Lo crees? -preguntó Bella.

-¿Estás bromeando? -Alice se echó a reír.- Esta noche, Edward está haciendo vida social. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Antes, jamás hubiera venido a una reunión como ésta y mucho menos, se habría puesto a conversar con los demás.

Bella observó a Edward un momento. Era verdad, estaba haciendo vida social. Pero todavía parecía un enorme leopardo tratando de parecer inocente en una manada de antílopes. No cabía duda de que Edward jamás sería como el resto.

Por lo que podía verse, Edward no estaba conversando demasiado, pero al menos, participaba en el grupo. No estaba aislado del resto del mundo, como se había mostrado aquella noche en la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett.

Claro que Bella no estaba totalmente segura de lo mucho que había cambiado Edward. Cierto, había indicios de que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mostrar más sensibilidad en los asuntos familiares. Y había declarado una tregua con Peter Withlock. Pero no estaba avanzando demasiado en su actividad comunicativa con ella, excepto en la cama.

Todavía no le había confesado que la amaba.

Sin embargo, Bella había optado por permanecer optimista. Tarde o temprano, él le diría esas palabras. Bella estaba segura de que Edward estaba enamorándose de ella.

Eleazar y Garrett, como si fueran versiones más jóvenes de Edward, con sus trajes formales, se acercaron para reunirse con Bella, Alice y Jasper.

-Estupendo trabajo, Alice -elogió Garrett, asintiendo en dirección a las piezas más próximas-. Seguramente se le habrán caído unos cuantos dólares a los del museo para comprar todas estas cosas, ¿no?

-Algunas cosas son prestadas de un par de coleccionistas privados. Pero Eckert es propietario de bastante. Muchas piezas fueron adquiridas hace unos cuantos años, antes de que alcanzaran el valor actual y que los gobiernos involucrados prohibieran las exportaciones.

Eleazar recorrió el salón con una sola mirada y frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué pasa con mamá esta noche? Pensé que vendría.

-Esme avisó que llegaría un poquito tarde -explicó Alice.- Creo que planea damos una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa? -preguntó Eleazar.

Garrett arqueó las cejas de un modo muy parecido al mismo gesto que Edward hacía. -Apuesto a que vendrá con Phil Grace.

Eleazar lo miró. -¿Sí? ¿Va a dejar de ocultárselo a nuestro hermano mayor?

-Tengo esa impresión -dijo Garrett. Sonrió-. Y apuesto cinco dólares a que nuestro viejo hermano ya lo sabe todo. Nadie en esta familia puede ocultar algo a Edward.

-Eso es -dijo Eleazar, con tono sepulcral- porque nuestro hermano lo ve todo, lo sabe todo...

-De hecho -agregó Reneesme, uniéndose al grupo- esta tarde hablé con Esme. Dijo que esta noche vendría con Grace para presentárselo a Edward. Parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

- Edward debió de haberle anticipado su consentimiento -señaló Eleazar.

Alice sonrió. -Probablemente, gracias a Bella.

Reneesme miró a Bella. -Creo que tenemos una bruja blanca en la familia. Es como si lo hubieras hechizado, Bella.

Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -Nadie puede cambiar a Edward. No a menos que él quiera cambiar. No hay hechizos para eso. Simplemente, está poniendo en práctica sus habilidades de comunicación interpersonal, eso es todo.

-¿Que Edward está practicando sus habilidades de comunicación interpersonal? -rió Garrett-. Escuchad, eso sí que es genial. Como dicen en Hollywood, vaya concepto.

Reneesme frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. -No era tan malo para comunicar ciertas cosas. ¿Recordáis cómo nos reunía a todos en el estudio cada noche, después de cenar?

-No me lo recuerdes. -Garrett hizo una mueca, pero estaba de buen talante. -Nos obligaba a hacer nuestros deberes allí mientras él trabajaba con sus papeles de negocios. Nos pasábamos toda la noche en el estudio de mi hermano, mientras nuestros amigos veían la televisión o jugaban con los juegos de video.

-Pero no nos hizo el menor daño -dijo Reneesme-. Nos enseñó los buenos hábitos de estudio.

-Y también, la oportunidad de pasar bastante tiempo con Edward -agregó Bella.

-Sí, eso creo. Pero me parece que no entiendes bien la idea, Bella. -Garrett sonrió.- La lección más importante que aprendimos en el estudio de Edward fue que si a uno de nosotros le iba mal en la escuela; toda la familia se veía afectada. Ninguno se atrevía a avergonzar a la familia con bajas calificaciones, porque nadie deseaba explicar el fracaso a Edward.

- Edward era mucho mejor intimidando que comunicándose interpersonalmente -dijo Eleazar, pero con un tono evidentemente divertido.

Reneesme sonrió sobriamente, como siempre hacia. -Es cierto que mi hermano parece otro. Si yo tuviera que señalar el motivo de su cambio, diría que es la felicidad. Y eso debe de ser por ti, Bella. No hay otra cosa que pueda explicar la transformación.

-Agradezco los elogios -dijo Bella- pero no exageremos. Tampoco ha habido una gran transformación; simplemente, algunas modificaciones menores.

-Te equivocas -comentó Reneesme-. Estos cambios son importantes.

-Reneesme, tiene razón. -Garrett miró a Bella.- Tal vez, esto sea como el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia.

Bella se molestó. - Edward nunca ha sido una bestia.

-Eso es lo que tú crees –dijo Alice secamente-. No me malinterpretes, pero Edward puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se marca un objetivo. Y él siempre sabe lo que quiere.

-Sí, no sólo para sí, sino para todos los demás -agregó Garrett.

-Tiene buenas intenciones -le defendió Bella de inmediato.

-No estamos diciendo lo contrario -dijo Eleazar-. Pero Edward, generalmente, hace las cosas a su modo o no las hace.

-No es tan malo -manifestó Bella.

-¿No? -Eleazar rió.- El año pasado se me ocurrió posponer mis estudios por un año para irme de viaje a Europa. Edward no estuvo de acuerdo. Y como verás, estoy en la universidad, este año, en lugar de disfrutar de un delicioso café en la Vía Veneto.

-Aquí llega mamá -dijo Garrett. Asintió en dirección a la puerta-. Y ha traído a Grace. Aparentemente, es cierto que se lo presentará a Edward. Silbó despacio.- Este asunto es serio.

-¿Os cae bien Phil Grace? -preguntó Bella con curiosidad mientras observaba a Esme y a Phil entrar en el salón.

-Bastante bien -anunció Eleazar, sin demasiado entusiasmo-. Lo que importa es que mamá esté contenta.

-Te refieres a que, por fin, Edward ha aceptado y permitido que ella sea feliz -dijo Alice bruscamente. Miró a Jasper-. Sé cómo se ha sentido Esme estos últimos meses.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. Tu hermano no me parece tan malo.

-Tú nunca lo conociste A.B.

Jasper la miró de reojo, sin entender. -¿A.B.?

-Antes de Bella -murmuró Reneesme-. Esme está estupenda esta noche, ¿no?

Bella coincidió en que Esme estaba radiante con su estrecho vestido verde pálido, que destacaba su peinado alto. Junto a ella, Phil Grace también estaba muy elegante, con su traje caro, de etiqueta. Llevaba a Esme del brazo, con un gesto muy protector y una expresión de intensa satisfacción en sus ojos. Bella advirtió que estaba mirando a Edward, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Esme.

Bella miró a Reneesme, interrogante. Creía que Esme había dicho que Edward y Phil nunca se habían visto.

-Nunca se han visto -confirmó Alice-. Esme tenía miedo de presentarlos. Cruza los dedos y espera que todo esto salga bien. Si no, me temo que a Esme se le partirá el corazón. Creo que realmente está enamorada de Grace.

-Todo saldrá bien -le aseguró Bella.

Edward escogió ese momento para abandonar el pequeño grupo con el que había estado conversando. Buscó por todo el salón a Bella con la mirada. Cuando la encontró, fue directamente a ella.

Como era típico en él, Edward no miró a ninguno de sus dos costados mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Aparentemente, no parecía darse cuenta de que la gente le abría pasa. Simplemente, avanzaba hacia su objetivo y, milagrosamente, un sendero se le abría frente a él.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaban Bella y los demás asintió en dirección a Jasper y después miró a Alice. -La exposición es impresionante, Al. Te felicito.

Alice estaba radiante. Era obvio que los elogios de Edward significaban mucho para ella. -Gracias.

Jasper sonrió orgulloso. -Es una de las mejores de la costa oeste, en arte precolombino. Eckert es muy afortunado en tenerla.

Antes que Edward pudiera responder, Esme apareció con Phil a su lado.

-Buenas noches a todos. -Los ojos de Esme brillaban de placer.- Alice, la exposición es maravillosa. Seguramente atraerá a mucha gente.

-Eso espero -dijo Alice.

-No lo dudes. Será un éxito. -Esme se volvió hacia Edward.- Quiero presentarte a Phil Grace. Phil, éste es Edward. Creo que te lo he mencionado.

-Varias veces. Phil estaba sonriente, pero sus ojos se mostraban alertas.- Es un placer conocerle, por fin. Debo admitir que no es como esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperaba? -preguntó Edward, humildemente.

-Había oído hablar de colmillos y garras, pero no los veo por ninguna parte -dijo Phil-. Supongo que hará que me investiguen.

-_Phil _-gruñó Esme, molesta.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. -Phil le dio una palmada en la mano con cariño.- Valoro el hecho de que quiera protegerte, querida. Tú también tendrías que valorarlo.

Esme levantó los ojos hacia el techo, pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tiene plena libertad para investigar lo que desee -manifestó Phil seriamente a Edward -. Pediré a mis contables que le envíen unas copias de mis liquidaciones impositivas, por si le sirve.

-Gracias -dijo Edward -. Me resultará muy útil.

Esme se puso furiosa. -Te lo advierto, Edward. No me hagas pasar vergüenza.

-Jamás se me ocurriría, Esme. - Edward se volvió hacia Bella.- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Bella lo miró sorprendida. -¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí.

Bella empezó a discutir, pero hubo algo en la expresión de Edward que la hizo detenerse. Se volvió hacia Alice. -Bueno, entonces,Al, felicitaciones otra vez.

-Gracias -respondió Alice. Avanzó un paso y abrazó afectuosamente a Bella-. Por todo.

Bella sonrió, un poco incómoda y se despidió del resto de los Cullen. Edward la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Como siempre, se abrió una senda frente a ellos.

Carlisle estaba esperándolos en la calle, con la limusina. Abandonó su sitio detrás del volante y les abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? le preguntó Bella, mientas Edward la hacía pasar al asiento de atrás de la limusina-. Lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos una lista de actividades que seguir -le dijo, cuando se colocó junto a ella.

-¿De quién? ¿De qué actividades me hablas? -Bella trató de leerle la expresión entre las sombras, mientras Carlisle avanzaba con la limusina.

-Tengo una cita de negocios esta noche. - Edward miró el brillante reloj digital del automóvil.- Te llevaré a casa y luego Carlisle me acercará hasta el sitio donde se llevará a cabo la reunión. Volveré a casa en un par de horas.

-No me habías mencionado nada sobre esa reunión. Nunca las tienes a estas horas. ¿De qué se trata, Edward?

-Nada de tu incumbencia, Bella.

-Lo que significa que definitivamente, me incumbe y mucho. Te advierto, Edward, que si no me cuentas de qué se trata todo esto, te seguiré hasta tu famosa reunión.

Pareció asombrado por la amenaza. -No, Bella, no me perseguirás.

-Dime dónde vas.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.

-Espera. Esto está relacionado con lo que ha sucedido últimamente.

Edward dudó. -En parte. Está relacionado con Mike Newton.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó ella de inmediato-. ¿Sigue inconsciente?

-Por lo que sabemos... - Edward la examinó un momento, como determinando hasta dónde podría decirle la verdad- Carlisle y yo iremos a echar un vistazo a su casa esta noche. No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Qué creéis que vais a encontrar?

-No lo sé.

-Yo iré con vosotros.

-No, Bella.

-Sí.

Edward sonrió tímidamente en la oscuridad. -No.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Carlisle hizo algo en la cerradura de la puerta trasera de la vivienda de Mike Newton. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ni un ruido. -No creí que convenciera a la señora Cullen para que se quedara en casa, señor Cullen.

-La señora Cullen es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta cuándo pierde una batalla. - Edward volvió la mirada atrás, para asegurarse de que el pequeño patio estuviera desierto.

Lo último que necesitaba era un perro ladrando o un vecino curioso. Pero no hubo indicios de ninguno de los dos. El vecindario del norte de Seattle estaba tranquilo, casi vacío.

Edward y Carlisle habían cambiado la limusina por el Mercedes cuando llevaron a Bella al apartamento, para no llamar tanto la atención en el barrio.

Edward atravesó la puerta y se encontró sumergido en una total oscuridad. Las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-No se ofenda, señor. Pero me sorprendió que ella aceptara tan fácilmente. -Carlisle siguió a Edward.

-Fue sencillo. Le dije que si ella insistía en acompañarnos cancelaría directamente todo el proyecto.

Bella había puesto el grito en el cielo, pero, finalmente, tuvo que ceder ante la amenaza. Edward no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante Carlisle que, íntimamente, él también creía que Bella se había rendido demasiado fácilmente, pero se sentía sumamente aliviado ante su victoria. Decidió, que probablemente,

lo mejor sería tratar a Bella con mano firme más a menudo.

Mientras extraía una pequeña linterna que había llevado, pensó que el problema con su esposa era que la consentía demasiado. Desde un principio, había sido ella la que había tomado la iniciativa en su relación. Ella había dictado los términos del matrimonio y de allí en adelante, se había propuesto decretar toda la vida de Edward. Hasta emitía sus edictos en la alcoba.

Bella tenía buenas intenciones, pero la moraleja de todo era que ella ya estaba segura de que podía persuadirlo para lograr con él lo que quisiera. El descubrimiento de que estaba alterando todo su mundo para complacer a su esposa, le hizo sentirse de pronto terriblemente inquieto.

Repentinamente, llegó a la conclusión de que ya no controlaba su vida completamente como antes. Sabía que rápidamente estaba tornándose vulnerable, de una manera que jamás hubiera creído posible en él. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la palabra vulnerabilidad había sido un sinónimo de debilidad para Edward. Un hombre débil no podía defender a su familia.

-Yo me haré cargo de la alcoba -dijo Carlisle.

-Asegúrese de que las cortinas estén cerradas allí antes de encender la linterna.

Carlisle emitió un sonido ronco en la oscuridad, que bien pudo parecerse a una carcajada.- Parece un experto profesional en esto, señor Cullen.

-He tomado algunas clases con mi esposa -murmuró Edward. Si Bella puede hacerlo, yo también.

Pero Edward pensó que apenas podía ser un principiante en materia de allanamientos de morada.

Recordó aquella noche, cinco años atrás, cuando él y Emmett irrumpieron en el depósito donde Aro Vulturi había concluido si última operación de tráfico de armas. Técnicamente, no se había tratado de allanamiento de morada en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. Después de todo, el depósito había pertenecido a una de sus empresas. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, había sentido el mismo nerviosismo la misma dosis de adrenalina que estaba sintiendo esta noche. También tenía la profunda sensación de que estaba actuando al margen de la ley.

Cinco años antes, tanto él como Emmett habían visto la muerte muy de cerca al estar haciendo lo mismo que él hacia ahora con Carlisle.

-Tenga cuidado, Carlisle -le dijo Edward en voz baja.

-Todo despejado -anunció Carlisle.- Las cortinas están cerradas

Al recordar lo que Bella había encontrado cerca del teléfono de la cabaña de Crowley, Edward decidió investigar lo que había cerca de la mesa del teléfono de Newton. No había ningún número misterioso en calendario, ni en la libreta de anotaciones que estaba sobre la mesa.

Abrió algunos cajones y no encontró más que bolígrafos y una guía telefónica de Seattle. No había agendas con direcciones personales, ninguna clase de anotaciones interesantes.

Edward, lentamente, llegó a la pequeña sala de estar. Se abalanzó sobre la gaveta que estaba en un extremo de la mesa. La abrió de inmediato, pero sólo encontró una novela de terror, de tapas blandas. No tuvo mejor suerte cuando se reunió con Carlisle en una segunda habitación, que Newton, aparentemente, usaba como oficina.

-Nada -dijo Carlisle, cerrando el último cajón.

-Demasiado nada. – Edward fijó la vista en el angosto haz de luz que se dibujaba sobre la superficie del escritorio de Newton.- He estado un par de veces en la oficina de Newton en Swan. Es la clase de administrador que exhibe todos sus archivos para tenerlos bien a la vista. Su escritorio siempre es un caos de papeles.

-Tal vez vino algún familiar y limpió toda la casa.

-Me he enterado de que las autoridades no se han podido contactar con su madre ni con su hermana, en Virginia, hasta esta tarde. Ni siquiera han llegado a Seattle todavía. Según los documentos de Newton, no tiene otros parientes en el Oeste.

-Eso nos deja otra posibilidad -dijo Carlisle.

-Sí. - Edward volvió a echar otro vistazo general mientras regresaban a la cocina.- Que otra persona haya llegado antes que nosotros.

-¿La misma persona que lo sacó de la autopista?

-Si es que el accidente fue intencionado.

-Yo diría que el hecho de que alguien se haya molestado en limpiar todo este sitio de archivos y demás información es una clara evidencia de que tal accidente no ha sido un accidente en realidad.

Edward se quedó pensando en eso mientras ambos salían por el mismo camino por el que habían entrado. También pensó en otras cosas. Esperó a llegar al auto, que Carlisle había estacionado a dos manzanas, para hablar.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido. - Edward ocupó el asiento delantero derecho y se puso a mirar por la ventana, tratando de pensar.- La escena que tenemos aquí es que alguien asesinó a Emmett Swan y que, luego, trataron de matar a Mike Newton. ¿Pero cuál es la causa?

-La única causa que entiendo es que esta persona quería que Swan Unlimited se fuera a pique -comentó Carlisle . Tal vez alguno del grupo de California.

-Hay otro punto de vista desde el que puede analizarse todo esto -dijo Edward, lentamente-. Uno que, hasta el momento, no hemos considerado. Alguien puede haber matado a Emmett por otras razones, totalmente ajenas a esto. Motivos que nada tengan que ver con la empresa. -Hizo una pausa.- Pero tampoco tiene sentido. Emmett no era la clase de hombre que se ganara enemigos.

-Tampoco encaja el hecho de que alguien quiera que la señora Cullen sospeche de usted. ¿Para qué reabrir la causa de la muerte de Swan cuando todo el mundo está convencido de que fue accidental? ¿Y por qué quitar de en medio a Newton?

Puede que Newton supiera demasiado. Y además, estaba en la venta de información. Puede que el asesino hubiera pagado a Newton para que le consiguiera la información sobre los planes de Emmett para tramar la emboscada del accidente aéreo.

-¿Se refiere a que usó a Tyler Crowley para que saboteara al avión y después los mató, a él y a Newton, para que no lo delataran?

-Esa teoría explicaría algunos puntos -expresó Edward, cavilante.

-Si eso es cierto, el asesino estaba limpio. Nadie pensó que lo de Swan fuera un asesinato. Nadie advirtió la ausencia de Crowley. Y, a menos que usted se mueva para que suceda lo contrario, nadie sospechará que el accidente de Newton no fue tal. Entonces, ¿para qué alguien se molestaría en hacer llamadas telefónicas a Bella a fin de hacerle despertar sospechas sobre usted y empezar a revolver el avispero otra vez?

Edward contempló las luces de la ciudad mientras Carlisle regresaba hacia el centro de la misma. -Si partimos de la base de que el motivo no fue hacer caer a la empresa, entonces tendremos que buscar otras razones.

-Emmett Swan está muerto. Alguien puede intentar señalarle a usted como el culpable de eso. Si lo logra, lo mandará a la cárcel durante varios años

-De inmediato, Carlisle giró la cabeza para mirar a Edward.- Diría que el objetivo es usted, señor Cullen.

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento. -¿Pero por qué una táctica tan indirecta? ¿Por qué no matarme de una vez? ¿Por qué se tomada la molestia de asesinar primero a Emmett Swan?

-No lo sé -admitió Carlisle.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y por qué arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que tal vez no me condenen por homicidio? Después de todo, no hay pruebas. El cuerpo de Emmett no ha aparecido y tampoco se puede hablar de un avión saboteado. Yo tendría que contratar costosos abogados si las cosas se pusieran complicadas para mí, pero no habría muchas posibilidades de que me condenaran con tan pocas pruebas.

-No, pero la publicidad sería desagradable para su familia -declaró Carlisle suavemente.

-Sí. La situación no sería muy diferente de la que tuvieron que soportar durante quince años atrás.-Reconoció Edward en silencio, cuando su padre desapareció. El único cambio sería que, en esta oca-sión, el culpable del dolor y la humillación de los demás seria él. Una idea que no podía tolerar.

-Los planes del asesino pueden ser los de conseguir pruebas falsas -agregó Carlisle.

-Complicado.

-Si, señor.

-¿Y dónde rayos está el motivo? –rezongo Edward.

Se produjo un largo silencio mientras Carlisle se quedó analizando la pregunta. -Por mi experiencia, señor, he aprendido que hay tres motivos principales para cometer un homicidio: la codicia, la pasión y la venganza.

-Obviamente no hay motivos financieros -dijo Edward -. Por lo que nos queda la pasión y la venganza.

-Yo diría que lo más probable es la venganza. ¿Pero a quién conoce usted que desee vengarse tanto del señor Emmett como de usted mismo? Ustedes no tenían mucho en común. Ni siquiera se movían en los mismos circulos. Su única conexión con Swan era comercial.

-Hasta hace poco -le recordó Edward -. Ahora estoy casado con su hermana. Tengo la mayoría de las acciones de su empresa.

-Pero ustedes dos no conocen a la misma gente, ni tienen los mismos enemigos -insistió Carlisle. Lo que es más, según sus propias palabras, señor Cullen, Emmett no tenía enemigos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto -comentó Edward -. Emmett y yo tuvimos un enemigo común.

-¿Quién?

-Aro Vulturi. -le resultaba muy extraño que, en los últimos tiempos, los recuerdos de aquella noche en el depósito le hubieran asaltado con tanta frecuencia.- El problema es que Vulturi está muerto.

-¿Está absolutamente seguro de eso?

-Sí .-contestó Edward, recordando el enorme charco de sangre sobre el piso de cemento del depósito-. Muy seguro.

-Eso nos deja otra vez en el principio.

Bella estaba esperándolos con té caliente y un montón de preguntas sobre los sucesos de esa noche. Edward y Carlisle se las contestaron. Se merecía esas respuestas, se dijo Edward. Tal como ella siempre señalaba, toda esa situación tenía como centro principal a su hermano. Y Emmett todavía encabezaba la lista de prioridades para Bella.

-Me parece -declaró Bella, mientras caminaba de aquí para allá por el estudio de Edward - Que estáis pasando por alto algo.

-¿Qué? - Edward bebió su té observándola mientras ella caminaba como un gato enjaulado. Toda esa energía y vitalidad femeninas lo fascinaban. Pensó que podría haberse quedado sentado allí durante horas, contemplándola, aunque si podía optar, habría preferido llevársela a la cama y hacerle el amor.

Y claro que podía optar. Bella era su esposa. Y ella le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Tú dices que Vulturi está muerto, por lo que no puede estar detrás de todo esto. -Bella se volvió bruscamente y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta.- ¿Pero qué sucederia si hubiera otra persona dispuesta a vengar su muerte?

Edward iba a beber otro sorbo de té. Se detuvo, miró a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a depositar la taza. Vio que Carlisle fruncía el entrecejo, cavilante.

-Dudo que los traficantes de armas tengan la clase de amigos, capaces de salir en defensa de ellos y mucho menos, de vengarlos -comentó Edward -. Especialmente, cinco años después de los hechos.

-¿Y quién habla de amigos? ¿Por qué no podemos pensar en familiares?

Edward negó con la cabeza. –Vulturi no tenia parientes. Ningún familiar aparece en sus archivos. Nadie apareció para reclamarlo cuando murió.

-Tú y tus preciosos archivos. -Bella se encamino hacia el escritorio y se sirvió más té.- Casi todo el mundo tiene familia, Edward -lo miró por encima del borde de la taza.- Y sabemos hasta dónde pueden llegar ciertas personas para defender a sus familiares.

Carlisle asintió, solemnemente. -Tiene razón, señor Cullen.

-Ambos estáis olvidando que Vulturi murió hace cinco años. ¿Dónde ha estado su vengador durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué esperaría tanto tiempo para cobrar su deuda?

-¿Quién sabe? -dijo Bella-. Probablemente, el vengador se tomó todo este tiempo para averiguar qué pasó y quién era el culpable -Abrió bien los ojos.- Dios mío. Acaba de ocurrírseme algo.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. -¿Qué, señora Cullen?

Bella miró a Edward. -¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?

-Con bastante claridad -dijo Edward, secamente-. Fue hace menos de dos semanas.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Recuerdas que Mike vino corriendo detrás de mí gritándome que probablemente tú habías matado a Aro Vulturi para quedarte con la empresa?

Edward la miró fijamente, pero no hubo indicios de sospecha en sus ojos, sino una profunda concentración. -Lo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo se enteró de lo de Vulturi?

-Ya te lo dije. El incidente quedó en secreto porque yo no quise publicidad. Además, sucedió muy lejos de Seattle. Pero en realidad, no fue un secreto absoluto.

-Hace cinco años, Mike Newton no vivía en Seattle. El es de Virginia -dijo Bella-. ¿Cómo se enteró de la muerte de Vulturi?

-Newton estaba vendiendo información a mucha gente -añadió Carlisle-. Pudo haber conocido a alguna persona que estuviera al tanto del incidente.

-O -agregó Bella, triunfante- pudo haberse enterado porque vino a Seattle exclusivamente para vengarse de los dos culpables de la muerte de Vulturi. Tal vez, tomara el puesto en Swan Unlimited para poder acercarse a mi hermano y elaborar su plan. Y después salió a buscarte a ti, Edward.

Edward la miró, con desganada admiración. -Una teoría interesante. Pero nos deja un interrogante: ¿Quién trató de matar a Newton?

Carlisle tomó la palabra. -Podría ser un hecho no relacionado con los demás, señor. Ya sabemos que Newton jugaba con cosas muy peligrosas. La gente que vende información, a menudo se mete en problemas, como por ejemplo, la extorsión. Tal vez, una de sus víctimas tomó medidas drásticas para silenciarlo.

Bella asintió, coincidiendo con Carlisle. -Si Mike es un extorsionador, probablemente, tendrá una cosecha considerable de enemigos.

-Esto es lo que pasa por no tener información completa -dijo Edward -. Intenté que Emmett diera mucha importancia a la recopilación de la mayor información posible sobre la gente que trataba con él. Siempre fue demasiado confiado. -Ignoró la mueca de Bella y miró a Carlisle.- Busque el viejo archivo de Vulturi. Creo que figura en mis carpetas personales. Nunca me deshago de datos como esos.

-Naturalmente que no -murmuró Bella.

-Dudo que obtengamos nada positivo con esto -dijo Edward - pero tampoco nos hará daño comprobar si Vulturi tenía alguna relación con Mike Newton.

Carlisle se puso de pie. Se le veía casi ansioso. -Iré a buscarlo.

Edward esperó hasta que él y Bella estuvieran a solas. –Lo siento -le dijo- pero a medida que tenemos más información, la posibilidad de que la caída del avión de tu hermano haya sido accidental, es menor.

-Ya lo sé. -Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se pasó la manga jersey por los ojos.- Pero todavía sigo creyendo que está con vida, Edward. Lo sabría si estuviera muerto.- Vaciló.- De la misma manera que me daría cuenta si algo malo te sucediera a ti algún día.

Edward no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Se puso pie y fue hacia ella. Le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Durante un largo momento, se quedaron de pie, en silencio, contemplando la oscura noche invernal.


	19. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19<p>

-Rosalie, cálmate, todo saldrá bien -la consolaba Bella. Se preguntaba si habría sido inteligente la idea de comentar con ella las últimas novedades. Claro que tampoco había tenido demasiadas alternativas, recordó. Rosalie estaba comprometida con Emmett y llevaba un hijo suyo en sus entrañas. Tenía derecho a saber todo lo que Bella y Edward averiguaran.

Sin embargo, Bella debía admitir que los últimos hallazgos podría resultar una carga demasiado pesada para Rosalie. Su futura hermana política parecía más vencida y deprimida que nunca.

Estaban sentadas a una pequeña mesa, frente a un ardiente fuego. Las paredes de viejos ladrillos rojos daban una sensación acogedora al café de altos techos. Se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones de los

profesionales y oficinistas de Pioneer Square que habían ido a aquel sitio para tomar su café matinal.

Los cafés eran sagrados en Seattle. Ya nadie bebía café instantáneo. La mayoría de la gente estaba convencida de que no podía beberse buen café fuera de Seattle. Era un negocio espectacular para los establecimientos como los que Bella y Rosalie frecuentaban.

Rosalie miró ansiosa a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchara. Se acercó a Bella. -Por el amor de Dios. Estamos hablando de asesinato. ¿Estás tratando de insinuar que alguien quiso matar a Emmett?

-Es una posibilidad.

-Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Quién querría matar a Emmett?

El motivo podría ser una venganza por algo que sucedió hace cinco años. -Rápidamente, Bella le explicó la situación que condujo al tiroteo del depósito.- Según Edward, fue Emmett el que descubrió que Vulturi estaba en el tráfico de armas. Y él estaba con Edward la noche que mataron a Vulturi.

-Emmett nunca me contó que estuviera involucrado en un asunto tan peligroso. -La voz de Rosalie se había elevado de tono tan repentinamente que desapareció en la última palabra.

-No lo conocías hace cinco años -le recordó Bella-. Pero, si esto te hace sentir mejor, a mí tampoco me lo contó. Probablemente, fue un esfuerzo machista para proteger a las damas de las noticias desagradables.

-Lo que me estás diciendo, Bella -concluyó Rosalie, con pesar- es que todo esto es culpa de Edward Cullen.

Bella se irguió bruscamente. -En absoluto. No. Sólo estoy diciendo que puede existir una conexión entre la desaparición de Emmett y la investigación que él y Edward llevaron a cabo cinco años atrás.

-Maldición. Sabía que Edward Cullen era peligroso. Todos lo sabían. Nunca debiste haberte casado con él, Bella. Ni siquiera para salvar Swan Unlimited.

-Por favor, ¿quieres calmarte? -Bella miró de reojo, en dirección a una mesa que estaba junto a ellas, donde una pareja estaba bebiendo café expreso.- Todo está bajo control.

-Nada está bajo control, Bella. Todo este lío cada vez se complica más. Bella, creo que tendrías que pedir el divorcio.

Bella estaba asombrada. -¿Por qué tendría que divorciarme?

-Es la única manera de quitar de en medio a Cullen. Me asusta, Bella. Me puso nerviosa desde un principio, pero ahora, sinceramente, me da miedo.

-Bueno, a mí no -declaró Bella-. Admito que tiene algunos problemas personales, pero no es peligroso. Por lo menos, no para mí, ni para Swan.

-Escucha -dijo Rosalie, desesperada-. No quiero que te arriesgues más, ¿lo entiendes? Aquí pasa algo, pero no sabemos qué exactamente. Yo creo que deberías quedar fuera de todo este asunto y la única manera es divorciándote de Cullen.

-Estoy perfectamente a salvo -le aseguró Bella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie-. Mira, lamento haberte puesto nerviosa. -Ajustó el cinturón de su impermeable.- Sólo quería mantenerte informada de las últimas novedades. Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Todo está bajo control.

-No te ofendas, Bella, pero esto no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. Rosalie se puso de pie y cogió el abrigo, que estaba colgado del respaldo de su silla.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Primero, tengo que enviar esto a un cliente de una empresa de asesoramiento legal que queda en esta misma calle. -Bella cogió el enorme papagayo de cristal que estaba junto a la mesa. Estaba envuelto en un plástico para protegerlo de la lluvia.- Luego regresaré a mi tienda. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga más noticias.

Rosalie le tomó el brazo. -Bella, por favor. Piensa lo que he dicho. Quiero que te divorcies de Edward Cullen.

Bella le sonrió para tranquilizarla. -¿No te das cuenta? Edward no es el problema. Es la solución. -Se puso el papagayo debajo brazo, la capucha del impermeable sobre la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Media hora después, tras haber depositado el papagayo en manos seguras de su cliente nuevo, Bella volvió a Extravagancias.

Esme estaba esperándola, con una expresión de honda preocupación.

-Hola, Esme. -Bella la condujo hacia su oficina.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Anoche, en la presentación preliminar de Alice, escuché algunos rumores. Empezaron a circular justo después que tú y Edward os marcharais. ¿Son ciertos?

-Siéntate. ¿Qué rumores? -Bella sacudió las gotas de lluvia de su impermeable y lo colgó en el perchero que tenía la forma de cabeza de un pavo real.

-Probablemente estarás preguntándote por qué estoy tan preocupada.- comentó Esme, mientras tomaba asiento-. Después de todo, sabes muy bien que Edward y yo no hemos tenido una buena relación madrastra-hijastro en estos años. Pero...

Bella levantó la mano mientras se sentaba. -Espera. Antes contarme por qué estás preocupada por los rumores, ¿por qué no cuentas primero cuáles son esos rumores?

Esme frunció el entrecejo. -Estoy hablando de los rumores tu divorcio.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. -Mi divorcio.

-Yo soy la primera en admitir que Edward es un hombre muy difícil.

-Espera, espera, espera. Aguarda un segundo. -Bella, con un gesto desesperado, pidió a Esme que callara: -¿Qué divorcio?

-¿Creíste que podrías mantenerlo en secreto? Ni lo sueñes, Bella. Sé que esto te parecerá una locura, Bella, pero he venido aquí a pedirte que lo reconsideres.

-¿Reconsiderar qué? No voy a divorciarme. Por lo menos, que yo sepa. Sé que Edward siempre toma las determinaciones por su cuenta, pero creo que en este asunto me habría informado antes de solicitar asesoramiento legal. Últimamente ha aprendido a comunicarse mucho mejor que antes.

-No entiendo. -Esme la miró detenidamente - ¿Estás diciéndome que esos rumores son falsos?

-Definitivamente.

Pero toda la ciudad habla de lo mismo.

Bella rió. -Lo dudo. Probablemente quieres decir que el pequeño circulo de amigos y conocidos que te rodea habla de mi supuesto divorcio. Pero te aseguro que ese círculo sólo representa una pequeña porción de la población de Seattle.

Esme se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que el resto de los habitantes de Seattle no contaban para ella. -Te estoy diciendo que casi todos los invitados a la presentación preliminar del Museo Eckert estaban hablando de tu divorcio incluso antes de que terminara la velada. Y el hecho de que tú y Edward se marcharan tan repentinamente, echó más leña al fuego.

Bella se quejó. -Ya conoces a Edward. No pone excusas ni da explicaciones. Decidió que ya era hora de irnos y nos fuimos. Simplemente eso.

-¿Estás segura? -Esme no parecía en absoluto convencida.- Seamos honestas. Las dos sabemos que al principio, tu matrimonio con Edward se basó puramente en lo comercial. Sé perfectamente bien que Edward deseaba Swan Unlimited con alma y vida.

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Bella recordó el comentario de Edward respecto de lo insignificante que era Swan Unlimited en el marco de sus inversiones y estado financiero. Se mordió el labio inferior. -Tu concepto es erróneo, pues la situación es precisamente la inversa. Edward me hizo un favor al hacerse cargo de la empresa de mi hermano.

Esme sonrió. –No es de asombrarse que Edward te lo hiciera creer. Cuando llegues a conocerlo tanto como yo, te darás cuenta de que Edward no hace favores a nadie, a menos que él se lleve una buena tajada. Pero esto está fuera de discusión ahora.

-Me alegro de que lo pienses.

-Lo que está en tela de juicio aquí –continuó Esme- es que Edward ha cambiado desde que se casó contigo. Y para ser completamente franca, a todos nos gusta el cambio.

-¿A todos?

-Me refiero a la familia. –Esme levantó la barbilla.- Tú eres la razón de que Edward esté más sensible y comprensivo últimamente.

-Gracias. –Bella se sintió realmente emocionada.

-Y nos agradaría mucho que no lo dejaras. –Esme apretó la boca.- Te aseguro que si lo dejas, volverá a ser el de antes.

-Esme, esto es realmente innecesario. Te juro que Edward y yo jamás hemos hablado de divorcio.

Esme frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Entonces por qué son tan insistentes los rumores?

-No tengo idea. –Bella se irguió y comenzó a simular que acomodaba los papeles de su escritorio. –Y ahora, si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, puedes descansar en paz. Discúlpame, pero será mejor que siga trabajando. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Ya veo. –Esme se puso de pie.

De inmediato, Bella se arrepintió de haber sido tan poco diplomática. –Lo siento, Esme. Es que últimamente he estado enloquecida con tanto trabajo y estoy un poco retrasada.

-No te preocupes. –Esme caminó hacia la puerta y se volvió.- ¿De verdad no tenéis planeado divorciaros?

-No, por el momento. –contestó Bella, muy vivaz.

-Por supuesto que yo sería la primera en comprender. Como ya te he dicho, no negaré que Edward es un hombre muy difícil. Pero tú eres buena para él. Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte y del resto de la familia, pero la verdad es que todos preferimos que vuestro matrimonio funciones.

-Aprecio tus buenos deseos, Esme.

Aparentemente, Esme quiso agregar algo más, pero se arrepintió. Se volvió y se marchó.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato.

Horas después, Bella se sirvió guiso de trigo, legumbres y carne en un plato, al que roció con una picante salsa de verduras. Miraba a Edward de reojo, esperando deliberadamente pescarlo in fraganti. El estaba sirviendo dos copas de vino. Ella esperó a que terminara de servir la primera y empezara con la segunda.

-Me pregunto por qué, así, de repente, se habrá corrido el rumor de nuestro inminente divorcio -comentó, como para sacar un tema de conversación.

La botella de vino aterrizó sobre la barra con un fuerte ruido. Edward se dio media vuelta, con la mirada fría. -¿De qué cuernos estás hablando?

Bella sintió una profunda sensación de alivio por dentro. –Esme me contó que anoche, después que nos marchamos de la exhibición de Al, la gente empezó a hablar de nosotros. Al parecer, todos decían que estábamos en trámites de divorcio.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. -Es una de las razones por la que no concurro a esas reuniones con frecuencia. En ellas se habla toda clase de estupideces.

-Umm.

-¿No te parece una rotunda estupidez? -le preguntó él, con tono gélido.

Bella le sonrió. - Edward, créeme. Si alguna vez decido iniciar el juicio de divorcio, tú serás el primero en saberlo. -Hizo una pausa.- ¿Debo entender que yo también gozaré del mismo privilegio?

La expresión de Edward se tornó feroz. -No hay motivos siquiera para que hablemos de esto. Las cosas están funcionando bien entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

-¿Sí?

El frunció el entrecejo. -¿Qué se supone que debo entender con esa pregunta?

-Olvídalo. -Bella se llevó el plato a la mesa y lo apoyó.- Sólo me gustaría saber de dónde ha salido ese chisme.

-¿Creíste que había surgido por algo que tal vez yo dije o hice?

-Esme dijo que los rumores de anoche fueron muy insistentes. -Bella se sentó y empezó a repartir parte de su comida en otro plato.- Una empieza a preguntarse de dónde ha surgido la idea. ¿A ti no te pica la curiosidad?

-No. - Edward se sentó frente a ella. Sus ojos jamás abandonaron su rostro. -La gente siempre habla, pero eso no significa que tú siempre tengas que escuchar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Bella, secamente. Se llevó a la boca un poco del guisado. Edward extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de ella. -Bella.

Bella dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -¿Sí?

-Si algún día tienes problemas por estar casada conmigo, siempre acude a mí en primer término. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella llevó la mano de Edward a su boca y le besó la callosa palma. -De acuerdo.

La expresión de él se suavizó. -Bella...

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Edward se levantó a atenderlo de muy mala gana.

-¿Hola? Sí, Carlisle. ¿Qué averiguó?

Bella golpeó el pie contra el piso, por debajo de la mesa, tratando de pescar alguna pista de la conversación entre Edward y Carlisle. Era difícil seguir una charla cuando sólo se escuchaba a uno de los participantes

-¿Un hermano? - Edward se frotó la nuca.- No había nada respecto de un hermano en el archivo de Vulturi. -Hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba. Muy bien. Siga esa pista. Cuando encuentre algo, llámeme.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Bella.

-Aparentemente, Aro Vulturi tenia un hermano.

-Lo sabia -dijo Bella con satisfacción-. Sé que debe de haber alguien detrás de todo esto.

-No te entusiasmes. Existe el registro de un nacimiento en Phoenix, pero nada más. No hay informes sobre créditos, ni votos. Nada

-¿Puede estar muerto?

-Carlisle irá a Arizona dentro de una hora. Allí hará averiguaciones

Bella se sintió muy inquieta. -No me gusta esto, Edward.

-A mí tampoco, pero si resulta que Mike Newton es el hermano menor de Aro Vulturi, van a aclararse muchas cosas.

La tarde siguiente, cuando Bella estaba hablando de los aspectos interesantes de un espejo de cuerpo entero con un cliente indeciso, sonó el teléfono. Dejó que Zafrina atendiera.

-¿No es perfecto el efecto que crea la pintura del espejo, que le hace pensar que está mirando a través de una ventana abierta? -Bella admiraba el espejo-. Es muy efectivo, una pieza única.

El cliente, un hombre joven que iba a amueblar su primer apartamento, seguía vacilante. -No lo sé. Yo creo que un espejo debe cumplir una función propia. Es decir, yo quiero ver mi imagen cuando me miro en él. ¿Para qué querría ver una imagen extraña de una ventana abierta?

-A sus invitados podría resultarles fascinante -le aseguró Bella con mucho tacto-. Es un estupendo tema de conversación. Todos le harán algún comentario.

-Sí, ¿pero es una obra de arte? Mi novia dice que debería conseguir una para el vestíbulo.

-Es una clara expresión del arte más insolente -dijo Bella-. Es una pieza única que se destacará entre todas las demás y dará vida a su vestíbulo.

-¿Lo cree usted? Mi novia me advirtió que no comprara ninguna tontería.

-Este espejo no es ninguna tontería de ninguna forma.

-¿Pero es una obra de arte? -preguntó nuevamente el joven. Parecía menos convencido que antes.

-Discúlpame, Bella -interrumpió Zafrina-. Es la secretaria del señor Cullen, la señora Denali. O más bien, su ayudante.

Bella miró a Zafrina sorprendida. -¿Qué quiere?

-Dice que tiene un mensaje de parte del señor Cullen. Que ha surgido algo importante. Quiere que te reúnas con él en tu casa.

-¿ Edward quiere que vuelva a casa ahora? -preguntó Bella, muy sorprendida.

Ella asintió. -Ella dice que es importante.

-Discúlpeme -dijo Bella a su cliente. Caminó hacia el mostrador y tomó el auricular de la mano de Zafrina-. Soy Bella. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Oh, no -dijo la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la línea de inmediato-. No fue mi intención que se llevara esa impresión. En este momento, la señora Denali está atareadísima con un proyecto para el señor Cullen. Me pidió que le pasara un mensaje de su esposo, que desea reunirse con usted, en su casa, lo antes posible. En este momento, él va para allá.

-Está bien. Gracias. -Bella devolvió el auricular a la horquilla arrojándolo sobre ella prácticamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Zafrina.

-Que yo sepa, nada. Pero debo ir corriendo a casa. Volveré lo antes posible. -Bella bajó la voz-. Encárgate de nuestro cliente ¿quieres?

-Esta es mi gran oportunidad.- murmuró Zafrina-. Veré si puedo endosarle el elefante.

-Dile que es una obra de arte.

Bella abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. -¿ Edward?

Escuchó el silencio profundo que envolvía la casa. Aparentemente ella había llegado antes que él.

Cerró la puerta, dejó su bolso y por el comedor se dirigió hacia el estudio. Una sensación extraña le erizaba los nervios. Algo muy similar a lo que había experimentado aquella tarde en casa de Tyley Crowley. Trataba de convencerse de que no había nada fuera de lugar. Tal vez, Edward había conseguido información reciente sobre Emmett. Buen noticias, se dijo con optimismo. Tenían que ser buenas noticias.

-¿ Edward? -Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio el familiar cono de luz de la lámpara halógena. Iluminaba una carpeta hojas, prolijamente apiladas, sobre el escritorio. El resto del estudio estaba a oscuras.

- Edward. Ya he llegado. ¿Dónde estás?

-Me temo que su esposo todavía no ha llegado a casa, señora Cullen. -Phil Grace emergió de las sombras. La luz del pasillo reflejó sobre sus gafas y sobre el arma que empuñaba.

Bella se quedó paralizada de miedo. Un instante después, los dedos empezaron a cosquillearle y a quemarla por la adrenalina que corría en ellos. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Esperando. He esperado mucho tiempo, señora Cullen. Creo que todavía puedo esperar un poco más. -Grace, con la pistola, le indicó volver al pasillo. -Subamos al invernadero, ¿qué le parece?

Bella no se intimidó. -¿Para qué?

Porque me parece el lugar ideal para la pequeña querella doméstica que he planeado. -La sonrisa de Grace estaba desprovista de toda emoción, salvo una profunda satisfacción.

-¿De qué está hablando? -suspiró Bella, horrorizada.

-¿Debo contarle cómo será la escena? Ha descubierto que Cullen se casó con usted sólo movido por el interés de controlar la empresa. Está herida y humillada. Hecha una furia. Está planeando pedir el divorcio de inmediato.

-Usted fue el que hizo correr la voz del divorcio.

Tenía que preparar el terreno para los acontecimientos de hoy -sonrió Grace con frialdad-. Bien. Cullen está furioso. El la amenaza. Y usted, muerta de miedo por este hombre extremadamente peligroso, un hombre que, por lo menos, lleva una muerte en su haber, le dispara en defensa propia.

-¿Está loco? -le preguntó Bella-. Jamás nadie creería algo así.

-Sí, lo creerán. Ya lo he planeado cuidadosamente.

-Pero yo negaré todo.

-Me temo que no estará en condiciones de hacerlo -contestó Grace enigmáticamente. Miró el reloj-. Vamos ya. Cullen llegará dentro de una hora. Quiero estar listo para entonces.

-Alguien de su oficina me informó que él ya se había ido de allí -le anunció Bella.

-La persona que la llamó para pasarle el mensaje de Cullen no estaba llamando desde su oficina. Ella no sabe nada de esto. Simplemente, se trató de una joven que encontré en la calle, dispuesta a hacer el trabajito por un poco de dinero. Le di veinte dólares para que la llamara por teléfono.

Esto es una locura. No podrá llevarla a cabo. No le dará ningún resultado.

-Claro que sí. Cullen no tendrá motivos para pensar que algo está fuera de lugar cuando entre en el apartamento. Su fiel Carlisle está fuera de la ciudad. Verá su bolso sobre la mesa y sabrá que ya ha llegado del trabajo.

-Vendrá a buscarme -dijo Bella.

-Correcto. Y cuando no la encuentre en los sitios habituales, subirá a la azotea. Allí lo estaremos esperando, los dos.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte -afirmó Bella.

Grace no articuló palabra. Sólo avanzó dos pasos enormes y abofeteó salvajemente con el dorso de la mano. Bella perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al suelo. Terminó en el pasillo. Grace se había movido con tanta rapidez que ella ni siquiera vio venir el golpe.

Grace la examinó con ojo crítico y asintió con la cabeza. Aparentemente, estaba conforme con el efecto logrado. -Unas moraduras harán la escena más real. A nadie le sorprendería saber que Edward Cullen fue capaz de echar mano de la violencia contra su esposa.

Tomó a Bella por los hombros y la empujó hacia la escalera que conducía a la azotea.

Edward estaba sentado a su escritorio. Deseaba que Carlisle lo llama para darle las últimas novedades. La última llamada había tenido lugar hacía dos horas. Carlisle le había informado que había conseguido alguno datos y que los completaría antes de que Edward se marchara a su casa.

Edward miró impaciente el reloj. Eran las seis menos cuarto. Casi todos se habían marchado ya de Swan, a excepción de algunos rezagados que se habían quedado hasta tarde.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Edward arrebató el auricular de la horquilla. -¿Carlisle?

-Sí, señor. Tenemos un problema. La voz de Carlisle sonó extrañamente tensa.- El hermano de Aro Vulturi se llama Cayo Vulturi. Estaba con vida y cumpliendo una condena en Texas por un serie de delitos, incluido agresión física, cuando su hermano murió. Salió en libertad provisional a principios de este año.

-Eso explica por qué justo ahora busca venganza.

-Sí, señor.

-Eso significa que no es Newton nuestro hombre. El ha estado trabajando para Swan, en Seattle, durante los dos últimos años, no en prisión -dijo Edward.

-Correcto. Newton no es el hermano de Vulturi -confirmó Carlisle con voz sepulcral-. La descripción y la foto que tengo en la mano coinciden exactamente con Phil Grace. Hasta en las gafas que usa Grace. - Edward empuñó el auricular con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Está seguro?

-Absolutamente. Eso explica mucho –dijo Carlisle, haciendo una breve pausa-. Incluso, cómo logró obtener el número de su línea telefónica privada.

Edward se quedó mirando la pared de su oficina. -¿Está sugiriendo que Esme está implicada en todo esto? ¿Que ella pudo haberlo ayudado?

-No lo sé. El tono de Carlisle fue neutral.- No necesariamente. Vulturi se ha acostado con ella. Le habrá resultado muy fácil sacarle información sin que ella se diera cuenta en ningún momento de lo que él planeaba. Yo me inclinaría a creer que ella es inocente.

-El la ha utilizado.

-Probablemente también habrá utilizado a Newton.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. -¿Para conseguir información, como por ejemplo, para saber los planes de vuelo de Emmett? Tiene sentido. Probablemente, Grace era el misterioso cliente de Emmett, situado en Seattle, que tanto le preocupaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? preguntó Carlisle.

-En lo que a las pruebas respecta, estamos en la misma posición que antes. No tenemos nada en contra de Grace, pero por lo menos, ahora sabemos a quién vigilar. Probablemente, querrá moverse de inmediato. Cuando lo haga, lo tendremos.

-Regresaré a Seattle alrededor de medianoche. Comenzaré una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas sobre él -prometió Carlisle.- ¿Qué pasará con su madrastra? ¿La pondrá sobre aviso con respecto a Grace?

-No, si lo hago, es posible que la exponga. Demonios. Lo más probable sería que ni siquiera me creyera si le contara toda la verdad. - Edward se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez, ni le diera importancia.

-No estoy de acuerdo, señor. Bella tenía razón cuando dijo que Esme tiene mucho interés en su bienestar. Pero me parece que, tal como están las cosas, lo mejor sería no alarmarla. Grace podría decidir que Esme es un riesgo si cree que ella sospecha de él.

-No haré nada hasta que usted vuelva. Entonces empezaremos a buscar las pruebas que necesitamos -comentó Edward.

-No será difícil, ahora que sabemos qué y a quién estamos buscando.

Edward colgó y marcó el número de la tienda de Bella. Zafrina contestó a la segunda señal.

-¿Zafrina? Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Bella está ahí?

-Eh, no. –Pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Ya se ha ido a casa?

-Señor Cullen, ella se ha marchado a su casa hace como una hora para encontrarse con usted, según dijo.

-¿De qué habla?

-Recibió su mensaje –contestó Zafrina rápidamente-. Y se fue directamente al apartamento para encontrarse con usted. Calculo que ya debe estar allí.

Edward trató de mantener la calma. -¿Qué mensaje?

-El que le dio la ayudante de la señora Denali. Dijo que usted le había pedido que llamara a Bella para comunicarle que deseaba verla lo antes posible, en su casa. Eso es todo lo que sé, señor Cullen.

Edward aplastó el auricular sobre la horquilla y corrió hacia la puerta.


	20. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20<p>

Edward tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar el ascensor y subir hasta el sexto piso. Allí se bajó y fue al apartamento de Carlisle. Sus instintos le decían que debía subir hasta su piso por las escaleras, abrir la puerta y encontrar allí a Bella, sana y salva. Sabía que estaba allí porque el portero la había visto entrar.

Pero la lógica le indicaba que lo más factible era que se topara con quien hubiera logrado convencer a Bella de que él la aguardaba en el apartamento.

El portero dijo que no había visto a nadie con la descripción de Grace entrar en el edificio. Pero Edward no lo tuvo en cuenta. Le pudo haber resultado muy fácil disfrazarse de mensajero o de cualquier otra cosa para aparentar una falsa inocencia. Una vez en el ascensor, tendría acceso al piso veintiséis. Podría haber conseguido el código del ascensor gracias a Esme. Entrar en un apartamento, no sería un obstáculo para un hombre con los antecedentes de Vulturi. El sistema de seguridad era bueno, pera ninguno de ellos era a prueba de locos.

Edward introdujo la llave en la puerta del apartamento de Carlisle y entró. Necesitaba información antes de poder elaborar una estrategia.

El apartamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Eran las seis de la tarde y aunque los transbordadores todavía estaban transportando todo el tráfico de la hora punta, la noche invernal se cernía sin piedad sobre la ciudad. Edward se dirigió al interfono y, sistemáticamente, oprimió los botones. Escuchó cuidadosamente mientras comprobaba cada habitación.

Silencio en la cocina, el estudio y la sala de estar. Silencio en todas partes. La tensión se hacía presa de Edward mientras pulsaba el botón correspondiente la alcoba.

Más silencio.

Tal vez, Bella no estaba allí arriba, pensó. Esa teoría en nada le ayudó a calmarle. Quizá, ya era demasiado tarde. Bella podía estar herida, o tal vez muriéndose, mientras él seguía perdiendo el tiempo, como un estúpido, con los botoncitos del interfono.

No. Edward trató de controlar el miedo que casi era pánico ya. Tenía que pensar. Debía controlarse o, de lo contrario, no tendría ni la más remota posibilidad de dominar la situación.

Se obligó a seguir la línea lógica que había elaborado desde que abandonó las oficinas de Swan. Era obvio que Vulturi había hecho su movimiento. Era lo único que explicaba la llamada telefónica que Bella había recibido en Extravagancias.

Eso significaba que quedaban dos posibilidades. La primera, que Vulturi hubiera secuestrado a Bella, llevándosela del edificio, un proyecto de difícil realización, por el portero y las cámaras de seguridad. Y la segunda era que ambos estuvieran arriba, esperando al objetivo.

Edward probó con los botones que comunicaban con los pasillos. Nada. Su dedo recorrió el botón que decía: "Invernadero". Lentamente, lo soltó. Contuvo la respiración al escuchar la voz de Bella. Estaba cargada de indignación y reproches.

-¿Qué hizo con Tyler Crowley? -preguntaba. Si había temor en sus palabras, lo disimuló perfectamente.

-Crowley sabia demasiado -respondió Vulturi, como si tal cosa-. Siempre traté de asegurarme de que nunca se enterase de quién era su contacto. Arreglé todo por teléfono. Pero empezó a ponerse pesado

después que el avión de Swan se estrellara. Temí que se presentara a las autoridades y cantara. Tuve que eliminarlo.

-¿Por eso trató de matar también a Mike Newton? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Por qué sabía demasiado?

-Newton era más inteligente que Crowley. También a él lo manejé por teléfono, pero empezó a tener sospechas. Empezó a atar cabos, por aquí y por allá, para intentar extorsionarme.

-¿Entonces se aseguró de que sufriera un accidente?

-Ya no lo necesitaba más -respondió Vulturi, con simpleza-. Se había convertido en un riesgo.

-Es un monstruo -murmuró Bella-. Me dice que hace todo esto para vengar a su hermano, pero mientras tanto, no le cuesta nada matar a todo el que se cruce en su camino. ¿Cómo puede justificar eso?

Edward se puso tenso. Bella estaba en zona de peligro.

-No tengo que justificar nada ante ti. Cierra la boca.

-Será mejor que no se imagine lo que pasará cuando Edward le ponga las manos encima -dijo Bella, con toda calma-. Es un hombre muy peligroso.

-Es hombre muerto. Gracias a ese sistema de alarmas de mierda que tiene, sabré el momento exacto en el que entre en el apartamento. Esme me lo explicó todo. Una vez que esté dentro, será mío. Tarde o temprano subirá a este invernadero, a buscarte y cuando lo haga, tú, querida, vas a dispararle.

-Todos los que me conocen sabrán que yo no lo maté -se defendió Bella ferozmente.

-No, querida, no lo sabrán. Lo que todo el mundo comentará es que no hay peor cosa que una mujer cuando se entera de que su esposo sólo se ha casado con ella por interés.

-¿Sabe? Ha entendido las cosas exactamente al revés. En su voz, había tanta ira como desesperación.- Fui yo la que se casó con él por interés. El me hizo un favor.

-¿De verdad te crees esa mierda? Tengo que admitir que Cullen es un hijo de puta, pero inteligente.

-No necesita Swan Unlimited.

-Tal vez no lo necesite, pero lo quiere más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Y quién no? Es una de las más importantes empresas y cada día cobra más preponderancia.

Edward soltó el botón del interfono. Por lo menos, sabía dónde Vulturi tenía a Se quitó la chaqueta mientras repasaba los pocos datos que tenía sobre Vulturi. Si le hallaba el punto débil, podría encontrar la situación más favorable para él.

Estuvo a punto de arrojar la chaqueta a un lado. Se detuvo al sentir el peso de sus gafas de lectura en el bolsillo interno.

Grace también usaba gafas. Aparentemente, todo el tiempo. Las llevaba puestas cuando se presentó en el Museo Eckert la noche anterior. A juzgar por el espesor de los cristales, estaría prácticamente ciego sin ellas.

Edward dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla y se quitó la corbata. No era mucho como para basar toda su estrategia en eso, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Tomó el ascensor. Cuando llegó al piso veintiséis, pasó rápidamente por delante del apartamento hasta el final del corto corredor privado. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que conducía a una escalera de emergencia. La abrió sin hacer ruido.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones de cemento que conducían a la azotea. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y salió. La salida de la escalera estaba oculta tras una estructura que albergaba la maquinaria de los ascensores del edifico.

El exótico brillo verde azulado que provenía del invernadero, iluminaba una vasta porción de la azotea. Edward alcanzó a ver las siluetas de dos personas al otro lado de los cristales. Bella estaba de pie, cerca de la gruta, casi oculta detrás de una hilera de culantrillos. Grace estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Cuando movió el brazo, Edward llegó a ver el arma que empuñaba.

Ellos no podían verlo porque la parte exterior de la azotea estaba a oscuras. Agachándose bien, para permanecer siempre entre las sombras, Edward llegó hasta el panel de control desde el que controlaba el clima interno del invernadero.

Bella se dio cuenta de que se espesaba la capa de sudor que le cubría la frente y que le bajaba por los

brazos. No sabía si se trataba de la temperatura cada vez más alta del invernadero o de los nervios que la acosaban. Observó a Grace, que miraba cada vez con mayor frecuencia su reloj de pulsera.

-Tal vez Edward se haya retrasado en la oficina -sugirió Bella fríamente-. Nunca se sabe a qué hora vuelve.

-Desde que se casó contigo siempre vuelve temprano. Lo he estado vigilando. -Grace estaba parado en un sitio estratégico, desde el que podía ver a Bella y la puerta del invernadero.- ¡Mierda! Cada vez hace más calor aquí adentro.

-¿Y qué espera? Esto es un invernadero. -Pero secretamente, Bella coincidía con Grace. Podía jurar que hacia mucho más calor en ese momento que un rato antes. Se preguntaba si funcionarían mal los sistemas de temperatura y humedad.

-Maldita humedad. Este lugar es como una jungla. -Grace se quitó las gafas para secarse el sudor de la frente y los cristales.- Cullen entrará aquí tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo haga, caerá en la trampa que le he preparado, igual que cayó mi pobre hermano. -Volvió a ponerse las gafas.

No se ofenda -le dijo Bella- ¿pero no cree que ha llegado demasiado lejos para vengar a este queridísimo y entrañable hermano suyo? Ese cretino estaba en el tráfico de armas, por el amor de Dios. No era precisamente un santo.

-Era mi hermano -gruñó Grace-. Toda la familia que tenia. -Volvió a quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas nuevamente.- ¡Qué humedad de mierda!

En ese instante, se apagaron las luces del invernadero. Antes que los ojos de Bella pudieran adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad, una espesa lluvia comenzó a caer desde el techo.

La cantidad de agua era sorprendente. Bella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal en el sistema. Rápidamente, quedó empapada. El agua caía con la fuerza de una catarata, estruendosamente, contra el pedregal del suelo y los cristales laterales. Los helechos recibían la tormenta casi con agradecimiento. Bella tenía la sensación de estar parada en medio de un bosque tropical de verdad.

-¡Mierda! -gruñó Grace, desde alguna parte, a la derecha de Bella.

Ella se dio cuenta de que en la oscuridad no podría verla y que la lluvia lo desorientaría más todavía. Probablemente, ésa sería la única oportunidad que tendría.

Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a gatear rápidamente hacia la puerta. No podía ver nada, pero conocía tan bien el invernadero que podía recorrerlo de memoria.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? -vociferó Grace-. ¿Dónde estás, zorra? Te juro que cuando te pesque te mataré. Te lo juro.

Bella siguió gateando, cada vez más rápido. Se dio con un rociador de metal. Lo puso a un lado y siguió avanzando.

-De todas maneras, vas a morir, estúpida. ¿Creíste que te dejaría viva? Cuando termine contigo, saldrás volando por el techo del edificio. Un suicidio. ¿Me has escuchado? Morirás también.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la puerta del invernadero estaba abierta. Sentía que el frío de la noche entraba en la jungla en miniatura. En la oscuridad, no pudo ver a Edward, pero supo quién había sido el que casi se la llevó por delante.

-¿Bella? El rugido de la lluvia artificial hizo que la voz de Edward fuera casi inaudible.

-Estoy bien, Edward. Ten cuidado. Está armado.

-En este momento, él no puede verme mejor de lo que yo puedo verlo a él -dijo Edward, en voz muy baja-. Sal y enciende las luces. A la derecha del panel de control. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero, Edward...

-Hazlo.

Bella, instintivamente, respondió a la orden de su voz. Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. Afuera, todo era mucho más visible gracias a las luces de neón que provenían de la ciudad.

Encontró el panel de control y comenzó a accionar botones y perillas hasta que todas las luces del invernadero se encendieron.

-¿Cullen? ¿Eres tú, verdad? -gritó Grace, Voy a matarte, cerdo bastardo.

Bella se volvió de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del invernadero. Llegó justo en el momento en que Edward se abalanzaba sobré Grace. Aparentemente, éste trataba de apuntarle con el arma, pero por alguna razón, no podía apuntar al blanco.

Pasmada, Bella se dio cuenta de que Grace se volvía a poner las gafas, pero al parecer, no le servían

de mucho. Obviamente, el agua que caía sobre los cristales le impedía una visión adecuada. Entonces, Bella notó que se las quitaba otra vez, en un desesperado intento de ver con mayor nitidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un disparo sonó tapando momentáneamente el ruido del agua. Algunos cristales se hicieron añicos.

Edward golpeó a Grace con la fuerza suficiente como para que ambos fueran a dar en la gruta inundada.

Bella notó que Edward se incorporaba de inmediato y preparaba el brazo para un segundo puñetazo, pero no fue necesario. Grace estaba tendido, inmóvil, contra las rocas. La lluvia del invernadero seguía cayendo sin cesar.

Muy lentamente, Edward se puso de pie. Se quedó parado allí, contemplando durante largo rato a Vulturi y luego se volvió hacia la puerta, donde Bella estaba.

- Edward. -Bella lo observó, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, través de la densa lluvia.- Oh, Dios, Edward. Sabía que tú me salvarías.

Bella se echó en sus brazos.

Edward la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, como si nunca jamás fuera a soltarla.

Horas después, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, acurrucada contra Edward, escuchando la información de Carlisle sobre los resultados de su investigación y de los detalles que Cayo Vulturi, alias Phil Grace, le había dado a la policía.

-Nuestra teoría era bastante acertada -comentó Carlisle.- Cayo Vulturi estaba en la cárcel cuando su hermano murió. La noticia cayó muy mal, por todo lo que le habían contado. Hace unos pocos meses, cuando salió, se puso manos a la obra para enterarse qué había sucedido realmente.

-No le habrá resultado muy difícil saber lo que pasó -agregó Edward -. Emmett y yo no quisimos dar mucha publicidad a lo sucedido por razones de negocios, pero tampoco nos esmeramos mucho para que fuera un secreto. No había necesidad.

Carlisle asintió. – Vulturi se dispuso a vengarse. Y la verdad, tengo que admitir, que lo preparó bien. Se dedicó a estudiar a la familia y movimientos de la empresa Swan antes de elaborar su estrategia. Luego eligió dos puntos débiles, Esme y Mike Newton. Los usó para sacarles toda la información que necesitaba.

Bella miró a Edward por encima de la curva de su brazo. Nuestro matrimonio debió de haberle estropeado el plan.

-Sí. - Edward la abrazó con más fuerza.- Poco después de haberla conocido, se dio cuenta de que no existía una historia de amor entre Esme y yo. Fue entonces cuando decidió que ella sería el chivo expiatorio perfecto en mi asesinato. Todos creerían que ella me ha matado porque yo la había amenazado con desheredarla.

-Y entonces Bella apareció en escena -dijo Carlisle-. Y Vulturi descubrió que tenía un mejor chivo expiatorio en ella. O una chiva. –Carlisle miró a Edward.- Imaginó que la única razón por la que usted se había casado con ella era para controlar Swan Unlimited.

Edward torció la boca en una mueca contrariada -Nadie cree que yo sea un romántico por naturaleza, ¿verdad?

Bella se movió, incómoda, contra él. -Sé justo, Edward. ¿Cómo habría Vulturi, o cualquier otro, de saber que fui yo la que te presionó para que te casaras conmigo por conveniencia? Todos pensaron que la idea de casarnos fue tuya. Y que tenías tus razones. Razones comerciales.

Carlisle arqueó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cerró la libreta de anotaciones que tenía en la mano y la metió en el bolsillo.- Eso ha sido todo. A propósito, Newton ha recuperado el sentido y está dispuesto a hablar.

Bella se puso radiante. -¿Mike va a recuperarse?

-Eso parece.

Me alegro. -Frunció la nariz.- Quiero decir, ese tipo es un canalla, pero no un homicida. Supongo que Crowley no habrá corrido la misma suerte.

-No -corroboró Carlisle.- Crowley no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando Vulturi confesó ante la policía, hace un par de horas, también cantó dónde encontrar el cuerpo de Tyler Crowley. Está enterrado en alguna parte, en Bainbridge Island.

-Pobre Esme -se lamentó Bella-. Realmente quería a Phil Grace. ¿Quién va a decirle toda la verdad?

-Yo lo haré -dijo Edward.

El teléfono sonó. Carlisle se levantó para responder.

-Residencia Rain. -Los rasgos de Carlisle, que normalmente eran inexpresivos, asumieron una gran intensidad.- ¿Visitas? ¿Está seguro? Aguarde un momento, que encenderé el vídeo. -Extendió la mano, para encender la pequeña pantalla que estaba junto al teléfono. Bella espió con curiosidad, hasta que la imagen fue cobrando nitidez. Había dos personas paradas en la puerta. Una de ellas era Rosalie.

Le llevó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de quién estaba con Rosalie. Cuando finalmente se hizo nítida la imagen, Bella se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Emmett! -gritó en la pantalla-. Edward, mira, es Emmett. Ha vuelto. ¡Ha vuelto! Yo sabía que estaba vivo.

-Hágalos subir -le dijo Carlisle al portero.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Edward logró quedarse a solas con Bella. No perdió el tiempo en llevársela directamente a la cama.

La primera vez, no pudo controlarse en absoluto. Presa de una violenta necesidad, ingobernable, penetró en ella y se deleitó con si cálida femineidad. Fue como si hubiera sentido la urgencia de asegurarse, de un modo primitivo, que Bella estaba a salvo y que él la poseía completamente.

Aparentemente, a Bella no pareció molestarle el apasionado acto. Por el contrario, se aferró a él,

entregándose generosamente, permitiéndole penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward penetró en ella por última vez, estremeciéndose en el placer de su clímax, Bella lo compartió, ya en el límite de si fuerzas, pero feliz. Lo estrechó contra sí, murmurándole al oído una otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Edward relajó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, exhausto, pero con una increíble sensación de frescura. Todo saldría bien. Bella estaba sana y salva. Le pertenecía. Lo amaba.

-¿Has visto la expresión de Rosalie? le preguntó Bella después de un rato-. Estaba tan contenta.

-Tú tenías la misma expresión -dijo Edward.

-Probablemente sí. -Bella sonrió en la oscuridad.- Te dije que Emmett estaba vivo.

-Sí.

-De modo que un buque de carga extranjero lo recogió y trasladó al puerto más cercano. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Sí. - Edward recordó la historia que Emmett había contado unas horas antes.

Emmett había logrado escapar del avión saboteado antes que hundiera en el mar. Como llevaba un traje salvavidas, logró llegar a una isla cercana gracias al bote inflable que siempre llevaba a bordo cuando volaba. Pero no tenía radio, ni ningún otro medio de pedir ayuda.

Emmett había empleado una variedad de métodos astutos para mantenerse con vida, utilizando materiales de su traje salvavidas y bote inflable. Subsistió gracias al pescado y al follaje silvestre durante varias semanas. Por fin, tuvo suerte y logró llamar la atención de un buque de carga que pasaba por allí.

El capitán del barco hablaba muy poco inglés, pero de un modo u otro se las ingenió para hacerle entender a Emmett que su itinerario era mucho más importante que llevar a Emmett de regreso a Seattle. Las radios del barco no funcionaban. Consecuentemente, Emmett tuvo que ganarse su sustento trabajando a bordo, hasta que llegaron al siguiente puerto. Una vez en tierra firme, Emmett corrió en busca del primer teléfono. Pero una vez allí, se enteró de que las líneas de larga distancia no funcionaban esa semana en aquella isla tan pequeña.

Conoció allí al capitán de otro barco, quien gentilmente se ofreció a llevarlo a una isla más grande, desde la que pudo tomar un avión. Emmett tuvo sólo quince minutos para hacer una llamada telefónica antes que el avión despegara. No pudo encontrar a nadie, ni en el apartamento de Rosalie ni en el de Bella. Entonces, abandonó sus intentos de informarles que estaba sano y salvo, para salir corriendo a subir a bordo del avión. Casi dos meses después de la caída de su avión, Emmett logró regresar a Seattle.

-Está terriblemente flaco -dijo Bella- pero espero que Rosalie lo haga engordar un poco.

-Sí.

Bella se movió entre sus brazos y le sonrió. -Soy increíblemente feliz, Edward.

-Me alegro -contestó Edward. La estrechó con más fuerza y decidió ser él quien arrojara la primera piedra.- Parece que ya no me vas a necesitar para que te ayude con la empresa.

-No. Swan está sana y salva otra vez, con Emmett a la cabeza.

-Bella...

-¿Hmmm?

-Cuando me propusiste el matrimonio, me dijiste que te divorciarías de mí si Emmett aparecía.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. -¿Eso dije?

-Sí.

-Si mal no recuerdo, en ese momento, tú dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con el plan -comentó ella cuidadosamente.

-Bueno, no lo estoy. No quiero divorciarme.

Bella se incorporó sobre un codo, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. -¿Lo dices en serio?

Muy en serio. - Edward analizó el rostro de su esposa en la penumbra y leyó esperanza en sus ojos.

Se sintió profundamente aliviado. Al igual que él, Bella no quería que la relación llegara a su fin. Satisfecho, concluyó en que todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo estaría bajo control otra vez.

-¿Edward, me estás diciendo que quieres que nuestro matrimonio sea auténtico?

-Te he dicho siempre que así fue desde un principio.

-Ya lo sé, pero ambos convinimos en que éste era un matrimonio por conveniencia. Tú te casaste conmigo para hacerme un favor. No quiero que te sientas obligado a tener un gesto noble conmigo, sólo porque ahora sabes lo que siento por ti.

-Yo me casé contigo -le declaró él con gran precisión- porque te deseaba. Te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Si tú no me hubieras propuesto el matrimonio, lo habría hecho yo, tarde o temprano.

-Me alegro. -Bella se arrojó sobre él. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le cubrió la boca con una lluvia de besos.

Edward sonrió en medio de aquella tormenta de besos.- ¿Eso significa que estás dispuesta a aceptar que este matrimonio sea permanente?

-Por supuesto. No hay cosa que quiera más. -Bella apenas levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios.- Y no me diga que no lo sabías, porque conocías mis sentimientos desde un principio.

-Sabía que sentías atracción hacia mí -admitió él, con cuidado- pero ignoraba si podría convencerte de que siguieras casada conmigo.

Ella le obsequió la más radiante de sus sonrisas. -¿Y cómo lo habría dudado? Te amo.

-Sí -admitió Edward, auténticamente sorprendido- Creo que me amas. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, la besó apasionadamente y le dijo.- Oh, Dios, Bella. Te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Lo sé murmuró contra sus labios-. ¿Edward?

-¿Hm? -Sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía. Una vez más, asaltaba la urgencia de penetrar en ella.

-Tú me amas, ¿no es cierto? -Bella se acurrucó contra él. -Todo el tiempo trato de convencerme de que es así, pero jamás te he escuchado pronunciar esas palabras.

Edward se quedó helado. -¿Bella?

Bella se alejó de él para mirarlo. -¿Qué?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas. Cuando la miró a los ojos, leyó la intensidad de su expresión. -Te deseo.

-Lo sé.

Edward volvió a intentarlo.- Te quiero mucho.

-También lo sé.

-Te juro por Dios que te cuidare por el resto de mi vida. Puedes confiar en mí.

-También lo sé. -Aparentemente, Bella empezaba a impacientarse.

Edward se sentó lentamente. -Estoy tratando de ser totalmente franco.

-Dime que me amas.

-No lo entiendes. - Edward apartó las mantas de la cama y se levantó. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y contempló oscuridad de la noche, pues ya iba a amanecer.- Todo lo que tengo es tuyo.

-Lo que yo quiero es tu amor. Me importa un rábano todo lo demás.

Edward experimentó un pánico muy familiar en su corazón. –Estoy tratando de explicarte algo.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de explicar? ¿Qué crees que como esposa funciono bien, pero que no estás realmente enamorado de mí?

-Basta de poner en mi boca palabras que no he dicho –gruñó él suavemente, pero con tono áspero-. Maldita sea, Bella. No quiero que me manipulen. Ni siquiera tú.

-¿Crees que estoy tratando de manipularte? –le preguntó, furiosa.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, rápidamente, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Se volvió y notó que Bella estaba orgullosamente arrodillada en la cama, con la barbilla levantada y los hombros bien erguidos. Edward encendió una lámpara. La pálida luz iluminó la peligrosa mirada belicosa de Bella.

-De acuerdo, retrocedamos ambos un paso para ver esto desde otro ángulo –sugirió Edward, en un tono más suave.

-¿Qué otro ángulo propones? Me amas o no me amas.

Edward sintió que empezaba a perder los estribos. Esa gélida aprensión que lo acosaba era como las fuertes mandíbulas de un tiburón. Desde el día en que se había casado con Bella, ella siempre había logrado llevarlo al límite de su control. Le había encontrado el talón de Aquiles. Conocía su punto débil. –Cálmate, Bella. Te estás poniendo muy emotiva.

-Por supuesto que me estoy poniendo emotiva. ¿Qué esperabas? Estoy casada con un hombre al que amo, pero que no tiene pelotas para decirme que está enamorado de mí. ¿Eres un cobarde, Edward Cullen?

-Esta pelea se está volviendo insostenible.

-Sólo para ti. –Bella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, para enfrentarlo.- Quiero un hombre que tenga la valentía suficiente para decirme que me ama. No aceptaré menos.

Edward ya no pudo aguantar más. –Maldita sea. ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy dando todo lo que tengo que pueda dar a una mujer.

-Bueno, no es suficiente. –Bella tomó su bata, que estaba en el pilar de la cama y se la puso.

Edward se alarmó. -¿Qué cuernos crees que haces?

-Te dejo. –Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.

-Una hora ideal para abandonar a un idiota. –Ya estaba en el pasillo.

Edward fue hacia la puerta y vio que Bella entraba en el cuarto que había ocupado justo cuando se mudó al apartamento de él. –Bella, vuelve aquí.

Ella no contestó. Edward escuchó cajones que se abrían y cerraban. Luego, una maleta que se cerraba. Esos ruidos le hicieron apretar los dientes.

Ni loco habría ido a la habitación para rogarle que se quedara. Tenía su orgullo. Controlaba la situación. No era ningún débil.

Cuando Bella reapareció poco tiempo después, tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey fucsia. Llevaba su maleta en la mano.

-Enviaré por el resto de mis cosas más tarde –le dijo, mientras pasaba junto a él hacia la puerta.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto –le advirtió él, con voz suave.

-¿Es una amenaza del extremadamente peligroso Edward Cullen?

-No es una amenaza, Bella. Es una promesa. Te arrepentirás de esto porque pronto cambiarás de opinión. Entonces deberás tragarte tu orgullo. Tendrás que pedirme que te deje volver. No te gustará esa situación. No te compliques la vida.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte. –No es mi orgullo el que se hundirá, Edward. Será el tuyo.

-Ni loco.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban de dolor y rabia. –Si quieres que vuelva, tendrás que luchar para conseguirlo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y que se supone que deberé hacer?

-Tendrás que decirme que me amas. Tendrás que gritarlo desde el tejado, Edward. Quiero escuchar esas palabras claramente y en voz alta. Y después, tendrás que implorarme que vuelva contigo.

-Bella. Esto es una estupidez.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. Adiós, Edward. -Abrió la puerta y salió al -corredor.- A propósito, esta vez, no bajaré al apartamento de Carlisle. Iré al de mi hermano.

-Gracias por avisarme -le gruñó él, entre dientes.

-Te informo para que no vayas a despertar al pobre Carlisle a esta hora para preguntarle dónde estoy. Se tiene muy merecido su descanso. Ha tenido una jornada muy larga. -Bella quiso dar un portazo pero se detuvo.- Ah, gracias por haberme salvado la vida esta noche.

Veinte minutos más tarde,Bella llegó a la cochera que estaba en el sótano del edificio de Emmett. Esperó en el interior del auto a que la puerta de seguridad se cerrase.

Un Mercedes negro, muy familiar, pasó lentamente junto a ella. Bella no se sorprendió. Desde que se había marchado del edificio de Edward, había advertido las luces del auto, persiguiéndola, por el espejo retrovisor.

Lo que sí la sorprendió fue que no fuera Carlisle quien lo condujera. Cuando el Mercedes se situó en la luz, Bella vio que Edward la observaba desde el asiento del conductor.

Siguió conduciendo en silencio, cuando se aseguró de que ella estaba a salvo, segura, tras las puertas de hierro del garaje.

Bella suspiró cuando aparcó el pequeño automóvil en una de las cocheras reservadas para los visitantes. Ese hombre la amaba. ¿Por qué le resultarla tan difícil derribar la última barrera y admitirlo?, se preguntó desolada.

Pocos minutos después, bajó del ascensor, en el piso de Emmett. Tocó el timbre. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Emmett la atendió. Finalmente, le abrió la puerta. Sólo vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que, evidentemente, se había puesto de prisa. La irritación de su rostro se transformó en preocupación al ver los rastros de llanto en los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?

-Acabo de dejar a Edward.

Rosalie apareció detrás de Emmett, ajustándose el cinturón de una bata blanca de algodón.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-No -contestó ella-. No estoy bien. -Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.


	21. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer esta historia no me pertenece es un adaptacion y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.******

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21<p>

Por primera vez, desde que la conoció, Edward sintió pena por Esme, un sentimiento que no había esperado sentir por ella. Ella estaba sentada frente a él, con el escritorio en medio, mientras Edward le relataba toda la verdad sobre Phil Grace. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Pero ella recibió el golpe con lo que Edward tuvo que admitir que era el auténtico orgullo Cullen.

-Caí en la trampa -dijo Esme-. Creo que es lo más desagradable de todo esto. Creí cada palabra que Phil Grace, o como se llame, me dijo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para confiar en él?

Edward se miró las manos entrelazadas y luego volvió a mirar a Esme a los ojos. -Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también caí en la trampa que Aro Vulturi me tendió hace cinco años. Por poco me matan, a mí y a Emmett Swan. Los hermanos Vulturi son artistas experimentados.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa amarga. -Es difícil creer que alguien te haga caer en la trampa a ti. ¿Y qué me dices de esos informes tan extensos que tienes de la gente?

-No me han servido de mucho, ¿no? No me enteré de que Aro Vulturi estaba usando mi empresa para tapar sus negocios con el tráfico de armas, hasta que Emmett lo descubrió. Y tampoco supe que tenía un hermano en prisión que saldría a buscar venganza.

-Supongo que hasta los criminales tienen lazos de sangre.

-Aparentemente. - Edward se quedó sentado, en silencio, durante un rato.- Esme, lamento mucho todo esto.

-¿Sabes algo? Te creo. Realmente lo lamentas.

-Toda esta situación de mierda es culpa mía. Yo debí haber investigado más a fondo a este Aro Vulturi hace cinco años. Debí haber sido más cauto.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Edward?

-Bella me dice que está relacionado con mi comunicación interpersonal.

-Me refiero además de tus problemas de comunicación -aclaró Esme, significativamente.

Edward arqueó las cejas. -¿Tengo otros problemas?

-Desde luego que sí. Uno de tus problemas es que siempre asumes la responsabilidad total de todo. –Esme se puso de pie, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro. -Para que lo tengas en cuenta, no tienes la culpa de que Phil Grace, o Cayo Vulturi, haya aparecido buscando venganza. No te culpes. Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Por favor. -Esme se dirigió a la puerta del estudio.- Mientras tanto, me he enterado de que tienes otro problema serio entre manos. Y en éste sí que tienes toda la responsabilidad.

Edward la miró con cautela. -¿De qué problema me hablas?

-Bella se ha ido.

-Parece que las noticias vuelan en la familia -comentó Edward apesadumbrado.

-Especialmente, las malas. -Esme sonrió.- Y debo decirte, Edward, que para todos nosotros, es una pésima noticia que ella te haya dejado. Si tienes la mitad de la inteligencia que todos creemos que tienes, debes hacer lo imposible por recuperarla.

-Te debo una, Edward.

-Olvídalo.

-No, no lo olvidaré. -Emmett estaba sentado a su escritorio mientras miraba a Edward caminar por la oficina.- No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste.

-Agradéceselo a Bella -murmuró Oliver-. A ella se le ocurrió la idea de casarse conmigo para que salvara tu empresa.

Emmett sonrió. -Tengo la sensación de que ella no se casó contigo sólo para salvar Swan.

-No me vengas con tonterías. Se fue de mi casa pocas horas después que tú aparecieras sano y salvo. ¿Qué te sugiere eso?

-Que la sacaste de sus casillas.

Edward soltó un insulto. -Lo que pasa es que ella sabe que ya no me necesita. Es obvio que sólo se casó conmigo para salvar la empresa. Me usó. Eso fue lo que hizo. Me usó.

-Realmente te estás esforzando para ser autocompasivo. Me sorprende de ti. Tú no eres así, Edward. Eras el hombre de hielo, ¿recuerdas?

-Nunca antes estuve en una situación similar.

-Te refieres a que no conociste mucha gente que no se estremeciera de miedo cada vez que tú dictabas una ley. ¿No? Bella es diferente.

-Claro que es diferente.

-Mira, conozco a Bella mejor que tú -dijo Emmett-. Pudo haber inventado este matrimonio estrictamente por cuestiones de negocios, cosa que dudo. Pero me juego la cabeza a que no se acostó contigo sólo por razones comerciales. -Emmett arqueó una ceja.- Eh... ¿ella se acuesta contigo, verdad?

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya no. Me ha abandonado.

-Vamos, Edward. Sabes que jamás se habría acostado contigo si no hubiera creído que te amaba. Lo que sucede es que estás tan furioso que no vas a admitirlo.

Emmett tenía razón, pero Edward se negaba a aceptarlo en voz alta. Ese sería el primer paso en una pendiente muy resbaladiza que terminaría en su rendición. -Tu hermana me usó.

-No haces más que decir eso.

-Es cierto.

-Tú, por supuesto, no la usaste –comentó Emmett con ironía.

-Demonios, no. Sabes que no estaba tan desesperado por ganar la mayoría de Swan como para casarme con ella por eso.

-Eso no significa que no la hayas usado.

-¿Y para qué la habría usado? -preguntó Edward.

-La noche de la fiesta de mi compromiso, me confesaste que ya era hora de que tú también te casaras, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo -admitió.

-Dijiste que ya habías liquidado la mayoría de tus bienes y habías despejado el panorama como para estar libre para pensar en un matrimonio y en formar una familia. Después me entero de que te casas con mi hermana. ¿Qué rayos se supone que debo interpretar, sino que te casaste con ella porque era la mujer que querías?

-Ya he dicho que fue ella la que me propuso matrimonio a mí.

-Demonios, Cullen. No trates de engañarme. Te conozco demasiado bien. Los dos sabemos que jamás te habrías casado con Bella sólo por hacerle un favor. Ya le habías puesto los _ojos _encima antes de que apareciera con la propuesta, ¿no?

Edward se encogió de hombros, negándose a responder á la presión.

-Y con la suerte que siempre tienes, ella cayó rendida a tus brazos. ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tuviste que cortar las ramas del árbol sobre las que ella estaba sentada. Ni siquiera tuviste que molestarte en cortejarla. Mira quién habla de conveniencia.

Edward siguió mirando, estoicamente, por la ventana. -Déjame decirte algo, Swan. Tu hermana es la mujer menos conveniente que jamás haya conocido. Todo lo que he tenido con ella han sido problemas.

-Has tenido mucho más que eso -respondió Emmett fríamente.

-¿Y? Estoy casado con ella. Me casé con Bella antes de acostarme con ella. ¿Qué más puedes pedirle a un hombre?

-Dime una cosa. Si Bella es una mujer tan complicada, ¿por qué quieres recuperarla?

-Eso es asunto mío.

Emmet se quedó pensando en eso durante largo rato. Luego, distraído, tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a tamborilear con él sobre la superficie del escritorio.

- Edward, tienes que mirar las cosas desde el punto de vista de Bella. En cuanto a ella concierne, te entregó su corazón. ¿Qué le has dado tú a cambio?

El estómago de Edward se hizo un nudo. -Le he dado todo lo que tenía para dar. Ya se lo he dicho. Si no es suficiente, realmente, lo siento mucho.

-En otras palabras, no puedes o no quieres decirle que la amas.

Edward se volvió bruscamente. -Ella está tratando de presionarme para que yo se lo diga y prefiero morderme la lengua antes que permitir que me domine más de lo que ya lo ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he llegado a hacer por ella. No sabes cuántos cambios ha hecho en mi vida. No sabes cómo se ha metido en asuntos de mi familia que nada tenían que ver con ella.

-Conozco a Bella. Si se metió, fue porque trataba de ayudar. Es buena para esas cosas.

-Ah, y eso me recuerda otra cosa -gruñó Edward -. No formaré parte de su clan de machos heridos. No necesito que me rescate de nada, mierda.

-Con que eso era -concluyó Emmett-. ¿Has oído hablar de Ben Cheney y de Jacob Black?

-Sí.

-Hay un par más de ellos desparramados en distintos puntos del país.

-Mierda.

-Pero en nada se parecen a ti, Edward. Es cierto que Bella los rescató, pero ninguno de ellos le devolvió el favor.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. -¿Y cómo debo tomar eso?

-Tú, Cullen, eres el único hombre que ha rescatado a Bella alguna vez en la vida. Por eso te distingues. Mantuviste Swan Unlimited a flote por ella y, hace tres noches, le salvaste la vida en ese invernadero. Ante sus ojos_, _eres un héroe, no un pájaro herido como Cheney o Black.

-Bella no está interpretando el papel de damisela agradecida.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Bella es única. Y también tiene su orgullo. Tú, justamente, deberías ser el primero en entender lo que es el orgullo, Cullen.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. - Edward se dirigió a la puerta.- No sé por qué he venido aquí a hablarte de tu hermana.

-¿ Edward?

-¿Qué? - Edward abrió la puerta.

Emmett le miró a los ojos. -Gracias otra vez. Por todo.

-Olvídalo. - Edward atravesó la puerta. Hizo una breve pause y volvió la mirada atrás.- A propósito, los archivos que llevas soba los empleados, inversores y competidores prácticamente no te sirve para nada. No pude encontrar en ellos ningún dato que me fuera útil.

Emmett se rió. -Yo tengo un registro, Edward. No historiales de seguridad como tú sueles tener.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

Durante una hora, Edward caminó sin rumbo, por las calles de Seattle. Bebió una taza de café en un puesto de acera, contempló cómo partían los transbordadores de las dársenas y paseó un rato por Pioneer Square.

Le resultó extraña esa falta de dirección concreta. Edward ya no podía recordar cuál había sido la última vez que había hecho algo sin un claro objetivo prefijado. Siempre había tenido una meta y la había cumplido.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta de Extravagancias.

Obviamente, una parte de él había sido plenamente consciente de cuál sería el destino final.

Se sentía como un idiota, parado en la acera, en la puerta de la tienda. Esa indecisión lo enfurecía. Nunca había sido un indeciso.

La puerta de la _boutique _se abrió. Un hombre extremadamente delgado, que llevaba un jersey azul y pantalones de pana, casi chocó con Edward al salir. El hombre se detuvo y lo miró, a través de sus gafas de montura de marfil.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

Edward se encogió de hombros, con la vista fija en la tienda. -No se preocupe.

-Yo lo conozco. -El hombre se paró más erguido, para que la diferencia de estaturas no fuera tan abismal.- Usted es Cullen. El marido de Bella, ¿no?

Edward lo miró. -¿Y qué pasa?

_-_Me llamo Ben Chenney.

Edward volvió a mirar el escaparate de la tienda. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. Yo le di el libro que me dijo que necesitaba.- le explicó-. Lamento que no haya sido de utilidad.

Edward trató de contener su temperamento, que pendía de un hilo. -¿Bella le ha dicho que no había servido?

-Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero como he estado charlando con ella, me enteré de que lo ha dejado. Por consiguiente, he llegado a la conclusión de que mi libro no ha servido. -Ben frunció el entrecejo, preocupado.- ¿No le gustarla probar otra bibliografía? Tengo una excelente colección.

-No, gracias.

-No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse -dijo Ben, con voz confidencial-. Nosotros, los hombres, no nacemos sabiendo cómo ser los mejores amantes. Es una habilidad que se adquiere, como todas las demás.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- murmuró Edward.

-Claro, avíseme si quiere que le preste otro libro. -Ben sonrió.- Ha venido aquí para ver a Bella, ¿no?

-Tal vez.

Ben asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho. -Ya era hora. Ella ha estado comiéndose los codos por usted. Es una suerte que haya entrado en razón.

Edward esquivó a Ben Chenney, abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró.

Zafrina levantó la vista, desde detrás del mostrador. Le frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-He venido para ver a mi esposa -dijo Edward, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-Ella tiene visitas.

-Qué pena. Pasó junto a ella y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Bella.

Tal como Zafrina le había informado, Bella no estaba sola. Cinco pares de ojos acusadores se volvieron hacia él. Esme, Reneesme, Alice, Garrett y Eleazar estaban todos rodeando el escritorio de Bella, ya sea sentados, de pie o apoyados contra algo. Bella estaba en su silla, enjugándose sus ojos irritados con un pañuelo de papel tisú.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? -preguntó Esme, poniéndose de pie. Su rostro aún denotaba el trago amargo que había debido digerir después de enterarse qué y quién era realmente Phil Grace.

-He venido a ver a mi esposa ¿Alguna objeción? - Edward estudió los rostros de sus familiares.

-Si has venido a aterrar a Bella, será mejor que sepas que no te lo permitiremos -exclamó Alice.

-Ella ya ha soportado bastante –defendió Reneesme.

-Reneesme tiene razón -agregó Garrett, mirando a Edward -. No queremos que molestes a Bella.

-Ya le has hecho llorar -protestó Eleazar.

-Estoy bien -dijo Bella-. Edward no me molestará.

-No pongas las manos en el fuego por eso -advirtió Esme-. No lo conoces tan bien como nosotros. Edward hará cualquier cosa por lograr lo que se propone, ¿no?

-Si no os importa -intervino Edward, con voz muy serena-, me agradaría hablar con Bella a solas.

Alice frunció el entrecejo. -No me parece una excelente idea.

Eleazar se apartó de la pared donde estaba apoyado. -Sí, yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea.

Edward los miró uno por uno. -¿Qué creéis que voy a hacerle?

-Probablemente, no lo que debieras -dijo Esme.

Edward arqueó las cejas. -¿Y qué crees que debería hacer, Esme?

-Implorar –contestó Esme sencillamente. Le sonrió con esa sonrisita tan peculiar en ella-. Por primera vez en tu vida, Edward Cullen. Es hora de que aprendas a pedir gentilmente algo que realmente quieres. Es hora de que aprendas cuáles son las virtudes de la humildad.

-No sabía que la humildad tuviera virtudes -declaró Edward.

-Esme tiene razón -coincidió Alice-. Es hora de que aprendas que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres. No a menos que aprendas a pedirlo gentilmente.

-Basta. -Bella empezó a agitar en el aire su pañuelo de papel tisú.- Basta, todos, por favor. -Aprecio mucho lo que estáis haciendo por mí, pero no hay razones para que ataquéis a Edward.

-Es cierto -se quejó Alice-. Edward siempre se sale con la suya. Está acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere. -Eso no es cierto. -Bella cogió otro pañuelo de papel tisú, en el que se sonó con fuerza la nariz.- Por el amor de Dios, Alice. No puedes creer que tu hermano haya tenido en la vida todo lo que realmente ha querido. Es justamente lo contrario.

-¿De qué estás hablando? preguntó Reneesme, confusa.

-¿No lo entendéis? -Bella se tragó un sollozo.- Edward nunca ha tenido lo que realmente deseaba. Ni siquiera pudo darse el gusto de graduarse en la carrera que tanto quería.

-Bella, estás siendo demasiado blanda con él -dijo Eleazar, a quien se le veía bastante incómodo.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios -balbuceó Bella, contra el pañuelo húmedo-. ¿No os dais cuenta? Edward siempre ha tenido que sacrificar lo que realmente quería para él, con tal de que vosotros tuvieráis lo mejor. Lo ha sacrificado todo por la familia.

Alice y los demás se miraron entre sí. Y luego, a Edward.

De pronto, Edward pensó que había tenido mucha suerte. El ataque que había venido de parte de su familia, había servido para que Bella saliera a defenderlo. El equilibrio de poder había cambiado sutilmente de dirección para favorecerle. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, no tendría que exponerse a la vulnerabilidad. Bella y los demás no tendrían por qué enterarse hasta qué punto llegaba su debilidad. No tendría que suplicar.

-Veo que no soy bien recibido aquí -dijo Edward suavemente. Miró a Bella-. Adiós, Bella. Quizá podamos hablar otro día.

Los ojos colorados de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuras mente, demostrando su desazón. - Edward, aguarda.

Edward no esperó.

-Bella, no te atrevas a salir corriendo detrás de él.- le advirtió Esme.

Edward no volvió la vista atrás para verificar si Bella realmente quería seguirlo. Caminó rápidamente por la tienda y llegó a la calle.

Una vez fuera, respiró profundamente. La victoria estaba al alcance de su mano. Lo presentía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era controlarse.

Maleta en mano, Bella bajó del ascensor en el piso del apartamento, poco después de las seis. Cruzó el pasillo y tocó el timbre de Edward.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de inmediato. -Buenas noches, señora Cullen.

-Hola, Carlisle. ¿ Edward está en casa?

-Sí. -Su mirada se dirigió a la maleta.- Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero no estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.

-Lo sé. Todos creen que no debo volver tan fácilmente a si lado. El problema es que ninguno de los que le rodean le entiende.

-Si usted lo dice. -Carlisle se agachó para recoger la maleta.

Bella se quedó en el vestíbulo decorado en oro y ébano mientras empezaba a quitarse el impermeable. -¿Dónde está?

-En el estudio.

-Gracias. -Bella entregó el abrigo a Carlisle y tomó el pasillo, que la conduciría hasta la puerta cerrada del estudio.

Golpeó una vez y abrió la puerta.

Edward estaba sentado a su escritorio. Tenía una expresión totalmente controlada, como siempre, pero la luz que provenía de su lámpara halógena revelaba una tensión desconocida en su rostro. Bella no parecía decidirse. Ignoraba si se sentiría triunfante o fríamente satisfecho. Ella le sonrió.

-Hola, Edward. He vuelto.

-Justo a tiempo para la cena -comentó Edward, restándole importancia. Se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio.

- Edward, a veces eres un idiota. Me amas, pero no soportas la idea de bajar la guardia ni por un instante, ¿verdad? Rió.- Vas a ponerme furiosa de vez en cuando, pero lo asumo. Te amo de todas maneras.

-Me alegro -murmuró él y le abrió los brazos.

Bella corrió a ellos sin vacilar.

Edward se quedó despierto largo rato esa noche. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, a su lado. Su cuerpo suave y cálido se entregaba fielmente a él. Había vuelto al lugar donde pertenecía. Estaba segura en la cama de él. El había ganado. Todo estaba bajo control otra vez.

Se quedó mirando la oscuridad de su cuarto y se preguntó por qué ya no le producía la misma satisfacción que antes, estar controlando toda la situación otra vez.

Cuatro días después, Bella regresó de su almuerzo justo en el momento en que una camioneta de mensajeros se alejaba de la puerta de Extravagancias. Avanzó, ansiosa con la esperanza de que le hubieran enviado, anticipadamente, unas lámparas de arte decorativo. Seth Clearwater estaba esperando una de ellas.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y se detuvo de inmediato la _boutique _estaba atiborrada de helechos. Extravagancias se había convertido en una jungla.

Había helechos por todas partes. Hasta tal punto, que prácticamente no había espacio para moverse. Había culantrillos colgados, cuanto gancho hubiera disponible. Las macetas con frondosos helechos estaban por doquier, en el mostrador y sobre todas las mesas del local Helechos pluma y helechos serrucho,de varias formas y tamaños, abrían un estrecho sendero que conducía a la oficina de Bella.

-¿Qué demonios? -Bella miró a su alrededor, buscando a Zafrina.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No lo sé. Ella asomó la cabeza por detrás de un helecho. Empezaron a llegar justo después que te fueras a almorzar. Todo ha llegado durante la última hora. -Sonrió.- Hay muchos más tu oficina.

Asombrada, Bella caminó lentamente por la selva en miniatura. El aroma a tierra mojada y a verde flotaba en el ambiente.

Con creciente satisfacción, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era obra de Edward. Creía tocar el cielo con las manos. Por fin había encontrado la manera de decirle que la amaba.

Y vaya manera.

Algunos hombres habrían enviado docenas de rosas rojas. Edward había preferido enviar millones de helechos.

Había una pálida luz que provenía de su oficina. Bella se encaminó hacia ella, como si hubiera estado hipnotizada. Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina notó que el pequeño recinto era una masa verde. La luz provenía de una escultura de neón que estaba sobre su escritorio. Los brillantes tubos de luz emitían dos palabras simples en tonos violeta.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta y leyó las palabras una y otra Las lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos.

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. _

-¿Qué te parece?.- le preguntó Edward, desde un rincón.- ¿Una obra de arte? ¿O pura tontería?

Bella lo miró. Jamás en la vida había soñado ser tan feliz. -¿A quién le importa? Es perfecta.

Edward empezó a sonreír. La sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada. Esa risa se reflejó en sus ojos grises, en los que se leía fácilmente que la amaba.

-Oh, Edward -susurró ella-. ¿Quién ha dicho que tenías problemas de comunicación?

-Te quiero mucho más de lo que haya querido cualquier otra cosa en mi vida, Bella. Nunca soñé con encontrar a alguien como tú, pues jamás creí que tuviera esa suerte. Te amo. -Pronunció las palabras sencillamente, espontáneamente, con naturalidad y sin vacilaciones.

Bella corrió a sus brazos. Sabía que, desde entonces en adelante, le escucharía decir esas palabras todos los días, el resto de su vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Espero y les haya gustado esta historia en lo personal me encantaaa!*-*

y la historia se llama corazones salvajes de Jayne Ann Krentz

los personajes principales son: Oliver Rain y Annie Lyncroft!


End file.
